


Power Trip || CHANBAEK Version

by ColtLastshot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Child Abuse, Completed, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Full Shift Werewolves, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Minor Character Death, Murder, Not a Love Story, Possible Character Death, Rape, Revenge, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, To Be Edited, Werewolves, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 57
Words: 96,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColtLastshot/pseuds/ColtLastshot
Summary: He remembered the torment...the nightmares...but more importantly, he remembered their names.Baekhyun was different, and everyone knew it. He broke the rules of nature and was probably the worst Omega Chanyeol has ever encountered, but Chanyeol was the only one standing between Baekhyun and his fate.Copyright © 2018 Colt Lastshot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2018 Colt Lastshot
> 
> This is a CHANBAEK version of my original book, Power Trip. If you see these names:  
> Caspian, Leofric or Novice it's because they were my original characters. I'm just changing their names for a CHANBAEK version of this story. If you see these names, let me know so I can change it, also know that:  
> Caspian - Baekhyun  
> Leofric - Chanyeol  
> Novice - Jongdae
> 
> ALSO, because it was originally an original, I didn't change ANY other names, just the the basic that made sense to me. Please don't point out, "his last name isn't..." I know that, but because I'm only changing the basic "Caspian" to "Baekhyun" I didn't touch the rest of the name.

Control. It was something every Omega lacked, no matter the society they were placed into. It's a myth that they were valued, that they had any sort of control in any circumstance. Omegas were nothing, but sex objects used to please the upper. They are the punching bags of the pack; looked down upon and more than often left behind. At least, that's how it was for Baekhyun. Everyday was a fight within itself. From dawn to dusk, he would lose more of himself. There was not a day that he wasn't running from something, from someone. Day after day, he was cornered and helpless. His voice had no power and his strength was never enough to fight them off. With every passing moment, his stomach turned with nerves, giving him a nausea that debilitated his body and mind. He had grown to hate his silver tongue, for speaking out of turn. There were times he would outcast himself in order to stay out of sight of those wanting to relieve their impulses. Baekhyun was sure things would lighten up the moment he heard the doctor's words.   
"He's unable to reproduce," it was that time of year. Those his age would go and get their daily checkup, with the additional reproduction test. Somewhere inside his head he knew this wasn't good news, for his parents. But for he, it was an utter relief. Baekhyun could never stand the thought of being with an Alpha, or anyone, of that matter. He didn't fancy the thought of being a sex toy, or reproduction tool. It brought a smile on his face.   
"Why are you smiling?" Baekhyun returned his attention to Dr. Morris. "Do you not understand the severity of this?" The man turned to Baekhyun's father, who stood rigid at the doorway.   
"I don't see why it matters. There's plenty other Omegas for you damn Alphas to breed." His words were met with pain; his father's strict hand striking the side of his cheek. Ducking his head, he gingerly touched the side of his face and looked at the floor.   
"Clearly, he does not." The Alpha spoke smoothly, but his voice carried power.  _Power that Baekhyun wanted to possess._ "Is there a way to fix this?" He heard the doctor take in a heavy breath.

Staring at the blonde teenager, Dr. Morris tilted his head. "I'm afraid not." Lifting his gaze, the Omega met the doctor's brown eyes with his own. It was in that moment Baekhyun realized where he stood. Any sympathy the doctor had for the boy was long gone, just as anyone else's. Whatever he thought before was nothing compared to that moment. Now, for sure, he was nothing.  _He meant nothing._

There was nothing actively different that night, but the house was quiet. Sitting tensely and alert beside him, his brothers waited for their father to take the first bite of dinner before digging in themselves. Baekhyun didn't touch his food, and he wasn't the only one with a lost appetite.   
"Are you not going to eat?" A chill ran down his back. Nausea started to rise within his stomach and he bit the inside of his cheek. The weight of sickness got heavier, equaling the amount of power his father was throwing on him.   
"Don't you do that to him!" Silver clattered. Baekhyun raised his gaze to see his mother practically bearing her teeth at Ulric. Even as an Omega, she had no hesitation when it came to facing their father.   
Despite Asena's glare, Ulric never broke his stare. "He is an Omega. When an alpha asks him a question, he is obligated to answer."   
"I don't care if he is an ordinary human. He is your son, not a stranger. Don't you dare treat him him as so." A smile crept along his lips.   
"Boys, excuse us." Both his brothers rose without a word of argument, and they both eyed Baekhyun as he sat still. The Alpha targeted him once more. "Listen to me."   
His gut churned. He could feel the vomit at the back of his throat. Baekhyun remained sitting. In the time it took him to breathe, the chair his father was sitting in clattered to the floor as he rose to his feet. The Omega didn't get to exhale, snatched by his shirt collar and lifted out of his seat. "What is it with you and defying me?" Ulric's growl sent shivers through his body. Baekhyun bent forward and vomited over the front of his father's shirt. Mentally he swore that he aimed for the floor, but no words formed, not even a simple apology.   
His mother covered her mouth, even as he was lifted off his feet by his throat. Baekhyun gagged, spitting up left over bile from his lips as he struggled for air. When he was beginning to think he would suffocate at his father's hand with puke trickling down his chin, the Alpha released him, only to connect his fist with the side of his jaw. The blonde Omega tumbled to the floor, gulping for air all the while clearing his mouth of vomit; tears stinging his eyes.   
"That is enough!" His mother shouted, her chair scooting back as she stood. She was immediately shot down by her raging husband.   
"Don't you think about standing up for him. I am sick and tired of you babying him. He is a disgrace to this family! As if being an Omega wasn't enough, he can't reproduce." Her mouth shut, whatever comeback that sat on her tongue forever held back. Even his two brothers that had stayed to watch grew silent; the older appearing to be holding back laughter. Baekhyun wondered how his father held such standing, even with puke over his front. Closing his eyes, he didn't get up from the floor; but curl into a ball and cover his head. That night, he learned life was about to change. What he thought was hell was only the entryway; he had yet to take a step inside.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun found himself staring at the ceiling until a quarter past midnight after showering and changing into night clothes. His mind was busy with thoughts of his doctor visit, the incident at dinner, and how his life was about to change. It had not quite hit him, the severity of it, until he was reminded of his heats. Despite being unable to reproduce, he was still stuck with irregular heats. Right as he thought that he'd avoided being touched by any Alpha once he left this house, he was reminded of his uncomfortable heat; which always made him feel as though he  _needed_ an Alpha. He despised that feeling. That feeling was worse than the possible danger of heats and being in public.   
As the walls started to collapse on him, the door creaked open and his mother peeked around the door to smile at him. "I had a feeling you were still awake," Asena smiled and walked over. Sitting on the edge of his bed, she gestured him over. There was a moment's pause before he obliged and got up to crawl into her embrace. It was his safe place, her arms.   
"It doesn't matter if you can't reproduce, Baekhyun. That's a good thing in my mind." Lifting his head from her lap, he looked at her.   
"How is that good?"   
She chuckled, a soft, gentle laugh. "I suppose it's not exactly  _good,_ but if you ask me, anymore the school is flooding with unprotected cocks and sex-addicted Omegas. More and more kids are getting pregnant, none are finishing school."   
"Mom, is that not why I exist?" Her mouth gaped. There was another moment of pause, her hand combing through his hair. Baekhyun found it hard to explain her soothing touch, but it was more than simple. More than often, she knew when he was awake at midnight and she would come in his room to provide him with reassurance that he was loved. The small Omega was unsure as to how she knew, but he would never dare question it; he couldn't picture losing the time they had. With his father's disapproval of his standing, he would demand she not  _baby_ his already  _weak_ son. Sometimes, Asena would go against Ulric's wishes, only to be severely punished for it later on.   
Baekhyun stopped asking why she put up with it. Every time he bothered, she told him his father had the right. Not simply because he was head of the house, but because of his lineage. He had the right to be upset, and she never quite said it, but his father also had the right to be  _ashamed_ of Baekhyun, because he was the first Omega. Baekhyun was at fault for breaking the impressive lineage of Alphas behind Ulric's name.   
"Omegas are not baby-makers, Baek. We have lives too, we matter just as much as anyone else." She pursed her lips, looking out the window. "Some Alphas just can't see past that whole social hierarchy."   
"There are Alphas that can?"   
Her brown eyes met his. "Are all Omegas the same? Are we one, or are we two different beings?"   
Baekhyun held his tongue. He knew what that was. "I see." With a smile, Asena sighed. Her gaze went to the window, staring at the starry night sky.   
"The ceremony is next full moon, are you ready?" Baekhyun rolled onto his back, his head resting at an angle to where he could look out the window as well.   
"What's the point of the ceremony?"   
"It's where the pack gets to meet your wolf."   
Baekhyun sighed sharply. "I know that." His mother cocked her head at him. "Why does it have to be public? Why can't it be private?" Internally, he knew the answer, or what he assumed justified such a cruel ceremony. He remembered seeing it as a child. Omegas would instigate play; they'd be full of joy, eyes brimming with it. They were chased and played with by Alphas and Betas, but the game would shift. Baekhyun could see the fear spring into their eyes as their playful intent backfired. Even though the Alphas and some Betas would take turns putting the Omegas in their place, the Omegas constantly returned; always hopeful of another game of chase. It was a near insult to other wolves at the ceremonies, for an Omega to attend. It was where most Omegas received their first scab or scar from a higher rank.   
"It's okay to be scared, Baekhyun." Except, he wasn't exactly scared. In some ways, he was utterly terrified, but mostly, he was confused about the entire thing. The whole picture of it baffled him beyond words.   
"Alphas and even Betas protect you, they  _will always_ protect you." Furrowing his brow, he let those words sink in. "You may not see it now, but they will always be there for you. They do care for you."  
"Even father?" A tear threatened to fall from her loving gaze.   
Asena stroked his blonde hair. There was nothing she hated more than to see fear and despair in his big brown eyes. "He loves you, Baekhyun. He will always love you." Every word became harder to believe. Baekhyun grew impatient and sat up, escaping her embrace and sitting beside her, leaving plenty of space for between them. "You just have to learn your place, Baekhyun."   
"My place?" Eyes narrowing, fire flared up within his chest. Doubt crept in, questioning his mother's presence. Usually, she was considerate and understanding. Normally, she encouraged him to be himself.   
"You're an Omega, Baekhyun. Whether you want to be one or not, it is what you are." Moving closer, she reached out her hand and brushed his cheek, evoking a growl from his throat. Within an instant, she returned it with a snarl of her own, returning her hand to her side and rising from the bed.   
"You  _must_ learn your place within this family if you expect to have a place within the pack. They will never accept an Omega that speaks out of turn... that picks fights." Eyes brimming with tears, she seethed through clenched teeth. "They will kill you if you don't."  
Wincing at the hammer banging against his skull, the young Omega turned his gaze to the floor. His tongue began to bleed, but it wasn't enough to mute his voice.   
"I'm better off dead than one of their bitches—" her hand cracked across his face, snapping it to the side from the force of the blow.  
Tears were running down her face now; he couldn't see, but her voice was evident enough. "Don't you dare..." her voice trailed. Baekhyun met her gaze, curling his lip in a near snarl.   
"Try me." Staring at him, the she-wolf stood rigid, but she didn't stand her ground long. Ducking her head, she went to the door to take her leave. She might have whispered a goodnight, but he was unsure. Falling back against the pillows, he returned to staring at the ceiling. He was beginning to wonder how one could end up so lucky. Not only was he unable to reproduce, when it was supposedly his meaning in life, but he still had to deal with godforsaken heats.


	3. Chapter 3

Light crawled across the ceiling as day broke. Baekhyun internally groaned as Monday interrupted his thoughts. Despite the sunlight leaking into his room, the little Omega remained in bed. Rolling onto his side, he covered his head with a pillow. In protest, his stomach growled, reminding him of how he missed out on dinner; one of the few meals he was able to snag during the day. He rarely ate at school, instead avoided the cafeteria entirely. Too many fights broke, for several reasons. Sometimes, he swore half of the Alphas had no brains at all; fighting about whatever. Marus picked the most fights, at any time of the day. Whenever Neil would question his behavior they'd both tense and nearly brawl it out; both leaving the tussle without an answer to each other's questions.  
"Baekhyun," Neil's sweet voice chimed, "little brother, you gotta get up." Alarm bells flared in his mind. Baekhyun threw his pillow aside and shot up into a sitting position; to be met with ice cold water hitting him like a bag of books. With a yelp, he jumped out of bed as Neil ran out of his room in hysterics. Eyes flaring, Baekhyun chased after him, nearly slipping, but he managed to tackle his brother to the floor.   
"What was that for, you prick?" He snarled, hitting his fists against his chest. Baekhyun was above Neil, sitting on his stomach, pinning the Alpha as he continued to laugh. The little Omega didn't notice Marus approaching them until Neil's expression shifted to one of expression rather than joy. There was a shrinking feeling in his chest, fear clutching at us gut. In his brief moment of realization, Neil had flipped them over and had a hand at his throat. The young Alpha didn't apply pressure, but rested his hand against his skin. Baekhyun didn't accept his kind gesture to put him in his place and thrashed against his hold; hitting him in the nose. He continued to wiggle and squirm, even as blood trickled from his brother's nose.   
Neil must've been in shock until Marus spoke. "Wow, you're letting an Omega best you?" Returning his remark with a growl, he grabbed an escaping Baekhyun and threw him back against the wood floor. His hand returned to his throat, but this time it wasn't gentle. Panic rose in his chest, making his lungs feel as though they'd combust from too much pressure. Somewhere inside him, he knew he needed to back down. He would be able to breathe and get up if he just  _submitted_ to his brother. Baekhyun snarled, a pathetic sound that came in short bursts; strained by the hand restricting his airway. He rose his knee and connected it with his brother's gut, catching Neil off guard. Baekhyun followed up by kneeing him again. Neil's grip loosened and Baekhyun was able to free himself of it completely. Baekhyun lost track of his brothers, until he felt a hand grab his damp sleeve and pull him to his feet. The grip on him lacked the care Neil.   
"When will you learn to stop, little brother?" Marus whispered to him, tone absent of emotion. The Alpha had taken advantage of Neil's poor reaction time and decided to get his dig in.  _Except,_ Baekhyunwasn't quite willing to be put him in his  _place_ by either of his brothers.   
"Let me go," there was no telling where his desire to fight came from. The little Omega was feeling sick the longer he stood under his brother's intense gaze. By the time Neil was back on his feet, his heart was in his throat.   
"Or what—?" Baekhyun's mind blurred. Neil took a step toward them, and in return, Baekhyun ducked his chin and sunk his teeth into the skin of Marus' wrist. There was blood on his lips when he withdrew. Marus' hand turned into a fist, which swung at Baekhyun. The small Omega stepped back, his heel meeting air, as the step behind him was short. He attempted to balance himself with another step, to catch himself on the railings, but he lost both.   
Baekhyun remembered pain, a lot of it. Every step had hit a different part of his body a different way. His arms bore bruises, proof that they'd protected his head during his descent down the stairs. It felt like he was on he floor the entire time, not just when he reached the bottom of the stairs. Every stair belonged to a steal boot, kicking every inch of his body, littering him with new wounds; opening old ones.   
Relief overwhelmed him when he reached the bottom, the end of the beating; when he'd rolled off the last stair. The relief didn't last, his body making his mind fully aware of every ache. Hot tears were running down his face, but he only truly sobbed when he saw his brothers descending down the stairs toward him.   
There were voices all around him, but only one stood out.  
"Baekhyun? Oh my god, stay away from him! Both of you!"   
"I didn't do anything! He fucking bit me and then fell down the stairs!"   
"And he kneed me! Twice! It was all him!"   
Asena gingerly touched her son's face, looking down at him. Her mind was cluttered with pain. She had left him alone  _again._ "Baekhyun? Honey?" The Omega covered his teary face with his arms. She turned to her other boys, who stood staring. Neil appeared horrified, hit with immediate guilt. Beside him, Marus watched his mess of a brother with narrowed eyes.   
"Why are his clothes wet?"   
Both boys remained silent. After a moment of the Omega's sobs, Neil broke. "I dumped a bucket of water on him to wake him up. It was only a joke... but it got out of hand." Rubbing the back of his head, he cautiously stepped forward. "Baek, I'm sorry, shit, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Asena looked down at the boy curled into a tight ball.   
"Both if you go get ready for school." Leaving no room for protest, she returned her full attention to Baekhyun when Marus and Neil headed back upstairs. Once they were out of sight, and the room fell quiet, the Omega uncovered his face.   
"Oh, honey," Asena smiled weakly. "You have snot all over your face." Baekhyun tried to resist, but he giggled at her comment; quickly followed by more crying. They sat like that for several minutes before the little Omega spoke.  
"I can't... I can't do it."   
Asena had to swallow her fear, brushing a soothing hand through his hair. "Can't do what?"   
"I can't... submit. I don't want them having power over me. Why am I the  _weak_ one? Why am I an Omega?"   
"Do you think you deserve to be an  _Beta?_ Let alone an  _Alpha?"_ Spooked, Baekhyun moved away from his mother. As she stood, he tried to follow her to his own feet. She provided support as he stood up; his body feeling assaulted, but nothing felt exactly broken. He surely didn't want to move or stand for too long. He actually preferred the thought of lying back down, having to not make his aching body work anymore than moving a toe. But he couldn't, he had to stand. Baekhyun wiped his face with a wet sleeve, becoming more and more aware of his wet clothing the longer he stood under his father's gaze. It was suffocating his skin, reminding him that it was becoming hard to breathe once more.   
"You're weak."   
"I am  _not._ "  
"You were born weak, Baekhyun! You have no power, just a tongue I should've ripped from your head on day one! If I see you lay a hand on your brothers again, I will  _correctly_ put you in your place." Baekhyun dropped his gaze, wiping at his eyes. His mother stood as quiet support beside him. The little Omega walked by them both and started up the stairs, forcing himself to ignore the pain every step brought. He clutched the railing with white knuckles.   
"Where are you going?"   
"School."   
"Baekhyun," his mother began to protest, but stopped. Asena had to know. He  _had_ to do this. Although Baekhyun didn't necessarily want to go to school, it was too much to stay home. No day at school was worse than a day with his father. Anymore, the longer he stayed in his father's presence, the more he felt his wrath. There were days he doubted Ulric had sanity left, as he would randomly lose it and his target was  _always_ Baekhyun. Not to mention, he wanted out of his wet clothing as much as he wanted out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun sometimes wondered if Marus knew what pain felt like. Even though he still tasted his brother's blood on his lips, the older boy didn't flinch as even the sharpest movement of his wrist; on the other hand, Baekhyun was in tears by the time Marus poked his bruising side for the one hundredth time.   
Whining in protest, he twisted in his seat to escape his careless hands. "Please stop," as soon as he said them, he regretted those words.   
"What? Don't like that, little shit? How do you think I felt when you bit me?" The impact of his hit drew a sharp cry from the Omega. Turning in his seat up front, Neil snarled at Marus.   
"Leave him be, you're the one who pushed him down the stairs."   
"I didn't push him, but he deserved it nonetheless." Marus reached for him and grabbed him by the hair when the Omega tried to flinch away. Asena snapped at him, but he didn't loosen his grip. Not until Neil unbuckled and crawled out of the passenger seat and in between Baekhyun and Marus. The Alpha released the younger when their middle brother pushed his way in between them, restricting them of backseat space. He was the barrier, not challenging Marus, but instead turning his attention to the Omega, gingerly wiping tears from his eyes.   
"Is this how you're going to treat your mate, Marus? As you treat Baekhyun?"   
"My mate will be no Omega. I can't stand having another  _weak_ link near me."   
"A Beta would never mate with you."   
Marus bared his teeth. "Excuse me?"  
"If a Beta knew your treated your brother like this he would hit the hills before you could think of knotting." Baekhyun tuned them out, leaning against the car door. When he looked at his bickering brothers he questioned how Neil could accuse Marus of anything, when they both treated him equally terrible. His gaze switched to Asena; her brown eyes shifting between the road and the rear view mirror. Their gazes met, and his heart ached. Breaking their gaze, Asena turned her eyes to the road, as he looked at the floorboard.   
"Keep an eye on your brother for me, alright? He has got to be coming into his heat here soon."   
"He still has those?" Marus was stunned. Baekhyun turned his head to look at him and his gut twisted.   
"Did you hear me? Do you both understand me, or will I have to repeat it?" Their mother grew impatient, applying the brakes slowly as they came upon the school entryway. Both young Alphas nodded.   
Before she could snap again, Neil brought voice to their nodding. "Yes, we understand. We won't let him out of our sight." Except, they did.   
As the car rolled away, Asena waving goodbye before looking to the road, the two Alphas stood patiently, waiting. "You still have your heats?" Marus murmured, watching the black SUV drive from the parking lot. The blonde teenager nodded. The Alpha didn't respond to him, instead started toward the side of the school.   
Neil called after him, "We're supposed to watch Baekhyun!"   
"If he was coming in, I'd smell it! He's fine!" With that, Marus jogged around the side of the school toward the track field at the back of the building. Neil must've considered his thoughts and agreed, as he started to part ways from Baekhyun too. The blonde teenager let his brother go without protest. He despised the thought of being tailed by them, their eyes watching his every move. When they were younger, they weren't as bad when it came to watching after Baekhyun during his heats. It was when Baekhyun was twelve and having his third heat when Marus got nasty with every Alpha that simply  _looked_ at the Omegas. The aggression was not a form of protection.  
The building stood tall in front of him, scraping the skies. A week had went by, but Baekhyun could still picture the boy standing at the edge. The boy wasn't alone, dangling his life between life and death. He was with Silas, another Alpha that Baekhyun was going to have to soon accept as a pack member next full moon. Staring at the roof, he could remember the cry the Omega made as officers came to the Alpha's aid. The story was simple: Juniper had tried to shove Silas off the edge. No one knew why, except Baekhyun. The Omega almost felt bad about it, because he knew the real story. The story of how Silas would corner Juniper everyday, how he had bonded the Omega against his will. No one questioned the incident, no one spoke up about it. Everyone just prayed to never share the fate of Juniper; prison. Years behind bars for making an attempt on the Alpha's life.  
Shaking his head, the blonde teenager headed through the front doors, letting his mind forget about the way Juniper's life played out. School was supposed to be a safe place, but the halls were as dangerous as the woods past midnight. At least, it was for him. Mid-ranking wolves were quick to learn about the stubborn Omega. The fact that he wouldn't submit encouraged their foul behavior.   
Baekhyun walked in the middle of the hall though. In his mind, walking against the walls would make it too easy for a mid-ranking wolf to slam him against the lockers. To be cornered here meant an endless round of Alphas and some Betas taking a chance to bruise him. Although they would never  _kill_ him, the scene was hard to watch and even harder to endure. Other Omegas scolded Baekhyun, told him to  _just submit._ Baekhyun turned to slamming them to the floor or striking his fist across their face.  _That_ always got him attention.   
Today, though, everyone split ways, allowing a path for him to walk down. Baekhyun picked up on whispers being shared between Omegas and Betas.   
_"Who would want to be with him, when he can't reproduce?"_  
_"Have you heard about the doctor results?"_  
_"What does that make him?"_  
Baekhyun ushered into the locker rooms, heat rising in his cheeks. They all knew, all of them. His hand scrambled into his pocket to fetch out his phone. They were shaking like leaves as he dialed his mother's phone. She was quick to answer.   
"Baekhyun? Is something wrong?"  
"They all know!" That ball of fire in his stomach rose.   
"Honey, calm down, who's they and what do they know?" Baekhyun didn't hear the doors shut in the distance, along with the click of the lock. The teenager was about to tell his mother when he heard the footsteps closing in behind him. An iron hand grabbed the back of his neck and he dropped his phone. The hand forced his head to tilt back, lips lingering above his ear.   
"Pick up the phone and tell her you overreacted. Everything is fine." His breath became hitched as fear clutched him. Baekhyun could feel Silas behind him, their bodies pressed uncomfortably close together. The Alpha released his grip and Baekhyun tumbled forward, grabbing his phone as if it were a weapon. Silas must've known his words weren't as he commanded them to be.   
"Mom— help—" the line dropped as Baekhyun dropped the phone and ran for it. His body protested against his quick movements; muscles screaming with every rushed step he took. Silas was behind him, the scent of his arousal heightened. He knew Silas would be on him before he could unlock the door, so he headed down an aisle and pressed himself against the end of a row of lockers. Baekhyun _knew_ he couldn't escape; he was trapped the moment Silas locked the doors. The Alpha would catch him before he could make a run for it, no matter his effort or  _where_ he went. He cursed whomever put only  _one_ exit in the locker room.   
"I heard you aren't fertile..." The Alpha's voice carried through the aisles. "Do you know what that means, Baekhyun?" The Omega peeked around the corner. A hand wrapped around his throat, pain shooting through him as his back met the lockers with force. Baekhyun yelped, grasping at his hand in effort to rip it from his neck, his brown eyes met those green pools staring back at him. Snarls spilled from his lips, growing strained and panicked; Silas' hand tightening.   
"It means I can fuck you without the consequences." Tilting his head, Silas lips wore a false smile. Baekhyun remembered seeing that smile before, seeing him give it to Juniper before they'd slip off into a janitor's closet.   
"What makes you think there will be no consequence?" It sounded weak. God, he  _felt_ weak.   
"Oh, please. You're an Omega who can't have babies. You're  _useless._ "  
Baekhyun snarled at him. In return, Silas lifted him briefly from the lockers only to bash him back against it. Something in his mind switched, and a whimper left his mouth. The Omega shrunk back, lowering his gaze. "Ah, I knew what they said about you was false. Omegas are all the same." His hand left his neck and trailed down his chest. Baekhyun lifted his own, slowly, cautious not to startle Silas and get himself permanently pinned. To his surprise, the Alpha allowed the Omega to clutch his shirt and pull him closer. Silas' musky scent filled his nose, turning his mind to a haze. Baekhyun's raised his knee, meeting it with the Alpha's crotch. Without a moment's pause, Baekhyun grabbed the corner of the locker and pulled himself out of the tight space Silas had created. Baekhyun contemplated hitting him again, but his heart yearned to escape out that door. So he ran for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hands fumbling with the lock, he didn't need to glance over his shoulder to know Silas was regaining his feet. Flipping the lock, Baekhyun pushed the handle down and slipped through the door. He didn't stop running, having to hold back his sobs so he could suck in enough air to keep him going. All he could hear was his heart in his ears, and bile was rising in his throat. Tears blurred his vision as he just ran. He no longer knew  _where_  he was running to, but he didn't want to stop.   
Baekhyun glanced behind him, and air grabbed his foot, catapulting his body forward. He threw out his hands to break his fall, but his arms offered no help. They had taken too much beating from the stairs to hold him, and buckled, his face hitting the floor. The world around him began to spin. Students were starting to weasel out of classes, probably having picked up on his distress.   
"Get back to your classes! Go on, all of you!" The counselor ushered them, voice carrying enough authority to send even the most curious minds back to their seats. They moved slowly, each door shutting a short moment after the other; prying eyes wanting to watch the display in the hall. Again, all those feelings coiled up in his stomach, threatening to rise and splatter across the tiled floor.   
"Baekhyun? Are you alright?" The Beta approached him slowly. He was the counselor, a good one too. Although Baekhyun never directly went to him, the Beta would always find him and offer a hand. This time though, his voice held to much... _pity._    
Baekhyun tested his strength and sat up, his gaze crossing the hallway toward the gym doors. Staring back at him, two orbs of pure fury. The Omega was thankful of the distance between them. "I'm... okay." The blonde teenager whispered and wiped the tears from his big brown eyes. Clint was familiar with that behavior, but didn't catch the shift of emotion in the young boy's eyes. Standing back up, he let the stubborn teenager rise, slowly, to his feet.   
He wobbled on unsteady feet. "Baekhyun... I can help you, if you allow me."  
The Omega turned his eyes to meet Clint's dark blues. They were sincere, but Baekhyun didn't know where to start. After the entire school witnessed his sobbing mess on the floor, he needed to have one last shred of dignity. He escaped Silas' hands, he deserved to have dignity. Without answering the Beta, Baekhyun turned from him and went to his class. To his luck, Clint watched him until he reached the classroom; unknowingly forcing Silas to stay back.   
No one questioned his tardiness, just turned a blind eye as the Omega took a seat. He glanced toward the three large windows that lined the opposite wall of the door; pouring sunlight into the room. The open field outside reminded him of his mother. Sitting upright, he patted his pockets, searching for his phone. His breath shook, but his panic shifted to anger faster than he could blink.  _She didn't come. He had asked for help, and she didn't come._  
Folding his arms on his desk, he nestled his head in them and stifled a sob.   
Next to him, the Alpha shifted in his seat. Glancing toward the front of the room, where the teacher was explaining an equation, he scooted to the edge of his seat to near the Omega. He was a sweet little thing, and fragile. The young Alpha couldn't blame him for being fragile, especially with such rumors spreading about him. But the trembling wolf also reeked of downright fear. Gingerly, he tapped the boy's shoulder and frowned when he tensed under his touch. Raising his head, Baekhyun's lip curled at the Alpha. Chanyeol drew his hand back and raised both his hands up as if to show they were weapon-free. The Alpha even lowered his head. Despite his slight show of being harmless, Baekhyun remained tense.   
Jumping at the ring of the bell, his attention snapped back to the students around him. Several of them were out of the room as the dismiss of the bell, while others lingered, listening to the teacher's rushed speech. Baekhyun sucked in his breath, looking toward the door.   
"Do you always come to class without a bag with you?" Furrowing his brow, Baekhyun looked at the tall boy. Now as he stood, Baekhyun could see how tall he was, probably over six foot.   
"Is that why you poked me? To ask me about my bag?"   
"Well, no," Chanyeol pursed his lips. "I didn't think you'd appreciate me asking if you were alright." Baekhyun stared at him. Silence started to hang heavy in the air between them.   
The teacher interrupted the quiet. "You two are going to be late to your next class if you stay any longer." Baekhyun stood and left the room without a word. He didn't make it more than a step before his shirt collar was snatched and he was nearly swung off his feet. The Omega snarled and attempted to rip his fist from his clothing. Silas growled with power and the Omega paused. Words nearly left his mouth then Chanyeol walked from the classroom.   
"Is there a problem here?" Baekhyun looked at him, standing there in black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a light blue sport jacket. Silas released the Omega and turned to the other Alpha.   
"There's about to be."   
Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "Grow up." He muttered, flicking his gaze to the blonde. The Omega pitifully begged with silent eyes.   
To his surprise, the Alpha brushed past Silas and came to the teenager's aid. In turn, Silas grabbed him by the sleeve and turned the Alpha around abruptly to face him. Although shorter by several inches, the dark-haired boy squared up.  
"I'm not fighting you." Chanyeol chuckled, amused by his stunned expression. "But I will break every bone in your body if you lay a hand on this Omega, or  _any,_ of that sort again."   
"What are you trying to say?" He snarled. Baekhyun started to walk away from them both. The blonde didn't make it far before the giant was at his side.   
"You never answered my question," he hummed. The tone in his voice carried no power; he wasn't trying to control the Omega with a single word. The calmness in his voice was too simple, as if he was confident in himself, about those around him, that he didn't need that pressure behind his voice.   
"I'm not going to." Baekhyun side-glanced at the tall boy, who pouted. His light brown hair combed to the side, as if to calm loose hairs or curls, not to style it.   
Chanyeol smiled, which made the Omega pause. "That's alright too." The Alpha raised his eyebrow at his halt, but didn't question his behavior.   
"Is there something you want?" He stopped outside his next class, staring up at the boy. It was irritating how much taller he was. Flashing that smile again, he simply walked past him into the classroom. Flush hit the Omega's cheeks as the Alpha took a seat. He pushed the thought aside and walked past him to his own seat toward the back of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol was long gone by the time lunch came around. The Omega didn't let the thought concern him, watching the pack of students head toward the cafeteria. He headed the opposite direction, avoiding the crowd entirely. The last thing he wanted was to be was in a room of boys and way too much testosterone.   
Baekhyun walked into his next class, finding it empty. It was where he normally spent his lunches, alone and away from the others. His teacher had started to catch on early in the school year and left the door open for him whenever she left to lunch. Crossing the room, he went to his seat in the back, glancing at the three walls absent of windows. She was one of the few teachers without windows in the classroom, but she always kept it lit with bright lamps. It was almost a cozy area to be, except nothing in the room was exactly  _soft,_ from wood desks and chairs to the walls littered with literary posters. As he sat down, the door shut. Snapping to attention, his heart dropped like a stone to his stomach. The dark-haired boy grabbed the chair from the teacher's desk and placed it under the knob, barricading the locked door.   
"I was going to be kind to you." The Omega couldn't fight the vomit-like-feeling rising in his throat. "But now... I'm going to fuck you... and afterwards, that's where you will stay, on my cock, like a good little Omega." Fingertips tracing the table tops, he approached the Omega slowly. Baekhyun rushed to his feet, and fell backwards to dodge the hand that tried to grab him. The chair clattered to the floor under his pressure, stabbing his back. He cried out at the pain and tried to get back to his feet. His body denied him, his arms giving out and he fell back against the tilted chair. Silas grabbed him by the hair, yanking the Omega to his feet. Baekhyun couldn't help but cry, and tried whatever he could to scratch him through the fabric of his clothes; to  inflict enough pain to be released. His effort was too little, and his body was defeated. The Alpha knew it, and twisted Baekhyun around, pushing him against the cold surface of the desk. Nails digging into the wood, the Omega tried to gain any sort of ground. His mind was growing hazy, nostrils filled with the Alpha's musky scent, his arousal.   
"I could've treated you nicely, Baek." One hand held the Omega down by the back of his throat, forcing his face down. He could practically taste the wood. Baekhyun was trapped as the Alpha worked both his jeans and boxers down to his knees.   
"Please don't do this," Baekhyun found himself saying. At this point, he didn't understand his own words. Deep down, he knew Silas didn't care, and he wasn't going to stop until it was all done. His grip tightened on the Omega's neck; the sound of his zipper sounding behind him.   
"I'm doing you a favor. If this doesn't teach you to submit, I'll just have to do it again. Now... if you say my name, I'll be generous and warm you up." Following his words, Silas placed the head of his cock against his ass. It was going to hurt — he  _knew_ it would; his body wasn't ready, but to say his name,  _that_ was submitting. The Omega thrashed underneath him, anything to get away from his probing dick. A growl ripped from his throat, which transformed into a wail. He couldn't breathe as Silas' hips met his ass; his cock fully enveloped. Wood peeled until his nails, his back arching from the sudden assault, every muscle feeling as though it had been torn.   
He leaned down, breath hot against the Omega's ear, "I gave you a chance." An unexpected growl rumbled in his throat. Silas pulled out slowly, watching the Omega squirm beneath him. Thrusting back in, he drew another cry from Baekhyun as the muscles were stretched by his cock. His knot was starting to swell, and it made the pain even less bearable. But that's what Baekhyun focused on, the pain. The pressure on his neck increased.   
"Say my name." The Alpha growled, a loud, startling noise. Baekhyun whimpered, halfheartedly trying to move. He knew he couldn't, he was trapped, but his mind screamed for him to do something, anything. He wasn't supposed to be here, helpless and vulnerable. Bile was rising in his throat and hot tears were rolling down his cheeks. Despite his effort, his body was growing tired of fighting, of even holding his posture: and it was working against him. He was getting hard  _for Silas._  
"Fuck... you..." Baekhyun gasped, each snap of the Alpha's hips driving his dick in deeper inside the Omega. Silas chuckled, and pinched his bruised side.   
"That's okay. You can hold it in for now... but you will say my name,  _eventually._ "   
Blood was spilling in his mouth with every thrust, trying everything he could to fight his own body that was working against him. Whimpers fell from his mouth, and became louder, but Silas didn't seem to care. Baekhyun learned quickly why.   
The pain became unbearable again, and he didn't want to focus on it anymore; but it was all that clouded his mind. He hardly noticed his own orgasm, the stretch becoming too much.  
Baekhyun cried as the dark-haired boy's knot swelled inside him. "Stop, stop, stop, please," he started to cry shamelessly, again attempting to move. Silas dug his nails into the Omega's bruised hips and drove his cock in again and again, feeling the stretch on his knot as he came close to his release. It became hard to hold back after seeing the cute blonde cum for him. The boy's back arched, his movements growing more erotic. As though his body had awakened with every jerk of his hips, his knot catching the Omega's rim, creating the uncomfortable stretch.   
The Omega cursed incoherent words as Silas pressed his cock deeper, hitting the blonde's prostate and the swell of his knot stretched Baekhyun farther than he thought possible. Baekhyun cried at the assault on his prostate, shivers running up his spine. Hot tears stained his cheeks as he unwillingly moaned. Clutching at the table with white knuckles, the Omega cried, clenching around his knot. His hips jerked again, filling the blonde's insides, his cock pulsing.   
His breath was a fit of gasps as Silas released his neck. Baekhyun decided this was worse than being fucked by him. He could still feel the wide stretch of his knot which plugged him full of the Alpha's cum. Lying in the aftermath, he prayed no one would come. No one came before, and he couldn't stand the humiliation of being caught like this. Above him, the Alpha leaned over him, breathing heavily against the back of his neck.   
"Good boy, Baekhyun, you were a good boy for me..." The blonde blocked out the rest of his sentence. All he could do was sob, and that angered him more. He was already vulnerable, unable to move without causing discomfort and pain, and now he couldn't resist the tears that burned his cheeks.   
Another switch went off in his mind during the time in that room. The crowds he once avoided, he never wanted to leave. Baekhyun figured it was better to face them all than be under the control of Silas, or whomever else needed a power trip.  
The Omega was drawn out of his thoughts by a sting on his ass cheek. He whimpered, looking over his shoulder at the dark-haired boy leaning over him; their bodies forced to be close. Despite being locked, Baekhyun went to move and yelped at the painful stretch.   
The Alpha pinched his bruised side, speaking through clenched teeth. " _Don't move._ " He was growing uncomfortable, the end of the table digging into his abdomen.   
"Someone is going to come," The blonde Omega breathed, voice faded.   
His hand trailed down his back, tugging at the fabric. Snaking his hand beneath his shirt, he wrapped his arm around his torso and brought the Omega up against his chest.   
"Let them." Baekhyun flinched away from his lips, and Silas nipped his ear for the action. "I  _want_ them to see you like this. Impaled on my cock, submitting to me."  
"I didn't submit to you! You  _forced_ yourself on me." Baekhyun snarled, feeling constricted of movement. His jeans and boxers were around his ankles, and a pitiful amount of cum dripped from the table edge. He found himself crying again, squirming against the body pressed tightly against him. The stretch was intense, and he whimpered with every movement, but the fight as back in his body, the will to get away, even if he  _knew_ he couldn't. Hatred was building inside him toward his genetics. If he wasn't an Omega he could escape _._ The pain would be awful, he'd probably cause himself to bleed,  _but at least he wouldn't be stuck on the Alpha's damn cock._  
Silas sunk his teeth through the fabric of his shirt into the Omega's shoulder and Baekhyun screamed, his body going limp. "I told you not to move."  
"Fuck you," the blonde shuttered, his muscles suddenly haggard. Shivers travelled down his spine; the Alpha's tongue tracing over the fresh wound.   
"You can't help, but fight, can you? Even when it puts you in harms way." Bile was rising in his throat. Blinking several times, he concentrated on a steady surface.   
"Is this what you did to Juniper? Raped him?"  
"Don't use that word. That's a little extreme." The Omega growled. Silas pinched his side and held him close to his chest.   
"Answer me." Baekhyun yelped as pressure was applied to his shoulder. As if to silently apologize, the Alpha moved his shirt past his shoulder and licked the fresh blood from his flesh.   
"And who do you think you are to demand answers from me?"  
The Omega tried to twist away from him and cried out; but pleasure followed; he hadn't heard the Alpha whimper until then. He smiled and moved again. Silas shouted at him and pushed the Omega back against the table to keep from tumbling. Every movement hurt and he knew he wouldn't be able to properly sit for days, but he yearned to hear the Alpha whimper. Pressing back against him, Baekhyun tried to side step, feeling that tight pressure in his abdomen, the pull of his knot tugging on his clutched rim. Silas whined and snapped his hips; forcing the Omega against the edge of the table. "Doesn't that hurt you? Stop moving so much, dammit."  
"It appears to hurt  _you_ more."  
"It doesn't hurt me." He snarled.   
Baekhyun could hardly breathe when Silas put his body weight against him, pinning him to the table. He gripped the edge of the table, sucking in a sharp breath. Wiggling his hips, he created the slightest amount of pulling and the weight was lifted from his back as Silas reared back. Baekhyun felt his hand going for his hip, but the Alpha wailed when Baekhyun rolled to the side and the table no longer supported his weight, and he tumbled to the floor, bringing the Alpha down with him. With the cold floor beneath them, Silas grabbed a fistful of Baekhyun's blonde hair and yanked his head back.   
"I told you not to move!" Baekhyun whimpered and shrunk back against him. His ass was growing numb with all his jerks and pulls.   
The Alpha was baffled as he stayed hooked with the boy. Baekhyun wasn't cowering like the average Omega would under his voice. The situation was stressing, but he continued to defy the Alpha, despite his every word. It was as though the instinct to roll over and expose his belly was turned off. Even when he did stop fighting, he would rebel again a moment later. He knew his knot had to be destroying his ass with every movement, and he continued to squirm. It no longer turned him on, that he would fight. Baekhyun had proved he didn't mind the pain, as long as  _Silas felt it too._    
Exposing the boy's bare neck, the Alpha held the blonde like that until the swell in his knot started to go down. Baekhyun's chest heaved with every breath of oxygen and his Adam's Apple appeared to struggle whenever he swallowed. Despite his neck being bare and so close to the Alpha, the Omega kept trying to wiggle free. As if he knew the Alpha was more prone to injury, Baekhyun even tried to elbow his ribs. Silas growled at him, holding his arms down as he secured the boy against him, his other hand tugging at his fluffy hair. All he could smell was the boy's scent mixing with his own. It didn't have the same affect on the Omega.   
They heard the doorknob jostle, followed by a panicked voice.   
"Baekhyun?" It was the teacher. Clasping a hand over the Omega's mouth, Silas muted the boy... for about a minute. In his brief moment to quiet him, his arm got loose and he elbowed the Alpha in the ribs. This time when Baekhyun moved, the knot's swell had gone down enough and when he pulled away, they broke apart. The Omega shouted, his ass feeling as if it had ripped in two. He stumbled to his feet, and spent several minutes trying to recover. Silas was already to his feet, pulling his clothing on, watching the boy's perky ass. A liquid was dripping down his crack; a dark red line trickling down the inside of his thigh.   
"Pull your shit up." Baekhyun growled at him, clutching onto the table to keep from collapsing to the floor. He shifted his gaze to the door. "If you say a word..."   
"I...I won't..." Something had changed in the blonde's tone and the dark-haired boy stared at him with caution. The boy had merely recovered, and was feverishly pulling his boxers and jeans up around his waist. "Just... please, please don't knot me again... please." Silas raised his head, eyeing the Omega. Internally, he had already made his decision. He  _never_ wanted to knot that Omega again, not when he was more willing to yank and pull against him even when it was painful for them  _both._    
Blinking several times, Baekhyun limped toward the door, nearly tumbling. Silas grabbed his arm, and looked toward the barricaded door.   
"Show me you mean it." The Omega glanced at him, sucking in a gulp of air. He started toward the door and lamely pushed the chair out from beneath the doorknob, unlocking the door. The second the lock was gone, the door lee open, contacting with Omega's nose. The hotheaded teacher exploded through the door, only to have her entire aura falter when she saw the Omega on the floor, cupping his nose.   
"Holy shit," Silas rushed forward, but the teacher interfered with a snarl. "What? You're the one who hit him with the door!"   
"Don't you dare think for a second that I don't know what you did."   
"What did I do?" The Alpha challenged, looking down at her.   
"Yes!" The Omega shouted, and the Alpha she-wolf turned to aid the boy. He spoke before she could interrupt. "We had sex — it was consensual..." There was a tremble in his voice.   
She wasn't buying it. "You look like..."  
Silas' face flushed. "I kind of..."   
Baekhyun finished his sentence. "We knotted... and I accidentally fell off the desk..."  
"You two had sex on my desk?" She shouted. Silas raised an eyebrow as the Omega winced from her tone.   
"No... one of the tables." The she-wolf was beyond disgusted.   
Pointing to the door, she fumed. "Get out, both of you. And you..." She raked her gaze over the Omega in disgust, "you are not to come in my room during lunch any longer. This is outrageous..." Faster than a bullet, Baekhyun slipped past her out the door, and Silas followed suit. Once undercover by the swarm of students, the Alpha grabbed the Omega's sleeve and turned the boy around to face him. Now facing him, he could see the blood seeping through the blonde's shirt at his shoulder.   
"Why did you do that?"   
"I deserved it... what you did." The Omega pursed his lips. "I need to learn to submit... to know my place." That smile made its way across Silas' lips. Baekhyun stiffened as the Alpha brushed past him and went down the hall. His eyes narrowed at Silas' back.   
In time,  _Silas_ would learn  _his place,_ behind bars  _with_ Juniper.


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun didn't leave the bathroom after lunch. All he wanted to do was sit and relax, but his ass hurt too much. Instead, he leaned against the stall and cried. It was all he could do, as he didn't have enough strength to hold them back. Shaking, he lifted his head to look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red, with dark circles beneath them. He hardly recognized the pale boy with blonde hair looking back at him, not even his cute nose and his ears that were slightly big. He never worried about his ears, as they didn't stand out as much. When he was younger he remembered not liking his eyes because they were big. It wasn't until mid-ranking wolves gave him more and more attention that he saw them less as flaws. Now, it wasn't his appearance that flawed him, but his genetics that caused him to be born an Omega. The weak link of the pack. He often read books where Omegas were important, they were treated as equals. Such books were nonsense now.   
He hadn't noticed the door open until he heard cautioned footsteps halt by the entryway. Baekhyun glanced over to see Chanyeol standing there. The Omega didn't know why, but he wanted to laugh at the sight of his ears. They were big like his, but they stuck out more so it was more noticeable. He gripped the sink for support and looked away as his thoughts jumped to the next thing. God, he sink was so clean. The blonde couldn't imagine how hard the janitor had to work to keep it spotless.   
"Oh my god..." Chanyeol couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him stood a completely different boy than the one he saw in class. Stress was mixed with the iron-like-scent of blood. Looking the Omega over more closely, Chanyeol noticed the blood stain on his shoulder, but it was nothing compared to the spreading dark stain on his pants. He was hunched over himself and his moon-colored skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. By the time it clicked, the Alpha was too morbidly horrified to be angry. Wary, Chanyeol approached the unstable Omega. There was no doubt in his mind that the Omega was losing consciousness, his eyes sunken and hazy.   
When Baekhyun fell, what he expected to be a hard floor was soft. The dulling pain became agony and his world was spinning. He rolled, but the arms around him didn't allow him a hard fall, but laid him gently on the cold floor. Blood and spit was oozing from his lips. A voice spoke to him, but he couldn't hear it through the haze. There were footsteps, or what he thought were footsteps, maybe it was just the door shutting, he didn't quite know. Turning his head, he winced at every labored breath he took, his stomach beginning to heave. The Omega couldn't control it, and vomited. He didn't know when he stopped, or when he started, but by the time his stomach was lining the tile his mind caved in around him. Baekhyun recalled a distant voice, perhaps calling for him, perhaps not, then it went black.

When he woke up, he was in his own bed. At his bedside, that Alpha with the big ears. He remembered laughing about them earlier, but he didn't know why. Blinking away his haze, he looked up at the ceiling, appreciating the soft covers beneath his purpled skin. The Omega tried to sit up and yelped in pain. Chanyeol stood and gently pushed him down by the shoulders, noticing his gesture as a mistake. Baekhyun squirmed away, pathetic growls spilling his reddened lips. Moving back, he sat back down, hands up.   
"It's okay, it's okay," He soothed. "I'm not here to hurt you... I just brought you home." To his surprise, the Omega's big brown eyes widened and fear sprung into his eyes. Behind him, the doors opened and the entire room became heavy. Standing, Chanyeol looked at the large Alpha, but he was his posture was poor. Baekhyun watched the young Alpha slouch his shoulders and put a slight bend in his knees with the way he stood. Although younger, the six foot teenager was taller than Baekhyun's father. Ulric looked the giant over before turning his fiery gaze to his son.   
"What were you thinking?" His tone was harsh. Chanyeol half-expected the blonde to cower beneath the blankets. "What, now that you're infertile that makes it okay for you to slut around?" Aggression was evident in his voice, all toward the Omega. The blonde flinched, and looked down. He didn't say anything, nor did Chanyeol. The truth was on his tongue, but he didn't voice them. It wasn't his fight, and those big brown eyes weren't searching for his help.   
"And who are you?" Ulric turned to the other Alpha.  
He figured he wasn't referring to his name. "I'm the one that found him."   
"And you're still here?"   
"I didn't think it wise to leave him alone." A growl held in his throat. He had left the Omega earlier, and this is where it lead to. Chanyeol didn't need to be the boy's mate to have the desire to protect him. It left him clueless that  _any_ Alpha could cause such harm to an Omega. He didn't care what Baekhyun said, he knew what he saw in that bathroom. Since the first time he saw him sheepishly avoid Alphas in class, to the hostile confrontation with Silas in the hall. He knew it was Silas behind it all. What didn't make sense was Baekhyun. How did the Omega go from his defiant attitude in the hall to a broken mess in the bathroom and going along with every word Silas said?   
"Don't you have school to finish today?" Ulric sneered. The brown-haired boy suddenly felt sick at the thought of leaving the Omega alone with his own father.   
"Sir, I can assure you I am at the top of my class, not to mention my last class is assisting our counselor, whom told me to stay at Baekhyun's side." Baekhyun stared at the stranger, watched him straighten his posture. The elder Alpha eyed him carefully. "If you allow me, I'd like to stay a little longer. Until I know Baekhyun is alright." Their eyes met. Something inside him yearned for the Alpha's presence, but Baekhyun was not sure why or what for. He was too tired to care. Blinking, he looked at Ulric. A part of him wanted to question his mother's absence.   
"Baekhyun is spending the rest of his day resting."  
"And I will stay bedside." Ulric sighed heavily.   
"Stay as long as you like." Side glancing at Baekhyun, the Alpha took his leave, shutting the door behind him. Baekhyun waited a moment, before looking at the giant that sat back down, staring back at him. There was a certain glimmer in his eyes that the Omega deciphered as curiosity.   
"What?" The tall boy furrowed his brow. "Why are you staying here?"   
Chanyeol shot a glance at the door. Baekhyun must've understood, as he didn't question him again on the subject.   
"Your mom told me you never bring a backpack to school." The blonde's soul shown through a small smile that painted across his lips. "She also said it was weird of me to ask. Something about it being a terrible get-to-know question." The Alpha returned the smile.


	8. Chapter 8

For the first time, the Omega went to sleep laughing that night. Chanyeol didn't leave his side until the blonde fell asleep. It was a strange feeling, it was as if Chanyeol cared for the boy he had just met.   
"Why are you so nice?" Baekhyun had asked him, in another fit of giggles. The giant was not exactly funny, but the way he sold his poor jokes made him appreciate the humor. He would find himself laughing whenever the Alpha would chuckle. Chanyeol must've noticed that, as he would laugh more often after he told a joke, and Baekhyun would join him. They couldn't breathe most of the time, but it was okay.   
His brown gaze watched the Omega. Baekhyun would flinch with every bit of movement and his face would scrunch up, wrinkling his cute nose, as if he was suppressing a whimper.   
"Why wouldn't I be nice, Baekhyun?"  
The Omega pursed his lips. "Because..." The truth was, Baekhyun didn't know the answer. He never exactly knew  _why_ he was treated poorly, he just was. There were things his father would call him, things his brothers used to describe him, but those weren't reasons.   
"Baek," Chanyeol paused, running a hand through his hair. "Can I call you Baek?" Watching him, the blonde nodded briefly.

He smiled as the Alpha chuckled, his voice deep and smooth. There was never power behind his tone, not like his brothers or his father. He always spoke gently, his words like honey. There was a pause before he continued, as if gathering his thoughts and picking his next words carefully. "Believe me when I say I will  _never_ hurt you. I can't stand the thought of hurting you." The Alpha chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. A spark ignited in Baekhyun's chest.   
"Baek, ever since I left you after class all I thought about was  _you._ I was terrified when I found you in the bathroom like that... after what Silas did..."  
A snarl ripped from the Omega's throat. "He didn't  _do_  anything I didn't want."  
Chaneyol stared at him. "You're telling me you  _wanted_ that? Baek, did you not see yourself in that mirror? How can you begin to believe that is okay?" Pushing himself up, the Omega thought he was stoic through the pain, but Chanyeol noticed how his effort to sit was affecting his breathing which was often punctuated by gasps.  
"What, just because you're an Alpha you know me all of a sudden? I don't care about your stupid overly sweet speeches about how you regret leaving me, as if I needed you. You've known me for what, a day now?" The growls he made were troubled. It was taking too much energy from him to simply growl at the giant. "Don't tell me you won't hurt me when all of you are the same."  
The Alpha furrowed his brow. "Who's hurt you, Baekhyun?" He winced. He could've lived without asking the Omega that question. Baekhyun's jaw tensed. "Don't answer that."  
"The story I told is truth." With spite, Chanyeol nodded. "Please don't bring it up again." The Alpha didn't like to see the blonde like this. Except, there was something odd about the picture. The boy's body was abused as if the entire school of wolves all took their dig one day and was a little too rough on him. Skin littered with scabs and tinted purple, he sat as tall as he could against the cool wall. He was gasping with every breath, but the fire was still lit in those brown eyes. If anything, he was acting like an Alpha would if put in the same situation. Any other Omega he'd seen would be huddled in a ball on the bed - hell, he would be too if the pack wasn't hellbent on Alphas being tough, numb to pain.   
"Clint advised you see a doctor before anymore intercourse."   
"I'm fine."   
"Baekhyun, you're not fine." The Omega's growl interrupted him.   
"I am," the blonde snapped, "why're you still here?" The Alpha sighed.  
"Baek, please, I don't mean to upset you."  
"Well... you are."   
"Even if I dropped the subject?"  
"Are you really a Teacher's Aid?"   
"I am if it allows me to stay with you." Chanyeol smiled at him.   
"What's your last class then?"  
"Geometry, but who needs that in a pack of wolves?"  
Pursing his lips, Baekhyun thought further. "What about your grades?"   
"I didn't lie about those."   
Baekhyun whined, moving the covers to nestle back against the comforters. Although in pain, he suppressed his whimpers. "Chanyeol." The giant hummed in response. "What do you think your wolf looks like?" He didn't really care, but he preferred Chanyeol's voice over silence. Chanyeol looked relieved that the subject changed.   
"Ah, you see, I  _know_ what my wolf looks like."  
"How do you know?" Eyebrows raising, he peeked around his blankets at the boy. "You mean, you've already Shifted?"   
"I've been able to Change since I was eleven."   
"I thought that was too early."   
"Perhaps, but my parents were always early-Shifters. It has something to do with my ancestors or something like that."   
"They can effect how early you Change?"   
"We'd be in trouble if everyone's bloodlines were the same, don't you think?"   
Baekhyun shifted his position, his nose scrunching in discomfort. "That doesn't explain why you Changed so early." Chanyeol shrugged at him. Chewing his lip, Baekhyun shot a glance at the door before returning his gaze to Chanyeol. "Can I see your wolf?"   
"And ruin my clothes?"   
"Take them off." Blush tinted the Omega's cheeks. "If you want to... I haven't seen a wolf."  
"Your parents don't Change in front of you?"   
"Okay, I have seen a wolf. I've seen the ceremony too... but..."   
"If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask." The boy chuckled, a broad smile on his face. Baekhyun opened his mouth to protest, but kept it shut when Chanyeol stood up, removing his shirt. "I'll show you, but you have to be quiet, okay? No one outside my family knows." His heart lit with pride. He was partly confused as to why the Alpha didn't appear as hesitant to share his secret, but he didn't question him. Baekhyun partially doubted his decision to see Chanyeol's wolf, fearing it  _would_ be like the others he saw at the ceremony, like his father's wolf. That panic fled his body as the giant knelt before him Changed. It wasn't like watching the ceremony; an agonizingly slow Change, but smooth. How easy it was for him to become a wolf proved he'd been doing it for some while. Every new Shifter took time, forgetting to  _accept_ the painful shift. They always fought their wolves, until the pain grew unbearable to the point they had no choice, but to give in and accept the Change.   
Chanyeol treaded carefully, dark brown eyes watching the Omega. Holding his head and tail low, he hunched his shoulders, remaining low to the floor, appearing smaller. Baekhyun read the body language and moved to the edge of the bed, holding out his hand. The wolf looked at him, then his hand, as if confused. In response, he placed his over-sized black paw in the palm of the Omega's hand. The sight of his jet black coat made him wonder why the boy's fur didn't represent his hair color. It also gave him hope, perhaps his own wolf wouldn't have the creamy appearance of his mother's or light like his hair, but be darker too.   
"Your paw is huge." The black wolf rose his head, tail waving. With a straighter posture, shoulders upright and not hunched, he too, looked huge. The longer he stared, the more he was reminded of a large pony. Chanyeol looked like a damn horse, thirty-four inches at shoulder. His antenna ears rotated like satellites and Baekhyun giggled. "It's definitely you though." He could have sworn the wolf's eyebrow raised in half-shock.   
"Your ears are huge." Baekhyun explained. In turn, the animal pinned his ears back. "Aw, no, I like them." The sound that rumbled through the wolf's throat partially stunned him. Placing his front paws on the bed, his wet nose poked the side of the Omega's face, tickling his ear. Pushing his snout away, laughter spilled from his lips. He found the wolf fully on the bed when he recovered, laying beside him, his wet nose gently tickling his unmarked skin.   
"St-stop." With a broad smile, he stared into those dark brown eyes of his. They held so much warmth and care, looking back at him. Baekhyun could swear the horse-sized canine was half his size just sitting. His nose sniffed at the boy's wrist, disregarding personal space. Pulling the blankets up, Baekhyun wrapped himself with warmth, hiding beneath the covers from the wolf. Chanyeol must've not liked that as the Omega started feeling the dog's nose forcing its way beneath his head. Giggling, Baekhyun lifted his head, causing a break in the blankets. Before he could close the gap, a black snout poked through, and soon the wolf's entire head. Covering his face with his hands from the assault of kisses, Baekhyun's stomach ached from his endless laughter.   
Eventually, the wolf laid down, placing his large head on Baekhyun's chest. The Omega couldn't remember much else. He figured he fell asleep shortly after that and when he woke, the Alpha was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a quarter past noon when he found strength to go downstairs. He was given a judging stare from his mother, perhaps because of his choice to wear a cozy tan sweater and black sweats that resembled the style of jeans. Glancing around the kitchen, he noticed no one sitting at the table or hear anyone trampling around in the living room. He looked back at her, her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders in waves. 

  
Her brown eyes met his. "Your brothers are at school and your father is having a discussion with the pack leader." She explained simply, reading his puzzled expression like an open book. 

  
"I could have went to school, why didn't anyone wake me?" 

  
"Oh, please, you needed to rest. Let your body heal." A broad smile lit her face. "That boy... who was he?" 

  
Walking over, he leaned against the counter, watching her cut up pieces of liver. "What boy?" 

  
"The one who stayed with you last night." The smile appeared to grow. "I think he liked you." Internally, he groaned. 

  
"I just met him. What makes you think something like that?" 

  
"It's the first person you have everbrought home that wasn't your own family. He was very concerned about you too, even asked if he could stay with you tonight..." she trailed off with a hum. 

  
"First off, I didn't bring him home willingly. Second, I don't care if he was concerned or not, I don't want to see him again." The words fell like ice.   
Asena frowned at her son. "You can't reject everyone forever, Baekhyun. He cares about you, I can see it in his eyes."

  
"He's a god damn Alpha looking for another bitch. I'm not falling for that." 

  
"Oh." She mouthed. "I didn't think he was the player type." Baekhyun wanted to tell her he wasn't the player type, but he didn't want to get caught defending him right after bashing him. He wasn't sure how to describe Chanyeol. There was something odd about him, but he wasn't sure what. 

  
"I was thinking, after the ceremony tomorrow, we could run to town and do something fun?" Returning his gaze to his mother, the Omega kept quiet. There was another thing he didn't want to think about, the ceremony. The only good thing about it was that school was over once it was done. Alphas and Betas would start their training with mid-ranking wolves on how to hunt and kill while Omegas were off trying to find a home and a mate. It was like hitting age eighteen, where it was time to leave the house and build a family. But it was only truly possible if one was accepted into the pack. The ceremony would take about a week before things settled. Day one was just learning how to accept their wolves. 

  
Nodding, he obliged to the idea and looked past her out the kitchen window. "Are you going to tell me about yesterday?" 

  
"What's to tell?" The stern expression crossing her features made the young Omega hesitate. "It wasn't anything."

  
"You reeked of sex, don't tell me it was nothing." 

  
Cheeks flushed, the Omega met her brown gaze with his. "It was just sex." 

  
"Nothing more? According to that boy, you were pretty—"

  
"Let's just say we were both a little too excited, and when he knotted, I freaked out and moved around a bit too much." Baekhyun answered shamelessly. Dropping the knife, she covered her mouth. Those brown eyes of hers wide, she walked around the counter top to embrace him with a hug. He stiffened beneath her touch and in turn, she backed away, stunned that he would have such a reaction.

  
"Oh.. you must still hurt. I'm sorry, I forgot about your trip down the stairs yesterday too. God, you poor thing." Shaking her head, understanding washed over her face as she looked him over. "Believe me, it gets better after the first time. The whole sex thing." 

  
"I don't really want to know..." he grumbled. To his relief, the door opened. It didn't take long for relief to shift to a sick feeling in his stomach. One after another, his father and two brothers walked in through the front door. 

  
"Darling, are you ready to go?" 

  
"I didn't know we were leaving right away." Zipping up plastic bags holding portions of liver, she placed them all back in the fridge. Baekhyun didn't realize he was hungry until he saw all the bags of meat, and left over dinner from last night. Very rarely was there leftovers when the house was full of three Alpha males that demanded unruly large portions. 

  
Neil peered at them, brows knitted together in confusion. "Where are you guys going?" 

  
"We're going out for dinner with some other families attending the ceremony tomorrow." Asena answered, walking out of the kitchen. Ulric watched her leave, shooting a glance at his watch. 

  
"Wow." Marus chuckled. The blonde looked at his brother, eyeing his advancement towards him. He moved away from the counter to avoid being cornered. "What happened to you?" Their father was observing them, saying not a word. Neil looked uncomfortable. 

  
Baekhyun smacked Marus' hand away before he could make contact with a bruise on his chest. "Don't touch me." Fire was rising in the Omega's chest. 

  
"You mean, like this?" Closing the distance between them, he shoved the blonde back against the wall. "Or like this?" Baekhyun yelped as Marus pinched his sensitive side. Behind his older brother, Neil shifted his feet uncomfortably while Ulric continued not to intervene. It was that reaction that kept him from reaching out for help. Ever since he was born, he felt like he was being pushed to his breaking point and absolutely no one was willing to help him. They were bystanders while he witnessed their lack of mercy for the weaker link. 

  
"I said don't touch me." Bringing his leg up, he kneed his older brother in the crotch. Slipping away wasn't as easy as it was with Silas, the Alpha's hand clenching around his clothes and holding him against the wall. He opened his mouth to speak when Asena came into the room. 

  
"I left for three seconds! Don't you dare start this tonight, let go of your brother!" Gritting his teeth, Marus' hand became loose and he stepped back. Body slightly hunched over, he glanced at their mother. 

  
"He started it." 

  
Their father interrupted. "Next time be the one to end it." He ignored the burning glare his wife shot him. "He is making you look a fool and if that's what you're going to accept while in front of the entire pack, you will be judged as if you were as low as an Omega, if not a Beta." Their father's sentence ended with the door slamming shut. Everyone looked to see their mother gone. For once, Ulric's face flushed. Glancing at the boys, he turned and followed the she-wolf out the door without a further word.

In an instant, the young Alpha turned to the Omega. "You are paying for that." Baekhyun snarled back at him. 

  
"Leave him be, Marus." The middle brother muttered. "He's just being stupid." His words were useless, a fatal game of chase breaking. Running through the entryway, the Omega ran into the living room. His mind was enveloped in pain, nerves on fire. Healing was never quick in his human form. He couldn't wait for his wolf, whom could heal in him in a little as a few hours, unlike the long process his human needed. They recovered quicker than humans still, but never fast enough in his mind. Stumbling around the furniture, he avoided the stairs. 

  
Neil was yelling at them to do something, but neither heard or heeded his words. The Omega caught his foot and tumbled, hitting his head against the table. He had gotten to his knees by the time Marus fisted his hair, yanking his head up to look at him all the while forcing him to stay on his knees. "You are going to make it up to me for what you did with your damn knee." 

  
"What makes you think I'll apologize to you?" Baekhyun sneered through clenched teeth. 

  
Marus wore that smile, similar to one he's seen before. "You're cute." His free hand reached for his zipper and realization flushed over the Omega's face. Rounding the corner, the middle brother gawked. 

  
"Marus!" 

  
"Oh, shut up and leave us be." 

  
A snarl ripped from the younger Alpha's throat. "You're not touching him!" Baekhyun tumbled to the floor at the release of Marus' hand. He wasted no time getting to his feet and running for the stairs. When he paused at the staircase and glanced back, he saw Neil on the floor beneath Marus. His arms were up, desperately blocking the blows raining down on his face. The Omega was more driven to race up those stairs and bolt to safety than to lend a hand to Neil. He had always been smaller than Marus, and although could have the strength to overcome the elder brother, he never quite found out how to. No matter what, he was always on the bottom during their brawls, until mother came in and saved him the defeat. But Asena couldn't help him this time, and Baekhyun didn't try. Instead, the blonde cleared the stairs and ran to his room. Behind him, he slammed the door shut and rested his back against it. There was no lock to protect him, just a lonely chair that he shoved beneath the knob. An uneasy feeling settled in his upper stomach, and he felt bile rising in his throat. 

  
Tears began to swell in his brown eyes as the door was ran into. By the fourth jam, the knob busted and it came loose from the door, the chair toppling to the floor. He halfheartedly expected Neil to come through the door, but he knew the shadow that loomed in the doorway all too well. 

  
"Ah," Marus murmured. "I'm not going to hurt you." The Omega bit his tongue. Internally, he could feel his organs churning, the urge to vomit rising. He was sure the Alpha could hear his thundering heart as he advanced toward the small blonde. Those sharp eyes watched him like a predator would prey; in front of him no longer stood his little brother, rather a toy to be used for his pleasure. 

  
"I'm just going to have you apologize to my cock." 

  
Baekhyun cursed the emotions that swirled through him. His world was spinning before him, inside and out; vision blurring with tears pricking his eyes. Anymore, they were red and puffy, and probably appeared the same now. Inside and out, he was terrified of the person who stood in front of him. Standing still, he allowed his brother's hand to wrap around his throat. "Get on your knees." Applying more pressure, Baekhyun found his knees beginning to give out. 

  
Lashing out, Baekhyun fought against his grip. Kicking and scratching, the Omega thrashed against the older brother. Shoving him against the wall, Marus pummeled the wall with Baekhyun's body. By the second blow, the Omega couldn't see straight. His body was trembling beneath Marus' palm. The bile at the back of his throat was like iron, the bitter taste of blood. Again, he banged the blonde's small frame against the wall. He was sure he heard it crack beneath his back. Whimpering, he kept his eyes closed, feeling his brother's breath against his neck. 

  
"Are you ready to listen now?" Baekhyun didn't think he could physically take another hit, his bones would break at the force. But perhaps broken bones were better than letting his brother win. Against his will, he found himself nodding. "Good." Caressing his skin, the Alpha had Baekhyun's stomach in a knot. Turning his head, he sunk his teeth into his brother's hand. Blood plucked his tongue before Marus ripped his mouth away by his hair, yanking his head up. The force caused his teeth to tear flesh, blood appearing to flood from the gash on his brother's palm. 

Baekhyun welcomed the taste of blood, the embrace of pain that brought him to the edge of a black abyss. Anything was better than his brother's cock in his mouth, or so he thought. At least if he had, he could have bit that instead of his hand, which restricted his airway for the millionth time that night. The Omega was turned around, his face pressed up against the wall. It was cool beneath his burning skin. He gagged, blood sitting at the back of his throat. Behind him, Marus was making harsh movements, every jerk tightening the Alpha's hold on Baekhyun's throat. All he could hear was his brother's husky breathing, the sound of his arousal. The nauseating feeling in his stomach subsided and the sound of his heart didn't deafen his ears. He found himself losing his grip on his fear, as if it was never there. In a way, he got what he wanted.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." His hand tore at the Omega's clothes, having ease when moving the sweats down his hips. Vulnerability was creeping in, but his mind set off no alarms, just let the boy feel on the verge of vomiting. "Look how easy you made this for me," Marus spoke against his ear, sounding pleased to find his bare skin. His mind woke as the head of his brother's throbbing cock nudging between his ass cheeks. Baekhyun's body rejected his uncaring mind, stiffening and resisting his brother's illicit desire.

Whatever overcame him earlier, hit him hard at that moment. His heart was like a rabbit trying to bust through his rib cage, whimpers spilling from his bloody lips. "You're right," Releasing his hold, the body behind him created distance between them, breaking away from the Omega. Baekhyun allowed himself to gulp in a breath of air as the hand loosened around his neck. The Alpha grabbed him by the arm, bringing him in close. Marus was directing him backwards, forcing him to back himself against his bed. He looked to the door, which gaped into the hallway. Passing by, was their middle brother, his face painted with a few bruises. Neil paused to pay his brother a glance. Baekhyun didn't break the other Alpha's stare, the lack of attention alone pinning him to the bed. Marus threw a glance over his shoulder, and with that simple look, sent Neil down the hallway.

"I want you to look at me." The Alpha spoke. Mortified, Baekhyun returned his gaze to the Alpha looming over him. "You're mine from here on out, do you understand me?" The Omega couldn't find his voice. All he wanted was to go back to the edge of that black abyss, to be accepted into that darkness. Where it was hard to tell reality from fantasy, where feeling was numb.

"No." Baekhyun squirmed beneath him, twisting against his hands. The blood on Marus' palm felt sticky against his skin, grasping for a grip on the younger teenager. Hot tears rolled down his face, the bed he once found comfort in becoming his prison, trapping him beneath the Alpha. Desperate cries were falling from his mouth, blood rushing through his ears. The deafening sound muffled the voices coming from the hall. Again, he could hardly see through his blurry vision, and fear gripped him. In the back of his mind, he knew he couldn't hold his brother off any longer. Perhaps, he would gain his fight back eventually. Baekhyun was unsure whether he could fight off his instinct, as it started to kick in. _His mind broke out into a bloody war between submitting and fighting_. He lost sight of what his brother was doing, and became deaf under the pounding of his heart.

The Omega didn't know when the weight was lifted off him, until he tumbled to the floor. Choking, he rolled over and clutched his side, blinking furiously in effort to gain back his sight. In front of him, he saw two forms. They danced in the shadows, limbs flying in the air. Laying there, moments flew by that he just saw blur. It wasn't until he found his feet that his vision cleared enough to make out those forms. He couldn't place their faces, but his nose caught two scents, one in particular catching him off guard. There was fear rolling off his brother like an overload of perfume. Clenching onto his sheets, he looked for support to hold him up, and leaned against the edge of his bed. His stomach was turning, and he looked down, reminding his mind of his bare lower body. A growl thundered through the room, and he lifted his head. The two figures had stopped moving. The looming body sidestepped, and the lump on the floor rose only enough to race out of the room, his naked ass flashing before his gaze. Baekhyun watched the Alpha clear his room and bolt out of sight at the speed he didn't think possible. Blinking, Baekhyun turned to the remaining shadow. Despite his effort, his legs buckled. What he prepared himself for was not what his body met. He didn't meet the incredibly hard carpeted floor, but a rather a hard chest. Baekhyun's mind didn't register the warming embrace as good, but when the Omega tried to strike the man, he was pulled in closer. He realized it wasn't forceful, the arms that kept him close, lowering him to the ground to sit. The man was saying something, although he couldn't make out more than a muffled voice. Regardless, a part of him recognized it. Baekhyun couldn't make out why he knew the gentle tone, or how he found those arms familiar. By the time he felt something warm collapsing around him, he had approached the edge of the cliff. Below him, that empty, black abyss. His eyes made out the fringed fabric as his blanket, and lifted his head to look up, but never made out the face staring back at him.

Everything went black.  


	10. Chapter 10

There was no telling how much time went by. Baekhyun's vision was blurred for a long moment before he was able to see the outline of his doorway. The hallway light peeked through, creeping across his floor. Groaning, his aching body drove him from his slumber. Slowly, his mind registered everything that occurred and before he could catch it, he whimpered. Once more, he felt pathetic, vulnerable. The arms around him loosened, and he looked up to meet those soothing eyes staring back at him. Furrowing his brow, Baekhyun looked away from him and down at himself. With his legs beneath him, he was curled up against the giant, a blanket covering his bare skin. Flashbacks played through his mind, and he turned to the door. The Alpha holding him spoke. 

  
"Don't worry. He  _won't_  touch you again." 

  
"How... who let you in?" 

  
"That's your first question?" Baekhyun glanced at him. It was startling that the Alpha showed up. He wasn't exactly accepted by the Omega or his family, yet there he was. "I did." Opening his mouth to respond, Baekhyun didn't find the right words and shut it. Chanyeol didn't explain. 

  
"Are you alright?" 

  
"You came before anything happened." And still, he wanted to bury himself in a hole and cry. 

 

"That's not what I'm asking."

  
Chanyeol watched the Omega. He wasn't aware of his trembling body until those arms secured around him comfortably. "I'll survive, Chanyeol." Although forced, the blonde smiled at the giant. He was too tired to be angry with him, or to question him further. Resting his head against the Alpha's shoulder, he observed the door. Chanyeol accepted the easy silence, keeping his eyes on the Omega. He was aware of the front door opening downstairs, Baekhyun's parents arriving. Their feet moved quietly across the floors, but he was listening to their heartbeat. A women's voice called out for the brothers. When no one replied, he listened to her heart pick up.

  
The she-wolf was panting by the time she reached the Omega's doorway and switched on the bedroom light. Scanning the room, her eyes grew wide at the tipped chair and room heavily scented with the aftermath. Unlike the she-wolf, the Alpha male that approached from behind was stoic as he flicked his gaze over the scene. Eyes narrowed, they rested on the two teenagers. Chanyeol gently nudged Baekhyun, before standing, guiding the Omega to his feet. Uneasy, he wobbled, half-way hunching over and gagging. The blanket on his shoulders mostly covered him, but the damage was clear. Asena rushed to her boy's side, sitting down on the bed's edge and having Baekhyun sit beside her. Baekhyun grimaced from the constant standing and sitting.

  
Ulric focused his attention on the young Alpha. "How did you get into my house?" 

  
"I don't think that's the appropriate question to be asking right now." The man growled at the teenager, taking a stride forward. 

  
"This is my house—"

  
The young Alpha interrupted him. "I let myself in, and I would do it again. If I hadn't, Marus would have  _raped_ your son." The arms around him tightened as those words reached Asena's ears. 

  
"He did  _what?_ "

  
"It doesn't matter." Ulric cut Asena off. Horror flashed across her face. "How could you have possibly of known what was happening?" 

  
Chanyeol chuckled. The blonde lifted his head to look at him. His posture became rigid, sharp eyes slightly narrowed, as if picking apart a puzzle. "I felt it." 

  
Ulric appeared alarmed. "Who are you?" 

  
"Chanyeol, son of Kenward." Beside him, Asena shot up. Rounding the giant, she returned to Ulric's side. Baekhyun looked between his parents and Chanyeol. 

  
"I want you out of my house." In turn, Chanyeol stepped halfway in front of Baekhyun, watching the two older wolves. 

  
"I will not leave him alone." A growl threatened to erupt from his throat. Asena grabbed Ulric before he could advance further. 

  
Her eyes grew soft, shifting between the two boys. "Let him stay, Ulric. He did stop Marus from..." her nose wrinkled, her sentence transforming into a growl. 

  
"He is  _leaving._ " Baekhyun's father insisted, shaking her hand from him. Chanyeol stepped forward as if to accept his challenge. The force he had behind his thunderous snarl had Asena backing out of the room. Instinctively,  _even_ Ulric retreated backward a stride, shifting his gaze to Baekhyun. There was confusion, then he looked back at Chanyeol and curled his lip. The young Alpha didn't take notice in the blonde's lack of response. 

  
"I'm not going until I know he is safe. He is not safe here." 

  
"Excuse me?" 

  
"I see the way you look at him. I knowthe way you treat him. Alphas are to protect their pack, treat them equal. No  _true_ Alpha treats an Omega like shit, and they definitely don't let another get away with nearly  _raping_ him." The giant's expression faltered. "Especially when that Omega is their own son." Baekhyun wiped his puffy eyes, missing the look his father shot at him. 

  
Finally, the elder spoke, bowing his head. "I'll go take care of it." The she-wolf remained as her husband went down the hall. Her gaze was gentle, her steps careful as she approached. Instinctively, the young Alpha made his appearance more approachable, not standing so stiff. She picked up on his slightly lowered posture and smiled. 

  
"Thank you... thank you..." She trailed. Tears sparkled in her brown eyes. "Baekhyun, I'm so sorry." The Omega glanced at her through half-opened eyes. They burned when he attempted to widen them. She glanced at Chanyeol, and said something to the young Alpha that he couldn't hear. When she took her leave, the young Alpha walked over to the dresser and picked out a pair of black pajama bottoms. At his feet, Baekhyun spotted his sweats in a pile on the floor and cringed. 

  
"How long was I out?" 

  
"A couple hours." Chanyeol answered, turning around and handing him the folded up bottoms. Accepting them, the Omega watched the Alpha turn away to gaze out the window. He smiled at the gesture and had to grit his teeth, dropping the blanket and putting on the silky pajama bottoms that comforted his aching legs. It became a forgotten memory, being able to dress oneself without the slightest pain. 

  
When he was done, he stared at the bed that had nearly led to a nightmare. He glanced at the Alpha, who's back was still turned. "What did you mean when you said that you  _felt it_?" 

  
Chanyeol looked over his shoulder at the Omega and turned around completely when seeing he was fully dressed again. His torn sweater was hanging loosely off one shoulder, showing off the bite that Silas left, but the blonde didn't appear bothered. Hiding his disapproval of the situation dealt with behind that mark, he sat down on the edge of the bed. He was surprised to see the need in the Omega's gaze. With a smile, he laid back. Baekhyun hesitated a moment, fighting his crying mind. Perhaps it was his instinct that had him giving in, or maybe he just really didn't care anymore. Chewing his lip, he crawled over and curled up against the Alpha, welcoming his warm presence. Resting his head on his chest, he waited for Chanyeol's response.

  
"Well... I don't know. I just... I got this weird feeling, so I came here. When I heard you, I couldn't risk it." 

  
"So you broke in?" 

  
"The door was unlocked." The Omega smiled. "It doesn't count."

  
Lifting his head, Baekhyun met his gaze more sternly. "Did you... hurt him too bad?" 

  
"No." A frown crossed the giant's lips. "I just busted his face a bit. Nothing his wolf can't fix tomorrow at the ceremony." The Omega groaned and plopped back down against his chest. 

Baekhyun stared at the opposing wall, the taste of blood in his mouth causing flashbacks to play like an old movie through his mind. "Thank you." He murmured. "For not hurting him." Within his chest, his heart began to pick up speed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chanyeol became his shadow during the hours before the ceremony.

 

He couldn't take a shower without pulling back the curtain to see the Alpha. The Omega was so startled that he slipped, pulling the shower curtain down with him. He didn't get time to dwell over the pain, Chanyeol above him, looking down at him. "Are you alright?" 

  
Baekhyun pathetically covered himself, as if a part of him still believed that the Alpha hadn't seen his naked body yet; that the shadows of his room covered him last night. "You can't just watch me while I shower." The Omega growled. Chanyeol furrowed his brow. "That's like... everyone's nightmare. To have someone watching them while they're showering. You know... when you get soap in your eyes and get that feeling that someone's behind you?" 

  
Chanyeol frowned. "Why would you feel like that? Had something—"

  
"What—? No. Chanyeol, shut up and leave the bathroom, please?" 

  
"Are you sure you're okay?" 

  
"I've felt worse." Baekhyun regretted admitting that. "I'm fine— I didn't even really feel it. Please, just go while I get dressed." Chanyeol believed him that time. He's heard rumors that hours before the ceremony one would start growing immune to certain pains. It was like his body was reserving energy for the Change, the real pain. Hitting the bottom of the tub was equal to a pinch. Biting his lip, he wanted to feel that constantly, the lack of hurt. 

  
Standing up, he watched Chanyeol leave while awkwardly tossing the shower curtain on the side of the tub. He looked at it, draped over the side, and felt guilty leaving it there, but didn't move it; he'd put it back on the pole later, if he remembered. Grabbing a towel, he dried off his skin, eyes never leaving the door. His mind rebounded to the Alpha; his toned body, how put-together he looked. It reminded him of watching a dog or wolf grow up; they always had the cute stage and the ugly puppy stage before they'd  _fill out_ around two years of age. The concept was similar with shapeshifters, their wolves helping mature their bodies.

  
"Are you nearly done?" The Alpha called. Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun put on the simple white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees. Walking out of the bathroom, he ran a hand through his wet hair, glancing over at a pacing Alpha. 

  
"How does the ceremony exactly work, how does everyone Change at the same time?" They started downstairs and nerves began to rise. He paused halfway down and glanced back up to the hall. Chanyeol stopped mid-sentence, observing him. Remaining silent, he patiently waited for the Omega to make a decision. Sighing through clenched teeth, Baekhyun continued the descent down the steps, as Chanyeol spoke. 

  
"They don't Change all at once. At this time of year, they make a group of those around the appropriate ages of Shifting and try and draw out their wolves. Since many teenagers don't know how to on their own, pack leaders don't push that responsibility onto parents, as doing so can result in terrible outcomes." 

  
"What if they start to Turn before a... ceremony?" 

  
"Pack leaders are called to observe, but it's very rare that that happens unless they're late-Shifters." 

  
"What about..?" Baekhyun looked at him. 

  
"I'll be at the ceremony too." Chanyeol answered nonchalantly as they entered a busy kitchen. At their arrival, the air became tense. Both young Alphas made eye-contact. Baekhyun noticed his brother's right eye stood out more. Swollen and colored a dark shade of purple. 

  
"You two finally decided to join us." Neil teased in effort to break the tension. The Omega brushed the bangs tickling his forehead out of his face and took a seat across from him. Beside him, the giant sat down. Disregarding his comment, Baekhyun curled his lip at the teenager. 

  
"Watch yourself." Ulric's voice sounded in warning. The Omega glanced at him, having to bite his shaking lip. "You too." Baekhyun furrowed his brow. He had hardly noticed Chanyeol's growling. 

  
Silver clattered, wood scratching against wood, the Alpha across the table standing abruptly with waves of  _fear_ rolling off him. Baekhyun gaped at his older brother, his hands clenched at his sides to keep from trembling. "Why is he here?" His gaze never broke; his eyes — eye — were locked onto Chanyeol, whom stared back at him. Reaching out to touch his fist, Asena murmured incoherent words to the young Alpha. Marus yanked his hand away. 

  
Seeing no one was speaking, Chanyeol decided to answer. "Because of you." 

  
"What's that supposed to mean?" 

  
"You laid your hands on an Omega without consent." 

  
"I don't need consent." 

  
"Actually, you do. It's a pity you lack such morals." Chanyeol glanced at the blonde's parents apologetically, then turned his attention back to the boy. "I'm here to make sure it doesn't happen again." Baekhyun looked at the Alpha next to him. Eyes narrowed, he remained sitting, watching Marus, but his voice was laced with violence. Sitting relaxed, he appeared ready to stand if confrontation represented himself. 

  
"You can't protect him forever." 

  
"Marus." Asena warned. 

  
Turning sharply, he scowled at her. "I'm not the only threat, mother. We all know he won't be accepted into the pack, and when he's not, they'll throw him around like a rag doll and use him whenever they please." 

  
"Sounds like something I want to join." Baekhyun murmured. His brother fumed, and Asena wore an expression of concern. 

  
"They will kill you." 

  
"They won't." Chanyeol's growl interrupted them both. "Those who do will pay the price." 

  
"Oh, are you going to stop them tough guy?" 

  
"No." Gawking faces stared back at him. Baekhyun looked at him too, his stomach turning in knots. 

  
"I'm starting to think you're an Alpha with no action behind his words." Ulric said, glancing between the boys. The young Alpha didn't respond, rather smiled as if it were a compliment.

 

***

 

The day became night all too quickly. His body was trembling as they approached the rest of the pack. It looked like they were late, wolves coursing through the brush as if they'd been released from their cages. Screams were filling the air, muffled by the cheers. Eyes wide, the Omega paused in his tracks. His parents guided his brothers to the frenzy, one Alpha staying back with him.

  
"It's not that painful unless you fight it." 

  
"Chanyeol... I don't want to Turn in front of these people." 

  
"Baek... the pack..." 

  
"You said most don't even attend the ceremony." 

  
"I said some." 

  
The Omega continued to interrupt the giant. "It'll be too new for me. I've seen Alphas chasing Omegas; a harmless game turning into a frenzied battle of submission. I don't want to be pressured into submitting." Tilting his head, the Alpha frowned. "I don't care about the pain, or how they think of me... but I refuse to submit to them." 

  
"Trust me... you won't submit." 

  
"I don't need a protector either." 

  
Wincing, he shook his head. "Baekhyun, we can't leave. It'll draw too much attention." 

  
"So?"

  
"So, that doubles the pressure on you." Curling his lip, the blonde growled at him. Deep down, he knew that he was right, but he still didn't want to admit it. Glancing aside, Baekhyun half-expected to vomit. Normally, his anxiety would be clenching his entire body until it was immobile and he'd have covered the ground with stomach contents. Closing his eyes, he stood where he was, contemplating his options. 

  
"Baekhyun, you already know running gets you no where, but cornered." Lifting his head, he met those brown eyes. His lips were tight, holding back his response. Reluctantly, he trailed after his family, Chanyeol at his side. The whole thing still lacked too much information; how one would Shift in front of a bunch of yelling faces. Undoubtedly, they looked free afterwards, tearing through the open field, disappearing in the cover of trees. They'd come out the other end, circle the cabin where the leader lived and loop around to the midst of it all. The heat of the moment drove most of the Alphas into Changing to their wolves, coat colors varying like heights. None of them were quite big like he remembered Chanyeol's wolf being. Nonetheless, they were large. Omegas would Change, followed by Betas and the next group would break into a hopeful game of chase. It was the only thing they could do, run about, testing out their new feet. Baekhyun glanced around the woodsy area, more deep in nature than his cabin-home. It was where he would stay with his brothers during the day now, rather than school. After the first Change, wolves came here to train and run with the rest of the pack, and those who proved themselves, earned a higher status in the pack. Very few Omegas stayed, the most staying being Betas. Their calm moods soothed new coming wolves, made the family to pack transition easier. It was an odd placement, putting new families closer to human areas until the ceremony, where they'd move back to the woodsy atmosphere, find a cabin to live in while their pups grew within the pack. Those not accepted, remained in their homes near the cities, until forced to move further off the territory to find another pack, never to be seen again. 

Baekhyun's family feared not being accepted back into the pack, due to their Omega son. He could feel it in their heated stares, the way they spoke to his brothers. Marus watched him the most, every so often turning away when Chanyeol caught his lingering gaze. "It can be awkward at first..." Baekhyun could hardly hear the Alpha over the cheers, two more teenagers experiencing the Change. One was Marus. Ulric appeared surprised by it, but proud, telling Asena how  _that was his son,_ while Neil struggled; breaking into a cold sweat. The large, dark silver wolf didn't break into a run after the others. Instead, he came straight at  _Baekhyun._ Beside him, Chanyeol tensed and stepped forward. Shifting his feet, he watched the large animal race toward him; ears pinned and lips drawn back to show his teeth. 

  
"Chanyeol, please don't." Baekhyun whispered, he was shocked Chanyeol headed him, his voice turning into a pathetic squeak. It was like a sledge hammer hit him square in the chest, and then in the back. He couldn't breathe, and threw his arms up to grab him by the throat, getting handfuls of fur. Everyone's eyes were on them, the Omega could feel their judgement, but didn't know whom it was directed at. 

  
Over-sized paws sat on his chest, keeping him pressed against the forest floor. Baekhyun squirmed, but couldn't move. Heat washed over him, flooding through him; as if his insides were on fire. Squirming, he brought his knee free and jammed it into the wolf's groin. The wolf yelped and lost balance, sidestepping off of the blonde. Baekhyun turned, and found himself standing. The ground wasn't far from him though, and voices coursed through his head. They were deeper, all hollering, banging against his skull. When he looked down, he saw torn pieces of clothing, underneath an overly large-sized paw. His body was numb, all the aches from the stairs and Alpha hands were a distant memory. The powerful nausea that once ruled him was gone. The green eyes of the grey wolf weren't the only pair of eyes on the newly _Shifted_ Omega. Perhaps, he was the only one with the intention of killing. This was his corner, but there was no doubt within him. The ball of fire in his chest rose, and a growl ripped from his throat. 

They came from all sides, their playful nips turning to full on bites. Incisors sunk into his rear, and he turned to rake his teeth across the Alpha's face. A stunned yelp sounded and the Alpha backed off. 

  
Baekhyun was either on the ground or tripping himself with too tight of turns, his paws catching on each other. He was falling down the stairs again, except, the steps were teeth, and tore into him like a little kid would a candy wrapper. Tossed around like a rag doll, tripping on his paws when he did manage to regain ground. The pack never let up, and continued coming at him with their razor-like canines and needle claws.  _He wasn't going to be accepted into the pack._ The Omega had one choice; submit now and save his family's fate. His heart pulsed within him, rising when his teeth sunk through the flesh of another. Rearing up, he threw his body weight behind his grab and the two bodies tumbled across the forest floor. The Omega's grip never loosened, holding onto the wolf's throat, only letting go to snap at another coming from behind him. His jaws were hurting, but it felt so  _good._

  
"Enough!" Hit from the side, Baekhyun tumbled across the dirt, claws digging into the soil for traction. The friction kept him from toppling into another wolf. Springing to his paws, he bared his teeth, the large wolf he'd nearly run into stared back at him with flattened satellite ears. His black coat shined beneath the moon's light, dark brown eyes watching the Omega who had blood trickling from his shoulder up, bite wounds littering his neck, and a gash on his hip. Baekhyun's wolf was trembling, but ready to go again. Switching his gaze to the voice, his eyes met those of a man, who walked through the mess of worked up Alphas, some bleeding.

  
"Lie down." Around him, Omegas practically rolled onto their backs, others clutching onto another. Betas cowered, _even_ Alphas lowered their heads. Chanyeol dropped his head. The man's eyes grew. "I said lie down." His voice was deep, laced with power. A part of him knew he was  _supposed_ to drop, he knew he was supposed to feel scared, but he felt  _nothing_ of the sort. Slowly, the Omega dropped his front, gradually lowering his rear to the forest floor. Physically, he felt fine. Emotionally, he was bleeding out. Regardless, the man gaped at him. 

  
"How dare you try and defy me?" He strode closer, peering at the wolf that refused to show his belly. "Do you not know who I am?" The ceremony was no longer about the new Shifters. All eyes were on him, not even his brother Neil, whom just Changed, moved. They were all grounded, body's trembling from the adrenaline and need to run. The midnight wolf beside him rose and stood in front of the Omega. Chanyeol didn't say a word, but watched the approaching man. 

  
Looking up, Baekhyun watched those hard eyes meet the young Alpha's. There was a moment of silence. Turning on his heel, the man scanned his audience. "Continue the ceremony... forget this misunderstanding." The two people he's known his whole life watched with shock. Newly Changed wolves bolted, and the game of chase continued. The brawls that did break out never lasted; one yelp from the receiving end and the Alphas broke. Betas stayed near the lower ranking wolves, aiding them through the worn down path. It was as if nothing happened. 

  
The little Omega remained on the ground as his brothers disappeared after the others. He heard his mother crying, clinging to a stoic Ulric.   
_Let's go for a walk._

  
Lifting his eyes, he met the milky brown gaze he'd grown accustomed to. They were warm, even in the giant's wolf form, showing the gentle side of the sharpened incisor teeth and bulky size. He hadn't noticed how much bone the male had before, his dark coat creating the illusion of him being bigger. Standing, Baekhyun followed the Alpha out of eyesight. They didn't take the same path as other wolves, but another. 

  
_I can't say I'm pleased with what you did back there..._ glancing over his shoulder, Chanyeol watched the sulky wolf beside him.  _I know you want control... but to have it, you must have solid ground to stand on._ Baekhyun flicked his ear. He wanted to know when the wolf learned so much about him. 

  
_That man was my father, your pack leader._ The Omega halted, raising his head at the taller wolf.  _The answer to your question is yes._ Reluctantly, he continued tailing the Alpha. His new body was odd. He found himself tripping on the smallest of things, slipping on loose soil. His shoulders were tickled by his tail whenever it came around and hit his side. Baekhyun didn't remember telling his tail to wag and growled in embarrassment. 

  
_I don't understand these ceremonies. I don't know who's grand idea it was to go trampling through the woods in one's new form. Just look at you, you are growling at your tail._ Pinning his ears, he watched the large canine. In tune, his tail was swaying back and forth too. Leaping over a log, the wolf broke into a run. The Omega sniffed the ominous object, before springing over it and dashing after the black blur ahead of him. 

  
The boy had been running his entire life. Clearing stairs to avoid Marus after calling him an idiot and locking himself in the closet, where the older boy would wait silently for Baekhyun to come out before making a move; to eating concrete while running down the street to avoid the neighbor wolves. But this run was different. He wasn't running from an Alpha needing a hit. The rush that flooded his body put his mind at ease. It unraveled the puzzle that was his brain. Every harsh moment he was shoved into a tight space for hours, smacked, grabbed roughly, used, played like a movie before his eyes. The images flooding his brain gave the edges of his vision a fading shade. Light speckled across his path, the forest turning back. He lost his footing and toppled into something hard and soft all at once. Baekhyun realized he had slammed into Chanyeol and trying to twist, he rolled them both off an edge, down a sandy bank. The Omega struggled to regain ground.

Chanyeol was standing patiently as Baekhyun got back up, tail waving back and forth.  
_Got something on your mind?_

  
Baekhyun looked at him and then at the water lapping at the shore. Ignoring him, he flicked his ear, then stepped into the shallow water. Peering at the clear surface, the moonlight provided enough light for him to see his reflection. A bulky headed wolf with a light, dirty red coat that faded to lighter shades down his back stared back at him with almond shaped eyes.  _If I dye my hair darker, will my wolf's coat change?_ Baekhyun hadn't realized his thoughts became words, words Chanyeol could hear and understand. 

  
_I don't know... are you changing your hair color?_

  
Pinning his ears, the Omega looked over the water at the opposite side. The river's bank was empty, as far as he could see.  _I was thinking about it._

  
The Alpha sat down, just far enough that the water wouldn't reach him.  _What color?_

  
_Probably black._ Baekhyun glanced over his shoulder at the Alpha, who nearly blended into the forest. The cover of night was like camouflage for the black wolf.  _How do you know I was accepted into the pack?_

  
_You never broke any rules, Baekhyun._ The gentle giant peered at the water.  _But your acceptance is not a guarantee yet._

  
_What if I don't want to be accepted?_ Chanyeol's satellite ears perked.  _I don't want to be taught how to submit. I don't want to be chased around and pinned all the time..._

  
_I'll teach you how to fight, Baek._ Chanyeol interrupted.  _Being part of the pack allows you more opportunities, it doesn't limit you, Baekhyun, and the pack isn't like what you've dealt with. They care for the Omegas like true Alphas and Betas should._

  
Glancing aside, Baekhyun silently dismissed his little spew about the entire thing. Every word he said sounded like the same thing he's heard over and over from his mother. And they were all lies. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

It was the growl of his stomach that interrupted their silent night. They were laying at the river bank, and the Omega listened to Chanyeol tell him of the stars.   
"Lepus deserves a better story." The blonde sighed, rolling onto his side. He had been avoiding the fact that he needed to shift; not fond of the running around streaking with Chanyeol idea. Sometimes, he forgot the wolf was next to him; only his scent reminding him of his presence. He smelt like wet dog, but instead of the wrinkling nose scent, the smell reminded him of old rain, but more musty and with a fair amount of oak. 

  
"Why's that?" 

  
"He hardly has one. It's just...  _a hare chased by Orion and his dogs._  Is that not... boring to you?" Flicking his ears, the Omega glanced to the water. "Lepus is basically running, for eternity. Why wouldn't he just stop and face them?" 

  
The black shadow moved, sitting up, the moonlight catching the outline of his form. "He's a hare..." his brown eyes caught the small wolf glaring back at him. "Lepus is also just a constellation, a group of stars that someone spotted and put a story behind." That's when the Omega's stomach growled, interrupting the uncomfortable silence that nearly fell. Ignoring his stomach, the small wolf turned his attention the the sky, watching the winking stars. The constellation above him lit the ball of fire within him.   
"Baek," glancing over his shoulder, the wolf looked at the shadow approaching him. "Let's go to my place. I can help you with your Turning and offer some clothes." 

  
"I don't need your  _help,_ I'll figure it out." It was harder to make out his expression, but the Alpha's flattened ears gave Baekhyun a pretty good idea. "What about food?" 

  
"I can do that." 

  
Their trek back was shorter than he expected. The two miles were shorter, the strides their wolves took covering more ground than their humans could. Chanyeol lived closer to the forest part of their pack's territory, his father allowing him a cabin to have for himself near the river. The hike to and from the water was lined with lush greens growing around the well-worn path. It made the world feel at peace, easing his mind.

Turning back wasn't as difficult as others made it out to be. Chanyeol stared in awe; it had taken him weeks to learn how to Shift comfortably. The Omega had just met his wolf and already found a connection; making the Change more smooth. Passing him clothes, the Alpha broke his stare, looking aside as Baekhyun put on the gray sweats and an over-sized brown plaid button-up flannel shirt. Looking around him, the blonde spotted a photograph on the table and peered at it. Walking closer, he made out three smiling faces, two boys and the stranger from the ceremony. He recognized those brown eyes and glanced at the Alpha. 

"Is this your family?" 

"It is." 

"Who's that?" He pointed at the other boy in the picture. Approaching, those brown eyes became softer. 

"He's a friend of mine... or  _was_." 

Holding his tongue, Baekhyun contemplated asking. Curiosity won. "What happened?" Avoiding him, Chanyeol walked into the kitchen. Following after him, he waited for a response. 

"What do you want to eat?" Rolling his eyes, he leaned against the door frame of the kitchen. The giant glanced at the blonde and sighed. "I would've put the picture away if I knew you would be here."

"It can't just disappear. Who is he, what happened?" 

"If I say, will you let me know what you want to eat?" The Omega shrugged.

"He was a friend of mine I grew up with and he used to live near here, until he tied a stone to his ankle and jumped into the river." He glanced out the window. Baekhyun bit his tongue. 

"Why?" The Omega couldn't help his curiosity. He was quite fascinated with the idea of one killing themselves. It took the power from others; no one could  _kill you_ , because  _you've_ already done it  _yourself._ The choice to live or die, one of the most powerful decisions in life, was  _yours_ to make.

"Because his mate was killed." Baekhyun frowned. It reminded him of the story Chanyeol told him about the Canis Minor constellation. The group of stars that was associated with Maera, the dog that jumped off a cliff after its owner was killed by his own friends.  _That_ wasn't as intriguing as committing suicide just to do so. Grief overruled Maera's mind and the men that killed Icarius caused it.  _They_ killed the dog and  _they_ chose Maera's end. Baekhyun furrowed his brow, looking down at his hands. The Omega almost asked the Alpha  _why_ anyone would do that, but decided his way of looking at it was more crazy. Death was death, whatever the cause; there was no victor. The thought annoyed him. 

"Kind of like Canis Minor?" 

"Yes, kinda like that."

  
Watching him dig through the fridge, Baekhyun bit the tip of his index finger, organizing his thoughts. "Why would they do that?" 

  
Chanyeol lifted his head over the fridge door. "Kill themselves?" 

"Yeah."

"Well... they lost someone." Setting down bread, peanut butter and jelly on the bar, he slid a plate with two slices of bread across the surface. Baekhyun stopped the plate from going further, and took the peanut butter jar. He opened his mouth to ask, but a butter knife was held out to him before he could form words. Murmuring a thanks, he waited for a response. He noticed the Alpha had lost his appetite and Baekhyun pushed his own plate in front of the giant, encouraging him to eat. "Baekhyun," disregarding his food, he looked at the blonde. Lifting his head, those brown eyes met his. Shaking his head, he tried to surpass the thought and regain his appetite. 

Reluctantly, he sat down, looking at his untouched food, then at Baekhyun. "Do your parents know you're with me?" For a moment, the Omega didn't respond, his focus dialed in on finishing putting his sandwich together as the Alpha started eating his own sandwich. 

  
 "Probably. I don't really know."  The Alpha shook his head, and took a bite of his food. By the time he did, Baekhyun had finished making his sandwich and got up. Grabbing the jars off the table, he carried them back to the cupboards, holding the sandwich in his mouth.

"Does that mean you're going?" Baekhyun glanced over at the giant; a piece of bread sticking out from his mouth. Placing the jars back where he watched Chanyeol take them from he glanced out the window and shrugged. Removing the sandwich from his mouth, he savored the taste of the classic peanut butter and jelly that he almost couldn't remember having after he was maybe ten-years-old. Asena had replaced their common snacks with meat after a heated discussion with Ulric about  _his boys_ needing to eat  _real food._

He was not exactly in a rush to go no where, especially home. "Would that be best?" He covered his mouth as he ate, voice somewhat muffled.

"No." Chanyeol answered all too quickly. "You can stay here... if you want. It's pretty dark out." Leaving the kitchen, Baekhyun walked into the living room. Chanyeol left the rest of his unfinished food on the counter and followed the Omega into the living room. 

Tucking his hands in his pockets, he watched the blonde curiously observe the room. "You can stay in my room and I'll—" 

"No. I want to stay on the couch... please." Taking a seat, he watched the mumbling Alpha step into the all and turn, disappearing into another room. Scanning the living room, he looked over the few picture frames and the mostly clear coffee tables. The floors were wood, bare of rugs, and lacked even the slightest stain. With dust on the tables, Baekhyun figured Chanyeol only visited the place every now and then, not regularly. 

It was his first time staying anywhere other than home. His mother kept him close when he was younger, fearing the treatment Omegas endured from certain pack members. Baekhyun never complained, but the house became his living nightmare. When he turned ten, he started school, though he had to have his brothers at his aid at all times.  _"_ _Watch after your brother, you hear me?"_ Closing his eyes briefly, he pictured himself standing in front of the large building. Back then, the school was a castle. Marus left him the moment Asena had pulled out of the drive, but Neil stayed at his side. The middle brother had cared less about Marus' opinion then, and followed his mother's word regardless of the task.

  
"Okay, I got some blankets from the closet. There's more in there if you get cold..." The Alpha set the folded blankets on the couch, looking over toward his bedroom. "My room's there if you need anything." 

  
"Thank you." Baekhyun said. He stood there a moment longer, as if fighting with his thoughts, then smiled. 

 

Finally, the Apha relaxed and started toward the hall. "Goodnight." He called. 

 

"Goodnight, Chanyeol." He murmured back, grabbing the blankets and shaking them out. As he settled, he glanced over at the picture, watching it fade into darkness.

 

•••

 

Rolling onto his side, Baekhyun shifted again, the comfort of the couch beginning to feel worse. With an agitated sigh, Baekhyun sat up from his slumber and glanced toward Chanyeol's door. It was cracked open and Baekhyun could see a glimpse of moonlight that cast a shadow over the Alpha's room through a window. Lowering his head, he glanced around the warm cabin and stood up. It was dark, but the small amount of light that the moonlight provided allowed him to see the clock pointed a quarter til three in the morning. He hadn't remembered sleeping at all, just a blurry thought of blackness for the past hour and half that bypassed him. 

  
Walking toward the front door, the blonde glanced once more at the Alpha's inviting room. Opening the door, he stepped out onto the porch and eased the door closed behind him. The wind was gentle against his exposed skin, the moon shining a path down the porch steps. Following the light, he tried to avoid stepping on too many twigs or rocks with his bare feet. At night, the path did not appear as lively as it had the morning before; darkness creeping in the brush. Tucking his hands in his pockets, his eyes remained glued to the forest floor beneath him. He wasn't sure why he was headed home, if he was in trouble leaving early to get there wouldn't lessen his punishment. 

The water glistened, bathing in the moon's glow. Stretching his arms, Baekhyun walked the shore, following his path back home, seeing the large paw prints detailing the sand. Furrowing his brow, he questioned their currency."Hello?" He winced. That one word plugged him into every single horror movie made in history. When he was younger, he thought the characters stupid to say such a word, until he found himself doing the same. Glancing over the long grass, he tread carefully down to the river bed; where the clearing became flat and rocky. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand. 

  
Holes were burning into his back, the set of eyes on him staring relentlessly. Baekhyun began to turn, halting at the restriction around his throat. There was a time he would freeze at the hold, his neck always baring bruises, reminding him and others of his punishments. Sometimes, the darkened spots on his neck were of good; they kept several people away from him. He was already an outcast at school, avoiding other mid-ranking wolves and flat-out declining anyone's effort to be his friend. Relationships of any source were a sore subject, a weight he could never weigh on his heart. That control someone could have over your emotions was an advantage he never granted others.   
Everything in his body reacted before his mind could make out words. The Alpha must not have been expecting the reaction; releasing his grip on the Omega at the briefest scratch. Baekhyun was still thrashing, nearly stumbling forward from his empty assault. His mind cooled, gaze finding the Alpha's. His face bore a fresh wound starting on his left cheek and crossing his nose. An almost identical thin cut left a much more faded line across his forehead. His forehead wound appeared as though whatever got him couldn't dig deeper due to an angle; instead leaving a red scratch like the spotted yellow line on a two-lane road, dashed. 

  
Profitt recovered from the shock, catching the blonde's jaw with his knuckles. "Do you remember me?" The male snarled and the Omega had to stumble backwards to avoid another blow, clenching his mouth shut. 

  
"No." He seethed, his mind plugged him back into the night of the ceremony. During his tussle with the Alphas, he had caught one's face right before Chanyeol's father broke it up. Baekhyun decided to stick to his story of not knowing. 

  
Profitt furrowed his brow. "You don't remember doing this to my face?" 

  
"No, but I must've had a good reason," the words stung as they left his throat. The Alpha struck him, his foot meeting his mid-section. Baekhyun yelped at the rocks jabbing in his back, head pounding. A steal-toed boot resting on his chest, the sensation to vomit rolled through his stomach, clouding his thoughts. Keeping his mouth sealed, he fought the building vomit coming up his throat. Another hit and he'd have puke everywhere. 

  
"A good reason? You humiliated me in front of everyone!" 

  
"Wow," Baekhyun murmured, swallowing hard. "You Alphas do realize that you're not the center of attention all the time, don't you?" His chest was becoming constricted beneath his boot. Replacing his foot with his knee, Profitt grabbed the Omega's face. By his grip, Baekhyun was sure the bruises were forming. That's when the panic set it. No, it wasn't panic. Whatever it was, it coursed through him like an adrenaline rush, shifting his brain into overdrive. Being beneath him; to have every movement he made be pressed against the riverbed floor. No matter how much he thrashed, Profitt had his body pinned, not allowing even enough room to wiggle his hand. 

  
"Strange." He muttered. "By now I would be expecting you to be melting into the ground in effort to submit." Baekhyun couldn't hear him past the pounding in his ears; it was like his ears were plugged, but instead of muffled sounds all he heard was his thudding heart. His heart was everywhere, but in his chest; blocking his airway, allowing short gasps of air through his throat. Among his panic, Profitt lost his hold on the Omega long enough for the blonde to turn onto his stomach and crawl a couple inches away. Rocks crunched behind him; his hand wrapped around something solid. His head was turned, facing the blurry ground beneath him, his hand clutching onto the object. The Alpha's hand brushed his shoulder, and before he could think, Baekhyun's knuckles were white while holding onto the small boulder, spinning around and slamming it against what he thought was the Alpha's shoulder. Rolling over from the momentum, he used his other arm as support to sit up, watching the shadow before him fail to hold his ground.

Profitt was saying something, or maybe he was screaming. Rising to his feet, the blonde kept a firm hand on the rock, finding it slick. Clouds shifted, allowing moonlight to shine across the boy's face. Blood was trickling down his forehead over his left eye. Although he couldn't make them out, the Omega knew Profitt was saying something. Baekhyun glanced at the rock in his hand, blanketed in shade. When he met the Alpha's gaze, a rush came over him. Doubt quickly followed. "Baekhyun..." raising his eyebrows, he stared at the figure sitting on the shore. "Put the rock down." His gut tugged. A growl erupted from his throat.  _How dare he use that?_

  
Profitt started to stand. "I said put it—" A deafening crack stopped his heart. There was a thump, the Alpha falling back. Stepping closer, the Omega narrowed his eyes at the groaning man beneath him. He was spitting out words between the bubbles of liquid. This time, there was no power behind them. Profitt was pleading with him, incoherent sentences, over and over.

  
"I'll put it down." The blonde murmured. He didn't need to see his eyes to know, he felt it. The Alpha was afraid of  _him._ Leaning sideways, Baekhyun watched the moon illuminate his bloodied face. All he could see was a large dark pool trailing down his face, spreading out like a crimson web. "After." 

Baekhyun's hand rose and fell several times, until the rock became too slick and his fist around it became too weak. Standing, he dropped the small boulder at his feet. Everything smelled of iron and there was something warm dripping down his face. Retreating backwards, his gaze remained glued to the body on the river bed. Flexing his aching hand, he stared until he could think. If we went home now, he would have no alibi. The blonde turned back to Chanyeol's home, glancing back over his shoulder.

Half way down the path, he broke into a run, tripping onto the porch. Rushing through the front door, his ears listened to the bed creek as Chanyeol got up. Breath hitching, the blonde cut through the living room and walked into the bathroom, closing the door just as he heard Chanyeol coming out of his room on the other side. 

  
"Baekhyun?" Flicking on the light, the Omega leaned back against the door. 

  
"Yeah?" Trying to tame the rabbit in his chest, he fought a smile. 

 

"You alright?" 

  
Sighing heavily, he glanced at the mirror. Staring back him, his reflection. There was blood splattered across his cheek, spotting his fair skin. Looking down, he turned over his hand, it too, painted with scarlet. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just going to take a shower." 

  
There was a long pause. "Do you always get up at this time?" 

  
"Early bird gets the worm." 

  
Another pause. "Okay." Shoulders relaxing, Baekhyun turned on the shower, trying not to touch too many things. Outside, he couldn't hear Chanyeol's footsteps anymore, but decided he had gone back to bed. Running his hands under the water, he washed them of blood before grabbing his shirt by the collar and pulling it over his head. Taking the sweats off and setting them in a pile on the floor with the t-shirt, he stepped into the tub, glancing down at the diluted water at his feet as it rinsed his body. He kept his mouth shut, nose wrinkled at the thought of accidentally catching any of the blood on his face in his mouth. Rubbing his hands together, flashbacks began playing as though it was an old film in the back of his mind. 

  
That smile reformed on his lips.  _He was in control_ and the Alpha had known it. When he couldn't take control, his eyes drained of color. Baekhyun was all too familiar with that expression. He had worn it many times, seen it even more. Though, he had _never_ seen it on an Alpha's face. His ears weren't muffled by the drum of his own heart, rather Profitt's, before he stilled it. 

  
Wiping his face, he used his fingers to comb the wet hair out of his face. That hot feeling didn't last. He would have to go home tomorrow. They'd have to cross that river.


	13. Chapter 13

Clothes were set on the bathroom sink when he'd gotten out of the shower and the pile on the floor was gone. Glancing to the door he hadn't heard open, he questioned the gesture. Baekhyun didn't think on it too long, putting on the warmer clothing. It was just a new pair of sweats and a black sweater this time. Running the towel through his hair, a gust of wind welcoming him as he opened the door. Chanyeol was walking in and out of the front door, humming as he did so. The Omega couldn't see what he was doing, but doubted he was just casually pacing. 

  
"Thanks for the pair of clothes." Halting, he glanced at the blonde. 

  
"Don't worry about it." Narrowing his eyes, the smaller teenager approached Chanyeol, glancing out the empty door. The sun was shining across the landscape, peeking through the trees, slowly rising as time ticked by. 

  
"What's the matter?" Chanyeol glanced toward the river. There was a sting in his stomach, but it gone away before he could show it further concern. His gaze made its way back to Baekhyun, sighing. 

  
"I forgot I needed to meet my father today before Pack Orientation starts this week." 

 

"Oh, did I make you late?" 

  
"No, not really."

  
Furrowing his brow, he looked up at the giant. " _Not really,_ what's that supposed to mean?"

  
"It means I just don't want to go." 

  
"Why, what will you have to do?" 

  
"We'll probably talk about how he's putting me with the Omegas to avoid any conflicts with the class... I forgot about it last night." 

  
"If you need me to go, that's fine. I should probably head home, my family doesn't exactly know I'm with you, remember?."

  
Those brown eyes widened. "You actually didn't tell them you were with me?" The smaller boy didn't respond, shrugging his shoulders. "Ah, I hope that they don't hate me then. I'll grab my coat and walk you home." 

  
"I really don't need you to do that." He was talking to himself. Despite his words, the giant pulled on a black jacket and walked out the entryway, waiting. Shutting the door behind Baekhyun, he started the path toward the river. Hesitance crept in the back of his mind, but the Omega continued to place one foot in front of the other, staying a comfortable distance behind the giant. His heart was beginning to thud, to which he didn't know if it was from excitement or fear. A part of him  _wanted_ Chanyeol to see the body, to know  _he_ was at fault. It was an odd feeling, but the thoughts that formed soothed his worry of life behind bars; the consequences that would follow. 

"Why can't you be with the other Alphas if it's a pack orientation? Are the Betas separated too?" 

  
Looking over his shoulder at the smaller teenager, Chanyeol shrugged. "I'm not allowed because the others would be quick to learn I've been shifting longer than they, and it could raise alarms." The blonde joined his side to walk in step. "And yes, it's a pack orientation... but it's more individual. Alphas work on shifting and fighting while Omegas and Betas are placed elsewhere. Certain Betas train with the Alphas, but not usually for the first week."

  
"Why does it take them so long to learn how to Turn? Can they not Change?"

  
"It's not that they can't Change." Chanyeol sighed, brows bunching together. "It's more of... they haven't learned to accept their wolf. Many Alphas fight their wolf for the first week, and because they're surrounded by others of their rank, they tend to be unpredictable, which is dangerous. The ranks are divided to keep lower standing wolves safe." Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Baekhyun looked around. The path had turned to sand, the rocky shore beneath their feet. Lifting his head, Baekhyun took in the surroundings around him. Water rushed, the river's current looking mild and harmless at the surface. At the edges, water lapped at the bank; its shores bare of any bodies. Baekhyun began to question the accuracy of last night. There was a sliver of a chance that it was a dream, though there was a metallic aftertaste of blood heavy in the air. 

  
"You alright?" 

  
Humming, the Omega met the brown pools observing him. "I'm just tired."

 

"That's understandable." Baekhyun looked at him. "You woke up ungodly early." A faint smile painted his face. The forest was growing small and less compacted with trees as they neared the cabins. The clearing where they had Changed in front of the pack from earlier was naked, sunlight illuminating the empty playing field. Glancing over his shoulder, he questioned the missing body.  _Oh, God, please actually be dead._

 

•••

 

As they walked onto the porch, the Alpha broadened his shoulders, standing up straight. He appeared calm, but alert, knocking on the door. Baekhyun about opened it, not understanding the reason to knock when it was his own house, when his older brother beat him to it. Standing in the doorway, he raised an eyebrow at the giant with his brother. 

  
"So that's where you've been." His middle brother murmured, stepping aside. 

  
Marus quickly walked up to take the space, blocking their entrance. "Where?" Glancing between them, he sneered. He looked weary of the giant, but too proud to back down. "Why was he with you?" Their gazes were locked, nothing but the two of them existing in their own little world. Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun shoved past Marus, only halting to glance back. The Alpha broke the stare and was walking down the porch steps. 

  
"Bye," Neil called, the older Alpha shutting the door. 

  
"Bye?"

  
"What? It's common courtesy." 

  
"Whatever." Marus turned to the blonde. "Why do you smell so weird? Did you two have sex or something?" Furrowing his brow, he looked down at himself, grabbing the fabric to take a whiff. What hit his nostrils was a mixture of wet-dog and a bit too much cologne. 

  
"What's it to you?" Eyes narrowed, he took a step forward. Baekhyun held his ground, watching the taller come toward him. Their middle brother budded in before anything could start.

  
"Mom's been waiting for you. Something about you two having some sort of shopping day planned or whatever?" 

  
"We're not shopping." Baekhyun snapped. "It's a run to town." 

  
The younger Alpha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay, whatever it is, she's been waiting." He gestured to the stairs. Cautiously, he glanced toward Marus before leaving the room. They started talking when he reached the staircase, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Walking down the hall, he passed his room and his brothers' rooms, nearing the one at the end of the hall. The door was cracked, the only light source appearing to come from the large window in the room. He heard muffled, incoherent whimpers.  
"Mom?" The blonde didn't make them out to be moans, pushing the door open to peek inside. That's when he saw his mother bent over, his dad balls deep inside her ass. Asena saw him first and desperately tried to cover herself as if that would erase what he'd already seen. Baekhyun about fell over when Ulric spotted him. The man wasted no time pulling out of the she-wolf, but Baekhyun was already halfway down the hall when Ulric swung the door wide open. He didn't dare look behind him. Ulric was yelling something fierce at his back as he stumbled down the stairs, only glancing back once he was in the kitchen. His brothers were laughing at the table, watching the back of Ulric's head disappear from sight. 

  
"My God, you walked in on them?" 

  
Flustered, Baekhyun glanced at his brothers. "I didn't know what I was hearing." 

  
"What did you think it was, dumbass?" Marus chuckled. "You're so getting your ass kicked later. Dad hates being cock blocked." 

  
"I didn't mean to walk in." 

  
Neil waved Marus off. "We've all walked in on them at least once. It's their fault for never locking the door." 

  
"I wouldn't have if you told me!" 

  
"But that takes the fun out of it." The Omega growled, the hairs on the back of his neck standing. Looking away, he tried to think of anything else,  _anything_ , but that image of his parents. Footsteps sounded, a very flustered Asena walking down the stairs. The laughter of his brothers drowned with the heavy silence draped over the family when Ulric came into the kitchen, both parents fully dressed. Baekhyun avoided his gaze, biting his lip. Now that he thought of it, it was quite funny. His mother was recovering from it faster than Ulric, the blush on her face fading. 

  
"You ready to go then, Baekhyun?" The blonde simply nodded, looking over at his father whom searched the fridge. Following Asena out of the house, he rubbed the back of his neck. 

  
"You guys should lock your door." 

  
"I thought it was locked."

  
"It was  _open._ " The she-wolf paused in her tracks. She glanced up as if in thought, then shook her head and opened the car door, getting in the driver's seat. Baekhyun got in, looking toward the house as he shut the car door.

 

"He won't be mad, will he?" 

  
"Considering he left the door open, no. He'll get over it." Baekhyun furrowed his brow. She was just saying that. Their father never dealt with blue balls very well, no matter how many times they had been walked in on by their kids. 

  
"Where do you want to go?" 

  
"Ah, I don't know." Baekhyun shrugged. 

  
"How about a haircut?" 

  
He thought a moment. "Can I dye my hair?" Asena appeared hesitant, but nodded. 

  
"What color are you thinking?"

  
"Black." 

  
She frowned. "You know dying your hair will affect your wolves coat too?" 

  
"I'm not worried." He liked his wolf. He couldn't see himself as easily in that form like he could as a human, so he didn't care if what he did damaged his wolf's appearance. All he could care about was what his father possibly had planned for payback. Wincing, he looked out the side window, then down at his hand, blood forming across the palm, where it had smeared the night before. Sighing through clenched teeth, he leaned forward and turned on the radio, flexing his hand as if to massage the memory of holding that boulder. Eventually the image of blood faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post Chapter 14 too since 13 was mostly setting things up for what's to come, but I'm way too tired to do so. I promise there are more chapters of Chanbaek coming your way here shortly~


	14. Chapter 14

Smiling at his reflection, he closed the visor and looked out the window shield. They were heading home, the backseat loaded with groceries. Baekhyun could tell his mother was still adjusting to the black hair. Granted, he still looked like himself with his chubby baby cheeks and big eyes, but the darker color made the brown of his eyes stand out more. She couldn't imagine how much more they'd pop with even a tad bit of makeup, although she hadn't seen Baekhyun trying makeup. Usually, Omegas would start experimenting with new things, such as makeup and new clothing styles, but Baekhyun didn't appear as interested as the books warned.   
"You should try eyeliner." The young Omega furrowed his brow. "It would really show your eyes." 

  
"I'm already told they're big, they don't need attention." 

  
"I'm sure no one's teasing you when they say that."

  
"Perhaps not, but what's your point?"

  
"Well, you know, this new school you'll be going to, there will be a lot of..."

  
The raven-haired boy growled. "That's what this is about?"

  
Asena sighed. "There's nothing wrong with makeup."

  
"No, there's not, but that's not what you're hinting at." Baekhyun looked at her, waiting. 

  
"It's just your dad— ever since your appointment, I'm not sure we know if the pack will..."

  
"I have Chanyeol." The words left his mouth before he could stop them. He hadn't considered Chanyeol in  _that_ way. Just the idea alone startled him. Imagining his life with someone else, the commitment... Baekhyun cringed. 

  
"Are you sure Chanyeol is a good choice?" 

  
"Does it matter?" Asena met his gaze for a short moment and when she returned her attention to the road a yelp escaped her throat. The car swerved as she jerked the wheel, punching the breaks. The seat belt restrained Baekhyun before his head could connect with the dash. Putting the car in park, his mother was panting, looking through the back window. Glancing at the side mirror, the Omega noticed a white lump in the middle of the road. 

  
"What is that?" 

  
"I'm not sure."

  
"Did you hit it?"

  
"I don't think so." Getting out of the car, she left the door open as she approached the potential road kill. Following suit, the raven-haired boy trailed behind her. Laying his eyes on the animal, his eyebrows rose. It was a possum. "It's probably fine." 

  
"How could you know?"

  
"Because it doesn't look like I hit it, and possums play dead." Lifting his head, he scanned the roadway, then looked at her. He had heard about possums playing dead, but he didn't think it true. "Come on." Asena murmured, shaking her head. Walking around the car, she got back in and buckled up. Staring at the creature, the Omega waited a moment. To his disappointment, the possum laid motionless. Sighing through clenched teeth, he got back in the car and buckled up. As she was pulling the car back on the right side of the road, Baekhyun glanced at the mirror. The white lump had moved. Turning in his seat, the young Omega watched out the back window as the possum dashed to the other side of the road, alive. 

  
"What?" His mother raised an eyebrow, glancing in the rear view mirror at the isolated road behind. Not answering, Baekhyun turned back front, remaining quiet.

 

•••

 

Setting the last bag on the counter, the Omega felt a sharp pain in his side and spun around. Pressed back against the counter, Marus was inches from his face, eyes lit with a fire. "Where is it?" Baekhyun glanced sideways at the exit, taking a step toward the doorway. Marus smacked the counter top, cutting him off. Their mother stepped in from the pantry, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. 

  
"What's the matter?" 

  
"He took something from me." 

  
Baekhyun growled, placing his hands on the older brother's chest and shoving him back. "I didn't take shit from you." 

  
"Then why can't I find it?" He pressed back. 

  
"Because  _you_ lost it, I don't know, but I didn't take anything." Marus' iron grip found its way around his neck. Their mother took a cautious step forward, but stopped where she was by the young Alpha's glare. 

  
"I'll only ask you once more." Narrowing his gaze, Baekhyun brought his knee up to connect with his crotch. Immediately, Marus released him and the Omega ducked his head and bit his brother's hand. Blood was forming at the wound's surface as Baekhyun let go, making a run for it. A hand caught the back of his shirt, swinging him back to slam against the counters. His mother screamed, but Marus was far gone. The raven-haired boy managed to dodge one blow, tumbling to the floor. It was the several other hits raining down on him that he couldn't dodge. Kicking out, he caught Marus' knee and perked up at his shout. Sitting up, the Omega attempted to stand, again knocked down by his brother. The Alpha straddled his chest, raining down blows. Squirming, Baekhyun tried hitting him back. Behind the larger male, Asena covered her face. He could smell the fear radiating off her. She had learned since Baekhyun was twelve not to interfere; as it only brought the younger Omega more pain. 

  
Shielding his face with his arms, Baekhyun whimpered at every hit, trying badly to curl into a ball. Old feelings crept into his memory, his body trembled. Eventually, Marus stopped, but the weight on his chest wasn't removed. 

  
"Look at me." Baekhyun felt pathetic. His urge to fight clawed at every organ. Lowering his arms, the Omega flinched as he looked up at Marus. Staring back at him, mouth dropped, his brother observed him closely. "I'll ask you this again... did you take something from me?" 

  
 "N-no." He whispered, and covered his face again. Lifting off his chest, the Omega was free to move. Glancing at Marus, the raven-haired boy watched his brother stand victorious. 

  
"Was that so hard?" There was a smirk on his lips, whatever he worried about having being gone no longer a concern. Asena rushed to her son's aid, guiding him to his feet. Blood seeped into his mouth; this time, it was his own. Watching Marus leave, the Omega gingerly touched his busted lip. Turned sharply, he faced his mother, her eyes looking over him like an artist would a destroyed painting. 

  
Gut churning, the raven-haired boy looked toward the entryway his brother exited from. Clenching his jaw, the Omega pushed his mother's caring hands away and walked toward the stairs. His pride hurt, causing his chest to ache and his airway to restrict. Every breath he took was a chore. "Baekhyun?" She called. Despite the burning in his chest, the teenager paused. 

  
"Yes?" 

  
"Thank you." He gritted his teeth. Not sparing her even the slightest glimpse, Baekhyun headed upstairs, thinking about that possum.


	15. Chapter 15

The building was different. It stood about the size of all the other cabins, and looked like a home rather than a school. Inside, it was like stepping into an illusion, the floors were tile and the walls were plain. There was nothing nature-like about it. It looked like a large infirmary, the tiles making blood easy to clean up and the walls restricting the place of liveliness. There was the main room, which was transformed into the office and lobby. Looking around him, he glanced out the large windows lining the same wall as the front door, watching the rain create mud puddles. Up front, the counters split the room, creating an office area where two Betas sat. Above their heads, a rectangular, skinny plaque read  _1_.

  
"Baekhyun." Standing up, the raven-haired boy stepped up to the counter, his eyes venturing the main area before refocusing on the man sitting. "You'll be in room  _6._  You're to help clear the floor and keep it clean during their class." 

  
"No, that's a mistake." A familiar voice spoke behind him. "Omegas are not allowed in that room until at least the third week." Flipping through files, the Beta read over the papers again. 

  
"Are you not Baekhyun?" The Omega nodded. Pursing his lips, the male looked over his glasses at Chanyeol. "It says here he is to be in room  _6_ and it is signed by your father." 

  
The giant snarled. "Change it." 

  
"That's outside my limits. Unless there is a problem, please move along so I can assign everyone else before the lobby is overcrowded." 

  
Slamming his palm on the counter, the Alpha dropped his voice. "There is a problem. He is an Omegaand you're putting him in a room full of young Alphas learning to accept their wolf. It is already unpredictable enough that you place so many dominant wolves in one room." Baekhyun muttered a  _thank you_ and walked toward the room named six. Down the tight hall, there were three doors, all labeled with single-digit numbers. There was a small window at the end, too high to peek through on the outside of the building, but it lit majority of the corridor. The giant was quick to follow. "Baek, you can't go in there." 

  
"Why's that, because I'm an Omega?" 

  
"Yes." He bit his tongue. "No. Those morons are already territorial enough, throwing you in the mix is putting you in danger."

  
"I didn't make the rules. Maybe you should ask your father if  _you_  have an issue with it." Walking into the room, his eyes scanned over the partial matted floors, one wall lined with weaponry. Standing next to a window was the man from the ceremony. He was scowling when he turned around. 

  
"You're not in this class, Chanyeol." 

  
"And neither should he be." His son snarled. "What were you thinking?" There were plenty of eyes on them. Baekhyun was an antelope in a room filled with a pride of lions, and he was center of it. The man approached them, walking effortlessly, making not a sound. The Omega wouldn't hear him coming if he wasn't speaking. 

 

"After the ceremony, I started to think about this Omega's placement in the pack." Baekhyun questioned the way those sharp eyes observed the class of high ranking wolves, thin lips curved into a smile. "If you want Baekhyun to stay in the pack, I suggest you walk out that door without another word." Chanyeol watched his father, clenching his jaw. Breaking his stare, he glanced at the raven-haired boy. Avoiding his gaze, the Omega watched the group of Alphas in the corner, some were sitting, others paced. Marus and Neil were among them, watching the scene before them. To their surprise, the giant sealed his lips shut and walked out, the door shutting behind him. The man eyed the door for long moment before moving on. 

  
"Is this everyone?" Eyes washing over the group, he tried to remember the faces and names on the files he gave the Betas up front. 

  
"Profitt and Jongdae are missing." A giggle broke from the group. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

  
"How ironic is it that those two are gone?" 

  
"What're you saying?" The man snapped. Baekhyun turned his attention to the door as it opened, and a young Alpha stepped in. He walked over to the group, glancing toward Baekhyun, pausing when the Omega didn't break his stare. 

  
"Sorry I'm late," Jongdae murmured, looking at the group. 

  
"Where's Profitt?" One of the boys sang in a teasing tone. The Alpha growled through clenched teeth. 

  
It was Chanyeol's father that spoke. "That's enough." Baekhyun thought about the pack laws and remembered the one beneath  _any Alpha that harms an Omega with no cause will receive banishment without trial,_ was  _two alphas being together is forbidden_. They were basic laws he learned as a child, but he never had faith in them. In his eyes, the first law was constantly broken and the pack numbers stood the same, just growing.

  
Baekhyun stood away from the group, glancing toward the door. "This is Baekhyun. Everyone remember him from the ceremony?" Murmurs rose from the group. He felt eyes on him and looked over at the young Alphas, noticing a pair of brown eyes staring at him. "He'll be our personal janitor. If he gets in your way, feel free to make him move." He glanced at the Omega. "Careful, the Omega isn't quite sure of his place in the pack." 

  
"My place? And where exactly is that?" Baekhyun growled. 

  
Marus smiled at him. "You'll find out, won't you, little brother?" Staring at him, the Omega chewed his bottom lip, looking aside. The  _teacher_ introduced himself as Mr. Kenward, and started splitting the class. Baekhyun didn't know what he had told them to do, just watched them pair up and spread out across the room. The male that walked in late hit the Omega's shoulder with his own as he passed, but continued on as if he'd just brushed his shoulder. Baekhyun snarled, turning to look at the boy, Jongdae. He narrowed his eyes in turn, glancing toward his partner before stepping closer. 

  
"Jongdae, what's the matter with you, got the hots for Baekhyun?" Neil said. Jongdae smiled, genuinely, before walking back over to Neil. 

  
"No, my standards are higher than that." The Omega furrowed his brow. The way the dark haired Alpha watched him set off warning bells in his mind, but Baekhyun was more intrigued by the boy's approach rather than afraid. 

  
"Baekhyun. Grab a mop." Turning, he looked at Kenward, brows scrunched together in confusion. Following the Alpha's hand, he saw the blood on the floor and froze. "Baekhyun." His voice an echo, the Omega continued to stare. It wasn't until he felt those eyes burning at the side of his head that he moved. 

  
"Where is it?" 

  
"It's in the hall." Curtly, he nodded and circled around the two pairs of Alphas in front of him, opening the door and leaving the room. Shutting the door behind him, he looked down the hall, finding someone waiting for him. 

  
"Do you know where the mop is?" 

  
Chanyeol ignored him. "Are you okay?" 

  
"I asked where the mop is, how is that question relevant?" Shaking his head, he walked past him, eyes narrowed when the Alpha put a hand on his shoulder. 

  
"Baek, I just want to make sure that—"

  
"I can take care of myself, I have for several years." Twisting away from him, he opened several other doors, and noted that  _2_ was the bathroom and  _4_ was where everyone else in their  _class_ was. He shut the door on their gawking faces. 

  
"It's up front." Baekhyun tilted his head at him. "The mop, it's up front." Mouthing  _oh,_ the raven-haired boy headed toward the lobby. Sure enough, next to the entryway of the office half was another door. He grabbed the mop bucket from inside and started back down the hall. There was a part of him that wanted to inquire who Jongdae was, but the question never left his lips. 

  
The Alpha opened the door for him, glancing at the group of headstrong Shifters. "Thank you, Chanyeol." Kenward looked over and only saw the oak wood as it closed once more. Gritting his teeth, Kenward gestured over at the bloody area. Rolling the bucket over there, the Omega kept his head down. The bucket crashed to the floor as a foot tipped it, jerking it out of his hands. Startled, Baekhyun stepped out of range of the growing pool of dirty water and looked up to meet his brother's gaze. Marus smiled back at him.

  
"Watch where you're going."

  
"That doesn't make sense. You deliberately kicked it over, moron." Anger flared in his older brother's eyes. Kenward stepped over. "Something the matter?"

  
"Stupid Omega got in my way." 

  
"That's  _not_ what happened and everyone knows it." Baekhyun growled at him. It wasn't out of the normal for his brother to accuse him. Ever since they were little Baekhyun was accused of doing things he never did. Whether he was guilty or not, his father never exactly cared; every punishment was the same. He almost missed when he was five and all Ulric did was yell at him until he cried. Now it was locking him in a closet to  _think_ or experimenting how many things he could throw at his son before one made the final blow. 

 

"Marus, return to training. And you, to work." The moment the older Alpha turned his back, Marus shoved his younger brother, the force knocking him off balance. Marus had probably thought since last night, that he could get his younger brother to submit in front of everyone. 

 

Using his hands to break his fall, Baekhyun felt the faint sting of the tile against his body. His clothes were wet, starting to smell of the mop-bucket that sat in a hot room for too long. That fire ignited in his chest. Pushing himself up, he looked around him, but nothing appeared throw-able to him. Staring at the back of his brother's head, he was tackling him to the ground before he even realized he was moving. The Alpha turned around just as they hit the floor, his chest serving as a cushion verse the hard floor. With his knees at either side of him, Baekhyun drew back his arm. His hand hurt after one punch, but it didn't stop him from firing another. A firm grasp on his wrist did. The iron grip on his wrist reeled him backwards and up onto unsteady feet. Baekhyun took the chance to kick at Marus instead. That only angered the man that had a hold of him, jerking him back against a solid chest, a hand around his throat.

 

"Enough." Jerking against him, the hand tightened around his neck. A growl crawled up his throat, watching his brother rise to his feet. Hunched over, he practically had smoke coming out of his ears. "Back down." Kenward wasn't warning Baekhyun, but his brother. Raising his eyebrows, the young Alpha held his stare, breaking it only to spare Baekhyun a glance. Clearly displeased, he muttered something through clenched teeth and retreated back a step or two. The Omega expected the hand to let him go, or at least loosen up - it did neither. A rabbit was trying to escape through his ribs, urging him to do something.

 

At war once more, his mind battled between giving in and fighting against the restraining hand. "That eager to fight, are we?" Skin crawling under his breath, the Omega flinched away, unintentionally exposing his neck. He realized his mistake and snarled, raising his hands in attempt to tear the grip from his throat. Kenward was saying something, but Baekhyun couldn't hear a word over the pulse rampaging through his head. He all, but tumbled to the floor at his release and found his body trembling as he straightened up. Sucking in a breath, he lifted his gaze, spotting a familiar face walking toward him. The oxygen was caught in his throat, an invisible force suffocating him. Looking over his shoulder, his gaze met Kenward's. "Silas, do Baekhyun a favor and teach him what happens when an Omega oversteps."

 

"Why Silas?" It was Marus who protested.

 

Kenward shot him down with a snarl, "Because  _you_ failed to." Mouth sealing shut, those snake eyes shifted to the black-haired Omega. Baekhyun disregarded him and turned to Silas, chest rising and falling much too hard compared to the Alpha's cool composure. Head held high, his gaze swept over the class before resting on Baekhyun. That smile crossed his thin lips, except it appeared more forced than the first time he wore it. Kenward stepped back, and the entire class' attention switched to the two drastically different ranked wolves. The blood pumping through his veins filled his ears, vision shifting in and out. Glancing down at his hands, he remembered the blood that had stained his skin at the river. The power he had with that stone clenched in his fist, the choice only  _he_ could make. The war in his mind was decided, coming to an brittle end.

 

"I like the hair. What made you choose black, a bad day at school?" Silas' voice was hardly audible, his words targeted at the Omega and he alone. The distance was closing between them, shivers running down Baekhyun's spine. Sparing a glance at Kenward, he lunged forward, fists swinging. One out of several connected with the young Alpha's cheekbone; his knuckles stung. Silas looked half-stunned, taking a side step to avoid another blow. "Good, good, can you do that again?" His voice was taunting, that smile returning. Baekhyun went after him again, realizing halfway through his mistake. It was too late, Silas moving away and striking the side of his leg just above the knee. The muscles in his leg tightened and the Omega tumbled to the floor.

 

"That hurt? Yeah, I bet it did." When he tried to put weight on it, his leg failed him. Baekhyun used his arms to get up onto one leg, the other becoming a deadweight. Silas threw faked a punch and Baekhyun covered his face with his arms. The Alpha kicked out his other leg from beneath him and his back landed like stone on the floor, crying out. Weight landed on his chest, feeling a knee on both sides of him, the Alpha straddling his chest. Instead of punching at his face, his fists met his chest. Baekhyun could've sworn he felt his bones cracking beneath Silas' knuckles, each breath interrupted with a cry, desperately trying to breathe. There was no pause, Silas throwing one punch after another, his knees holding the Omega firmly in place, at his mercy.  _At his mercy._

Everyone was watching, chanting for Silas' victory, demanding the Omega's submission. It was one thing to cower beneath him brother at home in front of his mother and no one else, but this was different. He couldn't coax himself to give in this time, no matter how hard he tried. With his vision turning blurry and pain overruling his body, Baekhyun squirmed and cried, trying everything he possibly could. Nothing worked, the Alpha's legs restricting his movement. Fire was flaring through his body, but it wasn't the normal ball of anger he felt, no, it was just pain. Uncovering his face, he tried desperately to defend his torso. Silas took advantage of his block and struck his across the head. To his luck, it was with an open palm, but it still sent him closer to that cliff's edge. Blackness was caving in around him, walls collapsing down on him. This time, it was different. _Baekhyun didn't want it._

Someone in the crowd was shouting over the chants, sounding distressed. There was a break in the onslaught. Without hesitation, he sucked in air. Chest tightening, bones seemed to rattle inside him, and he choked on oxygen. Breaking out in a cold sweat, every breath was raspy, trembling with every rise and fall of his chest. The Alpha shifted his gaze back to him, reaching out. "Are you done now, little Omega?" He brushed the hair out of his eyes, before cupping his cheek. Baekhyun attempted to growl, instead sounding like a pathetic whimper wheezing through his bloody lips. Silas started to stand when the Omega thrust his hip up and threw them sideways. Rolling apart, Baekhyun watched the Alpha recover all to quickly. Taking labored breaths, Baekhyun struggled to stand again. Through blurry eyes, he spotted Kenward watching, his eyes glued to him. Over his shoulder, the door opened and Chanyeol came through. Before the class could register what was happening, the giant was halfway across the room, a thunderous snarl shaking the floor. At it, the chants grew quiet, and Silas skidded to a halt.

 

Placing himself between the two, Chanyeol narrowed his gaze at the boy. "Still want that fight, Silas?" Without waiting for a response, the giant drove his shoulder into the other's chest and threw him into the wall. Turning his head away, Baekhyun blinked through teary eyes, his form racking with every breath. He cursed himself for not giving in, just letting him win, but the idea angered him further. Squeezing his eyes shut, he couldn't make sense of the words being exchanged throughout the room. And he didn't have the strength to shove away the person that touched his shoulder, muffled voice speaking. Neil helped him to his feet, and his world spun. Hands hovering on either side, his middle brother prepared to catch him, but they both knew he couldn't stop his fall if his legs gave. Gritting his teeth, he tried to suppress the whimpers that followed every exhale. Wrapping an arm around his torso, the Omega scanned the crowd in front of him. Attention was divided between Baekhyun and Chanyeol with Kenward.

"You okay?"

Nose wrinkling, the Omega pushed his brother's outreached hand away. "Don't...touch...me." Every word constricted his upper body, that fire spreading throughout him, as if within an oven growing hotter, he whispered incoherent words. Pressured by stares, Baekhyun called out a name. Not making sense of his own voice, he tried again. "Chanyeol." Shame washed over him to have to say such, but the desire to leave this place was far more urgent.  _He wanted - needed - out of their eyesight._ Mumbled voices reached his ears, some words, he was able to make out as familiar arms wrapped around him, providing him support while guiding him over the unlevel, moving floor and past swimming faces.

_Accepted._

_Useless._

Behind them, the door swung shut.


	16. Chapter 16

Clean leather filled his nostrils. Blinking, Baekhyun hazily looked around the interior of the car. Everything was a pale tan, and the seat was high allowing him see over the dash without sitting up straight. Memory leading up to getting into the truck started and ended at the shut of the door. Beside him, Chanyeol sat behind the wheel, brown eyes locked on the gravel road ahead of him. Something was different about him; his mouth curved into a permanent frown, eyes squinted as though trying to see through the blur of water in them. Gripping the wheel, his knuckles were white and his foot was digging the pedal into the floorboard. Every bump in the road jostled him in his seat, reminding him of the stinging pain in his chest.

"Slow...down." Baekhyun exhaled shakily. Breaking from the road, his gaze spared the Omega a glance. Still in a cold sweat, skin ghostly pale and hands trembling, even when coiled into a ball. To much of the raven-haired boy's relief, the Alpha reduced the speed, minimizing the impact of every crevice in the road. "Where..?" Wincing, he turned his head to look out the window. It was dark outside. Raising his eyebrows, he looked at Chanyeol in silent question. If it were dark, that only meant that Baekhyun was out longer than he had originally thought.

Chanyeol read his expression, eyes shifting between him and the road. "You passed out shortly after we left the room." Ignoring his verbal question, the Alpha turned the radio dial and filled the cab with music. It was hardly audible over the hum of the engine. Leaning forward, Baekhyun tried to switch the dial the opposite direction to turn it down, but his protesting body threw him back against the seat and his finger slipped. Music blared at a deafening volume through the truck. Tilting his head to the side as if to cover his ear with his shoulder, the giant punched the dial, turning the stereo off immediately. "No music, then."

"Answer." Baekhyun spat.

"Excuse me?" The Alpha shot him a glare. By the wrinkles on his forehead and furrowed brow, it was of concern more than anger.

Interrupting him before words could escape his open mouth, the raven-haired teenager shot back, "Yeah, excuse you." He scoffed, "Where exactly are we going?" A growl crawled up the Alpha's throat. His neck about snapped when Baekhyun yelped; the change from gravel to paved road shooting pain throughout his body. Ignoring his stare, the Omega kept his gaze on his lap, an arm wrapped around his torso.

"I'm taking you to a hospital, and then we're going to stay in a hotel for a couple days."

"You're kidnapping me?"

"You're  _not_ staying with your family after that shit show." The Omega wanted to hit him. Those intense, emotional eyes met his for a mere second. "Baek, you  _weren't_ accepted into the pack." Staring back at him, his blood ran cold. Mind running blanks, he gazed out the window, watching the black shadows race behind them, moonlight illuminating the tops of the trees. There were no words to shoot back at the Alpha. Anyone accepted were  _forced_ to leave, but there was always a second option to every banishment.

"What about the ceremony? He said..."

"The ceremony is only day one, Baekhyun. If you had just..."  _Submitted_ whispered past his lips as he trailed off. "Why can't you just be a damn Omega, Baekhyun?" Looking around him, Baekhyun searched for anything. Reaching down into the pocket of the door, he grabbed the CD visor and threw it at the Alpha. The vehicle swerved, jerking him in his seat. Whimpering again, he leaned over, closing his eyes. "Don't throw things at me while I'm  _driving!"_  Chanyeol sounded panicked, tossing the holder into the back seat.

Words falling apart, he struggled to form a sentence without stuttering. "Why... should I give any....Alpha control? Tell me,  _why?_ " Tears ran down his cheeks, from pain or resentment, he didn't know. Hot and salty against his parted lips, he looked away from the giant, wiping his face.

Sighing, his shoulders slouched. "I don't know, Baek... you just have to."

"No, I don't." Slightly turning the wheel, the Alpha eased the side of the road, parking it there. Unbuckling his seat belt, the giant turned in his seat, looking at Baekhyun.

"I know... it sucks, to give in, but Baek, you could  _never_ best those wolves." Glaring at him, his face stung with tears, soreness arising from his locked jaw. "You physically can't..." Breaking his stare, the Omega peered out the side window.

"I can try."

"And what, die?" Scoffing, he switched the key over, killing the engine and turning the headlights off, he flicked two switches on the ceiling, turning on the small ceiling lights. Lifting the middle seat up, he moved over. Baekhyun unbuckled and pressed himself against the door. "Baekhyun, I know you don't want to, but submitting was your best bet when it came to being accepted into the pack."

"I don't want accepted."

"But your family does, and they want to be enough, they have to  _kill you._ " That option never exactly bothered him. Choosing between being accepted into an abusive pack or being killed by your family, it was a pretty easy choice in his opinion. It was always a bit clear to him, in the back of his mind, that his family would never accept being banished from the pack because of him. Asena always feared it too, which was why she advised him to  _act like an Omega,_ considering the day he wasn't welcomed into the pack was the same day his father would get rid of him for good.  _Only then he would have nothing to be ashamed of._

"You don't understand, I just can't submit. Sometimes, sometimes I  _think_ I want to when my body is tired, but I just  _can't._ " Now in a fit of uncontrollable, unwanted tears, Baekhyun covered his face. Was it normal to fear being controlled more than death itself, or maybe he just didn't realize the consequences of being banned as clearly as he did now? Baekhyun didn't know, he didn't  _care._

"Baekhyunh, I do understand." Resisting the urge to glare at him, he wiped at the endless, salty tears running down his cheeks. "I knew from the moment you decided you  _deserved_ being raped. I knew when you  _killed_ Profitt. I don't know what exactly is wrong with you - err, that's not what I meant..." Shaking his head, he thought over his next words, oblivious to Baekhyun's shocked expression. "But I want to help you."

Chewing his lip, he thought back to their walk to Baekhyun's family's house. The body he had left hours before was gone, along with all traces of blood. When he had gotten out of the shower, Chanyeol wasn't really pacing outside the door, no, he had just returned and when he noticed Baekhyun walk out, that was his go-to. "You knew I...?" Leaning away from the door, he sat up straighter, looking at the Alpha. "You hid the body?" This didn't make sense, at all. And what was he going to _help_ him with? What was the point of running away, if he was second to lead the pack, why did he turn his back on that for  _him?_

  
Sighing through his teeth, he gazed out the windshield into the darkness. "Is that all you got from everything I said?" 

  
"Why?" 

  
Brow furrowed, the giant tilted his head at him. "Why  _what_?" 

  
Frustrated, Baekhyun tried to sit up straighter without feeling pain rocket through him. "Why are you doing this? You never know, Kenward might have changed his mind and let me stay..." 

  
"Mm, you must have missed what he said when we left." Humorlessly chuckling, Chanyeol continued. "He was done with you, Baekhyun. There was no room for an Omega that didn't know his place among the pack. And with the events from the ceremony  _and_ today, there was no doubt about it." 

  
The raven-haired boy huffed, glancing sideways. "And you, why'd you leave?" 

  
"I can't leave you, Baek." 

  
"You have before." 

  
"No, Baekhyun, I  _can't_ live without you." Shock painting itself over his face, the wide-eyed Omega looked down at his lap.  _Did he mean..?_

  
"I'm your..?" 

  
"Yes. You're my mate." 

  
"But aren't I supposed to feel the same about you?" The Alpha looked hurt at those words. Baekhyun didn't understand the expression, looking out the window. Sure, a part of him felt pulled to Chanyeol, but it was never... he never  _needed_ him. He only called for him in the class because he knew the Alpha would come to his aid, just as he had several times before.  _Why_ the Alpha did that or why he hid Profitt's body, was a mystery. 

  
"Look, Baek." Their eyes met. "I can't lose you, alright? So we're going to town for a while. I'm taking you to the hospital and then we'll stay at a hotel until I —  _we —_ figure out what to do next." 

  
"I don't need a hospital." 

  
"Bullshit, look at you." The Omega raised a judging eyebrow at him. "I didn't mean..." 

  
Interrupting him, Baekhyun scooted closer, leaning against him. "My ribs are broken, that's it. They don't do much for you, but give you pain killers." As if instinctively, the larger male wrapped a tentative arm around his shoulders. 

  
"You say that like you've had your..." The raven-haired boy glanced up at him. Reading his expression, he trailed off and cleared his throat. "Just the hotel then?"   
"I want to stay here for tonight." 

  
"On the side of the road?"

  
Baekhyun smiled faintly. "Yeah." Lifting his hand, he pushed the switch on the ceiling and draped them with darkness. Crickets chirped outside.

Chanyeol was relieved to hear that. He was glad when Baekhyun had finally woke up, even in a haze. After carrying the unconscious Omega to the truck and starting their drive toward town, he was growing tired. The last thing he wanted was to crash his truck and put their lives in danger. And considering the hours he spent driving, they were far enough away from the pack to be  _safe._ That was another thing leaders of the pack never mentioned until final decision. Those not chosen to stay, were hunted and killed.  _That_ was why they were never saw again. Kenward couldn't afford stray wolves running their territory, or the city for that matter — so he had the potential threats eliminated. Families were never told that, which is what surprised him when Baekhyun's family had decided to get rid of their own son just to stay. Did they possibly know the pack's deepest secret, or were they really that...  _selfish?_

  
"Chanyeol?" Pulled from his thoughts, the giant hummed in response.

"Will you help me...  _kill them all?_ "

Looking down at the Omega in his arms, he kept his mouth shut, unable to comprehend the request. A part of him still believed that he could take them far away from the pack, he could keep the Omega safe, but maybe he really couldn't. Since day one, it was obvious the Omega had a severed connection with his wolf's natural instinct. Every event leading up to that Ceremony was what broke it entirely, Turning had been the final break. In order to protect the boy's sanity, his wolf had turned off the inclination to submit and with it, grew a hunger for something far more. The lack of emotion the raven-haired boy had when they walked past the scene of Profitt's downfall convinced him of it. Resting his chin on his head, he murmured,  _yes._

From the start, it was a lost fight. But there was one thing he knew for certain, and that was that Chanyeol wasn't going to leave the Omega,  _he was incapable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one day?? Lol I hope they were ok, haha....I decided I owed you all some good-hearted chapters after all the heart ache I've put you through.


	17. Chapter 17

Something was tickling his nose, bringing him from his slumber. Turning onto his side, blades sunk into his side and he cried out, sitting up all too quickly and knocking heads with the now wide-awake Alpha. Hugging himself, the Omega leaned forward, inhaling short, gasping breaths. A hand rested on his shoulder, squeezing gently. Waving him off, Baekhyun attempted to sit up straight. The pain was still evident, but it was fading. Looking over at the wide brown eyes staring at him, he smiled feverishly.

"I didn't hurt your head too much did I..?" Voice raspy, his throat felt raw.

Chanyeol smiled at the Omega's effort to calm him. "Not at all, pretty sure you gave me a black eye though." Smiling gently, the Alpha turned his attention to the windows. Peeking through the trees, the sun glistened across the windshield, twinkling. Baekhyun peered through the glass, an endless asphalt road ahead of them. His stomach growled. Face flushing, the Omega ducked his head to avoid the giant's glance and opened the passenger door. Tumbling through it, Baekhyun somehow managed to land on unsteady legs. Chanyeol was out his door and around the truck within moments.

"What are you doing?"

"Mm... getting food."

The Alpha cocked his head to the side. "You're insane, we'll grab food on the way. Get back in the truck."

Grabbing the door handle, he held himself up, staring past the big-eared giant. "My wolf will heal me, won't it?" Open-mouthed, Chanyeol's silence gave him his answer. Swinging the door shut, he stumbled past him toward the forest line.

"Baekhyun, I didn't bring an extra pair of clothes." The argument was weak and useless as the small form in front of him Changed to a wolf. He was on the lower end of the scale, twenty-nine inches at shoulder. Rich copper red ran through his darkened coat, his wolf bearing the change of Baekhyun's midnight hair. Those brown eyes shone like stars, and his heart throbbed in his chest. Finding Shifters that welcomed their wolves so effortlessly, especially after just a few days, was beyond rare. Chanyeol admired the Omega's connection to his other form, it was stronger than his own. Having more experience with Turning didn't mean he and his wolf were exactly  _one._ Chanyeol found himself  _fighting_ his wolf more than twice a day. Seeing Baekhyun move freely, effortlessly with those gangling large paws, fluffy tail swaying without a care lifted his doubts. Baekhyun probably felt safe with his wolf, and without feeling of guilt, didn't care what happened. For his own experience, the Alpha was terrified of his wolf. Being a beast had nearly zero perks for him. Battling the uncontrollable urge to kill everything that moved was exhausting.

Their eyes locked. Rubbing the back of his neck, Chanyeol watched the creature.  _Are you not going to Shift?_

The Omega waited patiently, observing the gentle giant. "No, considering you ruined your clothes you'll have to borrow my sweater on our drive."

 _We're going in that, aren't we?_ He gestured with his eyes at the truck parked on the roadside. Shining under the sun's rays, the teal color glistened in the light. There were a couple dents and scratches across it, but nothing too big and distracting.

"Yeah, but you still need clothes."

_I don't._

Raising an eyebrow, he started forward, ruffling the Omega's fluffy head between his ears as he passed. "Have you ever hunted before?" Paws silent against the forest floor, the rusty coated wolf strayed further out ahead, where he paced here and there, looking at this and sniffing at that.

 _No, but it can't be that hard._ He could practically hear the Alpha's roll of his eyes.

"It is a very difficult skill to have."

Lifting his head, Baekhyun spared him a glance before continuing on. Hardly feeling the aching of his chest as his ribs jostled, he took it as a sign of healing. Breathing was becoming easier, unlike an ongoing of inhaling flames and choking.  _Why didn't you tell me you knew about the body?_

"I thought you knew."

_I thought... Profitt had miraculously survived. My mind skipped the thought of you doing anything at all._

Several scents met his nose, but none of the crossing smells were of predator. Beneath him, the forest floor was dry, diminishing the chance of evident tracks, that rain would provide through mud and fresh scents. "And if he had survived?" The Omega glanced at him. Moving on, he didn't put words behind his response. "Why?"

Stopping, the wolf turned to him. He was small in his eyes, half the size of what he was used to seeing.  _Why?_ Rumbling up his throat, a growl passed his canines. They were sharp, no doubt, but nothing compared to the razor like incisors of an Alpha's jaws. To question why an Alpha was the muscle of the pack was ridiculous.  _I didn't know what would happen, and for once, I was given the chance to actually fight back._

Dumbly, Chanyeol pressed further. "You painted the rocks with..." Gagging, he briefly looked aside, then continued. "I think one blow would have been enough."

Hackles rising, the Omega's fur created the illusion of him being larger.  _You weren't there._ Wincing, Chanyeol nodded in understanding and continued walking. Baekhyun trotted ahead, the fur along his back puffed out.  _And haven't you seen a horror movie at least once?_

Furrowing his brow, the giant stared at him. "How is that relevant?"  _Oh._ Cheeks flushing, he tucked his hands in his pockets and trailed closely behind the wolf. Zigzagging back and forth, Baekhyun found himself racing through the brush. Whenever he came bolting back, rounding a circle around the Alpha, Chanyeol would be frozen, shock spelled over his face. As if he feared the little wolf wouldn't come running back. That was another thing Omegas had on the Alphas, being lighter they carried themselves effortlessly. Although not quite built to take down prey as their ancestors had, they moved more skillfully than mid-ranking wolves. "I'm starting to think you didn't want to hunt." Halting, Baekhyun paid him a moment of time before dashing off once more. Sides expanding freely, he was able to inhale without the stabbing pain. He could move, without wanting to immediately collapse. Even his legs felt better, muscles no longer wanting to seize when he applied weight on them.

Seeing the world through his wolf's eyes was magical. In his dreams, he sometimes pictured himself running through the woods, but it was never like this. With no one, but Chanyeol, around he was above his ranking. Being more than  _an Omega_ was all he really wanted. Whether he ran too far out ahead or how many leaves he stomped, there was no one yelling at him. It was like when they were all younger and his mother would take them out to the woods for a walk. She would show them her wolf, and watch over them as they trampled down the trail. He was four then, and nothing could touch him.

That all changed the moment he turned five. During a game of chase, Marus got too competitive, frustrated when Baekhyun outsmarted him. It was normal of the Omega to pull a trick and run his brothers into slick mud, where they would slip.

Running through that puddle, his brothers in tow, Marus had lost his footing and fell, hitting his head against a rock. His mother was frantic. Ulric was enraged when he first saw the three stitches along his first son's forehead. Baekhyun was never quite sure  _how_ it was his fault or  _why_ the stitches were a big deal, but they were.

Slowing to a halt, the Omega threw a glance over his shoulder at the giant trailing behind him. Stopping next to him, those brown eyes met his, head tilting. "Something the matter?" Returning his attention ahead, Baekhyun pictured that same day again. What if he hadn't made his brother trip?

_I can't hunt._

"I knew that already, captain obvious." Pinning his ears, the wolf nipped the teenager's calf. Nearly immediately, he leaned down, spooking Baekhyun. Chanyeol looked confused as to why Baekhyun moved. Smiling, the giant absently eased the wolf's nerves. "Next time you want to run, just tell me. The hunting story was kind of a dead giveaway."

_You didn't seem very up to either idea._

Chanyeol sighed. "I wasn't... but your wolf seems to have helped you a lot... healed you...  _quickly._ " Speaking as though it as surprising, the giant followed the wolf toward the truck. "Just let me know next time." The Alpha jumped, startled at the fluffy head nudging his hand.

_Do I stay like this? I don't actually want to be naked in your truck, I was just kidding earlier._

"No, you can wear my hoodie." Baekhyun appeared to consider it, the giant brushing his fingers through the wolf's soft fur. "Considering how big my shirt was, it'll cover you some. There's also a blanket in the truck you can use. We have quite a ways to go still."

 _How long?_ They started walking again, Baekhyun remaining as his wolf, convincing himself it was his current form that was causing him to feel a great need for Chanyeol's touch. It had to be his wolf's need, not his on.

"Couple hours. We'll stop and grab food, probably stay in a hotel, then continue the trip tomorrow." Stopping outside the truck, the wolf stopped and looked at Chanyeol. Pulling his hoodie up over his head, he opened the passenger and backseat door, setting the clothing piece on the front seat. Glancing both ways down the road, he crossed the front of the vehicle to the other side. 

Stepping between the two doors, he suppressed the whimper crawling up his throat. Changing was easy, in a way, welcoming pain he's been accustomed to feeling all his life wasn't a new thing, but the burn of his skin as his muscles shifted and changed, bones moving beneath his skin, sometimes got him.

Panting, he looked down, flexing his hands, noticing the dirt on his palms. Looking up, he took the hoodie off the seat and put his arms through the long sleeves. Even though the two doors did an okay job with covering him from possible side glances from his knees up, he couldn't help the feeling of being watched. A part of him thought he should be used to it, but he still wasn't. There were still marks across his skin, flaws his wolf showed up too late to fix. Adjusting the hem of the fabric, he marveled at how overly sized the hoodie was, shying his mid-thigh. Shutting the back door, he climbed into the passenger seat and shut his own door before tucking his legs beneath him and pulling the edge of the hoodie down. The opposite side of the back door opened, and he glanced into the back seat to see Chanyeol pulling the top half of the backseat down. The top of the seat leaned forward as he took out a blanket. By the time he was back in the driver's seat, he handed the striped wool blanket to Baekhyun and started the engine as the Omega wrapped it around himself. Chanyeol clasped the seat belt and waited for Baekhyun to do the same before putting the vehicle in drive and getting back on the road.

Wrapping his hands in the blanket, he rested back against the leather, hands under his chin. The fuzzy fabric brought a smile to his face, tickling his chin. "Why are we driving so far? When will we go back?" Mouth twisting, the Alpha hesitated before speaking.

"We can't go back to the pack..." he glanced into the rear view mirror, then at the road ahead. "Not until you're ready." Baekhyun almost asked why, upon recalling his request the night before. Sighing, he looked out the side window. It was satisfying, being able to breathe again. Leaning against the door, he observed the side mirror, watching the road left behind them, painted with dust. Partially, he doubted the Alpha would help him as he said he would, but the hope of him doing so made his heart miss beats. 

He'd finally get his revenge _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to slow down my updating haha...


	18. Chapter 18

Baekhyun wasn't one-hundred percent sure how much time went by. Absently changing the station whenever the radio spewed commercials or talked too much, he lost track of how long they'd been on the road. He was sitting across majority of the seat, leaning against the Alpha's shoulder. Chanyeol was alarmed at first when he removed his seat belt, but it was becoming too restricting. Pulling the blanket snug around his shoulders, it draped across him, covering everything, but his feet.

He was growing accustomed to the engine's hum, and the bumps they did hit didn't hurt like before. They were riding easy down the road, mostly draped in silence, music mixing with the truck's drum. Being with the giant was nothing he'd felt before. For once, he was actually safe. What annoyed him was how much driving there was and how little there was of anything else. He had questions that Chanyeol shot down, and that irritated him the most, minus the constant buzzing of the Alpha's phone.

Shades of color reflected across the windshield and the Omega turned his attention to the glass. Although it had become dark again, the sky was illuminated with street lamps, building lights, things that outshone the stars; made the midnight dome above them appear an abyss of nothing.

Tapping the wheel, Chanyeol tried to busy his mind. Pedestrians jaywalking helped him a bit, reminding him to keep an awake mind, but he couldn't help the boredom and exhausting tugging at him. "Chanyeol." Baekhyun watched those eyebrows raise, in slow recognition of his voice. The giant hummed. "Are we staying here tonight?"

With a quick glance at the dashboard, he read the time and shook his head. "We're just passing through."

"Then let me drive."

"Oh, defiantly not." The Omega huffed at his abrupt reply. "I heard about your driving, running the car into the ditch."

The raven-haired teenager frowned. "I sneezed, that's why." Chanyeol shook his head, probably thinking it an excuse. Pursing his lips, he looked out the windows. "What about food?"

"We'll grab some from McDonalds or something."

Baekhyun couldn't help his snort of disapproval. "Chanyeol, I want to stay here, just a night."

"Baek— we can't do that."

"And why not?" He quirked an eyebrow. "You're basically falling asleep while driving." Chanyeol opened his mouth to respond, but caught his words. Watching the road, the Alpha remained quiet a moment.

"Alright."

"What?"

"We'll stop and get food, then sleep in here tonight."

"The truck?" Baekhyun glanced at the backseat, it had space for one person to lay on, but its width was no bigger than a skinny couch — stretching out wouldn't be an option. He couldn't imagine  _two_ people trying to sleep, and the front seat wasn't all that comfortable either.

Chanyeol's brows were scrunched together, as if in thought. "We still have a long drive ahead of us."

"Why do I get the feeling we're  _running_?" Shooting open wide, those brown eyes met his for a mere second.

"Why would you think that?"

"Besides  _that_ face you just made?" Chanyeol snorted. "Why are we driving so far? Why can't we stay here a bit?" Hard gaze on the road, silence fell between them again. The Omega doubted him more the longer they sat there. Looking out the window at all the bright, neon signs as they passed the sleeping town, he couldn't help the feeling of being trapped. He wanted answers and he wasn't being given any.

"I have a place I want to take you to." The giant murmured. "It's better than any ran-down hotel here, and this town isn't exactly  _safe._ Staying in this truck will allow quick escape if  _anything_ were to happen." Easing his foot on the brakes, he waited for passing traffic, then turned into a twenty-four-seven gas station. Baekhyun wondered what the Alpha could actually fear, but he didn't exactly care either. In a way, the Omega supposed he should feel the same. Blaming his misunderstanding on his hunger, he watched Chanyeol shift the gear into park and kill the engine. A gust of wind blew through the driver side's window as a man walked over.

"What could I get for you?" Baekhyun ignored the look he was shot, pulling the blanket back up under his chin. As they exchanged short words, the Omega looked across the hood of the truck. There wasn't anything special about the place or anything really odd. He found peace in the passing cars, and being underneath the light of the gas station, out of reach of shadows not cast by the truck. The door shut and he turned to look. Chanyeol was standing outside his door, stuffing his wallet in his pocket.

"What do you want me to grab you to eat?"

"I'm not picky." Baekhyun replied. Which was true, he never exactly liked missing a meal.  _That_ was the best part about leaving home, he could finally eat whatever without fighting with his brothers or worrying that he ate too much.

Chanyeol nodded, "I'll be right back." The Omega watched him briefly as he left. Adverting his gaze, he peered back out the window at the town covered in shadow. The wind didn't bother him as much, warmed at the thought of food. Food, a place to be, it was really all he wanted. He wasn't sure why he doubted Chanyeol or questioned his rush to get as far away as possible  from the pack. Sighing, he looked down, a glimmer catching the corner of his eye. Winking at him, light reflected off the black iPhone laying on the seat, having slipped out of the Alpha's back pocket. Glancing toward the store-front, curiosity got the best of him and he picked it up.

Hearing the bell on the front doors as Chanyeol exited the store, he dropped the phone back onto the seat. Looking out the window, he watched Chanyeol wait on a car to pull in before crossing the lot. His gaze was everywhere, attentive to the slightest change in the breeze. He had two bags in his right hand, looped around his fingers, dangling freely. The gas station attendant stopped Chanyeol as he reached for the door, starting small talk as he waited on the receipt. Too kind to ignore, Chanyeol handed the food through the window for Baekhyun to take and turned his attention to the attendant. Putting the greasy bags in his lap, Baekhyun started to inspect the contents.

The phone screen lit up as it buzzed. Sparing it a glance, Baekhyun read the new message Chanyeol received. 

 **MESSAGES**  
**1 minute ago**

Jongdae:  _They know where you are, you need to go._

Beneath the message notification, were seventeen missed calls within the last twenty-four hours.

Blinking, Baekhyun broke his stare, Chanyeol saying  _goodnight_ to the attendant. Getting in, he closed the door and put the key in the ignition. "So... I didn't know what to get, so I got a little bit of everything." Speaking over the engine roaring to life, the Alpha smiled at him. Absently, Chanyeol picked up his phone and set it in the small cubby next to the radio.

"I saw..." opening the bag again, he looked over the mini-paper and the labels sticking to the bag's center. Jongdae's warning stayed at the back of his mind, repeating. "What do you want to eat?"


	19. Chapter 19

Baekhyun couldn't wait to eat, so it annoyed him when Chanyeol took his time. Even though he was driving, the Omega had unwrapped it and everything, so he should've at least taken a bite by now. Tilting his head, Chanyeol caught his stare and furrowed his brow, gaze shifting between him and the road.

"Do you not like the food?" His nose wrinkled. He had no issue with the several choices of burritos, hot dogs and chicken strips,  _Chanyeol_ was his problem.

"I don't know, I haven't tried any... I'm sure it's fine." Baekhyun grumbled. Why was he making him wait, did he know he looked at his phone?

Chanyeol nodded. "I noticed." He gestured his burrito at him. Pouting, he looked between the delicious, beef and cheese stuffed burrito and the giant.

"Do you not want the burrito?" Opening the bag, he grabbed a chicken strip and held it out to him, flustered when the giant took his burrito back, holding it in his hand awkwardly as he drove.

"Baekhyun, why aren't you eating?"

Dropping the tempting chicken back into the bag, he nearly growled, "I have to wait for you to."

"Is that an Omega thing?" Baekhyun had the nerve to ignore what he'd been taught since birth. "Forget that. Go ahead and eat, you don't have to wait on me at all." The raven-haired teenager stared at him. Although twelve at the time, he heard that once before. Marus had said it to him, and like an idiot, he believed him. Baekhyun hated to admit it, but ever since he nearly got burned on the stove he never tried that again. He never wanted to eat before an Alpha did, he wasn't allowed. That never quite stopped him from sneaking downstairs at night to eat a snack, though. Asena would usually cover for him, but sometimes Ulric noticed the difference and scolded him for it.

Chanyeol frowned at him. "Do you really think I'll hurt you if you don't wait?"

"My dad always said Omegas ate last no matter what."

"Baek, I'm not your father. And the pack rules don't apply to us." Tilting his head at him, the Omega glanced at the greasy plastic bag. "You can do whatever you want. I won't punish you for it, ever."

Turning his gaze back to the giant, he watched the last of the city lights wash over his face. "This sounds like the time you told me the pack protects Omegas."  Ahead of them, miles of blackness washed over the desolate two lane road. The only light inside the cab were the dash lights, which gave a greenish tint to their faces.

"I admit, I was wrong about them." The Alpha sighed. "But that only proves that I can't tell others how to act. I can't predict how they'll act either, and I shouldn't have. I just like to think people have the best intentions, Baek, and sometimes I'm wrong." Moving the bag between them, he frowned at the loss of heat and wrapped the blanket around him tighter. The dash lights illuminated his face enough to show the downward curve of his lips, the sign of a lost smile. He couldn't make the expression out in his eyes, but he didn't have to. Everything in him told him not to trust Chanyeol, no matter what he said. If he was truly concerned, he'd just eat the damn burrito so Baekhyun could eat too, but he didn't. Instead, he held onto it, as if to silently say he wouldn't eat  _until_   _he did._ Glancing around, he noted the empty dash, floorboard, and seats before digging into the bag to grab a chicken strip. Stomach growling, he took a bite. In the corner of his eye, he swore he saw his mouth turn upward. Chewing on the baked chicken, he looked at him. Sure enough, the Alpha was smiling.

"How long until we get there?" Baekhyun murmured between bites, looking out the windshield. At first, he didn't hear Alpha's words and glanced over to see he had a mouthful of burrito. Regardless, he kept trying to talk. The multitasking of eating and talking wasn't working out for him, every sentence being incoherent.

Chanyeol's cheeks appeared to darken. Clearing his throat, he spoke, "a couple hours maybe." Wiping his hands off with a napkin, he reached into the bag as Chanyeol dropped the wrapper.

Handing him another burrito, unwrapped, he took another piece of chicken for himself. "And you still don't want me to drive?"

"There's a rest stop... a couple miles ahead, we'll sleep... there." Baekhyun cocked an eyebrow at him. "You're wearing a... blanket, you can't drive. What if... you got... pulled over?" He replied between mouthfuls.

"I have a hoodie on." Baekhyun countered, tugging at the collar.

"Over-sized hoodie that hardly covers you."

"If we got pulled over I'm still wearing a blanket. What different does it make if I'm driving or not?"

"Baek." He glanced at him. "It's easier to explain why you're sitting next to me wrapped in a blanket than it is to explain why you're driving naked." Rolling his eyes, he leaned forward and turned the music on, drowning out his voice. They sat quietly most of the way, eating what rest they had in the bag until it was gone and he put it at his feet. There, he'd remember to run it out to the garbage at the stop. Between singing and humming and quiet, they made it through the few miles rather quickly. Dim street lights pooled in a parking spot, a small building split into two. The doors were labeled with stick figures, with the triangle on the female figure acting as a dress. The simple labels marked the difference between the male's restroom and female's restroom, on opposite sides of the building.

Chanyeol parked the truck in a shaded area, little light touching them. "I'm going to go throw this away."

"No, no, let me." Chanyeol removed the keys from the ignition and opened his door.

Unbuckling, he reached for his own door. "I'm closer... just let me—" he noticed his door lock before he could pull the handle and with a thud of the opposite one closing, the Omega snarled in frustration. Watching out the window, his eyes glued onto him as he walked across the spacious lot to the building. Outside it's labeled door, a garbage already full of paper towels, few dog poop bags and plastic drinks. The small lights on the hood of the cab came on as the backseat's left side door opened. Heart jolting in is chest, Baekhyun sat up abruptly and moved to the edge of the leather. Hand hovering over his own handle, he watched as the figure helped himself right into the backseat. Sitting down, he shut the door and lifted his head. He got a glimpse of his face before the lights faded out. The Omega recognized him from class.

"Listen closely to me." Sparing a glance out the window, the giant hadn't appeared to notice. Probably thinking Baekhyun had opened the door by mistake, he didn't think much of it. With the hood lights fading, he didn't stop and come back. "Everyone is looking for  _you._ "

Keeping an eye on his posture, he replied, "Why?"

"Besides the usual  _kill them after banishment,_ you have a large bounty above that head of yours." Jongdae explained. "They're willing to kill him to get to you." Chuckling, he considered the thought. Expression hardened, he leaned toward him. "I don't want him to die because of you."

"How'd you fine us?" Jongdae smiled at him and looked past him. Over his shoulder, he noticed the bathroom door opening as Chanyeol stepped out. The light bathed the cap again, following a thud. Switching his attention back, Jongdae was gone. Leaving his question unanswered.

Chanyeol got back into the driver's seat and shot him a judging look. Out of habit, he nearly snarled at him. "Did you keep opening your door?"

"What the hell is going on?"

Alarmed, the Alpha's jaw dropped. "What?"

"That wasn't me — it was that... that one wolf."

Twisting in his seat, the Alpha glanced into the back. Empty handed, he stared at the Omega. He had caught a whiff of the lingering scent and sat up straighter. "Jongdae was here?" Grabbing his phone, he unlocked it and scrolled through the missing calls. One glance and he dug the keys back into the ignition. Baekhyun grabbed his wrist, surprised when Chanyeol halted, hand hovering over the key. "We can't stay here, we have to keep driving." He murmured.

"No." Baekhyun practically whimpered. "I want to stay, at least one night. The truck gives us a quick escape doesn't it?"

"Baek, we  _can't_ stay here, you're in danger if Jongdae showed up. The pack can't be far behind."

Baekhyun huffed. "We both know running just backs us into a corner." The Alpha frowned at that. Pursing his lips, he thought a moment before leaning back in his seat. The key remained in the ignition, ready to fire up the truck if needed. Noticing his stare, Chanyeol shifted in his seat and back against his door. Baekhyun questioned the comfort the door provided his upper body, but took the opportunity to lay next to him.

After a while, they were both laying in the seat, Chanyeol on the outside, Baekhyun between him and the back of the seats. He had pulled another blanket from the back and draped it over them, doubling the warmth. Despite the heat their wolf forms provided them, the Omega felt like he was freezing with just the hoodie and blanket on and appreciated Chanyeol's presence and effort to keep them both warm with an extra blanket.

Tucking his head against his warm chest, he murmured, "Why is the pack after us?"

Sighing, he traced circles on Baekhyun's shoulder while the other was folded beneath his head. "Because you are banned and because I left with you."

"But we left the pack and the territory..."

Hearing the wince in his voice, Baekhyun tilted his head to peer at him. "Those that are banned are later killed by the pack. It's for the pack's safety, or so he says. To prevent wolves from returning and killing pack members in retaliation." Humming, the Omega reared his forehead back against his torso. "We'll go back though. If you want, but only when you're ready."

"I  _need_ to go back."

"I know. And I will remain at your side."


	20. Chapter 20

There was a tapping on the window, drawing the Omega from his slumber. In a house of Alphas, he had learned to wake up at the slightest of sounds, otherwise, Neil would drop a bucket of ice water on him or he'd wake up with a dick drawn on his face. Asena always wondered why he kept his door shut at night, but the sound of it creaking open usually saved him an embarrassing explanation to why there was a permanent marker on his face. Peeking at Chanyeol's sleeping face, he pushed his arm that was wrapped around him away and sat up slowly, careful not to stir him. Outside, a man was speaking. With his words muffled through the window, he tilted his head in question, but didn't dare open the door or start the engine. Both would result in Chanyeol waking up, and both felt dangerous, giving the stranger an advantage. He liked the idea of a barrier between them. The man didn't go away, growing more angry the longer he was ignored. Baekhyun made a gesture, trying to communicate that he couldn't understand him. At last, the stranger turned away from the truck, walking to the grass area. Unsure of what he was doing, he watched the man grab a rock from the ground, the size of a small boulder, reminding him of the one he'd used back at the river.

Realization hit him and he shook Chanyeol awake. Taking his time, the Alpha brushed his hands away, grumbling something. With the man drawing closer, the Omega leaned over the giant and turned the key, ignoring the beeping and the  _wait before starting_ light. He didn't know why he had to wait, twisting it over the entire way. Sputtering, the Diesel spit exhaust, acting as though it would fall apart right then and there, starter plugs stuttering and gears churning, filling the cab with a burning fume. Chanyeol pushed him back and sat up, pushing Baekhyun's hands away from the key as the engine finally came to life. In the corner of his eye, Chanyeol saw the man coming with the rock raised in his hand and reached for the handle, all but tumbling out of the opened door. Chanyeol managed to stand on two feet and grab the man's wrist, flipping them around and slamming him against the rear of the cab. The rock toppled to the asphalt. Untangling himself from the mess of blankets, Baekhyun moved to the edge of the driver's seat. The Alpha had the man's shirt collar coiled in his fist, fire in his narrowed gaze.

"I can explain," The man sputtered, falling limp against the vehicle. He would have collapsed to the ground if the giant wasn't holding onto him.

"Do you?" Chanyeol snarled, lifting him from the truck and throwing him back against it. The man winced. "It better be a damn good one."

"I wasn't going to break your window."

" _That's_ your go-to?" Furrowing his brow, Baekhyun leaned as far out of the doorway as he could, watching them. "You had a rock raised. Try again or I'm using the same rock to break your skull."

"Look, man, I'm sorry for that-"

Baekhyun interrupted him. "Chanyeol, we need to go." Contemplating a moment, the Alpha hesitated before taking his eyes off the stranger to look at him. Gesturing past them, Baekhyun pointed at the familiar black SUV pulling in across the resting area. Nodding, Chanyeol looked back at the stranger and let him go. Sidestepping, he allowed the man to freely walk past, their stare never breaking. Scooting over, Baekhyun watched the Alpha slide into the driver's seat. He wasted no time reversing and burning the tires as he shifted gears and drove toward the exit.

"What was that guy's problem?" The Omega murmured, glancing out his side window at him as they drove by. He had half the mind to believe the man lived at the rest stop, his beard and hair overgrown, tangled and skin dirty. Turning his gaze away, he glanced at the Alpha. Eyes shifting between the road and the rear view mirror, he pulled out onto the two-lane road from the night before without caring to look if there were cars coming. The honking of a horn and screeching tires answered his brief question. Miraculously, whatever problem the truck had before was long gone as it ate up speed, the dial bypassing the numbers as they soared down the road.

"I don't know, but he's the least of our worries." Turning his head, he spared a glance out the back window. Swerving past the nearly stopped car that they avoided, the black SUV swung into view, gathering speed.

"How would they know it was us?"

"The same way you knew it was them."

"So we need a new vehicle?" Face pale, Chanyeol shook his head, abruptly replying with a  _absolutely not._ "If they're tracking this truck, we need to drive something else."

"No. We'll just have the plates changed." Chanyeol said hastily, watching the rear view mirror. Easing up on the gas, he furrowed his brow. Looking over his shoulder out the back window, Baekhyun understood his confusion. He started turning around when he saw in the backseat side window the SUV. Climbing in speed, it drove in the other lane, deadly close to the truck. Through the glass, he could see three different wolves, possibly of same rank. One stared back at him, over the barrel of a gun.

Everything lurched forward, Chanyeol's arm punching his chest keeping him from head-butting the dash. The SUV flung past them, gunfire ringing out. Returning his hand to the wheel, his foot switched to the gas petal and he turned off the road and into the brush. Baekhyun grabbed his seat belt and put it on, every alarm going off in his head. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Losing them."

"You mean destroying the truck you didn't even want to trade for another vehicle?" Baekhyun shouted at him, hands out on the dash, bracing himself for every bump. The Alpha smiled at him, branches smacking and scratching at the outside. There was a break in bushes, and he spun the wheel as they broke through, the tires gripping at loose dirt. He didn't know whether it was sheer luck that there was a dirt road and glanced at the Alpha. There was a slim chance of them getting  _anywhere_ if they had continued through those shrubs and trees, the tires would have been ate up along with the paint and body of the vehicle.

"I've been on this road before." Chanyeol answered his silent pondering. "I would ride my quad out here during the summer." Checking his mirrors, he smiled. "There's not a chance they would have made it through that short pass of woods, though."

Baekhyun watched out the back window. Beyond the tailgate, they left a cloud of dust, but he didn't see the beast emerging from the forest break. "How would you know that?"

"I know those guys, for one. Maybe an experienced driver, but Josè? He can't drive down a straight line if you towed him." Wearing a smug expression, he let the speedometer drop down a couple tens.

"Where does this road go?"

Frowning, he watched the tough road ahead. " _That,_ I don't exactly know." Picking up Chanyeol's phone, Baekhyun was grateful to see two bars. Using the search engine, he opened google, and that's when he saw it. Beneath the bold, red,  _What's_ _T_ _rending_ _Now_ _,_ there was a picture of  _him._ Clicking on it, he absently ignored Chanyeol's pestering voice.

_Late yesterday evening, a teenage boy named Baekhyun went missing. He was last seen with this man driving a teal 2001 Ford F-250. The family is offering a $1,000 dollar reward to anyone who has information about his whereabouts._

Spacing, the Omega stopped scanning the words across the website. Scrolling back up, he looked at the picture of himself, a forced family portrait filled with fake smiles. Beneath it, a crappy phone shot of Chanyeol, probably taken when he least expected it; eyes half open with a drunken smirk on his lips, an arm hooked around a random, blurred-face chick. He thought back to the man this morning, but doubted the guy even knew what a phone was.

"Chanyeol, we have a bounty on our heads."

"I already told you that."

" _No,_   _we have a_   _bounty on our heads._ " Flashing him the news article, he watched the Alpha's expression. Glancing at the screen, several emotions masked his face.

"Is that ABC news?"

"It's not the only news website we're on. We're on Fox News..." Baekhyun continued naming local stations, some he'd never even heard of. Hands clutching around the wheel, the giant grew tense. Lifting his head, he stared at his white knuckles, the wrinkles forming on his forehead. Baekhyun frowned and showed him the picture they had used for Chanyeol.

The Alpha smiled halfheartedly, his effort to ease the tension. "That's the picture they chose of me? We're fine then. As long as only  _I_ show my face no one will know who that drunken fellow his." The Omega returned the smile, although weak on his lips.

"We'll figure it out, Chanyeol." He murmured, exiting the website and returning to the search bar, looking up their location by using the last road sign he'd seen before their detour. "The map says this road leads to... LeVeurt County."

Eyebrows raising, he glanced at him again. "Does it?" Nodding, the Omega returned his gaze to the giant. "Good. That's where we're headed." They were both quiet most of the drive. Here and there, Baekhyun tried to throw humor on their situation, in which Chanyeol countered with light laughter. Baekhyun didn't know what they'd do, and he surely had no idea why the pack was trying so hard to find them. All he did know was that he and Chanyeol were on their own. The only thing they had left were each other and the damn truck Chanyeol refused to drop.

He had to trust the Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to slow down my updates, but whenever I see new comments I get excited and upload another chapter, lol, thank you all so much for your support :)


	21. Chapter 21

Yawning, the Omega was stirred awake with every small sway the truck made over the gravel road. Looking out the window, he noticed more trees, thicker than the ones back at the two-lane road, hinting to him that they weren't close to any town. "Where are we?" Covering his mouth as he yawned once more, he looked at the giant.

"My vacation home." Pointing out the windshield at a large green cabin with an all-around porch, he smiled. "It was closer than I remembered it being." There was one light on inside, the rest were off. Gravel crunching beneath the tires, they drove over a few more cracks in the path, easing up the driveway. Chanyeol smiled as he shifted the gear into park. Fingers pushing down on the button, he released himself from the restraining seat belt and got out as Chanyeol did.

The wind stung his bare skin. Holding it tighter around him, Baekhyun questioned the building. "Why do you have a vacation home?"

"I stayed here to finish some school after I turned seventeen." Pulling the smaller teenager under his arm, he guided him up the porch. "It's pretty safe and secluded from the town. Considering the news, we'll be safer out here. Not even my parents know of this place." Unlocking the door, he pushed it open and then turned on the lights. They walked into the kitchen, a bar dividing it from the spacious living room. To his right was a door, and a hallway. Leaving his side, he held the blanket snug around him, walking carefully across the wood floor. Down the hall, were two more rooms.

"I have clothes you can borrow until I buy you more." Baekhyun grabbed the fabric of his hoodie and peered at it. Simply nodding, he brushed the thought away and walked across the living room. It had two rich copper couches, and two recliner chairs of the same color set up in front of the large windows lining one wall of the cabin. There was a dining table across from them near a screen door.

"How long was I out?" Pursing his lips, he looked over at the Alpha. Head cocked to the side, Chanyeol watched the raven-haired Omega trace his fingertips across the table surface as he entered the kitchen again. "I just find it strange that the road you  _didn't know_ ironically lead straight to your house out in the middle of nowhere that no one knows about?" Baekhyun backed out of the kitchen, placing the bar between them. Under the kitchen lights, Chanyeol sighed, shaking his head.

"I really didn't know that road, it was luck that it lead here." Baekhyun  _wanted_ to believe him, god did he want to. But the whole thing reeked of fish. Did Chanyeol know everyone in the pack because he was second to lead? Although the logical reasoning, knowing the man behind the SUV's wheel so well like he had didn't feel right. Driving through thick shrubs that would eat up any vehicle to find an unknown dirt road. Peering out the window, he looked out over the porch at the forest line. They really were secluded out here, out of sight and mind of news. "You don't believe me, do you?" Returning his gaze to the giant, Baekhyun stared at him. There was little choice for him to not believe the Alpha - he was stuck with him out here now. The solo thought made him want to cry. Had he escaped one nightmare and stepped into another one?

Chanyeol grabbed the keys from his pocket and approached him. Jiggling his keys in his hand, he held them out to Baekhyun. Glancing between the offering and him, he thought over the ride here, knowing he didn't remember any of it as he slept on the Alpha's arm most of the drive. He hadn't really thought of observing their surroundings during their travel. Usually, he was observant about the kind of thing, always needing to know that extra escape route if need be. Standing in front of the giant, looking up at him, it dawned on him that he hadn't looked for a way out since he left with Chanyeol. Biting his lip, he took the keys from the Alpha and turned them over in his hand, looking at them. "If you want to go, you can. I am not forcing you to stay here." Chanyeol sighed. "I don't know why the odds had to stack against me, but I swear to you that I will never hurt you."

"You don't know how many times I've heard that before." Baekhyun muttered, sparing him a glance. Hearing the same empty words over and over made them rather meaningless. It was like listening to the same song on repeat until you grew to hate it whenever it came on. Those words caused a backwards reaction; instead of relief, fear would wash over him. This time, though, he didn't have fear. What had his mind rolling was caution, putting himself either into a dangerous situation or going for what he thought was better. Whatever he could do to avoid losing control, he would do. Control was something he never wanted to lose again. Setting the keys down onto the kitchen table, he raised his gaze to meet Chanyeol's brown eyes. They were wide, looking back at him. "The keys stay there."

The Alpha didn't quite understand it, but he decided he wouldn't question it. "If that's what you want." Across his lips sat a broad smile, lighting up his entire face. Clearing his throat, he ducked his head slightly, stepping back to create some distance between them. He smiled again when the Omega physically relaxed. "Can I ask that you stay with me in the bedroom tonight?"

Baekhyun looked toward the living room at the wide range of couches. One of the sofas appeared as though it opened up to form a bed. It was an open room too, compared to the bedroom of only one door and possibly a window. Staying in the bedroom limited his options, cut off so many routes. "I was thinking the couch..."

The Alpha watched his sharp eyes survey the cabin's interior and hurried to interrupt him. "I'll break the bedroom door off its hinges if you want me to. There's no way I can shut it then." Narrowing his eyes, the raven-haired teenager tried to decipher his words. "If you think about it, that's better than what the truck provided." Baekhyun wanted to beg to differ. The truck had four doors and six windows, all of which he could have broke with the iron bar that was on the floor of the backseat.

"Can I see the room?" Unsure why, Baekhyun yearned to say yes. He'd grown accustomed to snoozing in the Alpha's arms, using him as both a heater and a pillow. In his mind, the truck gave him a better excuse to be close to him, with the backseat being too cold. Flashing that smile again, Chanyeol ushered him to follow and led him down the short hall.

"It's been a while since I've been here. Once the ceremony was close I had to move back and attend school there."

"Was that so they wouldn't suspect anything?"

"Yeah. But I also wanted to get a degree in Animal Behavior before going back."

"That must've been easy."

Ears red, he shook his head. "I was actually the worst in my class ironically." Flicking the light on, the room illuminated. The walls were a deep shade of red, brown boards at top and bottom. Carpeted with a creamy brown floor and decorated with lavish furniture. From a dark red oak book case, dresser, desk and night stand. The bed was a king, with a wooden bed frame. The dark brown comforter was tucked in at the bottom and the sides, folded down part-way at the top. Beside him, the walk-in closet had no door, giving him a visible view of the clothes hanging neatly above an iron table. It must've been only suits, as Chanyeol pulled more comfy clothing from the dresser. "I really don't have anything that would fit you besides sweats and pajama bottoms." Looking down at himself, Baekhyun admired how the hoodie covered him all the way down to his mid-thought, hanging loosely off his shoulders, with the sleeves hiding his hands, allowing him to whack things more easily.

Having forgotten the real reason he'd come into the room, he looked at the closer at all the nice dress shirts, jackets, and pants. "Can I wear one of those instead of this hoodie?" Chanyeol nodded. Setting the sweatpants back in the drawer, the giant stepped into the closet to retrieve one of the many white button ups. "Do you want the sweats or Mickey Mouse pajama bottoms?"

"Mickey Mouse?" Baekhyun teased gently, watching red tint the giant's cheeks. "Just the shirt." His mind was losing the mental battle between caution and trust. Even the Alpha seemed surprised by his request.

"So... you'll stay in here with me tonight?" Unhooking it from the hanger, he held out the shirt. Baekhyun didn't respond, grabbing the collar of his hoodie and pulling it over his head. He could feel the Alpha's gaze on him, despite his effort to cast his attention to the side when Baekhyun looked at him. Wearing a smile, he swapped the Alpha for the shirt and put his arms through the too-long of sleeves.

Taking his time clasping every individual button he nodded. "I don't see why not." Tossing the hoodie into a bin in the closet, Chanyeol smiled. "Sorry for..." Looking up at him, his words trailed off. To his luck, Chanyeol waved him off with the same curve to his lips.

The Omega watched him step closer, his out reached hand brushing over his cheek. Baekhyun leaned into the touch at first, such a gesture having not been done to him. His hand was gentle and was the cause behind his racing heart. A growl ripped from his throat when the Alpha drew closer. Removing his hand, Chanyeol sheepishly glanced around them as though there was a crowd to witness his rejection. "Sorry about that." He cleared his throat and turned back to the dresser, grabbing a pair night of clothes before walking to the doorway. "Go ahead and get comfortable... I'm going to change in the bathroom." Then he was gone, the bathroom door across the hall shutting behind him.

Baekhyun seethed, biting his lip. "Nice, Baekhyun." He murmured to himself. "Growl at the one nice person in your entire life." Stepping to the bedside, he gingerly pulled the nearly made bed apart and got in. It didn't take long for him to get comfortable, swaddled up underneath the blankets. Going to work, his mind threw all kinds of evidence up for him to be fishy of. He had a lot to worry about, and plenty of time to stress about the missed calls, pursuit down a two-lane and the dirt road leading them here. Another part of him couldn't fathom why he would  _ever_ consider Chanyeol a threat. Since day one, he had shown his loyalty and respect, staying at his side, allowing him to make decisions.

Beside him, the bed dipped as the Alpha crawled into bed. Peeking out from beneath the covers, Baekhyun allowed the shadows of doubt be ushered away by his presence. He had left the door open, allowing light from the hall into the now dark room. Moonlight also came in through the window, shining across the opposite wall. "Chanyeol?" Baekhyun rolled over to face him, moving closer to him. The Alpha didn't hesitate, wrapping a welcoming arm around him, humming in response. If his face was still cherry red, the darkness hid it. "Thank you." Baekhyun murmured with a smile, curling against his warm body. Not turning his back to him, the Omega tucked his head against his chest and inhaled his scent.

"Baekhyun." He raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement. Silence bathed over them before he realized Chanyeol couldn't see him and he poked his chest in response. There was another pause. "Do you feel safe with me?" Baekhyun contemplated the question. It wasn't an easy one to answer. He has  _felt_ safe with his mom before he realized not even she would stand up for him for too long. There was a time he felt safe with Neil, with Marus, but those memories were long gone. Feeling safe was nearly foreign. Out of the question, Baekhyun knew he felt drawn to the Alpha in certain aspects. Not leaving when given the chance was a step forward, right?

"I think so."

"Baekhyun, please." Chanyeol whined, sounding stressed. Pulling back, Baekhyun peered at him through the dark. Why there was concern in his tone, the Omega didn't know. "I want your honesty, yes or no." He pleaded. Staring at him in confusion, he wished the shadows hiding the Alpha's expression would fade.

"I don't know if I do. I didn't leave, isn't that good enough?"

"No, Baek, it's not."

Baekhyun huffed. "Why?"

Sensing his frustration, the Alpha seemed to hesitate. "I need to know you won't just leave... I'm with you no matter what comes our way, but I want to know that you are with me too."

The Omega didn't understand where he was coming from, or what he meant. Though, he felt out of place to ask him to elaborate. Some part of him yearned to answer the Alpha's questions, but he didn't know how. Baekhyun was sure he could probably trust the Alpha now, but could he later? Why did Chanyeol even go this far, what was in it for him?

He was alarmed when Chanyeol sighed harshly and rolled onto his side, his back facing Baekhyun. Sitting up, he grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down against the bed so he'd face him. Looking down at him, he found a very annoyed Alpha staring back at him. "I don't know what you want me to say." When Chanyeol tried to move, Baekhyun pinned him, absently straddling his waist.

"I want you to tell me if you feel safe with me." He spoke through clenched teeth, his body suddenly tense beneath him.

"I guess I do."

" _I guess_ is not a solid answer."

Baekhyun folded his arms at his strained tone. "Why are you talking like that?" Figuring him sitting on the Alpha wasn't helping him, he started to move to get off. Chanyeol's hands grabbed him by the hips, holding him there.

"Stop." The Omega partially growled at his tone, but was interrupted, feeling the slight bulge underneath him.

Baekhyun's mouth dropped. "Chanyeol!"

"You're the one who sat on me with no undergarments on!" Covering his mouth to maintain his giggling, the Omega's cheeks flared. Seeing Chanyeol so flustered was probably the best thing he'd ever witnessed, and it was all his doing. Attempting to move again, the Alpha's iron grip tightened.

"What, so I'm supposed to stay here now?"

"For a moment, yes." Hardly containing his laughter, he could practically hear the blush in the Alpha's voice. "It's not funny."

"Oh, come on, it kind of is." Chanyeol growled at him, but it wasn't the thundering sound he was used to hearing, rather the embarrassed  _leave me alone_ tune. "Let me help you." Again, silence fell on them, his hands coming loose from his hips. Propping himself up on his elbows, the light peeking through the window fell across the giant's face.

"You're cute."

"Cute—?" Grabbing his waist, he lifted him up and flipped them over, Baekhyun's back hitting the comforters. Hovering over him, those brown eyes watched him, a humorous smile on his lips.

Placing his forehead against the Omega's, he glanced at his lips. "Yes, cute." Baekhyun was positive he could hear his heart thudding like a drum. Their gaze met again. "I'm not fucking you when you can't even kiss me back."

"How do you know that?" He challenged. Whatever had gotten into him was gone the moment Chanyeol clashed their lips together. The Alpha was right. Baekhyun froze at contact, every ounce of confidence he had vanishing within thin air. He hadn't thought himself a made victim until then. The scars that had been made by others, were still open.

Lips parting, Baekhyun found his knuckles white, clenching onto the Alpha's shirt and looked up at him. Shadows had fallen across them both, but he was sure there was pain in the giant's gaze. "That's how." Letting the fabric fall from his fingertips, Chanyeol pulled back and got off the bed. "I'll back in a bit."

Sitting up, Baekhyun watched him walk toward the door. "Chanyeol." The Alpha paused at the doorway, glancing over his shoulder at him. There was no resentment in his eyes, and the Omega nearly choked on his next two words.

"There's no need to apologize, Baek. Ever." With that, he went out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Last night didn't happen, or at least, Chanyeol acted as though it hadn't. They both appeared to appreciate that it was absent in conversation. Waking up to the Alpha's gentle fingers brushing through his morning hair was something new, but a gesture he could get use to. Going a minute without hurting an Alpha's pride was near impossible until now. Chanyeol was different, truly different, than any other wolf he'd met.

After showering, Baekhyun sat the table, staring out the screen door at the porch view. Although Chanyeol offered him more fitting clothes, the Omega had went with another over sized dress shirt and boxers. The giant was more dressed for the occasion of leaving the cabin, with blue jeans, black t-shirt with some sort of gaming design and a red and orange checkered plaid flannel. Every attempt Chanyeol made to make Baekhyun change or at least put on shoes ended with over exaggerated puppy eyes and all-to-quick to agree Chanyeol. Peering over his coffee cup at the Alpha in the kitchen, he watched him search the cabinets for food.

"Looks like we should go hunting."

"Or shopping." The Alpha corrected. "We really shouldn't be Changing too much out here."

"That's not what you said like a day ago." Baekhyun argued.

"That was before I knew we were being tailed." Sighing, he shook his head.

"We can take them."

Chanyeol smiled, absent of humor. "Baek, I can't take on the amount of force they're throwing at us. And you can't take down any Alpha that's not your brother." Baekhyun never considered that. Although he was right, considering he'd grown up with his brothers and learned their fighting techniques, escaping their grasp was never exactly easy. He would have to throw himself down the stairs and hope his mom interfered before anything went too far. It was still impossible to deny the burning flame in his chest.

"I could too."

Shutting the cupboards, he walked over to one of the ceiling-high windows and looked out over the forest. "I'm glad you think so, but Baekhyun, at this point  _anyone_ can name your moves before you even land them."

"Bullshit."

Raising an eyebrow, the giant looked at the raven-haired Omega. "You may be an Omega, but you have the ego of an Alpha."

"Excuse me if I know I'm better than what mid-ranking wolves think me." Chanyeol smiled, of what reason, the Omega didn't know.

"That's not what I'm saying, Baekhyun." Glancing over his shoulder at him, he leaned back against the window frame. "Your moves are predictable."

Biting his lip, he set the cup down and stood up. Walking past him, he lifted the lock on the door and pulled the screen open, walking out onto the porch. The wood was warm beneath his feet, a feeling he missed when he walked down the steps onto the grass that was sprinkled with morning dew. Hot on his heels, Chanyeol waited at the top of the porch, watching the Omega. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

Walking down the porch, his eyes remained on Baekhyun. "That's not funny." Grabbing his arm, he turned the Omega about, looking him from head to toe. "Do you forget what you're even wearing? Or how you'll get anywhere?" Jerking his hand out of his grasp, he raised his hand and jingled the keys in front of the Alpha's face. By his shocked expression, Baekhyun was quick to learn the Alpha wasn't watching him grab them from the counter before he went out the door.  _Had he really thought he was going to walk?_ Turning his back to him, he continued walking, stopped again by his grip. Twisting around too sharply, he lost balance and fell, bringing the Alpha down with him. Chanyeol was quick to pin his arms, looking down at him. Legs free, Baekhyun raised a knee, in which Chanyeol blocked with his leg and then pinned. Face flushed, he squirmed beneath his iron grip, the hammer in his chest thudding against his rib cage. The Alpha looked alarmed by his panic, but otherwise didn't let go.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun whimpered, trying desperately to rip at least one of his wrists free. Hips pinned by the Alpha's, it slowly dawned on him that there was little to no escape. Short bursts of cries escaped him, trying to wiggle free, not an inch of his body lifting off the ground; Chanyeol's weight leaving him helpless. He glanced toward the keys he'd dropped, laying in the grass, and looked back up at the giant.

Keeping a hold on him, his grip slightly loosened. "This is your problem."

Irritated, he tried to slip an arm free and hit him,  _anything._ "What?  _Get off me."_

"No." Chanyeol growled back at him, startling the Omega, but Baekhyun refused to properly cower naturally, battling his instinct. Still in a fit of panic, he had to tighten his grasp on the Omega to hold his thrashing body against the soil. " _Think._ "

"What the hell are you talking about?" Fear weighed heavy, causing his voice to quaver, tears pricking his eyes.

"You only have one move, kneeing your opponent in the crotch, but the second you're pinned, you panic." For a moment, Baekhyun held his gaze, chest rising and falling. "You're physically incapable of overpowering me, but you can outsmart me, Baek. Relax."

"I can't." He hated how pathetic he sounded, every word broken. Attempting to free himself, he jerked his arm, a tear trailing down his cheek when his opponent didn't let up.

"You  _can._ "

"I told you I can't submit!"

"It's not about submitting, Baekhyun, it's about manipulation." The growl that ripped through his throat made the Omega's heart freeze. "Your attacker will only continue to relentlessly hit you if you keep fighting. If you stop, even for a moment, they will loosen their assault." Eyebrows furrowed, Baekhyun concentrated on listening to the soothing tone of his commanding voice, distracting his mind of his restrained body. Head throbbing, he slowly unfolded his fists and laid his arms down flat behind his head, lying lame against the ground, Chanyeol's grip remaining on his wrists. With his heart in his throat, he looked up at Chanyeol, fighting the urge to fight against him to no end. Gradually, one hand came off his wrist, gentle fingertips touching his cheek. He appeared surprised when Baekhyun didn't turn from his touch, but into it, as if trying to find comfort in the fit of panic made by his mind.

"Don't react too hastily, okay? The second you have these Alphas believing they're in control, they will grow sloppy."

"Why can't I act  _now_?"

"See what happens." Biting his lip, Baekhyun contemplated his challenge, before lifting his hand up an inch. Chanyeol slammed his hand back down before he could form a fist to swing. "They still have the upper hand right now. Any stupid moves will end with you bloodied and bruised, if not dead."

He whined, forcing his arm to fall limp again. Chanyeol released both his hands and sat back, still keeping him pinned by the hips with his knees. "If anything, Baek, your biggest weapon is your mind  _and_ _well, your body_." Getting up on one foot, baekhyun waited for the Alpha to fully stand before getting up himself, the loose dress shirt seeming to stick to his skin on his back and shoulders, wherever the grass touched. Even his ass was wet and he was growing more uncomfortable by the minute; wet clothing alone was almost enough to make him stop struggling.

"How is that?"

"The art of surprise, you know, like the movies." Chanyeol smiled, gently at the Omega's recognition. "That's how you should approach any fight. If you can, avoid any head-on confrontations."

"What if I can't?"

"We'll work on that more later, but right now," bending over, he grabbed the keys from the lawn and started walking toward the Diesel, "we're getting you new clothes." Staring a moment, he looked at the spot he had just been pinned, cheeks flaring red. Baekhyun stayed put, looking at the giant's back. Eventually, Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun not behind him and turned back, tilting his head.

"I don't understand how any of that will help me."

Chanyeol sighed, looking aside. "Baek, what did they usually want from you?"

"I don't..." Meeting his gaze again, his eyes were more stern, warning him. "Well... mostly for me to submit."

"And Silas?"

"He wanted..." Baekhyun trailed off, glancing aside, then back at him.

"And what do they usually do the moment you give them what they want?" Baekhyun winced, dropping his gaze to his feet. Wiggling his toes, he remembered the way his brother smiled victoriously when he'd given up in the kitchen. He remembered how quick he was to ending his fight, forgetting what he was angry about. The moment he had given Marus power — what he  _wanted,_ he stopped. Silas was never once gentle the moment Baekhyun put up a fight. Would he have made an error and let up if he had done as Chanyeol was explaining?

"They stopped?"

Chanyeol nodded. "That's when  _you_ make your move."

"But why would they stop?"

"Because the second they believe they've got you where they want to, there's no need to fight. They don't want a chore, Baekhyun, they want something quick and easy." Chewing his lip, he nodded briefly, looking down at himself again. It was starting to make sense, his reasoning. The Omega could remember watching movies with his mother where female characters would use their bodies and charm to fool someone before placing a knife to their throat, or something of the sort. It was a fascinating thing to watch, how quickly they'd fall for it, and the power would shift over. What didn't make sense was how  _he_ could do it when he wasn't anything special.

"What if I can't?"

"Baekhyun, there's plenty of time to practice your fighting skills. I'd appreciate it if we went to town to get you some fitting clothes, though."

He murmured, mostly to himself. "Why? I like wearing this." At the moment, he wanted to peel the wet fabric from his body, since it no longer did much to cover. Reluctantly, he walked over and got inside the truck, grabbing the blanket and placing it in his lap. Removing the damp shirt, Baekhyun pulled the wool blanket beneath his chin, tucking his legs under him. Beside him, Chanyeol was starting the truck, and was beginning to drive when he spared Baekhyun a glance.

"I want to take you _places_ , and you can't go in with just a shirt on."

"Where are we going?"

"Patience is a virtue." Sighing, the Omega looked out the window, moving closer to the Alpha. Wrapping his arm loosely around his shoulders, he nudged the raven-haired boy gently. "I'm sorry if I scared you." Embarrassed, he rested his head on his shoulder and looked down at the seat.

"Will I ever beat an Alpha?"

"One step at a time, Baekhyun." Exhaling heavily, he glanced back down.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, finals are almost over...

They argued for about three minutes before Chanyeol allowed Baekhyun to go into the store with him, the wool blanket from the truck wrapped around him like a makeshift robe that covered more skin than his boxers and Chanyeol's shirt. That alone was enough to get people staring and whispering, but the Omega didn't appear as bothered by it was Chanyeol. He found it funny how frustrated the Alpha was with the humans, unable to pick up on certain emotions and warnings that otherwise, wolves, would have. All his glares and low growls emitting from his throat were met with blank stares. Sometimes, it would catch a person off guard and they'd walk to the other side of the store to avoid the giant. Holding the blanket snug around his shoulders, he had to lift from the middle in order to walk without tripping or catching himself. Some of it dragged behind him, in which Chanyeol watched.

The store itself was lined with clothing, from the walls to racks and shelves of it. In the middle of the store was the cashiers behind marble counters, the shelves filled with candy. Baekhyun directed his attention to the clothing and looked at the variety of colors and styles. In the midst of spring, the fashion consisted of bright colors, shorts, leather and jean jackets, and plaid was thrown up across the walls. "You can pick out more than one." Chanyeol spoke, joining his side and looking across the walls. "We aren't limited to this store either, so we can always try somewhere else... just pick at least one outfit from here so you can stop wearing the blanket." Baekhyun smirked at that, sweeping his gaze across the room. The eyes he did catch were quickly avoided with head turns, whispers and giggles breaking from the strangers around them. After years of it at school, he didn't mind the foul attention, and found it humorous that it made Chanyeol uneased.

"How am I supposed to pay you back?"

"Don't worry about that right now, Baekhyun."

"I am worrying about it right now, Chanyeol." Sighing, the giant grabbed a few classic tees from black to summer colors from the shelf near them. Walking past the Omega, he continued to gather clothing, checking the sizes before draping them over his left arm. "What are you doing?" Following behind him, he watched his partially careless choosing of patterns.

"Picking clothes for you. I'm kind of surprised you're not excited about shopping."

"Are you stereotyping Omegas?"

"Well...I'm just saying..." Sheepishly, he smiled at Baekhyun.

Rolling his eyes, he stayed close, looking at the other customers, watching how some of them interacted with one another. "I thought you'd know better than to stereotype me." He murmured teasingly. By now, the only people that eyed them were those that walked by or were just coming in and noticed them both. Other than those few, the groups, mostly consisting of two, walked and spoke as though they had no care in the world. Behind the counters, one of the cashiers looked alarmed by his makeshift rob and bare feet, but too awkward to approach them about it.

"Staring isn't polite, you know?"

"So I've been told." Baekhyun hummed, continuing to watch the groups. Humans were different than the pack life he'd grown up in. Getting to watch individuals act freely, without fear was amazing. No one had more power than the other, sure, there was the parents and children, where authority ruled, but it was nothing like he had experienced with the pack. With no social hierarchy among them, there was no cowering or extreme tension. They neared a far end of the shop, where three white cattle-like stalls were crammed in a corner, the doors having a crawl-space at the bottom and a climb-over at the top. Chanyeol knocked on one to make sure it was empty before grabbing the dry-erase marker on the string and writing _Baekhyun_ on the mini whiteboard hanging from the middle of the door. Opening it, he set the pants on the small bench and hung the shirts before stepping out. Baekhyun walked past him, and shut the door, smiling at the clip-lock. It could easily be busted, but the fact that someone could come in from the top or the bottom was proof enough that it wasn't much different than changing between the back and front doors of the truck like he had at road side.

Picking through the clothes, he checked the sizes and was surprised when Chanyeol's guess of his size was mostly accurate. "Do I have to try all these on?"

"Well...No. I guess you could just hand me what you want to wear after I pay for it, you can change while I pay for the rest of it too." Carelessly, he grabbed a simple black tee, a tan cotton cardigan, and distressed jeans and opened the door back up, handing him the pile.

Taking them, his gaze met the Omega's. "I suppose we won't be going to another store?"

"Do we have to?"

Chuckling, he shook his head, and inspected his choice of clothing to wear. "You realize it's like an oven outside?"

"You're the one who chose it." Leaning against the frame, he looked at him with a humorous smile. Humming in understanding, he left Baekhyun to go to the cashier. Turning back, Baekhyun held the blanket around himself with one hand while sorting through the choice of clothing. When Chaneyol came back, they exchanged them, Baekhyun giving him only what he chose to keep.

"This is maybe three outfits?"

"Were you planning on leaving the cabin everyday?"

"No..." With a smile, Baekhyun shut the door and clipped the lock. Dropping the blanket, he unbuttoned the dress shirt. He considered going back to the cabin and washing the clothing before putting it on, but with the Alpha in a hurry to go places, he decided to toss the habit of being cautious away and put on the clothes. Ripping off tags, he checked himself in the mirror, looking for other stickers or tags he'd missed. Tearing a size sticker off his cardigan, he coiled it up in his hand with the tags and stepped out of the stall, picking up the grass-stained button-up and the blanket. Tossing the tags and stickers in the garbage, he walked over to Chanyeol, hugging the shirt and blanket to his chest.

The cashier was saying something until the Omega approached and she fell silent. She looked in a judging manner at him, but smiled at Chanyeol again. Baekhyun disregarded her lack of attention, looking around again. His attention was diverted back to her when her hand touched Chanyeol's wrist, her giggle all too fake for his liking. It was like watching one of those movies where the girl would flaunt herself way too much, trying way too hard for even the smallest affection. He didn't like how long she was taking to scan the tags, talking about something he wasn't even sure of. Although he knew the Alpha could feel his gaze on him, he disregarded his harsh stare. Before he could stop it, a growl crawled up his throat.

"Thank you." Chanyeol interrupted the woman before she could ask, picking up the bag from the counter and walking toward the door. Quick to follow, Baekhyun glanced back at the cashier and subconsciously moved closer to Chanyeol, joining him in step at his side. "What was that?" He murmured as he opened the door.

"You were taking forever."

"She was talking, Baek."

"No, she was flirting." Walking towards the truck, he glanced back at the store and glared.

"Okay, fine, she was flirting, that doesn't mean you can  _growl_ at her."

"I growled at  _you._ " Rounding the truck to the passenger side, he climbed into his seat and sat down.

Chanyeol got in seconds after, a grin plastered on his face. "Oh, so you were jealous."

"No." Baekhyun huffed, throwing the blanket and shirt in the back. "I'm ready to go. I'm even wearing these clothes without washing them first."

"That reminds me. I also grabbed you these. I'm not sure they will fit, but..." he shrugged, digging into the bag and taking out pair of Vans and socks. "You probably shouldn't go in barefoot where we're going."

"I went in there barefoot."

"Yeah, but she liked me so she let it pass." Baekhyun found himself growling again, in which Chanyeol grinned in return. Taking the shoes and socks, he put them on, partially annoyed with the lady and with Chanyeol, for acknowledging her. "Do they fit?" Setting the bag in the backseat and keys in the ignition, he waited to start the vehicle and glanced back at the raven-haired Omega.

Wiggling his feet, he felt a lot of free space in the shoes. Glancing toward the store, he decided to take the shoes over Chanyeol returning to that lady. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Baekhyun kicked his calf gently. The Alpha chuckled, buckling his seat belt. Baekhyun decided to leave his off and move into the middle seat, leaning against him. "I can always go back in and grab a smaller pair. I'm sure she wouldn't mind—" Reaching forward, Baekhyun turned the key over, the roaring engine muffling the rest of Chanyeol's sentence. At his laughter, his cheeks flared.

"Where are we going?" He murmured, watching as he pulled the truck onto the street. The giant didn't respond, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Ignoring the urge to demand an answer, Baekhyun settled with silence.


	24. Chapter 24

Half the day had passed by the time they arrived. With the truck parked, they approached the brick building, Chanyeol's arm around Baekhyun's shoulders. Stepping aside, the bouncer let them pass after looking at the fake ID's the Alpha had made up. Baekhyun wanted to inquire when he had the time — or how he learned to make one, but let the question go unanswered. He followed him through the crowd of moving bodies, lips forming into a frown at the twisting feeling in his abdomen. Chanyeol glanced at him, pausing in step.

"You alright?" Baekhyun nodded, and continued through the atmosphere of smoke and musk. The neon lights flashing across the pool of bodies started to annoy him, but he pushed the aching in his head aside. Although the warning signs were becoming clearer by the moment, the Omega refused to ruin what Chanyeol had planned for them. He still wasn't sure  _what_ that was, but liked being out of the cabin. For once in the last couple of days, Chanyeol was carefree of the thought of being followed, all pressures of the pack being on their heels absent for the time being. Sitting at a booth, Chanyeol frowned once more. Across from each other, the lights illuminated their face with shades of colors.

Baekhyun dodged his expression and glanced toward the dance floor. "Why're we here?"

The Alpha was all too quick to fall for it. "I thought we could use a break from running and all that... just a night to have fun." The raven haired boy smiled at him, then looked around once more. "Have you ever been inside a bar?"

"No, I'm not exactly of age."

"How about a party?" Baekhyun shook his head. Eyebrows raised, he waved over a waiter and ordered two drinks he hadn't even heard of.

Baekhyun watched the waiter come and go, probably having known Chanyeol. "Are you like a regular here?" He looked back at the giant.

"You could say that." Smiling, he looked over the crowd, shoulders relaxed, leaning back against the seat. "I used to come here a lot during my stay."

"They let you in?"

"Ah... let's just say I hung with the wrong crowd at one time, but yeah... they don't question my age." Baekhyun wanted to interrogate him on the subject, but the waiter interrupted him with two beers. Setting two beers down, he said something to Chanyeol before pointing toward the bar. Leaning back, Baekhyun peered around the waiter toward the bar, searching the many faces.

"Excuse me, Baek." Looking back at him, he watched the giant get to his feet and follow the waiter to the bar. Baekhyun returned his attention to the bottle, turning it. Simply pushing it aside, he avoided that disaster. Glancing back at Chanyeol and his friend, his voice was blocked by a body. Lifting his gaze, he met a hard blue gaze. From head to toe, the man appeared as though he crawled out of bed and came straight to this place, skipping a shower and shave for a good three days. He smelt of liquor and cigarette smoke, smiling down at the Omega.

"Want to dance?" The way he spoke threw off his demeanor, probably a good guy trying to drink away a memory, but Baekhyun didn't want to take a chance. Although human, his figure was muscular and could easily overpower him if he wasn't careful. Since Chanyeol's demonstration this morning he didn't feel the need to test his lack of skills again.

"No, thank you." Baekhyun murmured, looking down at his untouched beer.

"Do you want to dance?" Furrowing his brow, he glanced at the man again.

"I said no, thank you."

Again, the man repeated himself. "Do you want to dance?" His stoic expression made him question if he even understood what he was saying. Baekhyun shook his head  _no,_ hoping the one-English liner knew that gesture. There were certain countries where it meant  _yes._ "Do you want to dance?" The man pressed.

"Dude... no, I said no, okay? Thanks." Baekhyun huffed, holding the man's gaze. Feeling his heart thudding in his chest, he contemplated scooting down the seat to create distance between them, but figured he'd just sit in the empty spot.

"Do you want to dan—?" The man's brow furrowed as someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around, looking the short teenager up and down. His black hair was covered with a ball cap, but his young-teenager appearance was twisted with his attire. He wore a classic black suit, becoming a sore thumb in a place of ripped jeans and crop-tops.

"He said no." He spoke smoothly, smile genuine, posture straight and eyes sharp. "If you want to dance so bad, I'll dance with you." The man wasted no time. Sidestepping, the Alpha let the stranger walk past, getting lost in the crowd. Rolling his eyes, he looked at the Omega.

"Thanks for that..." Baekhyun murmured, the lights shining over his face.

"Where is Chanyeol?" The smile gone, the rather short Alpha glanced around the bar.

"What's it to you?" Making a  _tsk_ sound, he leaned down, grabbing the Omega's arm before he could dodge, Jongdae yanked him to his feet, surprising him by his strength.

"Please don't talk to me like that," Jongdae warned, "and answer me."

He didn't pressure the Omega into speaking, but Baekhyun found himself confessing without trouble. "He's over at the bar." Looking over his shoulder, his grip fell from his arm, gaze sharp.

"Don't lie to me, where is he?"

"What do you mean?" Glancing toward the bar, that thudding in his chest started again. Scanning the crowd, he couldn't find the big-eared Alpha anywhere. "I don't know... he  _was_ at the bar." Gritting his teeth, Jongdae searched the group of bodies. He wrinkled his nose. Grabbing his hand, Jongdae led the Omega into the mix of dancing souls.

The Alpha spun him around and brought him in close before he could pull his hand away, "What are you doing?"

"Dancing."

"Obviously." He growled. "I don't want to—"

"Right now, it's either dance, or we leave."

"Why?"

"Baekhyun, I can smell you from outside. I don't know why that moron even brought you here when you're going into heat."

His face flushed, following his footsteps and attempting not to trip and make a fool of himself. "I don't think he knew."

"Perhaps. I'm not sure how he wouldn't, it's an unmistakable scent."

"How are you not so easily affected by it? My brothers weren't even allowed in the house during my cycles."

"One of your brothers tried to rape you, didn't he? And your other brother, he can't even stand up for himself despite his rank. So let's not compare me to  _them._ " Ducking his head, he nodded. "I was hoping these people would help mask your scent... but I don't think I was right."

"Why do you say that?" Jongdae gestured past him with a nod and spun the Omega around. Baekhyun caught a glimpse of three wolves, two of which he recognized. "They know we're here?"

"Your scent isn't hard to find." He murmured as if on repeat. "Follow me."

"Why should I trust you?"

Jongdae thought a moment, then started walking, maneuvering around the strangers. "You shouldn't." Releasing his hand, the Omega followed Jongdae, keeping his head low. Closing his eyes briefly, he thought past his discomfort and followed Jongdae through a back door that led into an alley. Before the door shut, Baekhyun watched the man from moments before point them out to the three mid-ranking wolves. The sound of the hinges screaming as the wood connected with the building's wall followed behind them.

 _"There!"_ Breaking into a run, Jongdae rounded the corner, Baekhyun hot on his heels. Stumbling behind him, he ignored the urge to vomit and kept running. There was a roar coming up behind them. Nearly colliding with the Alpha's back, they abruptly stopped as the truck pulled up beside them. As if having done it a thousand times, Jongdae swung the door of the moving truck open, urging the Omega inside. Once he was tumbling into the front seat, Chanyeol's hand was grabbing and pulling him into the middle. Hopping into the passenger seat, Jongdae shut the door and the alleyway echoed with the engine's howl. Exhaust fumes forming clouds of black, they left the three wolves in the street as he turned onto the main road.

Jongdae didn't stand a minute. "Where the hell were  _you?_ Did you get my calls or messages?" Subconsciously, the raven-haired Omega pressed closer to Chanyeol who stiffened at first. Eventually, the giant wrapped an arm around him, shooting the other Alpha a glare.

"I got your calls and messages, I just ignored them."

Scoffing, Jongdae glanced out the back window. "Why did you take him there and then leave?" Baekhyun sat up straight, looking at the giant. The question had been on the tip of his tongue.

"I realized he was coming in and needed a moment away." He grumbled.

"Wow." Jongdae mouthed. "That dick of yours needing  _a moment_ could've gotten him killed."

Chanyeol's face flushed. "How's that? He was fine. Those guys showed up when  _you_ showed up."

"Why'd you even bring him here?" Jongdae snapped back. Closing his eyes, Baekhyun leaned back against Chanyeol. He couldn't take another minute of their bickering and turned on the radio, turning it up. Shooting him wide eyes, it took Chanyeol a moment before catching on and falling quiet. With an apologetic look, Jongdae turned his attention out the window, observing the mirror. Glad to have silence, he turned the dial down a notch or two, focusing on the twisting, tightening pain in his abdomen. If there was one thing he hated more than submission, his heats were another. He was happy they came every six months, if not sooner depending on the pack's Omega population. Considering he couldn't reproduce, he thought they would be easier to endure, but he was wrong. He was still cursed with heats, and the stabbing pain along with them. Both Alphas didn't appear against him staying in the cabin for a couple days, though. Jongdae didn't seem to be staying either, talking something about covering up their trail. Chanyeol appeared more worried about him leaving than him staying.

Parking the truck, he killed the engine, then turned off the headlights. "I'll head back the way we came, and this time, Chanyeol, keep Baekhyun here."

"Yeah, I got you." Chanyeol muttered at him. "I didn't know until—" shutting the door on him, the Alpha started walking back down the driveway. Baekhyun pushed himself up and rested back against the leather.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"No need," Chanyeol waved him off. "I should apologize for leaving you. I figured everyone there was human... but I guess I forgot there's a bounty too, so," he shrugged again. "Long story short, I won't leave you like that again, I'm sorry." The Alpha looked ashamed, getting out of the truck, waiting for the Omega patiently. Walking up the steps, the Omega stayed near him, trying to ignore his urge to follow near him. He felt like a lost puppy, all of a sudden needing Chanyeol more than before. In pain and discomfort, he found everything he wanted standing beside him, but he refused to show it, to let the Alpha know he just wanted his attention, that's it. Baekhyun utterly hated the way his hormones set off an onslaught of unwanted emotion. He tuned Chanyeol out, not finding his apologies anymore helpful. Apologizing over and over only annoyed him, more than the actual event at the bar did — which hadn't been a deal to him until Jongdae made it into one.

"Chanyeol, please be quiet." He muttered. Cursing mentally at himself, he sat down at the table, looking out one of the windows. While he was at home, he spent most of his heats with his mother, hanging out in the living room watching a Fast and Furious marathon, until Ulric came home and they'd both disappear upstairs.

"Is there anything I could do?" Glancing back at Chanyeol, he smiled at the Alpha whom awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

Rejecting his instincts, he shook his head. "No." Standing up, he walked toward the door. The Alpha intercepted him, lips pressed together as if resisting the urge to speak. "I'm just grabbing something from the truck."

"Like what?"

"Were we just leaving the bags in the truck?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh... right. I'll go get that." Exiting the entryway, he headed toward the truck. Spinning on his heels, Baekhyun kicked his shoes off, leaving them at the doorway and headed to the bedroom. Shedding his clothing and tossing them in the half-full hamper, he settled with a gray sweater and matching sweets, which were looser around his waist than the jeans. By the time he was in the bed, swaddled in blankets, Chanyeol stepped into the room. As if on eggshells, he walked cautiously into the room.

"What's the matter?" Baekhyun peeked at him, noting his awkward behavior.

"I'm... I've never been around an Omega during their heat. I don't know what..." Patting the spot next to him, he silently urged the giant to lay next to him.

"Don't be like my mom and follow the books, okay? I hate that."

"I'm starting to think you hate being compared to others entirely." Laying next to him, he allowed the Omega to lay next to him, resting his head on his chest. Baekhyun noticed his careful breathing, probably resisting the scent.

"I can't say I don't." Rolling onto his back, he glanced up at him. "I'm kinda surprised you're not... you know."

Chanyeol chuckled. "It's killing me, but I can deal with it."

Baekhyun hummed, laying back on his side. "Can I see your hand?" Raising his hand, the Alpha watched him take it, tracing circles on his palm. Observing him, he didn't question his behavior, letting him idly draw invisible shapes on his skin. "Who's Jongdae exactly?"

"An old friend." Giving him a disgruntled growl, he waited for Chanyeol to elaborate. "I knew him from school... we kind of had a thing before I accidentally turned him during..." intrigued, Baekhyun looked at him.

"We can change others? I thought that was myth."

"It's rare anymore... humans don't tend to survive the change."

"You two were a  _thing_ and you decided to risk his life to change him?"

His cheeks flared. "I got carried away... it was an accident."

Nodding, he entangled his fingers with the giant's. "What happened?"

"He was an Alpha... despite my hopes. Considering pack law, I couldn't stay with him. We broke it off." Swallowing, he glanced toward the window. "He started seeing Profitt after that, which is why he was accepted into the pack, as Profitt's family agreed to let Jongdae stay with them."

"Wait, Jongdae and Profitt were  _together_?"

Chanyeol sighed. "I don't really know if they were. I don't think they were though." Seeing his expression, he went on. "He helped me hide his body." Blinking a few times, Baekhyun reverted his gaze to their hands. Recalling the first day of class, he bit his lip.

"Why do you ask?"

"It felt like you two knew each other is all... considering how persistent he's being and how helpful."

"That's Jongdae for you." Chanyeol's lips curved slightly. "You shouldn't worry, Baek. He has no foul intentions."

"Where have I heard that before?"

"Baekhyun, trust me."

"I do,  _somewhat._ "

"That's not comforting." Baekhyun grinned playfully at him. Staying quiet, they both got lost in their own thoughts. Idly looking at their hands, he thought of the night before and felt his face grow hot. Pursing his lips, he wanted to makeup for the failed kiss, but didn't want Chanyeol believing it was just his hormones—  _it was just his hormones._ Sighing, he moved around until he was comfortable again, he doubted sleep would be easily met that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing chapter 27 (I had like some sort of breakdown a few days ago and deleted chapters 26-30, so now I'm in the process of re-writing everything) and nothing is going as planned!


	25. Chapter 25

Chanyeol got nearly an hour of sleep between Baekhyun's whimpers and constant stirring. Apologizing was pointless, and they both knew it. They tried to catch more z's, staying late in bed, but his tossing and turning never stopped. The Omega was growing more uncomfortable by the minute, disrupting Chanyeol's attempt to fall asleep. Trying to comfort Baekhyun was a constant battle of getting pushed away and being used as a pillow. Not a minute went by that he blamed the raven-haired Omega, or got frustrated with him. Despite his request not to compare it to the books, he had an idea of his discomfort. And the one way he could help he didn't dare bring up. The suggestion crossed his mind a lot, and he'd have to remember how Baekhyun couldn't even  _kiss_ him to erase the thought.

"Baekhyun, are you hungry?" Smiling at his response that was a mixture of a growl and the letter  _n,_ he started to move out from beneath him. Tugging on his clothes, Chanyeol understood his silent please and stayed where he was. "I can't get you food if I don't leave the room."

Lifting his head, he grumbled. "I'm not hungry. Just stay, please."

"How about ibuprofen?" Frustrated, Baekhyun met his gaze and held it. "Alright, alright." Laying back, he stared at the ceiling, running his free hand through his black hair. The other wrapped loosely around him, he kept them close, lifting his arm briefly whenever he moved. "I should get you some food though." Baekhyun groaned and pulled the covers over himself, facing his back to him. He kept talking, which appeared to agitate the Omega more.

"Good lord, Chanyeol, shut up please." Moving the covers away, he rolled back over and tucked his head down against his chest. Brushing his fingers over his forehead, he frowned at his hot skin. Lifting his chin back up with his fingers, a very disgruntled Omega met his gaze. A bit of his hair was damp, his eyes more droopy, his expression representing the groggy look of any teenager waking up too early.

"You have a fever." He murmured. Baekhyun set his hand on the Alpha's wrist until Chanyeol let his chin go, then he lowered his head down again. Sighing, he let the Omega attempt to rest and returned his attention to the ceiling. He heard about Omegas spending majority of their time in a dim-lit room with things that made them comfortable, whether it was things like furniture or simply things that made them happy. Some advised the room be full of cushions and nearby snacks, but Chanyeol hadn't known Baekhyun still had heats. It didn't make sense to him why he would, if the rumors at school proved true. Staying with him grew difficult, his sweet, intoxicating scent enticing. Having to ignore his instincts and be of mild comfort was frustrating, especially when he couldn't exactly control it, but he fared well.

Several hours passed with them being a tangled mess, zoning in and out of sleep. Chanyeol grew more hungry, while the Omega's temperament flared at random times. Refusing any ibuprofen, he grew tired of the Omega's effort to tough through it. Broken out in a cold sweat then restlessness showed otherwise.

"Alright, come on." Gently lifting him, Chanyeol moved out from beneath him and got up. Near immediately, Baekhyun pulled the covers over his head and growled whenever Chanyeol went to move it at all. "I'm going to make you some food and get water. Is there anything you want specifically?"

"I'm not hungry." Insisting, the lump beneath the blanket shifted as he stirred.

"I think your stomach disagrees with you."

"You don't know my stomach." Grumbling, he tugged the covers back enough to peek at him. "When you're done eating, will you come back?"

"I'm bringing you food." Baekhyun huffed. "Oh, don't be like that. You need to eat." Walking toward the door, he glanced back at the Omega. "Take a shower while I make food, perhaps?"

"Are you saying I stink?"

Chanyeol chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "No, I mean... it might help with..."

"Sex and toys help, not showers." Baekhyun retorted bluntly. "But fine, alright." He rolled over to look at the Alpha. Laughing at his gawking expression, he reluctantly untangled himself from the covers. Chanyeol cleared his throat, but lost his words with one simple glance from the Omega. Gesturing toward the kitchen, Chanyeol walked down the hall, glancing back toward the room, then at the kitchen as he entered. The following days would be a tough few. 

 

 

"I thought you said you had ibuprofen?" Baekhyun grumbled, entering the kitchen with black joggers and a new t-shirt with an arc reactor in the middle of the chest. Sitting down, he looked out the window. Setting down a plate with pancakes and three sets of meat, he placed two pills beside it.

"Want anything to drink?" Turning his attention back to him, he furrowed his brow. A smile formed on his lips, picking up the ibuprofen.

"Water, please?" Taking the pills dry, he wrinkled his nose at the sting as they went down his throat.

"Did you — why didn't you wait like three seconds?" Chanyeol stared at him with a raised eyebrow, handing him a glass filled halfway with water. Coughing, he tried to settle his throat before taking a sip.

"They're easy to swallow without water."

"Yeah, your reddened face and coughing shows it." Sitting down beside him with a cup of coffee, he leaned over and stole a piece of bacon. "You took forever in the shower." The Omega shrugged innocently, shifting in his seat. Refusing to eat, he sipped on the water, looking out the window.

"We're gonna be stuck here aren't we?"

"Just for the next few days. If they found us that easily with you being out one day and  _just_ starting, there's no telling how quickly they'd find us now."

Baekhyun sighed, watching Chanyeol pick food off the plate, but never ate some himself. Eating didn't fancy his ill stomach. "Don't you want to go somewhere though? It's boring here."

Chanyeol shrugged. "Baek, it's safe here for you. Are you going to eat?" Shaking his head, he put the glass down on the table and got up, brushing his hand through his wet hair. "Aren't Omegas supposed to want to stay in like a comfy room and all that during their heats?" In return, Baekhyun growled at the Alpha. Putting his hands up, he sat back in his chair, watching the raven-haired Shapeshifter. Reaching over, he grabbed his wrist as he went to pass and pulled him down. The Omega looked partially startled to be sitting on his lap, but didn't move when Chanyeol let his wrist go. "I do want you to eat though."

"I'm not hungry."

"Want some desert? I suppose we could go to DQ or something."

Baekhyun opposed ice cream or any desert, fearing his weight suddenly, but he  _did_ want to leave the house. At least when Chanyeol was driving he'd be less tempted to distract him. The Omega was appreciative that heat only lasted a few days and came every six months, as these next few days were testing his ability to keep distance between Chanyeol and he. He wanted the Alpha so badly, and he wasn't sure he could contain it much longer.

"Okay, we can do that."

Gleaming, the Alpha nudged Baekhyun gently for him to get up, then stood from his chair. Grabbing another piece of bacon, he walked toward the screen door. It opened before he touched the handle and a short young man helped himself into the cabin.

"Where do you think you're going with him?" Baekhyun gawked at the shorter Alpha, who stood with his head barely at his shoulders.

Mouth agape, he glanced between the door and Jongdae. "Where'd you— I thought you left?" Baekhyun sat back down, looking between the mid-ranking wolves.

Jongdae stared blankly at Chanyeol. "I did, but I came back because I can't exactly leave you morons, I left the pack to help  _you_. I stayed in the truck because I figured you two would be..." glancing between the two, his eyebrows raised. "Oh."

Blushing, the taller Alpha cleared his throat. "So you're staying with us now?"

"Not exactly. I don't want near  _him._ " Glancing up, Baekhyun met his gaze. Blaming the way his gut churned on his heat, he glanced out at the green lawn.

"I get that." Baekhyun shot Chanyeol a glare. Smiling sheepishly, Chanyeol corrected himself. "I mean.. with... his scent and all... Uhm." Even Jongdae was judging him at this point.

"Where were you going?"

"He won't eat anything, so I was going to take him to DQ."

"You can't take him places with a pack of wolves searching for him." Jongdae scolded. "They're prowling that city like scavengers, is ice cream really worth risking it with him?"

"I can handle myself."

"You can't take down a squirrel." Standing, Baekhyun approached the Alpha with a glare. Internally, his instinct was urging him to start something. Catching sight of Chanyeol's frown, he glanced at Jongdae once more and backed off.

"Tell you what, I'll pick up the DQ, and you two can stay here." Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, waiting for him to object the Alpha's offer. Instead, the giant grabbed the keys from his pocket and tossed them to Jongdae. Glancing at him as Jongdae took his leave, Baekhyun growled.

The door slid shut. "Why can't we go somewhere?"

"Baek, you know why." Chanyeol pouted at him, concerned.

"Then let me go."

" _Your_ life is in danger, not mine."

"And it's  _my_ life, so  _I_ should get to decide what to do with it. I'm sure I've felt all the pain there is to feel, if they found me, there's nothing they can do other than kill me."

The Alpha snarled, startling him in surprise. "I get that you're upset and all, but I don't don't think you grasp that  _you_ are my mate and I will do everything I can to protect you."

Baekhyun chuckled. "Oh, like you did at the bar?  _My hero._ " Scoffing, he turned away. Chanyeol snagged his arm and turned him back around, towering over him with a hard gaze.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is not to touch you?" It was too late by the time he realized his mistake.

Ripping his arm away, he pushed the Alpha back against the counter, watching the way he tensed. But no matter how frustrated he got with the Omega, his instinct overruled his anger and he wouldn't hurt him. Lips twisting tightly closed, he turned away and stepped into the living room.

Quick to apologize, he slouched his posture a bit, solemn. "I didn't mean it like that, Baekhyun."

"If it's so hard, why don't you?"

"Because you wouldn't want me to."

"That never stopped anyone else."

There was a quiet rumble in his throat. "I'm not like them, Baekhyun, when will you realize that?" Pacing the room, he kept his head down. "Baekhyun, look at me." Side stepping, he broke his pace and avoided Chanyeol's hand.

"I'm not staying here."

"Baek, you can't leave."

"Oh, now I can't leave? What happened to  _I won't make you stay here_?"

"That was before!" Baekhyun looked down, his gaze shooting the side table's closed drawer a glance. Closing the distance between them, he went on his tip-toes and kissed the giant. There was a pause, maybe even hesitation, before Chanyeol reacted. The Omega pressed closer, his mind on one thing as he was pushed onto the couch, the Alpha above him. He didn't allow for pause, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down, clashing their lips together again. Panic was rising in his chest at being on bottom and he twisted, flipping them over, the Alpha letting him be on top for a moment's notice. It didn't last long though, Chanyeol turning tables. But this time when they swapped positions, they fell off the couch; the Alpha beneath him. Baekhyun chuckled as they broke apart, looking at each other.

"What was that for?" Chanyeol quirked an eyebrow.

"Payback."

"For what?"

"Saying I wouldn't kiss you." Leaning down, their lips met again, and he was counting the seconds in his mind. Grinding his hips against the Alpha's crotch, he kept him pinned to the floor. He was irritated at how turned on he was becoming, he nearly forgot what he was doing. With the giant's hands on his hips, guiding him against his groin, the friction between them occupied Chanyeol's attention. Opening the side table's drawer, he felt around for them. They were almost too easily accessible, as if set there for only one purpose, and made easy to grab and use. The metal clacked against the wood and the Omega winced, causing their lips to break apart. Chanyeol was too slow, his wrist feeling the restricting cold metal as it was yanked and bounded to the table's leg with cuffs. Up on his feet, Baekhyun tried to catch his breath, face flushed.

Chanyeol sat up, jerking his wrist, metal biting into his flesh. "Baek?" He looked at the Omega. Biting his lip, Baekhyun glanced between the cuff and him. "What's this for? Did I go too far?" Chanyeol kept questioning, growing concerned the longer he was left without an answer. "How'd you know those were in there?" He attempted to break the tension.

"I said I can't trust you." Baekhyun murmured finally, walking into the kitchen.

"What? Baek, these aren't what you think—"

"I  _know_ what they are and what you used them for." He rolled his eyes. "I'm not ignorant." Stepping toward the screen door, he was reminded by the empty driveway that the truck was gone.

"Then what are you doing? Why did you do that?" Continuing to yank against the cuffs, he pulled the table across the floor.

Baekhyun shrugged, walking into the kitchen and out of sight of him. Grabbing a kitchen knife, he wrapped it with a cloth and tucked it in his waist band. Covering it with his shirt, he stepped back toward the exit, opening the sliding glass door. "I'm just doing what you taught me."

Realization washed over him, quickly followed by  _fear_. "Baek, you cannot face them. You're not ready."

"Admit it, you were just trying to get me to forget about it, to not want to go back. There was no training." He snarled.

"Baekhyun..."

Interrupting him, his grip on the handle tightened. "And I don't need  _you,_ I went through this alone my entire life, I can handle it alone now."

"You don't have to."

"And what, wait here with you? Stay in this place and pretend like I'm not being held prisoner?"

"It's not like that—!" Baekhyun scoffed and slammed the door. Heading down the steps, he stalked toward the forest line. Glancing back at the cabin, his gut twisted. His instinct was screaming for him to go back— he kept forward.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED WRITING THIS BOOK!!! I just have to briefly edit (not entirely) and upload the chapters :)

Maybe it was easier to believe he let it go. Even with everything that happened to the Omega, he had a glimmer of hope he would forgive and move on. It was never an easy thing, forgiving such acts, or moving on from them. Everything that happened would scar Baekhyun the rest of his life; it was his decision alone whether or not he would let it run his life. And maybe that was why Chanyeol took him away from the pack, even if the pack wasn't going to necessarily kill the Omega. Kenward never mentioned killing him, but he didn't say he would protect him. The Alphas in that pack were shit for protectors, which was the main reason the Omega numbers were decreasing. With everyone determined to keep pure Alpha lines and carefully picking mates to strengthen the possibility, it was becoming a pack of Alphas and Betas. Although it might have made them strong in some way, the tension between the ranks were unbelievably high and brawls broke out constantly. Betas tried there best to protect the lower ranks, but they could only do so much. If Baekhyun had stayed, they would have tortured the kid to death, if not drove him to other fatal options. Taking him away, banishing them, whatever he had to do to get the Omega away; in hopes of ridding his mind of revenge; Chanyeol did.

Looking at the handcuff around his wrist, he gently tugged against it. The restraining metal tightened and pierced his skin, triggering nerves to react and set off pain receptors. Clenching his teeth, the Alpha turned to the ceiling and stared. Was there something he didn't do correctly? There was only so much he could do, but he felt he could do more.

The rumble of the truck's engine interrupted his thoughts. Sitting up, he watched the screen door, waiting. With how closely it was to the time of Baekhyun's leaving, maybe he had run into the Omega. The possibilities were slim, but he wasn't ready to rule it out. He was holding onto any idea of him being near— returning to him.

Sliding open, Jongdae pushed the screen door open and stepped through. Closing it behind him, he walked into the kitchen and set the keys down, along with two grocery bags. Moving to the fridge, he opened it and started emptying the bags of their contents.

"Jongdae!" Chanyeol snapped, wondering how blind someone could be. He heard something hit the floor, several things clattering to the tile. There was a whispered curse, the fridge slowly closing itself. Another minute went by before Jongdae came into view again, eyebrows raising. Jerking his hand, the metal bit into his wrist. Jongdae caught the movement and rushed over, glancing around the empty living room, into the hall.

"What the hell happened?" The scent of the Omega was still strong, but not strong enough, notifying the Alpha that Baekhyun had left. Opening the drawer, Jongdae searched for the keys.

"They aren't in there." Chanyeol simply replied, lying back on the floor. "And he left... he fucking left." Jongdae glanced at him, watching his face. "He can't be far though..."

Jongdae interrupted him, "are you planning to go after him?" Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed the ring of keys from the hanger on the cabinet. It was a chain of backup keys, to the truck, cabin, the cuffs. They had learned their lessons long ago about having just one pair of keys, and now had pairs.

"Of course I am." The Alpha sat up, watching Jongdae kneel down beside him, fingering through the keys. "I can't let him go... he will be killed."

"You have no idea where he is by now."

"Not far." Clenching his fist around the keys, Jongdae leaned back, glancing at him. Quirking an eyebrow, his gaze shifted between his face and the keys in his grasp. "Unlock them."

"No."

"What?"

Getting up, the Alpha got out of reach, keeping a safe distance between them. "I'm not going to. You'll just go after that stupid Omega..."

"You have three seconds to unlock these, Jongdae."

"Baekhyun will be the death of you—"

Sitting up, he slammed his fist against the table surface. "So be it! I will not let him go alone, give me the keys!"

Biting his lip, Jongdae sat down on the window seal, setting the key chain down. The young Shifter knew it was wrong, but he couldn't allow himself to let Chanyeol kill himself. "Haven't you seen the pack's numbers? They won't kill him." He attempted to reassure the giant.

"He plans to kill one of them, they won't let him get away with that." Chanyeol pulled against the table, the cuffs cutting both into the wood and his skin. It was biting deep, drawing blood from the Alpha's wrist and leaving permanent indents on the table's leg. "God dammit— just give me the keys!" Jongdae shifted his gaze between the table and the giant.

Chanyeol eyed the Shifter, whom pulled his feet onto the seal, leaning against the wall and the window. He appeared conflicted, tempted to hand over the keys, but whatever war was going on in his mind prevented him. Returning his gaze to the cuffs, he continued to fight the restraint. "When I get these off, I will murder you." Glancing at him, Jongdae stared for what felt an eternity. Returning his gaze out the window, he listened to the clicking metal, the Alpha's grunts of pain.

 

 

The line diluted with color where the sun met the ground was turning darker with every growing minute. Leaning against the table, he let the edge dig into his mid-back. The pain was keeping him awake, reminding him why he was struggling. Glancing to the window where Jongdae sat, he sighed. "Please, Jongdae, this is the one thing I ask of you." Responding with silence, Chanyeol sighed again, readjusting himself and laying on his back. Looking at the ceiling, he was thrown back in time.

"Do you remember the first time I took you here?" Wearing a brief smile, he shook his head. "We just laid on the floor and spoke about life... said we'd run the world." Tilting his head backward, he cast him a glance.

Jongdae had stood, walking toward the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" Disappearing from sight, Chanyeol listened to his feet scuffle across the floor, as if he wasn't even trying to pick them up as he walked. He didn't reply, looking at the handcuffs. How Baekhyun went to find them, he wasn't really sure. It was foolish of him to think the Omega felt safe, even miles away from the pack, Baekhyun never dropped old habits. He gave a solid effort in trying to hide it, but whenever he was in even an open space like the living room with them both he was tense and hostile. Chanyeol was walking on eggshells around him constantly, some days he appeared fine and uncaring of his presence, other times it was as though he was in school again.

"Gah... I should've seen it coming." Chanyeol murmured, going over the past days. Baekhyun hadn't even been sleeping anymore, minus the first and last hour of Chanyeol's sleeping schedule. If he looked close enough, he could notice the bags developing under his eyes, the slowness in his speech and how easily he passed out after simple arguments. He was easily stressed and agitated, and Chanyeol had thought it his hormones.

Sitting up, he sighed, "The signs were clear..."

"You shouldn't do that to yourself." Jongdae interrupted. Looking up, he noticed the small Alpha approaching with a bowl of ramen he probably threw in the microwave. Since Baekhyun wasn't big on having group meals or eating around them very often, they all settled on microwavable food that wouldn't be a big waste of not eaten. Scratching the back of his neck, Chanyeol watched him hesitate in his approach.

"You scared?"

"No... but you certainly aren't the happiest camper." Chanyeol jerked against the cuffs. To his disappointment, Jongdae ignored the reminder and walked to the other side of the table; where Chanyeol could only reach him if willing to go through the trouble of turning around and moving to the other side, in which Jongdae would bolt during the first second of movement. He slid the bowl halfway across before retreating back to the kitchen.

Chanyeol disregarded the food, watching Jongdae go. "What happens when I have to piss?"

"Do you?"

"Not at the moment."

"Then you're fine."

"I will get out of here soon." Chanyeol assured.

"Maybe those cuffs, but you won't get far, the truck's got a flat."

A snarl crawled up his throat. "If you touched... you're lying." Sitting down on the window seal with his own bowl of food, the cat-eyed Alpha glanced at him. "This is ridiculous, Jongdae."

"No, you wanting to kill yourself over that stupid Omega is ridiculous."

"Baekhyun, that's his name."

"He'll be fine, Chanyeol. If we went after him we would be alerting the pack of his return. At least without us, he has the cover of shadow." Maybe he was right. Either way, Chanyeol wasn't going to sit by while Baekhyun lost his life.


	27. Chapter 27

"Alright, you're going to have to remove these cuffs." Jongdae glanced over at him from the window seal, where he sat all night, in and out of snoozing. All the Alpha had to do to spook him was smack the table. "I have to piss."

"You could just be saying that." He murmured, looking out the window, where the sun was beginning to rise into the sky.

Chanyeol huffed, his silver tongue reflecting his impatience. "What time do you think it is? And while you're figuring that out, why don't keep in mind when you found me like this. Am I still just saying I have to piss?" Pushing himself up, Jongdae rose from his spot and walked toward the kitchen. He could hear Chanyeol behind him, but ignored his words. Plucking the keys off the hanger, he stepped back into sight and tossed him the key chain. They hit the unsuspecting Alpha in the mid-chest, briefly stunning him. "What the hell?"

Jongdae tilted his head in question, waiting for the giant to continue. Fiddling with the keys, he tried each one before finding the right key. "If I knew it would be that easy to get you to let me go, I would have said that earlier..." He looked over at Jongdae.

"I can't keep you, and I know that. But if you're going after that...Jongdae, I am going with you."

Chanyeol inserted the key, undoing the lock. "Excuse me?" Opening the cuffs, he put them on the table and stood. "You're not going with me."

"I wasn't asking." Jongdae murmured, looking toward the windows lining the wall. "Besides, I have the keys to your truck." He held up the single key in his hand. Chanyeol thumbed through the key chain, but found the same result.

Pursing his lips, Chanyeol thought it over. "But you're not driving." Walking over, he simply growled until Jongdae obliged and gave him the keys.

"Are we not going to change first?"

"If you want to, go ahead. I can't guarantee I'll still be here when you're done." Jongdae hid his disappointment and followed him out the door, shutting it behind him. The truck was started by the time Jongdae got in, and moving before the door was completely shut. Chanyeol wasted no time pulling out of the driveway. "Oh good, you filled up my truck."

"I know you hate it below half." Glancing at him, Chanyeol watched the smaller Alpha. His eyes were tired, taking in their surroundings slowly. He was at an art show, sitting in the passenger seat, and the sun peeking through the trees and coloring the sky with pastels was the main portrait. "So you were just saying it." Chanyeol didn't respond.

Leaning against the door, Jongdae kept his gaze locked on the outside door as they raced down the road; Chanyeol driving all too fast, but with little care. There was a time he didn't mind the speeding and carelessness, but it was never as drastic. Ever since Baekhyun was in the picture, everything he did was less about his own safety and all about the Omega. Jongdae knew he didn't even belong in the picture, but he couldn't stand by while Chanyeol died due to a vengeful Omega.

"Why are you here?" Lifting his head, he looked over at Chanyeol. The giant shot him a glance. "Why'd you follow us? Why'd you update me about the pack?"

"I helped you hide the body of an innocent wolf."

"That's beside the point."

"Is it? I'm pretty sure not everyone just helps hide a body. If that doesn't answer your  _why,_ I don't know what does." Looking back out the window, he recalled what it was like back when they were racing down back roads just to drive. It was there way of being free from school, from responsibilities, all of it.

"You didn't need to follow me."

"I can't stand the thought of you dying."

"What makes you think I'll die?"

Shooting him a glare, Jongdae snarled. "This is a suicide mission! Baekhyun, I get why he wants to murder everyone, but you? Why are you joining him? Why are you hellbent on dying?" That answer, he already knew. He knew the day Chaneyol met Baekhyun. Jongdae may not have been  _born_ a Shapeshifter, but he knew what it meant to imprint. And Chnayeol had imprinted on him. It was besides the point, Jongdae lost him well before Baekhyun.  _Alphas can't be with other Alphas._ Rubbing the back of his neck, he kept those words on repeat in his mind. Chanyeol didn't reply and the day carried on.

 

 

 

Night was beginning to fall by the time they stopped for gas and to stretch. Once it was full and ready to go, they were on the road again. The windows were partially down, allowing the winds bite to tug at their clothes. In forty-hours, their lives would be changed forever. Jongdae wasn't sure how he wanted things to directly play out, but he didn't want Baekhyun to be dead. A part of him prayed the Omega changed his mind, headed back to the cabin, though it was a ridiculous wish. Since day one, Baekhyun has had revenge made in his mind. Whoever he hurt in the process, he showed no remorse, as many years of pain have revealed to him.

Glancing at Chanyeol, Jongdae stared a moment as the fading streetlights washed over his face. If it wasn't for him, he never would be here. Greece, that was his destination. Why there, he lacked knowledge of. It was just a beautiful place, somewhere he had wanted to escape to since he knew of its existence. But then he met Chanyeol.

What was supposed to be nothing turned into a fling, and then a relationship. Though their happily ever after was spoiled, Jongdae wouldn't pass up the chance to start it all over again. Or maybe that wasn't even him that desired that. Whether his feelings were true anymore, the raven-haired Alpha could only dream of knowing.

"Why did you leave me?"

Shifting his gaze from the road to the smaller Alpha, the giant raised an eyebrow. "Uh... I've already told you this, Jongdae? You're an Alpha..."

Shaking his head, Jongdae glared out the side window. "No, that's not why and don't say it is." He seethed. "After everything with Baekhyun... after what's coming, that's not true."

"Jongdae, why does it matter so much to you?" Sighing, Jongdae rubbed his neck. Chanyeol stared a moment before returning his gaze to the road. "I thought you were over me, that we were past this. Did we not meet an understanding?"

"I don't get to  _move on_!" Jongdae suddenly snarled. Glaring at him, his eyes were reflecting the image of flying daggers. "Because of you I  _can't_  even if I wanted to!"

Feeling the urge to pull over, the giant did the opposite and accelerated. He was beginning to understand his words, every single one of them. Along with it, his actions. "I  _marked_  you when I turned you?" Covering his face, Jongdae leaned against door and fell silent. Gut twisting, Chanyeol watched the road ahead of them as the miles kept on decreasing.


	28. Chapter 28

Sitting on the couch, curled up against his mother while his middle brother sat in a chair across the room was the last place he expected to be. After being with Chanyeol for those few weeks, he almost started to believe he shouldn't come back, that forgiveness and forgetting was an option. Though, he had to come back, so he did. After handcuffing Chanyeol to the table, he left both Chanyeol and Jongdae behind. It had taken him a couple days of nonstop hitchhiking and running, but he finally made it home. He regretted the decision to not stop, thirst quenching his throat and hunger and sleep fighting over which was more desired. Thankfully, it assisted his story.

"It's okay, baby... it's okay." Asena murmured. "Tell us when you're ready." Since walking through the front door, Baekhyun expected to see Marus or Ulric; instead came upon his middle brother in the kitchen. He'd been out for a couple of hours, sleeping already, having passed out the moment he came through the door uninvited. Neil cautiously got up and fetched a water bottle, handing it to him. With the Omega coming out of his heat, his scent was still strong, but the Alpha was handling himself well. Baekhyun partially wondered how either of them were standing being around him. After days of travel, he smelt rancid. A mixture of road kill, dirt, sweat, and the intoxicating indication of his heat.

Opening the bottle, he took a couple swigs before gathering his words. "I... I had gotten in a fight at the training..."

"With Silas, yeah, I remember. Mom knows about that."

"Now you hush." Asena snapped. Smiling sheepishly, Neil ducked his head and allowed his younger brother to continue.

"Chanyeol interfered. He said we were just going to the cabin, a place by the river. I didn't know we were leaving the pack entirely." Baekhyun murmured. "But we did. He didn't stop driving, and I couldn't get out. I tried once when we stopped for gas, but it... didn't end well." The words tasted foul. "I didn't know what to do, so I stopped fighting and stayed. Until I saw an opportunity and took it."

"How exactly did you manage that?" Neil raised an eyebrow. The question was fair, as Asena didn't shush him.

"There were handcuffs in the drawer... I distracted him long enough to handcuff him to the table and hide the keys. I left and started running... I didn't stop..."

"Why the hell would he have handcuffs for? What kind of kinky shit is he into?"

"That's besides the point. I shall make a report tonight when your father gets home. I don't want you punished because of some sick bastard Alpha." In alarm, his eyebrows rose. Sitting up, he clenched his teeth.

"Dad..? He will surely kill me." 

"No, honey, he won't." Baekhyun doubted her words. He always has, for some time. But this time was surely different. He  _wanted_ Ulric to come home, he and Marus. "Why don't you go take a shower and get some rest? I will bring some food up for you here shortly."

"Before dad gets home." Baekhyun glanced at Neil.

"That's enough, Neil."

"You can't say dad won't freak out the moment he gets home. He will, he will know Baekhyun's here before he even steps through the front door. And you won't be able to stop him before he does anything."

Asena glanced at Baekhyun, rubbing his shoulder encouragingly. She gave him one more hug, squeezing him tight, as though fearing Neil's words true. "Go get a shower and rest. Everything will be fine." Her smile quavered on her lips. Standing up, he headed for the stairs, shooting them both a glance over his shoulder. He knew what he was walking into before he reached the territory, he just hoped his story would successfully buy him time. Time was all he needed, after several years of living with them, he had them pretty well figured out; so tonight would be when he made his move.

The water felt good on his skin, cleansing his body of the filth and lies. Still, it hurt to think about lying to them, describing Chanyeol as a monster when he was not. He found him thinking about the giant a lot, since leaving. Whether he was in the passenger seat of a truck driver, walking the road side, and even in the shower at home (which was disturbing), he was thinking about him. That damned Alpha had gotten into his head, made everything about him. Thinking about him almost made up for his absence entirely on its own. It was irritating, how the Alpha effected him so effortlessly.

"I'm sorry, Chanyeol... I'm truly am." Perhaps the giant would stay out of it. On the off chance, he stayed at the cabin until Jongdae arrived. Maybe they were there together and Jongdae talked him out of following the Omega. Only then, his chance of survival would be successful. Baekhyun didn't want either of them involved in his revenge, it wasn't their fight. He was on his own, as he always had been. They didn't belong in the picture.

Turning the knob, he shut the water off and ran a hand through his wet hair. His body felt drained, reminding him of his hunger and desire to curl up in bed. He needed to recharge if he expected to outsmart anyone, let alone fight them. It was too often they'd weaken his body, Baekhyun didn't want to give them a head start.

Asena had said they would be a while before coming home, something about them being out training. Why Neil hadn't gone, was unsaid. Drying off, he grabbed the clothes he left out for himself and put them on; a pair of dark boxers, gray sweats and a dark blue t-shirt. As he was pulling the shirt over his head, there was a knock at the door and it opened before he could reach the knob.

Poking his head in, Neil smiled sheepishly, as if forgetting that Baekhyun was in there and should have waited for a response of some sort before letting himself in. "Baekhyun... I wanted to talk to you." Tossing the towel in the hamper, the Omega looked at his reflection in the mirror. "I'm really sorry I never protected you over all those years... I should have, I just... Marus is..."

"It's nothing, Neil." Running a hand through his hair again, he called it good and waited for Neil to step aside, then walked out of the bathroom. "I shouldn't have fought you guys, it would have saved everyone a lot of trouble."

"Yes, but you're an Omega, Marus just abuses that... and I let him." Looking at Neil, he held his gaze a moment before looking down the hall toward his room.

Sighing, he sidestepped. "I'm really tired, Neil." And he felt sick. Though coming out, his hormones were on a rampage and between stabbing sensations in his gut, with the lack of nutrition, his body felt too heavy to carry around. Thinking was becoming a chore, and every now and then his vision became hazy and he could only see a blur as Neil's face. It was nothing compared to the nonexistent voices he was beginning to hear.

The middle brother nodded. "I understand. Uhm, mom made you a sandwich and chips, I put it in your room on the nightstand for you." His brother wore a weak smile, his posture poor. Baekhyun returned the smile and walked toward his room, resisting the urge to glance back at him. All he wanted to do was sleep, he didn't have time to talk to Neil and listen to his sob stories of being a bystander. Closing the door behind him, Baekhyun stepped into his room. It was empty, how he left it. The bed was made, the blinds were open, and there lay a blanket on the floor. On the nightstand, was a plate with the described food. Baekhyun ignored it and pulled the blankets back to collapse down on the mattress. Drawing the covers up to his chin, he glanced toward the door, then toward the window.


	29. Chapter 29

He couldn't remember a day where his sheets felt like silk. A part of him wondered if his mother cleaned his bedding for some reason while he was gone. There was a dip in his bed, and every alarm went off in his mind, drawing him from sleep. Old habits were still burrowed inside his instinct, causing him to caution the place he rested. Opening his eyes, he exited his dream and turned onto his back. Toward the end of the bed, he felt something there. Slowly, he sat up, familiarized with the scent lingering.

Watching his shadow, the Omega attempted to read his body language and get an idea of what he wanted. "Did you actually think that you could come back and tell a bullshit story, as if we don't already know the truth?"

"It's not a lie." Baekhyun reasoned in a quiet tone. Standing, the Alpha looked around his son's room. He gestured for him to continue. Biting his lip, Baekhyun pushed himself against the further wall, watching his father stare out the window. "I... I got in a fight at the training, as you already know... and Chanyeol.. he took me with him, saying we'd just go to the cabin by the river to cool off, but we didn't. He kept driving, and I couldn't get out." Baekhyun looked down, feeling tears prick his eyes. He kept thinking about the Alpha and couldn't help tearing up at the thought of him. Using him to get through the next few hours felt foul.

"Baekhyun." Ulric urged.

Wiping the tear away, he shook his head. "I tried to get free, but I couldn't. I didn't have anywhere to go."

"And how did you manage to get here?" He was pacing, rubbing his face.

"There were handcuffs... I just had to... distract him... and then use them to handcuff him to the table." Stopping, he turned and looked at the small teenager, stepping toward him. There was hesitation in his step, but authority was there. Baekhyun forced the burning sensation down and flinched, awaiting his response.

"Good. I'm glad you're home." A gentle hand reached out, but retreated to his side. Baekhyun watched him walk and leave him alone again. Furrowing his brow, the Omega waited for him to come back, to yell at him,  _something_. He didn't think he was buying his story at all, considering the start.

Leaning back against the wall, he stared at the closed door. What had he wanted, surely that was not all? He tried to sit there and understand, reminisce on former memories. But nothing he could remember ever involved an easy-going communication, of any sorts.

Laying down, he rolled onto his back and gazed a the ceiling. Again, he found himself thinking of Chanyeol. How he desired to be in his arms, rather than where he was. Was the revenge worth it? Maybe killing Profitt was one thing, but perhaps that was the end of that feeling, maybe he didn't want to feel that again.

The door squeaked as it pushed open, an entire body walking in. "I talked to mom." He walked over and sat down at the side, his gaze directed at the window. "She's making Marus sleep outside in the car. She said I can stay inside if you're okay with that." Baekhyun peeked at him, watching his middle brother try to ignore him.

"That's fine with me, Neil." The middle brother glanced at him with a smile.

"You trust me then?"

 _Baekhyun_   _wouldn't go that far._ "Yeah." He murmured. "Please get out... I want to sleep."

"Oh, right... you didn't eat your food?" Throwing the covers back over his head, Baekhyun waited for the sound of his footsteps exiting his room. "Baekhyun, please, I want you to eat something." Neil pleaded quietly. If anything, his middle brother  _was_ persistent on the Omega's eating habits. When they were younger, Neil was the one to sneak food up for him to eat when he got in trouble. Whether Baekhyun accepted the offering was another story.

"Ice cream?" Baekhyun murmured.

"We can have have that, mom and dad went to bed. The kitchen is ours." In a blink, the Omega was up. Neil led him out of the room, heading down the stairs. Back when they were younger, this kind of thing was normal. His middle brother had a major sweet tooth, but always felt guilty and shy eating alone. Baekhyun never rejected the chance to eat ice cream and would always follow him during his midnight snack runs.

Sitting at the bar, he watched Neil dig the ice cream from the freezer and a spoon from the drawer. He set both in in front of his younger brother before snooping through the cabinets. While baekhyun scooped ice cream into his mouth, he observed his brother scavenge the rest of the goodies.

"Was it scary?" Neil spoke, grabbing some Oreos and setting them on the counter. He dug through the cabinet and grabbed some M&M's, Pop Tarts and whatever else sugary and sweet he could grab. Baekhyun hummed in response. "I mean, being with Chanyeol. I mean... I thought you guys were good... he seemed like a good Alpha, a good pick for you."

Shrugging, the Omega kept the spoon in his mouth. Looking aside, he gazed out the kitchen window. He didn't respond. The front back door leading to the garage opened. Looking in that direction, the hairs on the back of his neck stood. He was across the room in two strides; Baekhyun dropped his spoon and stood up, but didn't back away. It didn't take long for him to realize his mistake, those hungry eyes glaring down at him. Bowing his head, Baekhyun took a step back, lowering himself and creating a terrible posture.

"Marus-!" Neil whispered harshly, "you can't be in here!"

"Do yourself a favor and leave us be."

A growl crawled up their middle brother's throat. "No. You  _cannot_  touch him." Rounding the corner, the smaller Alpha stepped between them, putting an arm back to keep Baekhyun behind him. "He is not yours."

"Do you see a mark on him?" Baekhyun attempted to glance at his own shoulder, trying to see the spot on the crook of his neck; where mates would bite. "He's not  _anyone's_." Stepping forward, he raised his head, eyeing his middle brother.

"It's okay..." Baekhyun whispered to Neil. A part of him didn't want his brother to get hurt, although it was a tempting thought.

"No... no, it's not. You're in heat, he can't be in here. He can't even be trusted when you're not in heat."

Biting his lip, the Omega stepped forward and grabbed his brother's hand, fidgeting with his fingers. It was nothing like Chanyeol's hand; more bony and even clammy. They were shaking, and continued even at his touch. "I know... Neil, it's okay..." Glancing at him, the Alpha's jaw hung open.

"baekhyun... you can't really?"

"No... but he's my—our brother. He won't hurt me."

"He tried to rape you for God's sake!"

"I did not!" Marus cut in. Their voices were beginning to rise.

"He— he didn't... Chanyeol made that up." Baekhyun sputtered. "Neil... please, I don't want dad to wake up, please." Shifting his gaze between them, his eyes began to narrow. Sighing sharply through his teeth, he grabbed his snacks and headed upstairs. Baekhyun looked toward the drawer he stuffed the knife into upon his arrival.

"I didn't take you as a liar." Taking his chin between his fingertips, he stared at his face as though trying to figure out a solution to a math problem. "Are you an Omega all of a sudden? What did Chanyeol do to you?"

Baekhyun opened his mouth to respond, but remained silent. Clicking his tongue, Marus caressed his cheek with his thumb, tracing his jawline to the crook of his neck. "Let's go see what he taught you, hm?" Subconsciously, his eyes shot toward the drawer. "I'm going to take you somewhere with me tonight. I don't want us getting caught this time." Heat was rising in his chest. To stray from his weapon, from this supposedly safe haven, was dangerous. It wasn't even his plan.

"Why... why not my room?"

He shook his head. "Do not question my decision." He warned. Swallowing his response, the Omega lowered his head and followed Marus out of the house. He got in the passenger seat as Marus started the vehicle and began the drive. He rolled the window down a bit, airing the car out from the Omega's strong scent.

"Where are we going?" Baekhyun glanced at him.

"Silas's house. I told him about your return and he wants to celebrate." His face became pale. Starting to regret having Neil leave him alone, he thought over how he was going to escape this one. Reaching over, Marus gripped his shoulder and gently shook him. "It's alright, nothing too bad will happen."

A low growl left his throat. "I don't believe you..."

It was unexpected, but common from him. "Why's that?"

"Because you..."

"I did  _not_ rape you."

"Because of Chanyeol, but you tried." Baekhyun countered. "He kicked your ass before you could."

His hand lifted and flicked his temple, causing Baekhyun to flinch away. "No. I do not try, I succeed. I didn't do shit to you, do you understand?" There he went again, not making any sense.

"How high is that pedestal you're on?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just asking because I'm concerned about the amount of oxygen you are receiving, I think your brain cells are suffering." He lunged, and Baekhyun threw himself against the door to try and avoid him. Failing, his brother's hand struck him across the face and proceeded to coil a fist in the Omega' hair and drive Baekhyun's face into the dash. The Omega cried out, prepared for another blow, but Marus released him.

"Whatever Chanyeol did to you... he sure didn't teach you how to be an Omega. I guess you really are broken beyond repair." Rolling the window down more, he rested his elbow on the window and laid his head against his hand.

"You know I'm your brother right?" He was cupping his nose, a slight throbbing pain there.

"What difference does that make?"

"We're brothers?" Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. "We're blood... related... siblings, you know?"

"That doesn't change the fact that you have a tight ass."

"You're honestly sick." His brother only smiled. "What happened to you? Not that you were ever really  _nice,_ but you were more brotherly."

"Don't do that sappy shit and relax, I don't want you anymore. I'm taking you to someone else."

Baekhyun pursed his lips. "I'm still your brother."

"Maybe, but I don't have to see you as so." Pulling the car to the side, he parked it next to the building. Baekhyun's heart began to pound in his chest. For some reason, he ached  _for that damned Alpha._

Outside, the cabin was lit up and one person awaited them at the porch. It wasn't as crowded or loud as he had expected, which made him feel better. He  _might_ just have a chance. Marus was out of the car and walking to the other side to open Baekhyun's door and pull him from his seat. "Come." His skin itched. Following him up the porch, the figure stepped into the light; illuminating his face. Breath hitching, Baekhyun resisted the urge to growl at the other Alpha.

Silas smiled, but it faltered, his eyebrows shooting up. "How am I supposed to resist if he's in heat?"

"I don't care if you don't." Marus shrugged, walking into the cabin. Staring at the door, his mind began to run blanks. Hurrying after his brother, he left Silas alone, but the Alpha wasn't far behind him as he entered the cabin. The number of bodies around wasn't suffocating, but he felt trapped by all of them. Even with alcohol thick on their breaths, their instincts didn't fail to alert them to his scent. Baekhyun couldn't hate himself anymore than in that moment.

"What the hell?" Someone stood up. "Are you stupid, why would you bring an Omega that's in heat here?" She gestured to the group of middle-ranked wolves. She was one of the first female Shifters he'd seen since school, but she wasn't standing up to save him.

Joining his side, the Alpha looped an arm around Baekhyun's shoulders, and he flinched. "He's mine." Some narrowed their eyes in suspicion while others, such as Ansley, appeared taken back.

She recovered quickly, stepping closer. "Is he? Show me his mark." Silas' face flushed, he hadn't been expecting that.

"We... we haven't gotten there yet." Baekhyun spoke up. "I wanted to wait."

"How cute, the typical virgin Omega."

Ansley hushed the other wolf, closing the distance between them. "Wait...Aren't you that Omega from the Gathering? The one that challenged our Alpha and ran away with his son?"

"He kidnapped me." Again, that foul taste. He felt Silas' gaze on him. Baekhyun was not sure what to do or how to act, but he coined off one of the Omegas in the room and lowered his head, breaking eye contact with Ansley.

"Lies." She was beginning to corner him. 

The Omega resisted the urge to growl. Grabbing Silas' hand, he squeezed. He didn't know Silas at all— other than he was a shitty Alpha and deserved hell, but he prayed the Alpha knew simple signs of a  _distressed_ Omega.


	30. Chapter 30

Ripping his hand free, Baekhyun made a beeline for the door and left the room. He was down the porch and nearly to the car when Silas caught his hand. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Who do you think you are?" Baekhyun shot back. He was losing his patience with this damn game.

"I'm your mate, whether you like it or not."

Baekhyun begged to differ with that statement. "Then mark me. Right here." Eyes growing wide, Silas glanced around. Other than the porch light and light pooling through the cabin windows, it was dark and quiet up front. No one was on the porch, and Marus had parked the car away from the others to avoid being door jammed. They were alone.

"Someone could hear your loud ass and walk out." Silas responded.

Raising an eyebrow, Baekhyun watched him. Pushing aside his nerves, he backed up against the car, pulling the Alpha against him. "So? Don't you want them all to know who the disobedient Omega belongs to? Who finally tamed me?" He had to bite the inside of his cheek to refrain from laughing.  _Tame me_ , cause he was truly so wild...

Whatever he said must have resonated with the Alpha, his body pressing him against the cold vehicle. His hands were already tugging at his clothes, and Baekhyun helped him remove them, his skin felt on fire; he started to regret his attire. "Wait, wait..." Baekhyun murmured and continued before Silas could interrupt him. "My brother didn't lock the car, let's just do it in the backseat."

Silas chuckled. "Oh, you don't want to be seen now?" Blush hit his face.

"You can say that... but I can't do what I want pressed up against the car like this."

Raising an eyebrow, he observed the Omega. Just weeks ago, he was more than willing to rip his head off, but now he was all for Silas' bite. To claim this Omega was never exactly his ideal plan— he didn't care to be his mate. But the idea of putting Baekhyun in his place and the pack knowing Silas taught him so was a marvel. Then again, it didn't seem right. Even if he was gone for several weeks and if Baekhyun was telling the truth, how was he so willing to take it now?

"On one condition." Silas finally responded. The Omega hummed. " _When_ I knot you, you better not move this time." He nodded, watching Silas open the back door of the car. Glancing around, he scanned the front of the cabin for Marus, as if expecting him to come through the front door.

Baekhyun couldn't wait any longer, and got in the car, sliding across the seat. "Silas, come on," he whined, having to resist the urge to wince.

"I just don't want your brother seeing... this  _is_ his car." Silas climbed in and shut the door, watching outside the window before turning his full attention to Baekhyun. The edges of his mouth curled up, his hands grabbing the waistband of Baekhyun's sweats. Heat was flowing through his body, his muscles beginning to ache.  _No._

Silas pushed him down, laying him back against the seat. The buckle of the seat belt was digging into his side, distracting his body from feeling any sort of pleasure from Silas' touches. Between the buckle protruding into his ribs and the subtle shifting of muscles and bones in his fingertips, the Omega couldn't focus, and began to panic.

"Switch me positions." Silas pulled back, his lips inches from Baekhyun's collarbone. "I... I want to show you something Chanyeol taught me." The Alpha looked hesitant on what exactly he was saying. Baekhyun tried to think how to word it, but decided any sugarcoating would only confuse him more. His face flared. "I want to suck your dick."

Peering down at him, his brows furrowed. Baekhyun thought he'd be all over the offer, but he wasn't appearing so. "Why should I trust your teeth anywhere near my dick?" The Omega bit his cheek. Time was running short; his back muscles shifting beneath his skin against the leather seat.

"I've learned my lesson from the last time I used my teeth..." Confusion crossed Alpha's face. Growing impatient, he sighed harshly. "Want me to open my mouth wide so you can see my missing tooth?" Silas mouthed an  _oh,_ but didn't move for what felt like an eternity. At last, he nodded, and he gestured for the Omega to get up. It was awkward in the tight space of the cab, but they managed to switch positions.

"If you bite me... I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Reassuring words to your future mate."

"Don't think you'll be my only one. I don't actually  _love_ you. You're just a fuck, and by marking you I'm showing the pack who finally put you..." The Alpha trailed off, his head resting back. Baekhyun rubbed the palm of his hand against the bulge in Silas' jeans, trying not to think about what he was doing. Biting his tongue to slow his breathing, the Omega fought against the rising ball of fire in his chest, the heat spreading across his flesh. Closing his eyes, he attempted to paint a picture in his mind of being anywhere else. He wanted to go back to Chanyeol, but the exact reason as to why he couldn't was why he left. The wolf that caused him pain was beneath him, expecting him to actually succumb to his natural instinct. The Alpha hissed in discomfort and Baekhyun opened his eyes, glancing down at his hand. It was transformed into a paw, his claws threatening to pierce through the fabric.

Baekhyun hadn't realized how close the ceiling had gotten, tickling the tips of his ears; indicating his Change. Noticing Silas' head beginning to rise, his eyes focusing on him, he knew he needed to act,  _now._ Baekhyun applied more pressure against the Alpha's groin; Silas was up within a heartbeat with his fist swinging. Lowering himself, Baekhyun avoided his fist and lunged for his vitals. By the time Silas realized his mistake, the Omega had clamped his jaws shut around his throat. He felt Silas' fingertips brush against his fur and jerked his head back; Silas' flesh tearing like a candy wrapper, Baekhyun released his hold at the blood filling his mouth. Stepping off the seat, Baekhyun tucked his tail, watching as the Alpha clutched at his throat, the blood gushing like a broken dam.

Glancing at the shut door, Baekhyun knew he couldn't open it and escape the car. And with the heat pouring over his body, mixing with his hormones, he couldn't manage to Change back long enough to open the door. He didn't want to risk not being able to Turn to his wolf.

Laying on the floorboard, the Omega decided to wait. With the coverage of night, Marus wouldn't see the lifeless Alpha in his backseat. Hopefully, Baekhyun's fading heat scent would cover the smell of blood long enough for him to strike.


	31. Chapter 31

What felt like hours went by. The Omega was beginning to grow restless, fighting sudden exhaustion all the while having the need to tear through the forest. More importantly, his mind strayed to Chanyeol, and wanting to return to the cabin,  _to him._ Satisfaction of murdering whom taken from him only lasted minutes. He wanted to make it up to Chanyeol, somehow, someway; to tell him he was sorry and he didn't know what else to do. Baekhyun thought  _this_ was what he wanted, but he still felt  _empty_  and  _hurt._ Without doubt, the void built into his heart was created by Silas, Marus, and everyone who deemed him unworthy of care. And the one time he was shown affection of any kind, he ran back to what bruised him. What he allowed to abuse him and take control of his life. Baekhyun didn't want to take away the fact of what he did— in fact, he would do it again, a thousand times —but he wanted to return to Chanyeol and erase the memory of leaving him. Now with two dead bodies on his hands, and a potential other, the pack was sure to end him upon discovery.

No,  _this_ was what he wanted. He was just being weak at heart. Between exhaustion and loneliness, he craved Chanyeol, but it was no more than that. Baekhyun would leave him any chance he got if it meant revenge. Hell, he would leave the Alpha out of fear of being with him. Commitment, that wasn't anything he was used to. Being with someone did not settle well with him, even if it was Chanyeol.

Chatter sounded outside, followed by laughter. Leaning against the seat, Baekhyun peeked over the middle console through the windshield. Marus was outside with three others that he could spot over the dash. They were wobbling on their feet, acting like drunk sailors as they drifted between the cabin and the car. At some point, his brother left the others and approached his car. The Omega readied himself to jump up, but froze when the passenger door opened.

"Alright! See you soon!" It was a female voice. Was he taking home a girl? Baekhyun wouldn't have guessed he was... he was a sick bastard, that's all that mattered. The driver side door opened and Baekhyun ducked behind the console, flattening himself against the floor. The lights were on, shining dimly in the cab. Both wolves sat down, the female closing her door. She was the first to notice the smell, subtly sniffing the scent of the car's interior. The lights had turned off in tune with Marus shutting his door and the engine hummed as it came alive.

"Gross... what is that smell?" She turned in her seat, reaching for the middle cab light between the front seats. Body stiffening, the Omega stayed crouched against the floor, eyeing the corner of the driver's seat. In unison to the she-wolf's shriek, the light filled the back-half of the vehicle, washing an ugly shade of yellow over Silas' body.

"What the fuck-?" Marus barked at her sudden shout, turning in his own seat. Shoulder pressed against the middle of the seat, he stretched around to see into the backseat, involuntarily exposing a portion of his neck. Baekhyun took advantage of his position and shot up. Driving his upper body upward with his back legs, he locked his jaws on his brother's collarbone, one front paw thrashing at his throat while the other was caught behind the seat. Almost immediately, he felt small hands batting at the back of his head and blood curling screams coming from the she-wolf's lungs. Baekhyun held on, his gaze meeting Marus'. His older brother's hand reached for the door handle and jerked it, shoving the door open. With his other hand, he gripped the Omega by the scruff and used all his strength to throw him forward. Baekhyun lost his hold as his body was unexpectedly yanked through the front seats and tossed outside as if as light as a pup.

Sliding across the dirt, he gathered his senses and stood up, facing his brother whom exited the car. His skin was torn, blood oozing out of the open wound. By now, people were beginning to exit the cabin, peeking outside to see what the fuss was about.

Marus wasn't one for words, bending his knees partially and coaxing his little brother to come at him again. Caving into his desires, Baekhyun charged at him, faking to go for his calf, but jumped at his arm. Once he had a hold of the Alpha's arm, his body was swung partially threw the air and he felt his back nearly crack at the force used to throw him to the ground. Straddling his sides, he restricted the wolf of movement and shoved his forearm into his mouth, forcing Baekhyun's head to the dirt. Gagging, the Omega attempted to let go, but Marus kept his arm still between his set of teeth. Chest heaving, he thrashed against him, clawing at his arm, targeting for his wounded shoulder. Gritting his teeth, the Alpha pressed further, provoking a strangled whimper from Baekhyun. He tried to tighten his muzzle around his arm, but he couldn't manage a good enough hold, though still piercing his brother's skin.

"You're so dead for this," Marus hissed. Panic exploding in his chest, the Omega squirmed and used the only weapons he had against his brother. A snarl nearby sounded and his heart became a hammer against his rib cage.

Like the first time, there was no warning. An arm wrapped around Marus' neck from behind, placing him in a headlock. Instantly, Baekhyun lost his grip and his brother raised to his feet, or at least, tried to. The moment he was off Baekhyun, the man grabbed Marus' jawline and pulled his arm to one side in one swift movement.

Filling the air, a deafening crack. On his paws, Baekhyun watched the body of his brother slump against who held him. After a moment, the arm removed itself from its place around Marus' neck and he crumbled to the forest floor.  _Shouting. Someone was on the phone with Kenward._

Looking up, he met those cat eyes staring back at him and flattened his ears.


	32. Chapter 32

Their feet were thunder against the ground. Jongdae had Changed, his auburn wolf racing behind Chanyeol and Baekhyun. The Alpha tried his best to cover their trail as they booked it, cutting different paths through the woods and trying to hide theirs. It was basically impossible, with several wolves closing in behind them and nothing, but the cabins ahead of them. There was no where to go.

_Chanyeol_ _... I'm so—_

The Alpha snarled at him. Baekhyun flinched _. Don't you dare_. It was all he could say. They'd reached the clearing, where the wolves Gathered for their first Change. The rest of the pack was waiting for them. Jongdae nearly ran straight into Kenward, having been busy watching what was behind them to realize both Baekhyun and Chanyeol had halted.

Nausea prickled throughout his body at the sight of several mid-ranking wolves surrounding them. "Did you think I wouldn't hear about your arrival, let alone the murder of two pack members?" Backing up, Jongdae joined the other side of the Omega, observing the nearing group. Searching the many wolves, Baekhyun found his family. Neil had his tail tucked, eyeing his younger brother as though he had just witnessed his death.

 _P_ _lease... just let us be. We won't ever return._ Chanyeol reasoned.  _We'll move far away from here._

Lips curving upward, the only human form approached them. "Spare you, yet again?" Kenward quirked an eyebrow. "You had your chance when you were both banished... or should I say, ran away."

 _You sent wolves to kill us!_ Chanyeol countered.

Out of curiosity, the leader turned his attention to the lightly colored auburn wolf. "You've known their fate from the beginning, why did you join them?" Jongdae remained still and quiet, his eyes reverting between the wolves that threatened their safe distance. Kenward appeared amused, snapping his fingers. One of the wolves from the side came at Chanyeol. Instinctively, Jongdae broke from his stance and intervened, rearing up on the wolf and using his weight to knock them down. He backed off as quickly as he attacked, allowing the mid-rank to regain its balance and glance at Kenward before joining fellow ranks; a small cut wound on his shoulder, but otherwise just painted with dust. Chanyeol watched, the brawl being settled far too quickly for him to do anything.

"You boys know this is the end for you?" Jongdae trotted back to the other side of Baekhyun, returning his watchful gaze to the wall of wolves.

Chanyeol met Baekhyun's eyes.  _W_ _e know what we walked into_. Jongdae spared the Omega and giant a glance. Looking at them, he saw something in their eyes he hadn't seen before. As if accepting this was their fate, they were ready for what was to come, while Baekhyun was not. It wasn't fear of death, but that he hadn't finished. He still had a list of those that ruined him, he had only begun. There was no more room for lying, no games to play, they had no escape route.

Glancing at Chanyeol, he pinned his ears back, staring at the ash-colored wolf.  _Chanyeol_ _... I didn't mean for this_. On the other side of him, the smaller Alpha scoffed at the statement. The giant appeared pained, despite having known this would come to play. Turning his attention to Kenward, Baekhyun lowered himself to the ground.  _Please let them go, they didn't hurt anyone._

Chuckling, he stepped forward, closing the gap between them. Kneeling down, Kenward provoked a growl from his son. Peering down at the little Omega, he remembered the first time he saw him at this exact spot.

A wolf piped up,  _That's a lie! I saw Jongdae kill Marus! Everyone witnessed!_

 _And what did you do?_ Another argued. Walking forward, the familiar wolf he had grown up chasing and playing with; his brother.  _You did nothing! That's all any of you ever do!_ Snapping his head up, the leader regained his feet, turning his attention to the young Alpha.  _I'm guilty of this too... I watched for several years while higher ranks treated my brother like garbage. It's not just Baekhyun who was treated as so, but every Omega in this damned pack. What happened to those now gone is tragic, but it was bound to happen with the treatment_ we  _gave this Omega, my brother._

Jongdae was growing impatient beside him, the eyes on them turning to hunger-filled orbs. "Such actions taken on the pack are forbidden. I don't care what was done to you, it gives you no right to take a life." Kenward glanced at the black wolf. "Haven't I taught you anything?" Neil publicly disagreed, leaving the line of their parents and joining Jongdae's flank. Shortly after him, Asena trotted over. Standing, the Omega stared wide-eyed at his mother, shooting his gawking father a glance. Hackles raised, he held his ground, his vision targeting his wife, whom betrayed him in front of everyone.

Holding up a hand, Kenward reasoned. "I'll show mercy." He looked at Chanyeol. "Choose one life between the two of them, and we will spare it."

 _That's not showing mercy._ Chanyeol shifted on his paws, standing tall. Even the Omega knew it wasn't mercy. Whomever they spared, would live a life of torment, a life he escaped. Baekhyun couldn't imagine reliving what he left behind, and would rather die than face it again, truly alone this time around.

"Choose, or I will for you." Kenward was growing impatient, looking at the Omega whom stared him down. The smaller Alpha had his ears pinned and posture lowered; defeated before the words left Chanyeol.

_Jongae, spare him._

"Very well." Beckoning two wolves forward, he gestured to the lightly auburn wolf. "Take him to the main cabin." They didn't get the chance to near Jongdae, the auburn wolf passing through the line of wolves in four strides, the two wolves Kenward assigned, trailing behind him. Hunched down, the Alpha was aware of what was ahead of him, but didn't dare argue with it.

 _You shouldn't have done that._ Baekhyun looked at the giant.

_I said I was with you until the end. I will not leave you behind._

_So he suffers—?_ Razor blades locked down on his hind leg, drawing a startled yelp from his throat. Spinning around, he struck the wolf on the muzzle, merely scraping the surface of his skin before being hit from the side; the teeth around his hawk releasing. Pain exploded from his shoulder, incisors making quick work of his back. Twisting, Baekhyun tried to knock his attacker off, but he was much bigger and more experienced. The Omega realized his mistake of exposing his stomach and tried to squirm out of reach. To his surprise, the larger didn't aim for the easy target, and met those narrowed brown eyes. He lunged, inches from his throat when he was hit from the side, tumbling across the dirt and breaking into an entirely different brawl. The lighter silver wolf refused to land on her back, scrambling back onto her paws before the other could pin her.

Panting, Baekhyun glanced around him, Neil was on the ground, four wolves above him. Opposite of him, Chanyeol was up and down, being hit from all sides, lower ranking wolves taking small jabs at him while the higher attempted to wrestle him to the ground. Favoring his hind leg, he spotted a flicker of movement at his flank and spun around to meet the wolf. Another was on him before he could regain any ground, an electric like current of pain flowing through him.


	33. Chapter 33

What felt like eternity was only minutes. Jongdae and the two wolves flanking him were mid-way to the main cabin when howls broke through the air. Stopping mid-step, he turned and looked back the way they came. He could see the swarming pack of wolves, a good number of them taking off toward the trees in pursuit of something,  _someone._ One of them had made it out before it was too late. The Alpha couldn't get his hopes up, knowing they wouldn't make it past the river bloody and beaten with a pack at their tail, but prayed he would regardless.

 _Who was it?_ One of the mid ranking wolves beside him inquired as the older Alpha approached. His stormy gray coat was littered with patches of lost fur, crimson here and there.  _Who got out?_

 _The damned Omega._ He didn't bother to call him his  _son._ Blood running cold, Jongdae stared at the remaining wolves. The elder noticed his expression and straightened his posture, head raised high.  _No one else made it._

_So Baekhyun got lucky?_

_Lucky?_ Ulric snorted.  _The coward won't make it past the river._ Turning to Jongdae, his gaze hardened.  _Chanyeol let him escape._ Meeting his stare, Jongdae recalled what Chanyeol told him in the truck. He knew where Baekhyun was going, and if he made it, the pack would never find him.

Turning, Jongdae continued toward the main cabin. Ulric shifted, snatching the extra skin on Jondae's hindquarters; the roots of his fur burning. Spinning around with a yelp, Jongdae twisted out of his hold and looked up at the bare naked man that was not the least bit ashamed to be standing there without any coverage. Whether or not Ulric knew if the young Alpha had an idea, Ulric didn't show it. Jongdae sidestepped, before booking it to the main cabin, bolting through the door when an Omega opened it upon his arrival. It was another she-wolf, one he's never seen before.

She looked out, noticing Ulric's naked form and wrinkled her nose. "Put clothes on, you animal!" Closing the door before the other two wolves could enter, she turned her soft gaze to Jongdae. "You're the one he spared?" Her eyebrows rose, probably having expected the infamous Omega. Disregarding her words, Jongdae glanced around the woodsy interior of the home.

"Come." She beckoned with her hand. "I'll show you to your room."

 _No, you will not._ He partially didn't want to walk across the floor, the polished wood slick beneath his paws.

"This is not the time to fight, Jongdae. I can either be a friend or a foe. Make your choice, be sure it is wise." Lowering his head, he followed her. Leading him past a lavished room that had a red love seat, two brown arm chairs, a glass coffee table and a fire place, she opened a door. It was awkwardly placed in between the living room and the white-decorated kitchen. He wasn't given the chance to judge the white marbled floor, white counters, or anything before the she-wolf opened the door. Stepping inside behind her, they met a bare room. There was a blue mat on the floor, a bucket, a pile of clothes, and a single window. Furniture marks were left in the creamy carpet, indicating they had recently been removed. There was a door, perhaps to a bathroom, but the lock wrapped around the doorknob would keep him from finding that out. Behind him, the door shut.

Jongdae went to the window, placing his front paws on the seal.

 

 

_"We know what this is coming to." Chanyeol rubbed his face tiredly. He had finally convinced the giant to pull over and rest, but he couldn't sleep, neither of them. In hours, they would be on pack grounds; tracking down the Omega. Once they did, it was them against the pack. Whatever happened, the end was near. "I need you to promise me something."_

_Furrowing his brow, he turned in his seat, which had become uncomfortable after hours of sitting. "What is that?"_

_"It's selfish of me to ask..." Sighing, he shook his head. "If by some chance... you live, and so does Baekhyun, I beg of you to find him and keep him safe."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"If it comes to it, I will give my life for his. I'll send him to the cabin by the river."_

_Fingers tapping his thigh, Jongdae nodded. "They'll be sure to check a cabin by the river...that's probably where he said you two were."_

_The giant shook his head. "He's going to where we hid Profitt's body. I'll have him stay there for two days, waiting for you. If you don't make it, he'll leave to the truck."_

_"Where are you parking the truck?"_

_"The head of the BuckTooth trail. Forty miles from the spot."_

_Chewing his lip, Jongdae went over the idea in his mind. "When will you tell him this?"_

_"Leave that to me... do you promise, Jongdae?"_

 

 

And he did. Like a fool, he had promised. Jumping down from the window seal, he went to the mat on the floor and laid down. As long as he stayed in this form, he wouldn't be touched— and he'd have a better chance of escape.

The door swung open, cracking on its hinges. Kenward's footsteps were of a hundred men, sounding across the carpet. " _Change._ " He snarled. The power behind his tone threw weight on his shoulders, urging him to listen; but it wasn't very effective. As an Alpha, any sort of challenge such as the one Kenward faced him with, was a threat. It didn't make his body crumble and tremble at his words; his instincts were instead flared and ready to fight.

Remaining calm, he watched the leader approach him. "I said Change."

_You cannot force me from this form._

"I can starve you—"

His tail waved in amusement.  _Starve me, so then I am too weak to Change._ Kenward's eyebrows rose.  _They lost him, didn't they? You can't find that precious Omega._ Although bold, Jongdae knew such behavior would lose him a mouthful of teeth.

"I will..."

 _Kill me?_ Jongdae challenged.  _Do as you wish... but who then will tell you where he is?_ Conflicted, Kenward turned back toward the door.

"You can't stay in that form forever, and when you Change, you can say goodbye to your wolf." Shutting the door behind him, Jongdae was left alone in his new home. Alone, he shut his eyes and ducked his head.

_I'll find him, Chanyeol, I swear it._


	34. Illicit Powers || PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I wrote a second book to Power Trip, but I don't want to post another work, so I'm just going to add it onto this one starting here. Anyway, enjoy PART TWO of Power Trip, "Illicit Powers".

Another was on him before he could regain any ground, an electric like current of pain flowing through him. They could have killed him in minutes, if not seconds, but they savored every ounce of time they got. Baekhyun attempted to mute his cries that excited them, his body too heavy to twist and snap at their oncoming assaults.

_Wait!_

Baekhyun turned and rolled to the ground, laying flat on his side as the mob around him broke way. Like a broken dam, relief flooded him, his lungs gasping for air. Every fiber in his body was of stone, torn and scarred, too heavy to lift.

 _Let me kill him... please, he ruined my life, not yours._ Blinking, his crimson-shaded vision made out a dark spot among the blurry scene. The infused body figures behind the large wolf bumped into one another, antsy for more. None of them moved, their attention, Baekhyun assumed, on Kenward.

 _You cannot be seriously considering this!_ Ulric's voice roared over the blood thumping through his ears.  _It's a trick!_

 _A trick? How can this be a trick, when I am offering to kill_ my  _mate?_ The Omega put two and two together and coaxed his legs to work. Tied to the ground with chains, they refused to obey his screaming mind.

"Go on, then. Prove to me you're still my son." Kenward encouraged with a gesture. Paw prints against the dying vegetation shifted his heart into acceleration mode; awakening the hammer within his chest.

The Alpha's presence soothed the fire coursing through his veins; forcing his muscles to relax and putting his mind at slight ease. Shifting his gaze, the Omega watched the blurred figure hover above him. Trying to make out his face, he squinted, only causing the sheet of water and blood dripping into his eyes to worsen.

Flinching at the tickling drop of liquid on his snout, he blinked again. For a moment, he made out the torn face of Chanyeol, peering down at him, conflicted. Teeth marks snaked down his muzzle, tore his ears, left gashes on his cheek and above his eye, a line of oozing blood showed where claws nearly cost the Alpha his sight.

 _I want you to run._ Baekhyun's ears flicked. The way he spoke, the words were shards of glass. Chanyeol's tone lost its gentle sound as he focused on just communicating to Baekhyun; a skill the Omega had only heard was possible for  _mates._ But they weren't mates, Baekhyun never gave him the chance to bond them. Perhaps, that's not how it worked? Were there such things as mates before being bonded? Were other members capable of such a thing? Could  _he_ do that too?

 _I can heal you..._ Baekhyun snarled and jerked the upper half of his body off the ground. He expected his legs to catch him, but they failed and he toppled. The snickering around them provoked him to try again.  _Enough!_ His ears pinned.  _Go to the cabin, beneath the constellation, Canis Minor, two to four miles off. The truck is there waiting for you._ All the Omega could do was stare. He wanted to speak and yell at him for being so foolish. The Alpha knew they  _both_ couldn't make it out alive, why spare him? Especially if he would just come back? Chanyeol knew from the start there was no stopping his quest of revenge, so why wouldn't he end it  _now_  and save himself?

Managing a growl, his voice was muffled with Chanyeol's muzzle nosing him.  _Listen to me._ A surge of energy sparked within him, and Baekhyun found his paws beneath him this time. Shaking his head, he cleared his vision long enough to see a wolf break from the line. Chanyeol cut him off, throwing the smaller to the dirt.  _Do as I say!_ Granted, he felt like every bone in his body was grinding against each other as he turned and fled through the only opening he could see.

Incisors broke skin on his flank, bending his body in an awkward shape. His paws lost ground and he tumbled, twisting around to face his attacker. It was a wolf he had never seen before. Kenward's hackles were raised, his fierce gaze locked on the Omega's smaller form and over his shoulder, his father waited to join in. The Alpha didn't stand long, a black blur bulldozing him to the forest ground. Other wolves rushed forward to aid their leader, blocking the path between Baekhyun and his father. Regaining ground, he ran toward the forest, refusing to look back. Muscles inflamed, all he could do was focus on his destination to survive his breaking body. He prayed Chanyeol would be behind him, following suit, that if he waited long enough at the said-spot, he would come. But breaking through those trees, was not the midnight wolf he had grown fond of.

Behind him, numbers in pursuit grew, slowly knocking each other out as they snapped and bumped into each other. Baekhyun tore in several directions, his sense of smell making up for the loss of his vision. Even with Chanyeol's healing, he  _wouldn't_ make it. The Omega knew he couldn't stop, doing so would be his end, if they didn't plan to spare him— if that was any different.

 _Can't run forever, little Omega!_ Glancing over his shoulder, he watched the wolves crash into each other and turned from the river's direction.

 _Get out of my way! Don't stop in front of me!_ Several wolves went down, the one in front causing wolves behind to topple over him and eat dirt. The few that dodged split up, drawing up on the sides.

 _He's going to the cliff!_ Baekhyun pinned his ears and pushed his body forward. The Omega's speed was dying, falling closer to the wolves behind him. Those on the side were closing in the distance, and would soon cut off his path, surrounding him. Tucking his head against his chest, his legs moved as fast as they could carry his body, eliminating the space between him and the drop off.

_"Almost lost you there." Wrapping him in her arms, her embrace kept him from the drop. Her gaze rested on his brothers, her lips parting partially in a warning snarl. "Push your brother again and I will have your heads." Although thirteen, Marus was the same height as her shoulder, but wobbled on his feet._

_"We were just messing around." He countered, locking eyes with Baekhyun. The Omega buried his face into her stomach, her arms holding him near. Beyond them, the cliff stood, gapping at them._

_"Not again." Rubbing a soothing circle on his back, she turned her attention to her youngest. "You're alright, you didn't fall."_

Weight came down on his withers, his rear flying up and over him as he rolled. The wolf that slammed into him was drooling, snapping at anything and everything. Another wolf lunged, flying into Baekhyun. Ground gave out beneath them as they rolled, plummeting downwards. Turning in the air, the wolves tore at each other as they descended, their bodies taking a beating down the narrow slope, rocks cutting clean through their pelts. Warm thoughts of his mother's embrace catching him filled his head, numbing the pain.

They shot off a rock, the Omega using every ounce of strength to twist them and put the mid-ranking wolf beneath him. The wolf cushioned his landing, the back of its head bashing into a rock as it's entire body protected Baekhyun from majority of the potential damage. They had reached the edge of the decline, the mid-ranking pack member lying motionless. Gawking at him, blood oozed between his flews and onto the rock beneath. Gashes and cuts littered the wolf's dusty pelt, having taken the more devastating blows. Rolling off of the dead, the Omega glanced toward the edge, the wolves above having halted, peering down. Baekhyun doubted they would risk the fall, its slope too steep to decline safely— in either form.

Cries sputtered through his lips as he coaxed his legs to work beneath him.  _He had to keep moving._ Adrenaline drove him into a choppy trot, heading for the coverage of the trees. With the pack far behind him, the Omega could travel more slowly, but he needed to find a different way. He didn't want to go back to the cabin, too far up river now, to go back would risk the pack catching him. He had to abandon the truck; to find another route to the city.

Pinning his ears back, he kept a steady pace until the sun was in mid sky. Having spent the night awake, and running for his life, he was too exhausted to continue. But he was too scared  _not_ to continue. With his body so bruised and beaten, would he awaken again?

Legs collapsing beneath him, his body caved against the forest ground. Blackness enveloped his blurred vision, pulling him into a deep slumber. The last thing he remembered was the scent of burnt grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REMEMBER "Power Trip/Illicit Powers" was at first an original. I switched Character names in order to make a fan fiction version. Here are the original names and what I switched them for:
> 
> Caspian : Baekhyun
> 
> Leofric : Chanyeol
> 
> Novice : Jongdae
> 
> Nero : Xiumin
> 
> Nevi : Sehun
> 
> Asger : Suho
> 
> IF YOU SEE ANY OF THESE ORIGINAL NAMES, LET ME KNOW AND I WILL SWITCH THEM. ALSO WHILE YOU'RE HERE, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW CHANBAEK FANFIC [is not an original] "REALLY REALLY". I'll probably update Power Trip daily since I have all the chapters, I just have to change the names.


	35. Chapter 35

Something wet poked his muzzle, stirring him from the black depths of his mind. Hot sparks rippled across his skin, awakening every nerve and setting it on fire. Baekhyun whimpered, feeling as though he was standing next to an inferno without water. He tried to speak, his vision a swirling pool of mixing colors. It was like staring at a painting of several colors, but instead of forming shapes, the artist chucked paint at the canvas; creating large splats of color. Unable to make out the figure above him, he closed his eyes and breathed.  _He was alive._ The cold texture touched him again, but instead of pulling away, something wet and rough dragged across his forehead. Baekhyun managed to growl, fire erupting in his parched throat. Whatever it was, it didn't retreat at his warning. Irritated, the Omega opened his eyes once more, to see the figure stepping back. The redness had fled from his vision, and it became clear, forming the shapes before him.

Baekhyun blinked at the wolf staring down at him, it's warm, gentle gaze observing him as a mother would her child. Trailing his gaze down, he noticed its pitch black coat, and his heart soared.  _Chanyeol?_ Like a burst of energy, the Omega leapt up, his wobbling legs holding him for a mere second. Instead of retreating, the midnight wolf stepped forward, head cocked, and Baekhyun caught a whiff of its scent. Hackles raising, another strangled growl rumbled in his chest. Retreating backwards, his weakened limbs caved beneath him. 

 

Seeing such an Omega was a miracle.  _It was alive._ Gaze darting to the drop, the Alpha observed every crevice in the sharp rock, the deadly teeth of the cliff that could have easily torn the wolf to shreds. Looking back at the Omega, Kyungsoo found himself in awe. A miracle, that's what this was.

Glancing in the direction he had seen the other wolf from the Omega, he knew, if not by luck, the Omega would have shared the same fate. Stepping forward, he nosed Baekhyun, provoking a growl. Stress rolled off the stranger in waves, and Kyungsoo paused, looking him over; he noticed burnt patches in the grass beneath him. Baffled, he switched his gaze to his form. Gashes littered his side, his coat layered in dust and dirt, flies beginning to gather around him. Above his eyes, teeth marks were drug across his face, just missing his left eye. It appeared as though his body had attempted to heal, but his energy was draining with every ounce of blood he lost.

Raising his head to the sky, his howl rung out across the forest, filling the dark woods with his song. Shaking his head, he cut off his call and returned his gaze to the thrashing Omega. Twisting and turning, it was as though he attempted to throw his legs beneath him to stand and each time, his limbs would fail to hold him and Baekhyun would fall onto his side, kicking up a small amount of dirt.

 _Relax, you're safe now._ The Omega snarled. Laying down, Kyungsoo watched the wolf exhaust himself with his efforts to stand. He wasn't sure how to make him stop, but needed to stall the frightened shifter until someone responded to his call.  _You called me Chanyeol... who is he?_

Again, the copper wolf growled. Kyungsoo returned to examining his body, looking at the different wounds decorating his torn flesh. Noting the wolf not far from him, it was clear the Omega was being attacked. Perhaps,  _hunted?_ But who would hunt an Omega? It was pack law to protect every pack member, to  _never_ hurt an Omega...

 _Who were you running from?_ Peering up at the cliff's tip that peeked through the tops of the trees, Kyungsoo regained his paws. By now, the Omega had ended his attempt to stand, panting on the forest floor. His heart was pounding in his chest, pumping blood to the rest of his body, aiding his wounds. His body was using more energy to heal than he was trying to stand. Pinning his ears, the Alpha approached him again and touched his shoulder.

Out of the corner of his eye, Baekhyun watched the midnight wolf, his closeness alarming his senses. Following the sparks coursing through his body was an invisible weight. Darkness ebbed at the edges of his mind, coaxing him to rest. The rabbit in his chest was becoming slower, the pounding against his rib cage less intense, coolness spreading over his body.

Lifting his head, Baekhyun could only lay back down, staring ahead of him. He wanted to fight the black dots taking over his sight; to stay awake.  _Relax... it's okay._ Sides heaving, Baekhyun remembered choking for breath as two more shadows appeared in his eyesight. They rushed toward him, in tune to the blackness engulfing his vision.

•••

Baekhyun woke up screaming, his entire body inflamed. Around him, he could hear voices and hands holding him down. He realized he was no longer in his wolf's form, his weak grip trying to pry the forceful holds away from him. His head hurt and his vision was blurred once more, a sheet of tears glistening in his eyes blurring the figures around him.

"Hold him down, hurry now," it was a female's voice, as to who, he didn't know. Twisting his body, daggers dug into his side, flaring up through his body.

"Hold still! You're alright, Baekhyun!" Another spoke, iron grip digging into his wrists. There were too many people around him, their grips restraining him to the sheets that were sandpaper beneath his torn flesh. Their scents mingled, alerting him to the mixture of ranks around him. Two of which, were Alphas.

Baekhyun tried to speak, cracked breaths choking out of his mouth, voiceless. Clenching his eyes shut, the Omega could feel the cold sweat rolling down his forehead. He tried to growl, but any sound he tried to make was dry like the desert. The sensation of his skin boiling rolled over him, and all he could do was lay still, restraints forcing his body down with unbearable weight.

"Shh... shh... it's alright, now," another spoke. "What are you doing now? Will he survive?"

"I'd prefer if you shut..." tuning out their voices, Baekhyun focused his mind elsewhere. Doing so was a chore itself, a red beacon of pain flashing across his mind, scared he might forget the fire engulfing him.

_"It's alright." Stirring, the Omega turned around to face the giant laying next to him. His mouth was slightly slanted, fighting a frown. "I didn't mean to wake you." Tucking his head into the Alpha's chest, Baekhyun decided to ignore him, stealing his heat. Images displayed across his eyes, a movie just for him to see. Despite the emotions the taunting memories encouraged, Chanyeol kept them at bay._

_"It's fine." He murmured, pressing closer to his embrace. Baekhyun never thought he would miss these moments, and regretted the things he felt while in the Alpha's presence, but he brought him peace. Soothing his racing heart and holding him close, troubles were far from him there. The Omega could find himself sleeping through the worst of nightmares with him, instead of avoiding sleep and staying awake all night._

_"Do you think of going back, Baek?" Lifting his head, he met his gaze with weight. He couldn't tell him the truth or he would try and stop him again. The idea of lying burned on his heart, but it was all he could do. Baekhyun couldn't help, but feel the need to go back. He_ had  _to get revenge on all those who hurt him— karma wouldn't. No invisible force would do the damage like they had him, only he could._

_"No, I won't go back." A weak smile crossed the giant's lips. Chanyeol hadn't believed him and treasured the moment rather than rain down questions and judgement. After all, the Alpha knew he couldn't ever change the Omega's fate, or his own. It was out of his control; all that he could do was draw it out, and take more time. Time with Baekhyun was all he truly wanted._


	36. Chapter 36

Liquid dripping down his left temple drew him from the darkness. He didn't open his eyes, smelling the visitor within moments of gaining consciousness. Instead, he tried to move, and was relieved to find his arms free.

Blinking, it was only seconds before his sight was regained, and he saw the Alpha sitting at his bedside. His mouth was a straight line, expressionless features giving him a hard, unfriendly appearance. The only thing Baekhyun could read were his dark copper eyes, the earthy tone appearing as a penny would examined in firelight. His hair was black, resembling the color of the wolf's coat he had seen earlier.  _ Chanyeol,  _ was what he called him. But he looked  _ nothing  _ like him now.

"Here," Baekhyun jumped at the slightest of movements the Alpha made, testing his body's ability to get up and go. Every muscle in his body burned and screamed at the slightest of movement, but the Omega was sure he could escape by dumb luck if he needed. Focusing back on him, he realized he was being offered a bottle of clear liquid.  _ Water.  _ Using every ounce of strength, Baekhyun propped himself up on his elbows, taking the water bottle. He eyed the Alpha as he opened it, before turning his attention away, pressing the plastic to his lips. The icy touch of water caused him to shiver. He couldn't remember a time he craved water so badly, or realized how much it assisted his weakened body. Every gulp seemed to cool his insides, soothing his body and replenishing his lost energy.

He forced himself to take a breath for air, glancing about him for a table to set it. Taking it from him, Kyungsoo set it on the floor bedside, noticing his gaze watching wherever the bottle went. "I'll bring you more water and food later, you should rest for now." Baekhyun stared at him. No matter how hard he racked his brain, he couldn't place the Alpha's identity. He had never seen him before, so who was he? How had he found him?

Creaking, the door opened and a head peeked through. Laying back, Baekhyun turned his head to lazily watch the she-wolf approach. "I thought you were in here." Her gaze shifted to the Omega, then back. "You should go, I'll watch over him for a while."

"I'm alright." He retorted, his gaze resting on the Omega. Baekhyun nearly sided with him, mostly wanting information out of him.

"Good thing I wasn't asking."

Looking at her, he held the she-wolf's gaze. "I'm not leaving."

Scoffing, she all, but snarled. "Do you not trust me with him?"

"I do not trust  _ him  _ with  _ you. _ " Baekhyun looked at him, then at the she-wolf. "If you want to be useful, Mira, you can fetch some food and water, but other than that, you're not watching over him." After he spoke, the Alpha appeared to shut off his communication with her entirely, becoming mute. She glared at him, but said no more as she exited the room. Baekhyun stared at the door, yearning to walk through it, to leave. Where to, he was not entirely sure.

"Where am I?" Baekhyun looked at the stranger, who appeared perhaps a year or two older than him.

"Severrannor." Furrowing his brow, the Omega narrowed his gaze. That was  _ impossible.  _ The four kingdoms had long been gone for centuries, destroyed by a mage. He wasn't educated on the entire history of the kingdoms, but was aware of their fall. Those who survived were only myths, every race having passed under the mage's spell. There was no way anyone could have escaped such a fate. In the blink of an eye, she had erased them from history...

"That's impossible."

"It isn't." Kyungsoo murmured.

"But the mage..." the Omega winced at the dryness cracking his voice. "She demolished every kingdom, killed everything off. It's all lost to history."

Scoffing, the Alpha leaned back in his chair. "But you somehow came to know of these four kingdoms and you recognize Severrannor by name?" Biting his lip, Baekhyun took the comment into consideration. Glancing toward the door, the Alpha returned his focus to Baekhyun. "Who were you running from, Omega?"

He snarled, "And it's none of your.... business." His muscles screamed as he attempted to sit up, the Alpha's hands pushing him back down by the shoulders. He wanted to fight his grip away, but froze beneath his gaze.

Kyungsoo held him down for a moment before sitting back in the chair. "Every time you move, you risk reopening your wounds." Curling his lip, the Omega shifted against the bed, the sandpaper sheets erupting fire across his skin. Dipping his chin, he peered down at his body, touching the gauze wrapping with a gentle finger. He was relieved to find he had pajama bottoms on, feeling less vulnerable in his current state.

If he hadn't heard of Severrannor  _ existing,  _ then surely the territory wasn't bordering his own. It begged the question as to  _ how  _ the Alpha had come to find him at the bottom of the cliff, but Baekhyun didn't bring the inquiry to voice. He wanted to rest, to heal. "How long until I'm able to leave this godforsaken place?" Rasping, Baekhyun gasped for breath.

Eyebrows raised, Kyungsoo appeared surprised by the question. "Embry estimates a couple of days... are you ready to leave so soon?" Closing his eyes briefly, the Omega focused on inhaling and exhaling.

"I have...  _ things _ to finish." He turned onto his side, tears pricking his eyes at the shooting pain. Reaching out, Kyungsoo rested his hand on the Omega's, whom avoided his touch. Unable to find his words, he snarled at the Alpha's effort to provide comfort.

To his disbelief, the Alpha grabbed his hand again, murmuring under his breath. Retrieving his hand, Baekhyun pushed to the edge of the bed opposite of him, searching his brain for an explanation. An icy shiver ran down his back, chilling the intense heat rolling off his skin. Footsteps sounded outside the stone room, drawing the Omega's attention.

The door opened and the she-wolf entered, this time with a tray. "I didn't know what you liked... so I grabbed a bit of everything from tonight's left overs." Glancing around him, Baekhyun took into account that it was all made of stone. Only the furniture appeared to be from modern time, and rugs decorated, what he assumed, was also a floor made of pure stone.

Setting the tray on the side table, she grabbed a stray chair and took a seat closer to his bedside. Beside her, the male Alpha prickled. "It's exciting to see modern wolves." She brushed stray hair from her face, watching him with those intense green eyes. Glancing at Kyungsoo, the Omega moved to sit up, leaning against the headboard for support. The cool metal stung against his skin, pressing uncomfortably against his gauze-covered wounds. "Boy, he's not very talkative, is he?" Closing the distance between them, she decided to test the waters, reaching for his hand.

Kyungsoo grabbed her wrist, voice lowered. "I suggest you create some distance between him and yourself."

"Oh, you're acting like he's a feral animal!" Turning away, Baekhyun clenched his eyes shut.  _ Focus.  _ Protesting, his muscles resisted the change, shifting beneath his boiling skin only to return to their original form. Snarling, he tuned out the she-wolf's bickering and forced his tired body to Change, welcoming a new pain as the muscles shifted and formed, tearing the gauze and burning the ointment aiding the raw flesh.

His mind became hazy, swirling as his sight settled on the frightened she-wolf next to him. "What are you doing—?" Baekhyun leapt off the bed, his oversized paws crumbling beneath him, his right shoulder slamming against the floor. "Oh my god," standing, the she-wolf came to his aid, kneeling beside him. Instinctively, Baekhyun turned around and snapped at her outreached hand. His sluggish attack was dodged; the she-wolf regaining her feet.

Driving upward, the Omega stood on unsteady limbs, his entire body trembling. Pushing past her, he pressed his body against the wall, taking measured steps toward the door. Behind him, the male Alpha spoke, and his ears flicked at his tone.

The she-wolf crossed in front of him, placing herself in front of the door like a barrier. Glancing between them, Baekhyun stayed pressed against the wall that could no longer support his weakened state. Mentally cursing, Baekhyun found himself lying on the floor, a shadow coming over him.

"Fetch Matsi."


	37. Chapter 37

Turning in the bed, he awoke to a she-wolf standing over him. She had red hair, unlike the earlier one, and her piercing ocean green eyes watched him like a hawk. Closing his eyes, Baekhyun mentally pictured the room empty. He didn't want their company, whoever they were. His heart ached, as to the reason, Baekhyun was not sure.

Feeling down the bedside, the Omega grabbed the heavier blanket that had been draped over him. Pulling it up over his head, he blanketed his face in darkness. "Baekhyun, look at me." Furrowing his brow, the Omega held his breath. Narrowing his eyes, he ignored his aching arms and pulled the comforter down, meeting her gaze. The growl that left his throat was more of a short, strangled sigh. "I need you to rest here... I know you're confused right now and probably scared, but you must  _ trust  _ the pack. No one will hurt you here." Chest rising and falling in a choppy movement, he stared at the female Alpha.

The Omega didn't recall telling her, or any of these strangers, his name. Had he said it after passing out? It was the only logical solution, but he had never heard of people talking while unconscious. Then again, he never exactly looked into that sort of thing. Watching her, he tried to place her face, which was familiar to him in a distant memory.

Continuing to speak, the she-wolf sat back in the chair. "You gave everyone quite the fright earlier, trying to... escape? Was that your intention?" Baekhyun snarled, followed by a coughing fit. Wheezing, he wrapped an arm around himself, clenching his eyes shut. "My..." Voice lowered, she scooted her chair forward, brushing the hair that hung in front of his eyes. The Omega was too tired to shrug her off and merely glared, but even the smallest movement to narrow his eyes took a lot of effort. Flinching, he closed his eyes once more and pictured the room empty.

Embry's voice interrupted his illusion. "You're not much different from the day I met you." Peeking through half opened lids, Baekhyun watched her further.  _ What was she talking about? _

Across the room, the door opened, and another high ranking wolf came in. Skin crawling, Baekhyun cursed his luck of coming across a pack of mid-ranking wolves. Maybe he was dead after all, and this was his own personal hell, surrounded by the one status of wolves he despised. Across the rooms in a couple of strides, the Omega got a good look at the new face. His hair was dark and short and he had light stubble on his jawline and above his upper lip, as if he had meant to shave, but forgot. Dressed in black from head to toe, the Alpha's attire consisted of a tuxedo, absent of a tie or bow. With one glance at the she-wolf, Embry rose from her chair and nodded her head before exiting.

Collective, warm green eyes met his gaze, resting on him. They held no emotion as far as he could see, and his posture was not melting with dominance. The Alpha probably had authority without the need to push his power on anyone; a simple glance telling his command. Natural power, was what many would call it. While Kenward was always throwing his power at everyone and his position was nearly always at stake, seeing an Alpha like the one in front of him was a sight all on its own.

Closing his eyes as he took a seat, the man sighed through his nose. Although he looked in his early thirties, Baekhyun had the feeling the wolf was many years old- perhaps centuries. Scrunching his nose in pain, the Omega pushed himself up to rest on his forearms, surprised when he was not told to stay still. Instead, the older Alpha rested his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands. The room was silent, the Alpha's silent, heavy breathing being the only living thing other than his own. Pulling his hands away, the Alpha folded them and locked eyes with the Omega. "Baekhyun." A smile spread across the old timer's face, the corners of his eyes creasing. It was genuine, but held weight. "I was hoping to meet you, but not like this."

Quite tired of the dead end comments being made around him of where he was, who they were, and so forth, the Omega growled. Everyone here  _ knew  _ him, yet he couldn't place a single one of their faces. How he was found was a mystery, he could not have been unconscious for more than five hours upon that black wolf finding him, but if Severrannor was truly where he was, he should never have been found by them. Severrannor was only remembered because it was the last known kingdom to fall after the sorcerer's spell. No one could have survived if history told truth, that she obliterated  _ everyone  _ of her time frame. The reasoning behind her actions were unknown, but their ancestors, the Severrannor wolves, were long gone. Being told he was in Severrannor only meant he was in the middle of nowhere.

"Where am I?" Baekhyun rasped, wincing at his torched throat. "How do you all know me?" Holding up a hand, the Alpha's silent gesture requested his silence. But the Omega was tired of being told what to do, he wanted  _ answers.  _ "No." Raising his head, the older wolf watched as Baekhyun pressed himself up against the bed frame. Using the blankets to cover himself, his face flushed at his awareness of being naked, but his irritation overruled the embarrassment.

"You want answers, yes?" Biting his lip, the raven-haired boy nodded. His entire body throbbed, fire replacing the blood in his veins. Sitting up, he tried to fight the sleep that started to tug at his weakened body. "Where you are, Baekhyun, is Severrannor."

Scoffing, Baekhyun cut the old timer off. "I would prefer... if you told me the truth."

"It is, young one." That smile returned to his features. "When you are healed and able to move around, I will have Kyungsoo show you around and answer your questions-"

"I want answers  _ now. _ "

As if Baekhyun hadn't spoken, the Alpha continued. "Until then, I will have you stay in this room. Please do not stray from the bed this time. We will not keep you from leaving, but our pack is much safer than the one you came from and as long as you are here, we will protect you." Rising, the Alpha scratched his chin stubble. "I will have food and water brought to you at eating hours... If you have any requests, do not shy from asking, as you already have a problem doing." The Omega resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "The bathroom is over in that corner if you need it." With that, the old timer started for the door.

"Wait." Baekhyun called, his voice faltering to a wheeze. The Alpha paused, but didn't look back at him. "Who are  _ you? _ "

"Matsi." Opening the door, he stepped out into the illuminated hallway. "Goodnight, Baekhyun." Shutting the door, he was left alone in the darkness. The only light came from the window; though it was dim due to the heavy curtains. Shifting back down, Baekhyun tucked the covers under his chin, hugging himself as he laid there. Glancing around the moody room, he spotted a dresser opposite of him. The odds of their being clothes that fit him were slim and whether or not he could make the trip across the room were stacked against him. Slumping against the relatively soft mattress, he stared at the door.

Once again, none of his questions were answered. What he did know, was his possible whereabouts; nowhere. And the wolf that ran this  _ pack  _ was taking the name of a myth.  _ Matsi,  _ the first  _ wolf born.  _ At this point, Baekhyun was in one fucked up fantasy in the depths of hell.


	38. Chapter 38

_ A black bird crowed from the roof of the cabin _ . Glancing up at it, Baekhyun stared at the ominous bird with his head cocked. It had perched itself on the gutter all morning, chirping. Leaning against the balcony, Baekhyun let the warmth of the sun bask over him, eyeing the creature. In every fairytale or camp fire story one was told, a Crow came across as the animal of death. As a child, Ulric would tell him and his brothers about the death birds, that they were signs.

_ "Heed these signs and stop any nonsense that may cost you your life." _

Squinting at the bright, rising sun, Baekhyun ignored the chirping bird. Maybe the Crow was his sign, warning him that he wouldn't make it through another week. For a long while, Baekhyun stared at the bird, his stomach churning. It was a myth, a silly story told to children; that was what he told himself, at least.

The screen door opened, the giant stepping onto the porch with a weary smile. Padding across the wooden balcony, he joined the Omega's side. Despite the intoxicating scent of his heat, the Alpha appeared more determined to be near him than far away. Nor did the brown-eyed Alpha attempt to arouse him, acting nonchalant about it entirely. It wasn't normal to see a mid-ranking wolf so unaffected by the scent, but Baekhyun appreciated the behavior nonetheless. Dark circles beneath his eyes showed the effects of Baekhyun's tossing and turning all night, fighting the heat of covers and the cold bite of the room.

"A crow," Chanyeol breathed out a sigh, glancing at the little singing bird. Nodding, the raven-haired boy faced the Crow. Through dark, beady eyes, the Crow stared back at him. A lump caught in the Omega's throat. The bird chirped.

Blinking, the Omega turned his gaze to his feet, wiggling his toes. He heard the bird's sharpened crow, and winced.  _ Why?  _ Frowning, Baekhyun turned his head toward Chanyeol. The Alpha didn't act like he had heard anything out of the norm. The shrill chirp the Crow made shivers race down his spinal chord.  _ Why did you kill him?  _ Turning to the Crow, the Omega opened his mouth, then shut it. Was it his pure imagination causing the bird to speak? Was he asleep—? Of course he was, Chanyeol was gone.  _ Chanyeol. _

Tears filling his eyes, the Omega closed them and tilted his head down. The weight of having risked everything bore down on him at once. It dawned on him, finally, that he would never be with Chanyeol again. In his dreams, Baekhyun could see him, and speak with him— no, it was what his conscious believed the giant would do or say. He would never hear his voice again, nor feel him again. The Omega didn't even have a picture to remember his face by, just a memory. A memory that held onto everything, his face, voice, scent. embrace... he would be permanently separated from him forever. And  _ that  _ scared him.

"Baekhyun." Grabbing him by the shoulder, the giant pulled the shorter wolf against him, wrapping him in his embrace. "It's okay, it'll always be okay."  _ No, it won't.  _ Baekhyun wanted to snap, before realizing that's all he really ever did. If he wasn't running away from the Alpha, he was arguing with him; fighting him as though he was the enemy.

Resting his forehead on his broad torso, the Omega exhaled slowly. He didn't want to escape his embrace ever again. A part of him was angered the Alpha had fallen for his trick all those days ago. They would be at the cabin, perhaps lounging on the couch watching whatever was on tv, or maybe, they would be in bed sound asleep; Baekhyun using him as a pillow. In truth, he didn't care  _ what  _ they would be doing, it was better than where they ended up. But blaming the giant was unfair, as the cause of the cards falling was the Omega's hand.

"Come inside, Baekhyun. We still have to finish that show." Stepping back, Chanyeol reached down and took his hand. Entwining their fingers, the giant led him back inside. Baekhyun glanced at the Crow as they passed, cringing.  _ This is a dream. This isn't real.  _ And he knew that. So why was his mind torturing him? Why must he be reminded that he would  _ never  _ see Chanyeol again? All he wanted to do was focus on attacking Kenward's pack, tearing it down by any means possible. Instead, he slept, or he hoped he was sleeping, and he dreamt of Chanyeol. The Alpha was still his safe place, no matter how many times or how hard Baekhyun tried to deny it. He was valuable to the Omega's sanity, drawing him into caring arms and speaking of random things.

Plopping down on the couch next to him, Baekhyun leaned his head against his shoulder, watching whatever was on. They sat quietly watching, until a commercial came on and Chanyeol would skim the channels to avoid it. The longer he sat next to the Alpha, the more he noticed the differences. He had already lost the Alpha's scent, although his heart knew it. His mind was throwing papers, trying to place the scent, but he wasn't even sure he could smell what was not there.

Grabbing the remote, Baekhyun tossed it onto the coffee table at their feet, watching it bounce across the surface and nearly slide off the edge. Moving onto his lap, Baekhyun grabbed his hand and ran his fingers across his palm. Brows scrunched together, the Alpha watched him. Tracing the lines, he slumped against him, keeping his gaze locked on their hands.

Every word he hadn't said and had wanted to, floated in his mind. Before he could stop it, a tear shed, rolling down his cheek. With his head throbbing, Baekhyun looked up at him, starring at his large, outward ears and brown, almond shaped eyes. The corners of his mouth turned, a frown appearing across his lips. "What's the matter, Cas?" Shaking his head, Baekhyun turned his gaze toward the sliding glass door.

The Crow called out again, piercing his ears.


	39. Chapter 39

Coughing up a handful of blood, the raven-haired Alpha turned onto his side, watching the line of red drool. Spitting onto the floor, Jongdae glanced over his shoulder at the older wolf standing over him. "To your feet." Wiping his jaw, he smeared the blood onto his hand and gathered his feet underneath him. Knees bent, Jongdae stood slightly hunched over, still gasping for oxygen. It was as though the breath was permanently punched out of his lungs, his gasps turning to short, raspy wheezes. "I'll ask you again..."

"And I'll tell you again, as I have many times over and over, I don't know where he is." Jongdae interrupted him, licking his bloody lips. After days of sitting, he had given in through sheer force and Changed, hoping perhaps, he could fit back into the pack. But Kenward wasn't interested in inviting the younger Alpha back in, rather using his talent. Being one of the top trackers the pack could ask for, Jongdae was the leader's last chance of finding Baekhyun. The Omega  _ no one  _ forgot about. He could have died, and he would still be hot topic around this place.

Clenching his eyes shut, Jongdae readied himself for another assault, but it never came. Instead, the Alpha called for someone. Rushing in, the older she-wolf crossed the room over to them. "Are the boys ready to go?" She nodded enthusiastically, as if a slow response would result in punishment. Turning his attention back to the cat-eyed Alpha, his jaw clenched. Wrinkles had begun to form on his forehead, permanent lines to match the same, hard stare he wore. His eyes were harsh, sharp like the edge of a blade and cut into anyone he stared at.

"You will spend the morning tracking. Do  _ not  _ return without a clue. If you leave me empty handed again, I will end you." Holding his tongue, the young Alpha obliged with a curt nod of his head. Following the she-wolf out of the room, he took the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. After their last encounter that forced his Change, the raven-haired teenager was walking a dangerous tight rope between death and life. He wouldn't have cared a lot, if death grabbed his hand and ran, but his mind was set on finding that Omega. Despite his promise, all the Alpha wanted to do  _ when  _ he found Baekhyun was ring his neck.

Squeezing every ounce of breath out his lungs was the least he could do. With so many wanting to give him a slow, torturous death, even including himself on bad days, Jongdae would be doing him a favor by strangling him. The thought was satisfying, until his conscious reminded him of Chanyeol's request. He couldn't truly kill the Omega at all, even if he wanted to, he had to  _ protect  _ him at all costs. Chanyeol had spared them both for this fact; to keep Baekhyun alive. A part of him wished Chanyeol had put so much effort and faith into  _ their  _ relationship rather than a selfish Omega.

Sighing, he rubbed the sore that decorated his collarbone, following the she-wolf through the main doors of the cabin. Outside, two mid-ranking wolves waited in their wolf forms, golden eyes on them. Pausing at the doorway, Jongdae held his breath once more. Gambling with death was one thing, but to come face-to-face with such a thing was mind-boggling. The cat-eyed Alpha might as well of showed his belly in the perfect picture of defeat.

No matter the hours they spent in and out, ice water being poured onto Jongdae to stay awake, the Alpha couldn't find a scent. There wasn't even a broken twig to point him in the Omega's direction. As if overnight, Baekhyun and his pursuers had all vanished. Those that had chased him to the river were gone and had yet to return.

"Be back before it's too dark. If rogues are what killed our pack members, they won't hesitate to attack."

Pursing his lips, Jongdae glanced at the sun that dangled in the mid-sky. "Kenward commanded we not return without a hint." He reminded, turning his attention to her. "It won't hurt if the rogues ended my stay here."  _ Rogues.  _ If that was what they were. If they had asked him, he would have suggested another pack, or hunters. The signs that were left did not point toward rogues. While rogues were known to leaving bloody messes, decorating the forest floor with limbs and guts, and leaving tuffs of their own DNA, this wasn't the case with Baekhyun's disappearance. The attacks were carefully measured, leaving not a single trace. It was cleaned up better than tossing a dead body in the river tied to rocks. That fact alone eliminated the possibility of hunters, as the wolves were executed without a sound. They would have heard gun shots if hunters were near, or some kind of struggle.

_ I'm getting bored over here.  _ Flicking his gaze to the large, bulky-shouldered wolf, Jongdae cleared the porch and started for the forest. Flanking him, the wolf stayed near his side, bumping him here and there. On the other side of him, was a smaller wolf with restricted movement. Moving from his elbows rather than his shoulders, the mid-ranking wolf took several small steps to match their pace.  _ Don't you need to be in wolf form to track? _

Watching the cabin disappear behind them, Jongdae kept forward. "My abilities still work as a human." Not as well, but they worked. All in fairness, Jongdae was dragging and couldn't bring himself to welcome his wolf. The thought alone made him dig his heels into the dirt.

Trotting out ahead, the smaller wolf took lead, those ears rotating like satellites.  _ You must be exhausted.  _ Furrowing his brow, Jongdae observed their quiet surroundings.

"Stop." Halting, the smaller wolf turned to him. Inhaling, the Alpha made a small circle. Walking out in front, he neared the rushing water meters away. "Stay here."

_ So you can book it? For all we know, you are who killed our pack members. _

Growling, Jongdae stopped and faced the Beta. "From behind the walls of that damned room? I'm helping you both, and seeing as I'm the only one noticing we  _ aren't alone,  _ I suggest you both listen to me. I'm a god damn  _ Alpha,  _ don't treat me as lower than you." Shrinking back, the mid-ranking wolf glanced at the other before returning his golden gaze to Jongdae. Huffing, Jongdae continued forward, checking on them to make sure they obeyed. To his luck, they did, and he descended down the ridge to the water's rocky shore. Near the river's edge, a white wolf stood, seemingly waiting for him to approach. Jongdae stopped at the bank, staring at the spotless wolf, meeting it's warm almond gaze; his irises dilated.

_ Shit. _

Crinkling his nose, Jongdae turned and headed back to the other two wolves. He wasn't able to speak, his mind stuck in a trance, gaze darting back toward the river. They were asking him several questions, but none of them made sense. Blinking, he watched the slight slope, as a white figure appeared at the top. Descending down toward them, he was carrying himself high, with his head and tail up. His hackles were lowered, but his simple display of dominance kept the Betas quiet.

The white wolf shifted is gaze to Jongdae, lowering his tail. Breaking his stare, Jongdae rubbed the crook of his neck, debating the thoughts in his head. The silence was eating at him, but he couldn't help, but worry what the stranger would think of him. His wolf was internally leaning toward its supposed mate, urging their greeting; Jongdae kept his feet nailed to the floor.

_ Who are you?  _ Carter snarled, taking a step forward. Glancing at him, the Alpha lowered his head. Mistaking it as a sign of submission, the smaller wolf lunged forward. Leaping back, the white wolf rammed his head into the smaller's shoulder, wrapping his teeth around the Beta's throat. Without biting down, the Alpha held onto him, waiting for Hoft to lower his body to the forest floor, licking the higher ranked wolf's muzzle in anxious submission. Stepping backward, Carter watched the wolf cautiously, his tail tucked.

"Release him." Flicking his gaze to Jongdae, the white wolf opened his mouth and side stepped, not breaking their gaze. In a rush, Hoft flipped onto his paws and ran to the cover of Carter. Watching him, Jongdae was relieved to see no trace of blood. Other than probably wetting himself, Hoft was unharmed.

_ Suho, is my name.  _ Sitting down, he tucked his tail around his front, covering his paws. Turning his attention to Hoft, his head tilted _. I didn't hurt you, did I? _

_ No, but Jongdae will hurt you if you don't leave, rogue.  _ The little wolf snarled, standing with his hackles raised. He didn't stray further than Carter's shoulder, partially crouched, his lips raising every now and then to flash his teeth.

_ Jongdae... is that you?  _ Shrugging off the Alpha's stare, Jongdae side stepped, tucking his hands in his pockets. The wolf had a lingering scent on him, easily gone unnoticed by the Betas. Besides reeking of unknown, soapy smells, there was something else there. The Alpha had probably tried to wash the scent away before coming onto Kenward's territory. On the tip of his tongue, sat the name of the scent _. Are you alright, mate? _

"Do not call me your mate."

_ But our wolves... _

"Not if I re—"

_ Please don't.  _ Jongdae looked at him _. To do so will shame my ancestors. _

_ You're mates? Who even actually has mates anymore? That's a thing?  _ Glancing at the smaller wolf, Suho flicked his ears. It was a silly thing, Jongdae believed. When he was human, he always read books on werewolves and their mates, how they would imprint. Sometimes it worked out, unless one was rejected.

Though, in Kenward's pack, no one appeared to be mates. With the pack on the brink of distinction, there wasn't time for mates. Chanyeol said it was the reason many females left after hitting their first cycle, and were never found again. What the pack had left were the male Omegas or even Betas, whatever they could to protect their dwindling numbers, without breaking the first pack law. Kenward even demolished the third law, of turning humans in hopes of saving the pack, but the only other turned wolf Jongdae knew of was Makia, and she had died during the Change. Every human they turned never survived, so they were desperate. It begged the question of why Baekhyun mattered.

Watching the smaller wolf, Suho began to show his teeth _. What have you done to believe mates are not real? _

Similar to a light turning on, Jongdae placed the scent. "Baekhyun. You were near him in the last twenty-four hours." Jongdae interrupted, locking his gaze with Suho. Straightening their postures, the two Betas raised their heads at the intruder. Ears flattening, the white wolf glanced aside. "Where is he?"

_ Lead me to Kenward. _


	40. Chapter 40

Warm tears running down his cheek drew him from his slumber. Rolling onto his side, Baekhyun breathed through clenched teeth. He nearly leapt out of his skin, staring wide-eyed at the big-eared giant sitting at his bed side. That was, until the image faded and all that stared back at him was an empty chair. He wasn't real.

 _No, I'm not._ Lifting his head, Baekhyun squinted at the Alpha sitting at the foot of the bed. I'm simply a fragment of your imagination, but at least you're not alone. Staring, Baekhyun gritted his teeth and attempted to sit up. _Don't, Baek, just rest._

 _"_ You're not... real."

Raising his eyebrows, Chanyeol sighed. _We've already gone over that_. Laying against the rough sheets, the Omega pursed his lips in thought. Was he insane now? Why was he seeing a dead friend? No, he wasn't a friend. He had always been more than a friend. And still, Baekhyun pushed him away. Despite everything the Alpha had done, after everything he sacrificed for the Omega, Baekhyun pushed him away. Maybe the Alpha knew all along, but why had he pursued? Why would he go out of his way to remain at Baekhyun's side? It wasn't like the Omega welcomed his helping hand from the get-go. In fact, Baekhyun had been hostile from the start.

Closing his eyes, the Omega wiped away the tear rolling down his cheek and exhaled slowly. Part of him wanted the not-Chanyeol to keep speaking, to remember the sound of his voice. Baekhyun nearly asked that he would continue talking, about anything, as he once did to help soothe him and get him to sleep, but when he looked, the giant was gone. Once more, he was left alone, drowning in his thoughts. It took too much energy for his mind to keep the mental image of Chanyeol, or to imagine his voice.

Across the room, the door opened, and the scent of cooked meat wafted into the room. Peeking over, Baekhyun watched the short Alpha approach his bedside with two trays in his hands. Setting one tray on the side table, he sat down and set the other in his lap. Baekhyun nearly rolled over, but his growling stomach protested the action.

"You've been crying." It was more of a statement than a question. Propping himself on his elbows at the edge of the bed, he picked a piece of meet from the tray. "I can have someone bring you ibuprofen."

Taking a bite, Baekhyun allowed a gap of silence. "The pain isn't that bad."

Kyungsoo stared at him, then nodded. "Oh." Furrowing his brow, he Omega glanced at him. Oh? The Alpha focused on his food, his gaze on his plate as he spoke. "What was their name?" He murmured through mouthfuls. Baekhyun wanted to glare, but it would be useless as Kyungsoo wasn't even looking at him.

"What's your name?" Baekhyun responded, ignoring his question.

"Kyungsoo."

Wrinkling his nose at the food muffling the Alpha's words, Baekhyun repeated him. "My-fu?" Nearly choking, Myfu hit his chest as he cleared his throat.

"No," he covered his mouth as he swallowed his chew. "Kyungsoo." Cheeks tinting red, Baekhyun nodded. He was way off.

"What do you mean their name?"

"I assume you're crying due to pain. If it is not from your bruised body, surely it must be feelings?"

Pushing the tray away, he disregarded the Alpha's disapproving look and laid back down. "No." Humming, the Alpha continued to pick at his plate, swallowing his food before he spoke. If he spoke, that is, fortunately enough for Baekhyun, he didn't. Setting the tray down, Kyungsoo wiped his palms on his pants, looking toward the window.

"I bet we'll be able to take you out of this room soon." Baekhyun rolled his eyes and buried his face underneath the covers. He missed the giant's embrace, and pictured it now. Though, his imagination was no where near the real thing, and he found no comfort. Chest aching, a stone weighed down his heart, and his mind became occupied with the thoughts of the giant. Baekhyun partially prayed he could see him again, even if it were an illusion. He opened his eyes to see the smaller Alpha looking back at him, and sighed. All the Omega wanted to do, besides turn back time, was leave this godforsaken place. There wasn't enough information being shared to make him feel even the slightest at ease, but in a way, it didn't matter. Baekhyun could leave if he wanted to; his body collapsing beneath him like a rock sinking to the bottom of a river.

He desired the warmth and comfort of Chanyeol, and the realization he would never see the giant again hurt worse than death itself. Once more, the Omega was reminded of how it was all his fault. If he had chosen to stay, to say the words on his mind, he could have saved them both this fate.

"His name was Chanyeol."

Sitting up, the Alpha narrowed his dark eyes. "Chanyeol?" He repeated. Baekhyun didn't notice his lack of surprise. It was quiet and he nodded. Chewing his lip, Baekhyun turned, gritting his teeth at the stinging pain burning into his side. The impact of him nailing into the rocky slope of that drop flashed before his eyes, shaking him with hot electric waves of pain. Above him, he could remember the wolf that had taken the tumble with him. It was still snapping at him, as they turned through the air, taking turns getting eaten by their rough decline.

"He told me I was his mate, and so I left." Baekhyun bit the inside of his cheek. Speaking of the giant relaxed his entire body, eased his mind. "If he hadn't followed me, I would have lost my life. But he did, and he lost his." Why, that was the Omega's question. Baekhyun had told him he didn't feel the same, he didn't feel that pull, the natural instinct to stay near and protect his mate. The connection he was to feel was weak and hardly had a hold on him. Part of him cared for the Alpha, no doubt, but it was easily ignored by his personal desires. And now he was alone, for good. Was that not what he wanted?

"He was son of Kenward?" Furrowing his brow, Baekhyun looked at the short, dark-haired Alpha. Nodding, Baekhyun pulled the covers to his chin. Standing up, the Alpha dusted off his knees. "I will leave you to rest." Grabbing the trays, Kyungsoo exited the room, balancing the trays on one arm. Baekhyun crumbled beneath the heavy weight of his feelings, cringing as a tear rolled down his cheek. How could he be so weak?

Turning over, he decided he just needed to get out of this bed. Maybe, he was getting an infection. Yeah, that's what caused his absurd thoughts. Needing to heal and rest, his mind was developing unknown feelings and swarmed his senses, obstructing his thought process.

 _You miss me. That's okay._ Pulling the covers over his head, Baekhyun shut his eyes tightly.


	41. Chapter 41

Using the wall for support, Baekhyun walked toward the door, one arm wrapped around his torso. Though soft, the sweater Kyungsoo left him with the pile of clothes tugged at the bandages, teasing the healing flesh. Gritting his teeth, he leaned against the door frame, reaching for the knob. It turned and the door opened before he could touch it. Two other wolves stood on the other side, smiling at him. The taller of the two stepped forward, grabbing Baekhyun's arm and placing it over his shoulders. Growling, he pushed against the other Omega, reaching out for the door frame to avoid crumbling to the floor.

 _Let them help you, Baek_.

Stepping over to him, the Omega tried again. "Let me help you." Sighing harshly, Baekhyun avoided his gaze and the new-face draped his arm over his shoulders and bent his knees to make it easer for him to reach. With him as a crutch, Baekhyun was able to move easier, and faster, than what the wall could provide.

"Baekhyun, this is Sehun." Gritting his teeth, he pushed aside the weak feeling creeping in him. He was in the situation too often, needing help. It made him sick.

Sehun smiled from ear to ear, glancing down at him. "I'm happy you're awake and moving around. We thought for a long time you wouldn't recover. It's quite the miracle you even survived, really." Shaking his head, Baekhyun took a look around. The hall was made of stone, with windows spaced out between every fifteen steps they took. Light came in through the gaps, creeping across the opposite wall. Highlighting the holes punched in the wall, where they probably hung torches before replacing them with small lights.

"I've been awake." Baekhyun snarled.

_They are only concerned, don't be hostile._

Flinching, he tried to shrug off his voice. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." Sehun frowned. Providing him a crutch to the open-spaced living room carpeted decorated with auburn furniture, Baekhyun was met with several staring eyes. Prickled, the Omega pushed Sehun away to stand on his own and stumbled. Returning to his side, Sehun kept him upright.

 _Stop fighting him_. Glancing at the giant standing next to him, Baekhyun sneered. _Baek, just smile. They are going to help you._

"Doesn't that... sound familiar?" Eyes widening, he shook his head and looked toward the new faces. For a short moment, bafflement riddled their expressions. Leaning against Sehun, he took in the two new wolves. One was familiar, the black wolf shifter that found him. Beside Kyungsoo, was a Beta with longer, dark earthy-brown hair. His eyes were sharp and wide, making the smallest movement of his eyes sway from intimidating to harmless.

Stepping forward, Embry tried a smile of her own. "Matsi thought it was best if we kept the welcoming committee small." She pointed toward the Beta, "that's Xiumin, and beside him," she gestured to the Alpha, "is Kyungsoo, as you already know, and I'm Embry."

Blinking, Baekhyun turned his chin up, peering at the Omega keeping him steady. Catching his eye, a smile grew on Sehun's face. Looking back at Embry, his eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure what to feel, or to say. If she knew his name, it was pointless introducing himself. Despite his pride, Baekhyun only wanted to find a corner to hide in, wake up from whatever kind of sick dream this was. Sehun was right, he shouldn't have survived, so this was heaven? But if it was, why was Chanyeol telling him he was simply Baekhyun's conscious?

Walking him to the couch, Sehun let Baekhyun sit down before leaving his side to exit the room. Pushing himself up, Baekhyun gritted his teeth, the shirt tugging at the gauze. He could feel Xiumin's stare and returned it with a glare, a growl erupting from his throat. Eyebrows raising, Xiumin glanced between the Alphas before looking back at the Omega.

Leaning forward, the Beta decided to test the waters, getting up from the chair to sit on the couch. With less distance between them, Baekhyun could feel the hairs standing on the back of his neck. Intercepting them, the taller Omega sat down between them. "He doesn't like you, Xiumin."

"He doesn't like you either." Growling, Baekhyun pressed himself tightly against the cushions, watching the two of them. The she-wolf exited the room while the other Alpha watched from the chair.

A hand brushed his shoulder, cutting off his snarl. You're stressing out over nothing. Tilting his head up, he smiled when he saw Chanyeol standing behind the couch. He was leaned down, speaking quietly as though the room would hear him otherwise. Baekhyun wanted to speak, to tell him he wanted out of the room— of this place. It didn't matter where they went, as long as it wasn't there. To say so to him was useless, as he'd be voicing his wishes to himself, so why did he crave the giant's response?

Exasperating a sigh, the Alpha rose from his spot on the couch and took his leave. Narrowing his gaze, Baekhyun contemplated following him and getting more answers; it was the burning in his side that kept him seated.

Hugging himself, Baekhyun ducked his head and breathed out slowly. Brows scrunched together, both wolves beside him leaned closer. "Are you alright, Baekhyun? Do you need anything?"

Curling his lip, Baekhyun snarled at their attempt to aid him. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, we've been waiting for you for a long time, you see?" Sehun smiled. "Of course... we were hoping C—" elbowing him, the Beta curtly shook his head and silenced the lower rank. Wearing a dead-pan expression, Sehun fell back against the couch, smiling. "I've said too much."

Staring at him, his mouth twisted. "What were you going to say?"

_My name, what else?_

"None of that matters." Smile tilted, he ran a hand through his hair and scratched the back of his neck. "We're happy to see you doing well, we actually can't wait to show you around here. It's a pretty big place."

Walking in, Kyungsoo approached them with silent looks to the strangers. In unison, the two wolves stood and left the room, walking through an entryway into what he assumed was the hall. Handing Baekhyun a water bottle, he sat down.

Picking at the label, the Omega waited for the higher rank to speak. To his surprise, the Alpha watched the wall with silence. Biting his cheek, Baekhyun waited for Kyungsoo to look at him, but he didn't. His legs were crossed at the ankles as he sat, his eyes scanning up the wall in slow motion, tracking something.

"How did you find me?" Turning his head, Kyungsoo spared him a minute. Returning his gaze to the wall, he smiled. Starved from answers, the Omega's mind was free for the taking. "Answer me, please." Lips pressed together, the Alpha shushed him.

"Drink."

"Why can't anyone answer me?"

Kyungsoo watched him with a furrowed brow. "We've told you everything you've asked."

"But it's not true. Matsi? Severrannor? You guys expect me to believe that?" Taking a drink from the bottle, he glanced around the room.

"What's not to believe?"

"Those are just stories."

Shaking his head, the Alpha exhaled. "I don't know what happened, but Matsi is real and so is Severrannor. These are his lands, he rules them alongside Ares." Setting the bottle aside, Baekhyun went to stand, his legs unstable. "Sit down." Glaring, the Omega obliged, mostly avoiding the embarrassment of falling.

"I need to leave."

"Why's that?"

"I have to meet someone somewhere."

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo shrugged once more. "You could hardly walk out here even with help. Give your body time to recover, Baekhyun."

"I'm fine."

"You were mauled by wolves from your own pack and then tumbled down a cliff. You're not fine, give yourself time to heal." Looking away, Baekhyun closed his eyes tightly. A mad dream, that's what this was. "Suho is already there talking to your pack, it'll be sorted out shortly."

Alarm bells went off, his eyes shooting open. "What?" Blinking, the Alpha stared at him. "What are they doing around that pack? They will kill me if they know I'm alive!" There was his answer. No one here cared about his safety, not truly. This wasn't Severrannor and the leader wasn't Matsi. They were simply a rival pack looking for a bargain.

Chills ran down his spine. They were going to return him to Kenward, to us father. And no one would save him this time, and he was too weak to save himself. Covering his face, the Omega rearranged his thoughts, biting down into his lip.

"To do so would be the start of their distinction." Lifting his head, the Omega stared. The so called Matsi stood in the entryway. Brow furrowed, Baekhyun opened his mouth to inquire the comment, only to shut his mouth. After everything they had told him, to trust this Matsi with a truthful answer was similar to communicating with a brick wall.

Glancing around the room, the Alpha nodded toward the window. "Where is Suho?"

"He hasn't returned since he left last night."

Faltering, Matsi returned his auburn gaze to the younger Alpha. "That is ridiculous. He and Chanyeol should be back by now."

Clutching at his heart, the fist squeezed until breath left his lungs. "Chanyeol?" Falling like stone from his mouth, Baekhyun fought the tears welling in his eyes. Had he survived? No, it was impossible. He was there, he saw the giant being mauled. There was no possible chance he could have been spared, let alone made it out of their grasps. Still, hope gripped at his heart, individually playing the strings.

"Yes. Chanyeol and you are the together, are you not? It is strange, he wasn't beside you when Kyungsoo came to find you." The dam broke. He couldn't stop it even if he had the power to stop the Earth's rotation. Against his will, the tears streamed down his face, choked sobs leaving his throat. Leaning forward, he brought his hands to his face to muffle his cries, holding his breath in effort to stop. His chest felt tight, entire body jolting as he the emotions flooded through him, forcing breath from his lungs. In spurts of sobs, he gasped, his skin feeling hot under the knowledge of eyes on him. On top of the loss, weakness weighed down on his shoulders, bringing forth an ache in his head. The cushions tilted as the younger Alpha scooted over, resting a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Baekhyun?" Hands shaking, Baekhyun lowered them to shoot Matsi a glance. Wiping his face with his shirt, he failed to keep up with the onslaught of tears. "Where is he? Did you two not end up being mates?" He sounded surprised at the last conclusion.

Pursing his lips, Kyungsoo shook his head. "Matsi... I found him alone at the bottom of a cliff, being chased by members of the same pack." Sucking in a breath, the young Alpha continued. "I think it's clear that whatever happened, Chanyeol didn't survive." Looking toward the hall, the Omega yearned to return to those sandpaper sheets. Sitting there with puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks was the last place he wanted to be.

Shifting his feet, Matsi's mouth twitched. For a moment, his eyes lingered on the Omega. Unease settled over him like a cool blanket. Snapping out of it, he looked at the raven-haired, baby-cheeked Alpha. "Gather Sehun and Xiumin. Take Embry with you. If Chanyeol is dead, Kenward has broken his treaty and will not hesitate to kill Suho." Rising from the couch, Kyungsoo curtly nodded, jogging out of the room.

Sighing softly, Matsi crossed the room in four strides. "I'm sorry for your loss, Baekhyun."

 _I don't care_. The false response sat on the tip of his tongue. Burying his face into his hands, he struggled to catch his breath. "Let me go with them, please."

"Absolutely not." Shaking his head, Matsi straightened his shoulders, peering out the window that overlooked the forest line outside. "We cannot afford to lose you."

Gritting his teeth, Baekhyun grabbed a small square pillow from the couch and chucked it at him and was surprised when the Alpha caught it. "You can't keep me here."

 _Yeah, I've tried that_. Flinching, the Omega blinked. Leaning against the door frame, Chanyeol observed them with a tilted head. Brushing his tears away with his shirt, Baekhyun forced his attention back to Matsi.

Matsi set the pillow down. "Until you can actually walk to your room on your own, I can keep you here, and I will. You're under my pack's protection now, Baekhyun." Head falling into his hands, the Omega remained silent. There was no telling what would go wrong, but something would. It was bound to happen; everyone around him got hurt eventually. This time around, he didn't care who got hurt, he only craved payback. They had to pay for what he did.

 _Please, Baek, not again_. Squeezing his eyes shut, the raven-haired omega ignored the giant's plead.


	42. Chapter 42

Glued to his hip, the white wolf walked with them back to the main cabin. Jongdae pushed him away a couple times, but the wolf would simply drift back to match his step. The Betas found it odd and amusing, whispering amongst themselves. Stopping outside the cabin, Jongdae started up the porch.

"Wait here."

_ And let you go alone?  _ Stopping, Jongdae glanced back at the white wolf. Turning on his heel, he opened the front door, sparing a glance back at the two Betas. Who was he to say such a thing? Although the Shifter was relatively new and he was unfamiliar with most wolf  _ traditions,  _ Jongdae was positive that behavior wasn't allowed. And surely, love at first sight was not an actual thing? In less than moments, he was drawn to that...  _ Suho,  _ as though nothing else could possibly matter. Was that why Chanyeol tried so hard for Baekhyun? Was that Omega truly his mate?

"Can't be..." Jongdae murmured, recalling how the Omega denied the Alpha's every suggestion. And Alphas— they weren't allowed to be together. Sighing, the cat-eyed Shifter decided the reasoning behind such events occurred due to the last couple of days. With Chanyeol gone, and being confined in one room other than tracking, he was alone. He hated the feeling. Meeting the white wolf was just a little hope— that there were wolves outside this pack. Perhaps, he could leave and join that pack one day.

Footsteps sounded in front of him, a door closing. Exiting his room, Kenward closed the distance between them, his expression covered in shadow. As he approached, the Alpha could feel the heat behind his gaze and lowered his head. Shoulders slouched, Jongdae cast his gaze aside, the hammer beginning to knock against his rib cage.

"Ah, Jongdae, this is a disappointing sight." Power dripping from his tone, he was in front of the younger Alpha in one stride. "What did I say would happen if you didn't return with the Omega?"

"I'm starting to doubt your word on that threat." Jongdae murmured half heartedly. He was rocked back onto his heels with the amount of force behind Kenward's striking hand. Immediate pain stung his entire right side of his face, heat rising. Water in his eyes, Jongdae blinked frequently, biting his quivering lips.

Chin jerked upward, Kenward peered down at Jongdae's twisted expression, digging his fingertips into his skin. "I've had it with your attitude. I may need you to find this Omega, but I surely can make your life a living hell." Watching him, Jongdae broke the intense stare and nodded hurriedly. Releasing his hold, Kenward walked past him.

"I came back because... there's a wolf. Ah— Suho, he was at the river. He smells—." Nearly leaping ten feet in the air, Jongdae shuffled backwards.

"How  _ dare  _ you bring him here?" Iron fist locked around his throat, Kenward pressed closely against him. His entire form was rigid, a certain spark in his eyes.  _ Fear,  _ Jongdae realized. He, too, was beginning to feel the overwhelming weight of fear. Kenward knew the stranger by name, and spoke with hatred in his tone. Whatever the wolf was here for, if Jongdae had led him back through the Gathering spot, he would have turned. Dropping his hold, Kenward grabbed his wrist and yanked him toward the door. One hand at his throat, the Alpha choked on his next couple breaths, stumbling behind the leader. He decided returning with empty hands would have had a better ending. Despite being unable to find Baekhyun, the Alpha hadn't given Kenward an exact reason to hate his guts. In the leader's mind, Jongdae was the one that brought Baekhyun back— and killing Marus was a coverup. Whether or not it was true or if Jongdae believed it, the cards showed he played the situation that way.

Stepping through the front door, they were met with a chilling breeze, winter's hello. Suho grew in size at the leader's presence; all hairs on end. He let go of Jongdae's wrist, eyeing the white wolf. "You're from Matsi's pack, aren't you?" Jongdae's gaze widened, watching mid-ranking wolves start to surround the front of the cabin. The two Betas joined their ranks, glancing back at the Alpha with amusement.

_ Then you know why I'm here. _

With a nod, Kenward descended down the porch steps, gaze drifting over his growing numbers. Feet glued to the stone, Jongdae watched the white wolf. "He's dead."

Ears perked, the wolf raised his head, alarmed at the words.  _ Chanyeol? Dead? You speak false truth!  _ Jongdae frowned, begging the Alpha would meet his gaze. Mid-ranking wolves drew near, tails either in the air or tickling their hocks.

"If you're here for him, you must have something of mine..." his voice turned to a snarl. Breaking from the ranks, a wolf of larger size barreled into Suho, using its weight and size to pin the smaller. "Maybe having your head returned to Matsi will make my message clear."

Squirming, Suho kicked at the wolf's exposed stomach, ripping downwards. Toppling over, his attacker stumbled sideways, tail lowered.  _ We had a treaty. They were not to be harmed!  _ Regaining his stance, the wolf glanced between Jongdae and Kenward.  _ You will regret this.  _ A smile grew across the old timer's face. Like a tide crashing into shore, a line of wolves broke. Suho reared up to meet one as it clashed into him, only to have his rear legs rammed out from beneath him. Twisting awkwardly, he landed on his back, immediately pounced on by the first attacker.

Jongdae cast his gaze aside, breathing unevenly, through clenched teeth. He started regretting bringing the wolf here, as though it wasn't what was asked of him. High pitched snarls and cries filled his ears, overwhelming his senses. Flooded with adrenaline, Jongdae couldn't deny his wolf and accepted the Change, the brief pain of his bones shifting and forming didnt last long enough for him to dwell on it.

Dodging Kenward's grasp, the auburn wolf went for the first attacker. If he was thinking, he couldn't place any of the thoughts that went through his head. They were scattered across his brain like loose papers, but began to burn before he could fetch them up and read. Was this his death wish? That's what it was. By sinking his teeth into the wolf's hindquarter, Jongdae signed his death certificate. The wolf itself was probably nothing, but there was more than one wolf against them. As it turned to him, whipping around, Jongdae released his hold and leapt back. The white wolf rolled onto his paws, snapping his jaws at any wolf that forwarded an assault. It was rather useless, with many at their back advancing forward.

A sharp cry broke. Dispersing, the surrounding mid-ranks made room for what caused the ruckus. Jongdae raised his head to take a better look. Standing over Carter, a smaller wolf with a midnight coat. His dark brown gaze swept up to meet Jongdae. As though he was staring straight through him, the Alpha came up on his shoulders, stepping over Carter as though he was a simple pawn. Behind the midnight wolf, three others followed. The she-wolf padded past the smaller Alpha, not sparing the surrounding pack a single glance.

Looking at Jongdae, the she-wolf stopped beside Suho, turning her attention to Kenward. Closer up, Jongdae could see the dark reds blending into the cooler tones, creating a creamy color beneath the deep copper.  _ You broke your treaty. _

Gaze shifting between the two and the three others, Kenward tucked his hands in his pockets. "That Omega couldn't produce! It wasn't I who broke it!"

_ He is under our protection now.  _ She watched him a moment longer then went back toward the other three. When she noticed Suho's presence lacking from her side, she stopped.

"Under your protection? He belongs to my pack!" The she-wolf blatantly ignored him. It was as though the wolves surrounding their small group had no affect on them. They could attack in the blink of an eye, but she showed not an ounce of fear. Nor did the three males waiting for her and Suho.

_ I can't leave.  _ Pinning his ears, Suho stepped over to Jongdae. In turn, the auburn wolf moved away from him, showing his teeth. Suho flinched.

Features softening, the she-wolf looked at Kenward. "Absolutely not. This wolf will remain in my pack. Suho can stay, but I won't guarantee his safety." The ends of his mouth twitched.

Sucking in a breath, Suho's mistake dawned on him. Heart pounding, Jongdae ignored his wolf's urge and stayed nailed to the ground. He was unable to pin point the emotions coursing through his body. When Suho left his side and followed suit of the four strangers, Jongdae's wolf screamed for him to trail behind.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Suho's stare met Jongdae's before the four of them disappeared into the forest line. Questions rose from the surrounding wolves, spreading like wild fire among them. With the flick of his hand, the leader excused them, watching as their tails turned.

Jongdae looked toward Kenward, wondering if he ran fast enough, if he could catch up to the white wolf. "Jongdae. Come here." Swallowing his pride, or perhaps fear, the auburn Alpha approached his leader. His outreached hand brushed through his scruff, tracing up to hold his muzzle on the palm of his hand. "Was that your mate?"

_ What? _

"Suho, the white wolf." How could he possibly answer? Part of him knew his fate was sealed by the first look. The logical side of him begged for him to lie. He himself prayed it was all a cruel joke. Mates didn't exactly exist in Kenward's pack, he forbid it. To have his mate be another Alpha— luck was not on his side. He could kill to have a bit of it at that moment.

His silence spoke for him. Rising to his feet, Kenward stepped sideways, gesturing to the front door. Passing him, the loose papers gathered in his brain, piecing together the puzzle. While whoever Suho and those wolves were had Baekhyun, Kenward had something that wolf wanted. The cards had been played. With this label,  _ mate,  _ Jongdae was caught in a game of cat and mouse.

"I want you to rest." Kenward spoke, spooking the Alpha. Coming to a halt, the auburn wolf turned to face him. "I want you to resume tracking in the morning, using the white wolf's scent."


	43. Chapter 43

It was dinner time by the time the four wolves returned and got dressed. With a sour expression, the new face sat down across from Baekhyun. On either side of him, Kyungsoo and Sehun took their seats. Nerves began to eat at him as the table filled with more pack members. No one gave him as much as a glance, zoning in on the food trays being carried out of the kitchen. He was surprised to see so many she-wolves, a sight he wasn't used to seeing.

Shifting in his seat, he looked down at his lap. "You act like you haven't seen a female before." Sehun teased, his eyes dancing between the food trays and Baekhyun.

"I have..."

"Besides your mother."

"Ah..." biting his lip, he fiddled with the napkin. "I don't know... there used to be. But one day they kind of just... disappeared. Only a few remain, but males make up more than half the pack's numbers." Sitting across from them, Embry started putting food onto her plate. He noticed the females and lower ranks got first dibs, before the higher ranks filled their plates. Kyungsoo took it upon himself to put food onto Baekhyun's plate. No one took a taste, though. Even when everyone was sitting back, staring at their food, they didn't touch it. Baekhyun wasn't sure he'd touch his own food even if they were eating.

Matsi came in with a she-wolf accompanying him, her features showing youth, but her eyes revealed her age. They were probably the oldest in the pack, a couple years shy of the elders. Taking their seats at the head of the table, they both began piling food onto their plates. Around them, the pack members waited anxiously. Wringing his hands, Baekhyun kept his gaze down, even when the two, he assumed, leaders took the first bite; allowing the other members to dig in.

Kyungsoo nudged him. Curling his lip at the short Alpha, Baekhyun locked his eyes on his lap. "Hey, you should eat. You won't heal if you go on a food strike." Glancing at Sehun, Baekhyun shot the Omega a piercing glare. He was stuck here until he could physically leave, but it didn't make him feel comfortable.

"Baekhyun." Her voice carried over the clattering of silverware and other conversations. Baekhyun scanned the table, before looking at the head. "How are you liking your stay here?"

"I'm not." Sehun elbowed him, evoking a yelp, the strong bone connecting with a bruise. Immediately, the Omega apologized, his voice hushed. Grabbing the bottom of his chair, Kyungsoo pulled his chair, scooting him closer to him. He nearly fell out of his chair, looking at the Alpha with a slacked jaw. Taking a bite of his food, Kyungsoo disregarded the many stares.

"You're kind of a spoiled brat, aren't you?" Suho countered. "Chanyeol must have been blind." His skin was crawling.

Clenching his teeth, Baekhyun fought the burning ball of emotions building in his chest. "You speak like you knew him... or you know me."

"I know a lot more than you know, you stupid—"

Slamming his fist on the table, Kyungsoo startled the other Alpha. Everyone stopped eating to look at the short shifter. To his surprise, the squishy-cheeked Alpha went back to stuffing his mouth. With a clear throat, Embry broke the silence, nudging the male.

"I apologize." Suho murmured. Rising from the table, he pushed in his chair. He dipped his head in acknowledgment at Matsi and the she-wolf before exiting the dining room.

"I'll talk to him." Matsi spoke, getting up. Sighing harshly, the she-wolf beside him put on a smile and nodded. With his absence, silence fell like a blanket. Kyungsoo gestured to Baekhyun's food. Pushing it away, he stood up from his chair. Too quickly, as his knees buckled. Both Sehun and Kyungsoo caught him, helping him remain on his feet.

"Ares, can I take him back to his room to eat?" The she-wolf nodded, before encouraging the rest of the table to continue chatter. Sehun stood up, hooking Baekhyun's arm over his shoulders and linking an arm around the shorter's waist. Wanting out of view of the several judging eyes, the Omega allowed Sehun to aid him out of the room. Behind them, Kyungsoo followed with his plate of untouched food.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. Who was that Alpha to call him spoiled? Perhaps they had a different dictionary. He never asked Chanyeol to stay with him. He never asked for anyone to help him. Yet Chanyeol was somewhere far while Baekhyun was stuck in nowhere land with a mythic wolf pack. Kenward probably knew he was alive, and was sure to do something about it. Or maybe this pack was using him as leverage. Knowing Kenward wanted him, they were probably just going to use him to their advantage.

With Sehun as his crutch, they approached to his room, walking through the open doorway to the bed. Sehun assisted him until he was two strides from the bed and Baekhyun coaxed him to let him walk on his own. His legs only felt like jelly, they still worked though. Treating them as though they were broken wouldn't help them become strong.

Kyungsoo set the plate down on the side table. He murmured something to the tall Omega and they turned for the door. "Wait, Kyungsoo." Facing him, his brows raised in unison. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked up from the floor. "Can someone please answer me, please?"

Breathing through his nose, he looked at the taller Omega, standing at shoulder-height next to him. Sehun ducked his head and waved, walking out of the room. Relieved, he closed his eyes briefly. "Why are you guys protecting me, if that's what you're doing?" He but his lip to hold back the onslaught of questions, but they tumbled free before he could stop himself. "How does everyone know my name, me, or Chanyeol? Why are there so many she-wolves here? What's going on here?"

Kyungsoo blinked. "Take a shower. You need to rest."

"No! I'm done resting, I'm not tired." Baekhyun flinched at his own tone. "Please, I just want answers." The Alpha turned from him. Weight fell on his chest. "This entire pack will become a graveyard if you think of protecting me. Either Kenward will come, or I will go to him."

Pausing at the doorway, he stared at the Alpha's back. "We'll remain at your side." Sucking in a breath, Baekhyun gawked at him in disbelief. "Get rest." The door clicked shut behind him. Glancing at the food on the desk, growing cold, his stomach growled.


	44. Chapter 44

The tile was cool against his back; despite the amount of steam being created by the water's high temperature. Releasing a sigh, he allowed the water to run down his face and body, soaked hair locks sticking to his forehead. His legs hurt from the short walk to the bathroom, feeling like dead weights. He convinced himself he deserved it. He deserved to be overly aware of every aching muscle in his body. It wasn't as bad or near as heavy as the stone heart that rested in his stomach.

Eyes red and puffy, he wiped the water from his face and dropped his head. Blinking, he took a good look at himself, tracing his finger across the wicked, stitching job crossing his torso. It started at the last rib on his left and ended at his waist, purple and irritated. Around it, smaller, less threatening tears decorated his colored flesh. Chewing his lip, he threw his head black, closing his eyes. Water washed over him, growing colder. He hugged himself, wincing at the biting pain.

_ Baekhyun opened his eyes to a clear window looking over a wooden porch and forest like below _ . A storm had rolled it, pelting the earth with heavy rain. It skimmed down the glass, bounced off the wood, and drenched the grass. On the roof, it sounded similar to an onslaught of flying golf balls.

Picking at the oversized t-shirt, he fiddled with the fabric, watching. A part of him found peace in the white noise of rain. When he was younger, he tended to sneak out of his bedroom onto the roof to just  _ sit.  _ He liked the smell of fresh greens and the rain itself was only cold for a few moments.

"Do you want to go outside?" Humming, he turned, looking over at the giant. Exiting the hallway, he ran a hand through his bed hair, yawning. "Outside, do you want to go outside for a bit?"

The Omega glanced out the window. "Jongdae said to—"

"I know, but it's rain. It's hard to catch a scent in the rain. A couple minutes won't hurt and we won't go far." A smile grew on the Alpha's face. He hadn't noticed it then, brushing it off as indecisiveness, but the giant was incapable of saying no. While it was safer to stay inside and even be separated from each other, Chanyeol couldn't help denying the Omega of everyday joys. As for being separated, he couldn't stand the thought of leaving him alone. "You like rain, don't you?"

Baekhyun nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. He didn't understand the Alpha. How could he say one thing, but do opposite?  _ Stay inside,  _ but let's go outside in the rain.  _ Don't get too close during his heat,  _ but he wouldn't reject Baekhyun's embrace and even decided to pull the Omega into his arms every now and then. Only a few days had gone by, and the Alpha was breaking all of his own rules and disregarding Jongdae's advice.

"Come." He waved him over. Sighing, he moved down from the window and took a step toward him, taking his outreached hand. "Let's enjoy the rain a little." Baekhyun stared at him a moment, noticing the way his eyes lit up when he smiled, even if it was a slight turn of the lips, rather than his usual grin. The giant led him out to the deck, lifting their arms and spinning the Omega in a circle. Baekhyun nearly tripped over his own foot; Chanyeol pulling the raven-haired Omega into his chest. The rain was chilling to his skin, dripping from the Alpha's dark locks. He found his gaze falling to his lips, a strong desire to taste them, but the butterflies overwhelming his stomach held him back.

Wrapping his arm around his mid back, Chanyeol dipped down and pressed their lips together. This time, Baekhyun didn't hesitate or freeze, his fears and doubts draining from him. It left him with tingles and excitement, relief, to touch his lips with his own.

_ Except, that didn't happen. _

Blinking, Baekhyun squinted, pressing back against the tile. The shower was beginning to run cold, a slight relief from the sticky hot temperature of the bathroom. Wiping the water from his eyes, he brushed his hair back with his fingers. He nearly jumped out of his skin, the giant standing across from him.

Twisting around, he smacked his hand down on the dial, switching it off. He pulled back the curtain and all, but leapt out of the tub, grabbing the towel he sat on the counter. Baekhyun glanced at the curtains, hugging the towel around him, half-expecting the giant to follow. When he did not, the young shifter sighed and faced the door.

Choking on air, he stared at the brown haired, brown eyed Alpha. Standing tall, his hands were tucked in his jean pockets, overlapped by his navy blue t-shirt.  _ That didn't happen. _

"What?"

_ That kiss. You never kissed me, truly, not even once.  _ Baekhyun bit down on his lip, looking at his feet. Hair fell to his forehead, dripping. He knew they hadn't kissed, so why had he added that part? He never got to know how it really felt. Whenever their lips met, Chanyeol had kissed him without return, or it was just part of a scheme. Baekhyun hadn't focused on savoring the moment; feeling his lips' texture, none of it. He hadn't truly cared.

"I know." Baekhyun breathed. "I just... I don't know why— why are you here? You're de—"

A knock sounded on the bathroom door. "Baekhyun? Are you alright?" Sucking in a breath, the Omega stared at the door. He recognized the voice as the overly-sized Omega. Now that he thought of it, he had spent a really long time in the shower. And he hadn't even washed. "Baekhyun?"

_ You should reply before he barges in. _

"Yes, I'm alright." Hardly audible, he cleared his throat. "I'm alright."

There was a pause. "Okay. Are you ready to head outside for a bit today? Matsi said I could take you out for a walk, if you think you're ready."

Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol. He raised and dropped his shoulders. "Sure... just give me a minute to change." The Omega was sure he heard a silent  _ yes  _ before footsteps sounded. Adjusting his towel, he wrapped it around his waste, shooting the giant awkward glances.

_ Be careful. _

"It's just a walk."

_ As I said, be careful. _

"Right." Baekhyun held his gaze a moment. Stepping toward the door, he opened it, shooting a glance over his shoulder at the spot the giant stood. Like a stone, his heart fell.


	45. Chapter 45

The clothes they had offered were oversized, hanging off his shoulders. He was lucky the pants fitted well enough without a belt, but wished his tops were more his size. The sleeves going past his hands reminded him of wearing Chanyeol's jackets. When he did, he'd use the extra fabric to slap the air, amusing himself.

Sighing, he gritted his teeth as he stood up and walked toward his door. The past couple of days had too much of the same old walls, with occasional strolls down the hall to the dining or living room. Every muscle ached whether he twitched his foot or took one step in front of the other. To say the least, he missed being able to jump and run without pain. Embry assured him his body was healing neatly and he'd be in good shape again in no time, but the wait was killing him. Every day that passed, he was falling deeper into the depths of his mind. Without answers and too much time to himself, he found himself within a maze of his own thoughts.

There were answers he searched for, to no avail. He saw more and more of Chanyeol and less accurate memories of him. Some nights, he forgot his touch entirely and couldn't remember the sound of his voice. Other nights, his mind replayed their fight against the pack. Escaping the emotions flooding him became harder the longer he was confined to the room. Pushing through the aches of his muscles and burning wounds, he was overall glad to be away from it.

Sehun waited for him on the other side of the door, hands folded behind his head. The stance had him appear larger, taller. He was wearing loose-fitting attire and a grin. "You ready?" Clearing his throat, Baekhyun nodded and closed the door behind him. Lowering his arms, the Omega started walking slowly down the hall, taking large strides. "Suho is accompanying us to make sure we are safe... Omegas aren't allowed out on their own, you see." Scratching his head, he spoke again. "I mean, we are, usually, but with Kenward—"

"What about him?"

"He is now a threat." Footsteps sounded louder behind him until an Alpha brushed by his shoulder, stopping directly in front of Baekhyun. "Because he wants you and is willing to do anything to get you back."

The Alpha was set on killing him, no matter the cost. And this pack was determined to protect him. To what extent, Baekhyun wasn't sure. Sehun nudged the Alpha. Clicking his tongue, he turned on his heel and started down the hall.

"Don't mind him." The Omega whispered, falling in step beside Baekhyun. "He's just upset, he's not always like that."

"I'm supposed to believe that?" Raising an eyebrow at him, Baekhyun huffed. There was only one Alpha that wasn't like the rest.

"It's true." He followed him out, hit by a cool breeze. Hugging himself, he walked gingerly down the porch steps, Sehun's hand supporting him. Baekhyun was tempted to push him away, but didn't want to risk falling. And the wolf was his rank, there were no power differences between them.

Leaning in close, he whispered, "it's true." Descending the last stair, they turned onto a path. It snaked through an opening in the trees, warn down to dry dirt and pebbles. "The other day, he met his mate."

Snapping up, Baekhyun eyed him. "In Kenward's pack?" The idea of mates being real shook him. That only meant what Chanyeol claimed was true. Then why hadn't he felt the same back?

"Yeah, but because Kenward broke the treaty and all that, I guess he couldn't stay there or bring him back."

"Enough." Suho abruptly halted, shooting them mere glares. "I can hear you both. This is a leisure walk for Baekhyun to get exercise. It's not social hour."

The Omega was quick to whine. "Don't be so rude!" Sehun urged, arming up with his best puppy eyes and pouting lips. "It's not fair to be rude to us because of Kenward. I know it sucks you can't see your mate—"

"You don't have a clue!" Suho snarled. Wincing, Sehun dropped his gaze, slouching his shoulders. "Ah, I'm sorry." Quick to apologize, the Alpha came closer, squeezing the Omega's shoulder in comfort. "I didn't mean to snap at you." Furrowing his brow, Baekhyun stared at them both.

There had to be something wrong with this pack. Everything was off, especially with how the Alphas treated the lower ranks. Baekhyun hardly saw the Omegas cowering, and when they did, the higher ranks were quick to aid them. It was less fighting and bickering over dominance and more affectionate. Whenever Baekhyun snarled at any of them, half of the mid-ranking wolves  _ winced.  _ Kenward's pack would have wasted no time throwing him to the ground. His own father would have him by the throat until he was gasping for air and had tears welling in his eyes.

"I shouldn't be mad at you... either of you. I sincerely apologize." Suho looked at Baekhyun, lips forming into a frown. "Let's keep walking."

"Why are you apologizing? You're an Alpha for Christ sakes." His height, it was relatively easier to hold his hazel gaze, without having to look up at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're apologizing to an Omega, for what, hurting his feelings? And when they growl at you or something, you go to their aid, you don't... don't..."

Shifting his feet, he folded his arms across his chest. "This pack is nothing like Kenward's... we treat every member with respect, we protect them." His voice began to falter. "How badly are you treated in his pack?"

Garbage. Sex toys. Nothing. Everything he'd been bottling up for years sat on the tip of his tongue. To finally bring the words to life was unbelievable, and yet, he had nothing to say. Betas hardly existed in Kenward's pack, their numbers were dwindling almost as quickly as the Omegas. Those that stayed never had clear, untouched skin. Everyone he knew had bruises of some kind.

"It doesn't matter." The Omega next to him stared wide eyed.

Suho was in front of him in two strides. "Please, Baekhyun, tell me. My mate's in your pack. I don't want him getting hurt if I can stop it." The Alpha was aware of his mate's standing, though there was something off about the picture. Even if he was of high rank, he carried himself low and was spat on my other wolves, regardless of rank. In Kenward's presence, it was as if his Alpha standing had no meaning.

Baekhyun squinted. "Who's your mate?"

"Jongdae." The Omega's mouth drew dry. Alpha or not, Jongdae was a pawn to Kenward in the war of retrieving Baekhyun. Perhaps, he was safe, but if Kenward had planned to kill both Baekhyun and Chanyeol that night, what would be of Jongdae? Would the Alpha be safe within those walls?

The chances were dull. Baekhyun knew those pack members, their levels of aggression.  _ Lie.  _ Ears perking, he glanced past the Alpha. Chanyeol stood there, with an intense glare.  _ Jongdae is his Mate. He will do anything to make him safe, just as I did for you, so lie. _

Rubbing the back of his neck, Baekhyun bit his lip. "I don't know who Jongdae is. I never really hung around other pack members... so I don't know."

"Jongdae sure knew your scent well for not knowing who he is." He stepped closer, and with him, the giant grew anxious. Baekhyun could feel it, his own skin receiving goosebumps. "That's not very common. Scents tend to mingle with such a large pack. He must have known you."

_ Your heat.  _ Quirking an eyebrow, he glanced at Chanyeol.  _ You were in heat. That's how he knew. After your fall, your cycle ended quickly because of your fall. _

Baekhyun wanted to argue how it wasn't possible, then he remembered stories about it in health class. Even though he didn't bleed like the females did, heats still caused Omegas a great deal of pain and sent their hormones through the roof. If he was injured too badly, his body would end it, no matter where he was in the cycle, for his own safety. He remembered how sometimes he even skipped heats because of his level of stress.

"I was in heat..." Suho paused, squinting at him. Uncomfortably, he shifted his feet. "During those last few days in the pack, I was in heat... it must have ended when..."

"That's not—"

Sehun interrupted. "That can happen." Joining Baekhyun's side, his almond gaze looked him over. Shifting his gaze between them, Suho grunted and turned away. Weight left his shoulders, trailing after Suho. He wasn't sure what kind of bullet grazed him during that conversation, but it must have been fine. Sehun didn't show any signs of worry, nor did not-Chanyeol.

At some point, Chanyeol had left them. He became the third wheel while Sehun bumped into Suho, instigating a harmless game of chase and pushing. Before Baekhyun growled at him, the Omega had tried to get him to join their game too. But he knew how those games ended, and he wasn't sure he was ready to submit. He doubted falling off a cliff changed that about him.

The game abruptly ended when they came across a vehicle isolated in the woods. Water rushed nearby, warning them of the border crossing. Holding his breath, Baekhyun stared at the shadowed truck.

Baekhyun started for it, until a hand caught his wrist. "We've strayed too far from our lands. This is not our territory." Suho warned, his eyes the size of saucers. Ripping his hand away, the Omega closed the distance between himself and the vehicle, coming two fox-lengths from it when his heart dropped like a stone. Taking a step closer, he traced his finger over the side, wiping away a layer of dirt. Beneath the caked brown sheet was a moody teal paint.

Hands shaking, he reached for the door handle, pulling the croaking door open. Grabbing the wheel, he pulled himself into the driver's seat, his chest heaving. The door swung open on its hinges, spooking him.

"What are you doing?" Suho was quick to cover Sehun's mouth, shushing him. The young Omega shot them a glance then returned his attention the light leather interior of the truck. It was exactly how he remembered it. In the back seat, was a blanket, and on the floor board, a sweater. Tears welled in his eyes, reaching back and grabbing both materials. They smelt stale at first, until he held them near.

The smells of rain and oak wafted from the fabrics. Pulling his legs onto the seat, he ignored the pain of his knee bumping the wheel and hugged the blanket and sweater to his chest. His body began to tremble involuntarily; his knuckles turning white.

Sehun's whispering failed to be silent. "Who's is that?"

"It's probably Chanyeol's." Burying his face into the fabric, Baekhyun choked back a sob. He didn't want to cry in front of them, or even to himself, not again. He was already weak enough; letting his emotions get the best of him was eating him alive. Baekhyun didn't want to be alone, especially when reality had to rub it in his face that Chanyeol was gone. Not to mention, that it was his own fault.

From that day forward, he would be utterly on his own. He would never have someone to go to for anything. There was no one to talk to, to hold him, nothing. Chanyeol was both fading from memory and clinging on for dear life. The Omega had to let go, but to do so was nearly worse. Maybe he belonged in Kenward's pack; Jongdae belonged here, with Suho.

_ Stop thinking like that, Cas. _

"Don't call me that," Baekhyun snarled, his voice cracked by a sob. "You know it's true."

"Call you what? What's true?" Raising his eyebrows, he looked toward Sehun and Suho, who both stood closer to the truck. The Alpha's expression faltered.

"I think we should head back now."

"No." Baekhyun responded all too quickly. "I- I know N—"

The bushes broke, a figure coming into sight. Blinking, he focused on the blurry image as it approached. Like a black dot hovering in front of his eyes, it came within inches of them.  _ That's enough walking for today.  _ Kyungsoo flicked his ears, his wolf nearly past Suho's hips in height. Regardless, the two wolves bowed their heads and stepped away from the truck.  _ I'll take Baekhyun back. You two go.  _ There wasn't an argument from either of them. Both walking off, Suho shot Baekhyun a single glance, then disappeared from sight with Sehun beside him.

Once they were gone, the wolf looked at him. Releasing a shaky breath, Baekhyun unfolded his legs and climbed down from the truck. He clung onto the blanket and sweater, using his hip to push the door shut. Glancing back at the pickup, his throat became dry and his legs buckled. Pictures of sitting in the passenger seat with the giant driving down the road crossed his mind. He could vaguely recall sleeping next to him when they stopped at the rest area all those nights ago. How he accused him of being the enemy, all of it. Leaning against the truck, he drew his knees to his chest, holding the soft materials close, the lingering smells calming him.

A wet nose nudged his arm, a long snout pushing beneath his elbow and forcing its head into his lap. He could feel warmth against his side, the wolf pressing against him, offering comfort. Kyungsoo was an unknown Alpha to him, probably the same as every Alpha he knew. Despite the fact, Baekhyun allowed him to be close, his mind twisting the image of his black wolf and replacing the wolf's small size with Chanyeol's. The sweater's scent mixed with Kyungsoo's; Baekhyun focused on the most familiar one of the two, letting that play a roll in his mind.

"Chanyeol... I'm so sorry." He hadn't known he said it. Baekhyun wouldn't have known, it came as a thought to him. Kyungsoo didn't appear to acknowledge the mistake, not even bothering to correct him. Instead, the midnight wolf pressed closer, remaining silent as silent tears rolled down the Omega's face.


	46. Chapter 46

They stayed there through the night. Moonlight peeked in through the trees, washing over the Omega's face. With the new source of light shining over his eyelids, he blinked awake, tears having stained his cheeks. He curled his fingers into the soft pelt of the midnight wolf that accompanied him. Winter's breath brushed across his skin, sending shivers down his body. Snow would fall soon, finalizing the season's arrival, and food would become scarce along with fresh water.

_ You're awake now.  _ Laying his head against the truck's door, the Omega hummed. He wondered why the Alpha didn't wake him or why they didn't immediately leave. It was suicidal to stay out this far from the castle-like structure and so close to Kenward's lands. Baekhyun didn't know how determined the leader was to finding him, but it was clear that they were no match on their own. 

"Why didn't you wake me?"

_ Stress exhausts us. You were asleep before I realized it. _

"What time is it?"

_ I would say near midnight, if not past. _

Baekhyun gazed out ahead of them, peering into the dark. "Aren't they worried?"

_ Probably, but they won't come looking.  _ Tilting his head, the Omega glanced down at the wolf. Remaining on his side, his head was laid on Baekhyun's lap, using a mixture of the blanket and sweater as a pillow.  _ If they were to run a search party, they would alert the neighboring pack of an issue. _

Baekhyun tossed that idea around. "What if I was out on my own?" The wolf shifted beside him, propping himself upright. Pouting, Baekhyun leaned forward to put on the sweater, and curled the blanket in his lap. He buried his face in the sweater, taking in the distant scent.

_ We would search the land for you, but only in singles. It would appear as an patrol rather than a search.  _ He rested his muzzle on the ground, watching the Omega from the corner of his eye. Biting his lip, Baekhyun nodded. It made sense, but the question still stood.

"Why are you all so determined to protect me? I'm no one to anyone here." His gaze flicked away from him, scanning their surroundings. He seemed unaffected from the wind's bitter bite.

_ Whether you're a nobody or a somebody, this pack protects those that need it.  _ But that wasn't entirely true. They were hiding something from him. There was a real reason behind it all, they've hinted at it, but he couldn't place it. How could his ties with Chanyeol have anything to do with how this pack treated him? Why would they put themselves at risk, simply for the Omega's benefit?

"I'm ready to go back now." He whispered, using the truck as leverage. Once on his feet, he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. Moonlight glimpsed through the trees, illuminating near to nothing. Kyungsoo rose to his paws and started forward, leading the way. Guiding the Omega through the moody forest, he made no effort to speak. Like satellites, his ears flicked at every sound and change in the breeze. He padded to either side of the worn down path, taking slow, measured strides. Every now and then the midnight wolf would glance over his shoulder, checking in. His wolf blended into the night. Baekhyun would have to wait for the wolf to look back at him to notice his irises reflecting in the small amount of moonlight to see him.

Baekhyun felt his knee run into something hard, perhaps a bone. Catching his breath, he stumbled backwards, looking down. There was just enough light for him to see the outline of Kyungsoo. He seemed unaffected about being kneed in the rear. "What is it?" To his surprise, the Alpha sat down on his shoe. Baekhyun moved his foot, eyeing him. There was a snapping of twigs behind him, large, four-legged figures coming through the parted bushes. He recognized the stormy pelt and broad-shouldered Beta as Carter, and the smaller, short-legged Hoft, Kenward's prized tracking pair. Kyungsoo kept his back turned to them, staring off in the distance.

Baekhyun nudged him with his knee, but Kyungsoo refused to give them the slightest amount of acknowledgement.  Carter was a bobble head, peering low and high, his gaze locked. They crept closer. The Omega glanced at Kyungsoo, who's attention was ahead. Hoft must have figured out what his focus was on, as he moved from Carter's flank, breaking into a mid-gallop. Baekhyun clenched onto the blanket, bracing himself for the Beta to lunge. A thunderous growl erupted from the midnight wolf's throat, startling the Beta who stopped dead in his tracks.

_ Come closer and I will cover the ground in your blood.  _ Raising an eyebrow, Baekhyun shifted his gaze between the two mid-ranks. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, anticipating one of them to disobey, if not both.

_ Excuse me?  _ Carter attempted a growl of defiance, lowering his head.

His right ear flicked.  _ You heard me.  _ He bit the air, his jaws clashing together with enough force to break through bone. Baekhyun shuddered. The two Betas retreated a step. They weren't trained to fight, only track. Narrowing his gaze, Baekhyun realized why Kyungsoo's focus was elsewhere. The Alpha must have known the Betas were hardly a threat. They were trackers and weren't alone. He displayed teeth, snapping the air once more.

A couple paces away, three more wolves padded into the moonlight. Baekhyun recognized the one at head and felt his muscles and bones freeze. Hunched, the old timer stalked within five fox-lengths. His dark eyes fell upon his son. Curling his lip, his head raised, ears rotated forward.

_ You were stupid to return to something belonging to that fool.  _ Ulric side eyed the midnight wolf. Biting his lip, Baekhyun ducked his head. Nerves started to rack his body, causing him to shake. He was at the kitchen table again, a ball of vomit brewing in his stomach. Or what he assumed was bile. Tilting his head, the Alpha stayed where he was. The two wolves behind Ulric placed their front paws, hunching forward as their hackles raised. Carter and Hoft flanked them, mocking their postures and showing their teeth.

Kyungsoo remained silent, watching the five strangers.  _ Starting a fight will alert Matsi of your presence on his territory.  _ The wolf on the left dropped his guard, perking his ears in alarm.

_ Matsi?  _ The right joined him in bafflement.  _ The first wolfborn?  _ Ulric showed his teeth. He was familiar with the expression, mostly shown whenever he treated Baekhyun too harshly and his mother would correct Ulric. She always threatened to leave him or break his neck if he ever harmed her son. If he believed such words, he didn't know.

Stepping backward, Ulric turned slowly, heading back into the shadows. Within heartbeats, the others followed him. His twisting stomach began to settle and he unclenched his fists. Kyungsoo sat silently, watching them.

"It's not a myth." The Alpha glanced up at him. "Matsi... The first wolf born... Is the leader of this pack? This is...Severrannor." Baekhyun bit his lip. It wasn't a sick dream. Kyungsoo hadn't been telling him stories. His nightmares were true.

_ Come.  _ Standing, he padded further down the path. Unfazed by their run-in, he walked lightly on his paws, remaining aware of their surroundings.  _ I'll have you speak with Matsi now. _

 


	47. Chapter 47

Cries spewed from his lips before anyone even laid a hand on him. The Betas around the cowering creature stared at him in question, eyeing his every action. Behind the barrier of Betas, the Alpha came forward, bearing his teeth. Ears blending into his head, the Omega wolf crouched onto the floor, crawling on his belly. Back and forth he went, wanting to avoid the heavy stares while daring not to stray too far where he'd get chased down and pummeled. Jongdae watched the lower rank continuously let out sharp whines, driving the right side of his head into the ground. The act allowed his underbelly to become visible and easier to target; he could be ripped to ribbons.

_ I told you not to stray from my home.  _ The sea of sardines parted, allowing the Alpha through without trouble. Betas stood by to watch, but made no attempt to intervene. Chanyeol had told him many times before Betas were to keep peace within the pack. They would protect the Omegas and keep tempers from flying, while Omegas relieved the pack of stress through playful behavior. None of which, took place within Kenward's pack. Since becoming a wolf, he had felt an urge to guard the lower ranks, but to do so meant punishment to him. He learned to avoid such attempts, keeping himself safe. Over time, he began to realize everyone else did the same.

Power was tilted in the pack, Alphas below Kenward fighting for dominance over every rank, including those born weaker. Omegas became fearful and anxious following the first change, awakened to the pack's cruelty toward them. Betas simply dodged the bullet from both ends, if they did join in, it usually ended with another death or serious injury.

It begged the question as to why Suho was worried about  _ mates.  _ Why would such feeble things matter when the pack struggled everywhere else? Granted, the Alpha had no knowledge of the pack's severe faults. Mates were long gone, for all he knew. That's probably why he doubted Chanyeol when the Alpha had described Baekhyun as so. How could he have found love from a simple  _ glance?  _ And how strong it was, to pull him so far into the deep where he drowned. It was a silly joke. From what he'd seen unravel the past couple days, only the strongest  _ owned  _ any kind of so called mate. They weren't equal, they weren't gentle and kind, but cruel and demanding. They fought over what they had, and those with them paid the price. Jongdae never thought about it, but his rank saved him a lot of grief. Past being marked once, he couldn't imagine being marked by several. The toll his had was a pinch compared to lower ranks.

_ I'm sorry, I—  _ cringing under the Alpha's harsh gaze, the Omega whimpered. Pouncing, the larger male sunk his teeth into the smaller's scruff, jerking his upper body off the ground and giving the seemingly weightless shifter a shake. All the while, horrid screams escaped his restricted throat, giving no effort to even lift a paw.

Dropping him, he snapped at his face. Remarkably, the Omega dodged his attack and stumbled backward, displaying his teeth, the constant flicker of his tongue licking his lips. His tail was tucked tight against his under belly, eyes darting around him. He was searching for help, having realized his mistake could have cost him a lot more hurt. Ears erect, Rambler stalked toward the Omega. Rising from his spot on the porch, Jongdae took a step in their direction.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"He's treating Cody unfairly."

"Do you actually think you'll help the situation?"

Jongdae turned to her, then glanced back. She was right. The situation would only get worse with his intruding. But the Omega was alone. Baekhyun was too. Hell, he himself has been alone. Leaving her side, he scanned the area before Changing to his wolf. He shook off the remains of his torn clothing, padding over to the group. Zig zagging through the wall of wolves, his ears throbbed with the Omega's high pitched screams. Like a dying animal, there was no pause in the blood curling cries, just a relentless curve of highs and lows. The Alpha had his jaws locked onto his shoulder, jerking his head to the side, ripping a gash into his pelt. Cody was squirming on the floor, stirring up dust as he twisted, attempting to free himself of his grasp.

Jongdae snarled.  _ Release him and I'll save us all the trouble of cleaning your guts off the ground.  _ Narrowed slurs met his gaze. The wolf strengthened its hold, evoking a glass-shattering shriek from Cody. Following, he let the lower rank drop. Scrambling to his feet, he took one glance at the Alpha and fell like a stone to the ground. Once more, he exposed his vitals. Rambler puffed his chest, turning his focus to the light auburn human-born. He was smaller by an inch or so, but carried himself as though he was thirty-three inches or more.

_ This Omega is mine.  _ Why the smaller, previously marked, Alpha was challenging him, Rambler had no clue. But he worked too hard just to seize the Omega he had. Sometimes, the price he paid was worth the annoyance Cody made him endure. He hadn't realized how needy the lower rank was until three hours into claiming him as his own. Still, the reddish bite wound on his collarbone kept no one at bay. Rambler figured if he kept the Omega at home, no one would notice. Unfortunately, the damn creature would constantly sneak out.

_ Yours or not, you do not treat them like that.  _ Rambler growled as he closed the distance between them. The auburn wolf disregarded his warning and brushed past him, padding toward Cody, whom crawled backwards, his head sunken so deep into his own body it was as though his neck disappeared. Jongdae ignored the growing disapproval behind him, nosing Cody's cheek. Flinching, his ear twitched at the gentle contact. Cody blinked, peeking up at him.

Turning on his heels, Rambler reared up and rained down a blow on the smaller Alpha's hind quarters. He twisted his front around as his back legs gave, snapping at him. The flicker of movement in the corner of his eye made him aware that his attacker had moved and was coming at him from behind. Kicking his hind legs up, Jongdae stumbled onto his four paws and faced him. A thousand needles of pain stabbed into him, teeth cutting into his shoulder. It took every ounce of strength in him to avoid tumbling onto the floor, to have Rambler be at an advantage. Sucking in a breath, Jongdae pushed into him, driving his body into the larger wolf. Unable to keep up on his back legs, he fell backward, losing his grip on the Alpha as the two of them went crashing down.

Jongdae used his momentum to pin him to the ground, wrapping his jaws around his muzzle while his claws dug at the squirming body beneath him. He exposed his belly this way, but so did Rambler. As long as he held on and dug deep, he might last longer and come out victor. To his dismay, Rambler struck his inner thigh and he cried out, losing hold and falling backward. The larger male was up in moments, shaking off his coat; splattering blood and saliva on the soil.

Jongdae refused the urge to favor his leg. In his stronger days, where he was fed and watered, he could probably best Rambler, whom hadn't missed a meal in years. While the auburn wolf was conserving energy and fighting to stay on his paws, Rambler was aiming for another strike. He prepared himself for the blow. It never came.

The leader's voice carried over the commotion. "You will pay for any injuries with the death of your family members, and your own." Rambler halted, flattening his ears to the man. Squinting, Jongdae spotted Kenward heading toward them, fire in his eyes. Cody had skittered out of the circle of attention, probably to somewhere safer.

He lowered his head in respect.  _ I didn't touch him...  _ Jongdae saw the opportunity arise and stumbled, grunting in pain. With a harsh glare, the leader approached him, setting a hand on his shoulder. Snarling was all he could manage as Kenward grabbed his front leg and laid a hand on his side; pushing him down. He ran his hand down his stomach, glancing at his furry under belly. Jongdae tucked his tail to cover himself, regretting his decision to appear weak. He hadn't cared that much about revenge and was relatively surprised that the small wound angered Kenward at all. It hadn't hurt that bad; he had to know he was faking, even partially.

Clicking his tongue, his finger brushed the long, three claw marks that sunk deep into his inner thigh. It wasn't a major blow, though it was enough damage to delay Jongdae's tracking abilities. "A shame." His eyes met Rambler's. This time, the Alpha was cowering. Standing, Kenward brushed off his knees, surveying the surrounding wolves.

_ I'm so-sorry, I didn't know he was... _

"You best take note!" Jongdae knew his silent victory wouldn't last, and drank in the sight of the violent Alpha being put in place. "I will not tolerate this nonsense again." Rambler nodded quickly, belly touching the forest floor. Walking past him, Kenward glanced at Jongdae. "Return to your room. I will have Valerie check your wound before you go to rest tonight." 

The auburn wolf watched the leader head off into the distance and rose to his paws without much more than a sting. Baring his teeth, Rambler locked eyes with the auburn wolf.  _ You will pay for that.  _ His eyes scanned the wall of dispersing wolves. Drawing near, he came face to face with him.

Jongdae growled.  _ Get out of my face. _

_ Tough guy, are you?  _ Rambler scoffed, head raising.  _ You won't be when I have my cock inside you, tearing your ass a new one. _

The auburn wolf's tail swayed. Rambler flicked an ear before trotting off, shooting the smaller a glare over his shoulder. Sitting, Jongdae thanked his lucky stars. If he wasn't titled as the pack's best tracker, he knew he might just be living Rambler's empty threat.

Swallowing his fear, he looked toward the main cabin. There was no telling how long he had. After that white wolf's appearance, he was locked onto its scent; not even the coming winter would stop him. Yet, the raven-haired youth refused to cross into the unknown territory. Somewhere inside him, he knew everyone was safer if he  _ didn't  _ find Baekhyun.


	48. Chapter 48

"I want Kyungsoo beside me." The wolf-born's eyebrows rose in alarm. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to say upon first seeing Matsi. But panic had him spitting out the words when he saw the midnight wolf padding toward the door. He halted at his words, looking toward Matsi in question.

The old timer must have known that Kyungsoo brought the Omega comfort. Whether it was due to the resemblance of his wolf to Chanyeol's or not, the leader didn't know. All that mattered was that Baekhyun felt safe within their pack, even if it was all due to Kyungsoo.

Matsi nodded. "Very well. It's nothing you haven't heard before." Head lowered, he stalked over to Baekhyun's side. He still had the blanket held tightly against him, over Chanyeol's old sweater. Sitting in a chair, the midnight wolf joined him at his feet, laying down on the carpeted floor.

There were rows of shelves behind him, filled with books. The firelight illuminated some of the spines, allowing the Omega to read the titles.  _ Myth of the wolf-born, The Stormguard, Niraldan, Map of the Kingdoms...  _ Baekhyun made a muttered grunt, scanning the rest of the collection. They looked to be all hand written with hard leather covers. Again, he questioned the age of the building, along with those in it.

"How close were you to your leader?"

"I was not." Baekhyun interrupted with a snarl. The leader hummed at his harsh response. Anger let the words flow easily from his mouth. "Anyone who wasn't an Alpha was a plaything for those higher. No one protected anyone, like they should have. Rules did not apply to those of rank."

"Kenward was no leader, I see."  _ Hardly,  _ Baekhyun held his tongue. Leaning back in his chair, his almond gaze shifted between Kyungsoo and the Omega. "That's probably why our numbers are failing, due to poor leadership." He pursed his lips, thinking it over. The wolf at his feet stirred.

Narrowing his eyes, Baekhyun pressed. "Why am I in here, so you can tell me what I already know?"

"I apologize for my rambling." His gaze flickered from the fire to him. "What is it you would like to know?"

"Why does everyone here know my name? I never told any of you. I thought Severeannor was a kingdom lost to history... why do people call you Matsi, if the name belongs to the first wolf-born? How did he—" Baekhyun gestured to the wolf at his feet, "—find me? How do you seem to know so much about me, my pack— Chanyeol?" He paused to take a breath, heart thundering within is chest. Opening his mouth, he was silenced by Matsi's raised hand.

The old timer stood up, walking across the room to the small bar and mini fridge. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'd like you to answer my questions." Matsi nodded respectfully. Fetching a bottle of liquor, he grabbed a glass from beneath the bar and poured himself one.

"Over several years, our numbers have dropped." Matsi stated slowly. "Not only in your pack or mine, but across the world." Baekhyun doubted how one could know such a thing, but kept his mouth shut. "You see, when the sorcerer, Eden Gold was her name, wiped out my time era, she—"

Baekhyun couldn't help butting in. " _ Your  _ time era?" A growl left the wolf's lips. Face flushed, the Omega sealed his lips.

Matsi continued. "—Told me she would keep this pack alive as long as we raised her nephew. He started the pack you know, which is now lead by Kenward." A sigh drew from his lips. "Ever since, though, diseases have broken out, wolves have been born with health issues..." he trailed off, shaking his head.

Sitting down, he took a swig of his whiskey. "But a resource of mine told me that my first born, Chanyeol, would reveal the savior."

Baekhyun huffed. "Me? I can't reproduce. And I'm not going to be anyone's fuck toy for that shit." Incisors pinched his leg, and he jerked his knee up. Shooting the wolf a scowl, the Omega pulled his knees up onto the furniture.

"So I've heard." Matsi nodded grimly.

"What about Kyungsoo finding me? You all knowing me?"

"Kyungsoo has been there since Chanyeol has." The wolf's ears flattened.

Eyebrows bunched together, his head began to throb. "Excuse me?"

"Chanyeol's wolf imprinted on you. When we heard news of it, I sent Kyungsoo to watch over you. This is why he found you within the forest." Staring at the wall to the side of him, tears welled in his eyes. If he spoke truth, the damn Alpha had seen everything. He had been there ever since Chanyeol had. From a distance, perhaps, but the Alpha wasn't dim-witted, he knew of all that went on. "As for some of the others... they were in Kenward's pack before leaving to join me. Rumors of your arrival filled in the rest."

Rising from his chair, Baekhyun sucked in a breath. "May I return to my room?"

"Of course. I understand it's a lot to process." A sarcastic smile crossed the Omega's lips. Baekhyun growled when Kyungsoo went to follow him.

Theories racking his brain, he exited the room. Despite his warning, the wolf followed him out a few paces behind. The wolf that was watching him, supposedly protecting him. He stood frozen, staring at the midnight creature. His gaze was the color of the sunset shining through a glass of whiskey. The same gaze that supposedly watched the torment he went through, and didn't intervene. Kyungsoo had to have witnessed the fight, had seen Chanyeol being mauled to death. He could have called for help, gotten them out of there. Chanyeol could possibly be alive.

"How much did you see?"

_ Enough. _

Baekhyun repeated his question.

The wolf lowered his head.  _ I couldn't intervene no matter the cause. _

"Even while we were clearly outnumbered and slaughtered?" He replied harshly. Kyungsoo watched him quietly, flicking his ears. "And everything he just told me— that's bullshit! Even if I was the supposed  _ savior  _ of our kind, why would I help any of you?"

Kyungsoo's tail swayed, eyes darting from ether side of the hall.  _ We don't know our fates, Baekhyun, I didn't know his. _

"Forget it," Baekhyun snarled. "I refuse to aid any of you just as you did me."

_ Our pack is outnumbered, we don't have numbers like Kenward. _

"We were three — two — against them! Our odds would have been better with this damn pack! You preach protecting me, but I nearly died then!"

_ No, I would have protected you. _

"And Chanyeol?" Jaw clenched, he stared at the wolf. Hot tears had began to slip down his cheeks. Silence was answer enough.


	49. Chapter 49

A giant puzzle laid before him. Clutching the blanket close to him, he drank in the distant scent of the truck. If he concentrated enough, he was able to pick up the smallest trace of the giant's distinctive smell.

After returning to his room, he spent the time alone thinking. How could he be so special if he was really nothing? As for Kyungsoo following him around, why hadn't he intervened? Baekhyun furrowed his brow. The only reason that had meaning was that Kyungsoo truly believed Kenward wouldn't kill him. But if he had? He would have been too late to act. So Matsi must have been lying. Unless, the Alpha wanted him dead.

"But why are you so inclined to protecting me?" Baekhyun whispered to the darkness around him. They had numbers, whether they were few or large. If they would die to protect him now, they would have then. Why did they let Chanyeol die?

_ Maybe to get you to reason.  _ Baekhyun looked at the giant. He stood near the window, peering out into the forest below.  _ Think about it. You would have never quit your goal of slaying Kenward. You wanted to kill everyone, basically, and you wanted to be alone. Losing me... well, look at you now. _

"I'm no different. The moment I'm capable I will strike again." The Omega said with a snarl.

_ Baekhyun, please stop.  _ Flicking his gaze over to him, sorrow blanketed his features.  _ You have lost me due to revenge. What more are you willing to sacrifice in this mad game? _

"My life."

_ It's not certain he will kill you. _

Probably not, Baekhyun thought. It didn't make sense with everything he'd grown to know, but it was possible. He probably gained in importance the last couple of days, though. Once Kenward realizes just how much, or how little, Matsi's pack was willing to give for the Omega, Kenward would make that ultimate decision. He had, after all, always found interest in him.

Still, it was bitter nonsense. Chanyeol's wolf must of been mistaken. Hadn't he fancied Jongdae before? Despite his rank, he could very well be what they needed. Then again, he wasn't sure how any of it would change. How could one person decide their kind's fate? Baekhyun closed his eyes. He would question Kyungsoo later. Talking to the Alpha now would be useless, he would be blinded by betrayal, rage.

"No, it doesn't make sense." Chanyeol cocked his head at him. Something wasn't right. Kyungsoo couldn't have been there the whole time, not even partially. There was no where for him to hide, without being seen by someone. Even if there was an insider in the pack, it wouldn't have been able to follow him and Chanyeol when they had left. "They are lying."

_ Not again, Cas, please. _

Baekhyun huffed. "They aren't telling me the truth. Kyungsoo couldn't have been there. They hadn't known."

_ Why would they act like they knew? They just found you.  _ Tugging the blanket off, Baekhyun shuffled out of bed, starting for the door. Opening the door, he slipped out into the hallway, squinting down both directions. Chanyeol stood idly beside him, blocking his view down the hall.  _ Why are you doing this? Why can't you trust them just this once? _

Baekhyun brushed off his comment, starting down the hall. A whiff of cooking meat wafted out of the kitchen, drawing his attention. Glancing inside the room, he saw Sehun and Embry. Locking his jaw, he stepped into the kitchen, eyes focusing on the Alpha. "Embry." Both looked up. Sehun shot the Alpha a cautious look. She waited. "Where is Kyungsoo?"

Getting up from her chair, she murmured incoherent words to Sehun. With a sour look, the Omega dropped his utensils and walked out from behind the counters, exiting the room. "He went out on patrol a few moments ago."

"Where at? I want to speak with him."

"Can you not wait for him to return?"

The hairs on his skin prickled. "Not exactly."

"If this is about your meeting with Matsi, I wouldn't let that bother you."

"Oh, so you know exactly what it's about?"

"Of course." The red head nodded. "Which part of it is concerning you?" He opened his mouth like a fish out of water.

_ News really does travel fast...  _ Baekhyun glanced at him, pursing his lips.

"Kyungsoo didn't follow me, he hadn't known me until he brought me here." Her eyes shifted toward the kitchen window. "And he spoke of diseases and all that, but none of those things have happened within the last couple years. The only issue is the lack of Omegas and the treatment within Kenward's pack." She hummed, her expression twisted with confusion. He continued. "I'm no savior, I can't even reproduce. What is the point of me being here? Why are you all hellbent on protecting me?"

Footsteps sounded behind him. "You ask a lot of questions." Turning, he faced the old timer. "Come with me."

"What for? So you can tell me more bullshit?" Matsi cuffed him on the side of the head. Ducking down, Baekhyun flinched and followed him out of the kitchen. Gritting his teeth, he glanced around the living room as they crossed. He led him down the hall, toward the library. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Silence." Matsi growled. The Omega found himself pausing in step. "I lied partially. You weren't supposed to sit and ponder on it." He crossed the library, and pushed aside a shelf.

"You see, I don't know why it's you, it just is." The wolf-born sighed. "But most of it is true. Chanyeol  _ was  _ my first born. I gave him to Kenward because he was meant to find you. Who his wolf imprinted on, that was who the Stormguard wanted." Brows furrowed, he watched a door be revealed behind the shelf. Matsi removed a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. A heavy scent of iron and dust wafted out of the room.

_ Don't, Cas. Say you're sorry and turn back.  _ Glancing at Chanyeol, he scoffed. Matsi stepped through the door, beckoning the Omega to follow. The raven-haired shifter trailed behind him into the darker stone tunnel. Light was scarce once the door shut behind them.

"Our numbers are dropping. I don't know if you're our savior, but you're who he wanted."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "And Kyungsoo?"

"I said Kyungsoo was with you because it was easier to explain."

"What's his part in this?"

"When Kyungsoo was born, he had a heart deficiency." There was a sloshing sound as he stepped, a drop in the flooring filled with water. "The Stormguard was willing to heal him... but I'm not one hundred percent sure the boy was ever his full self afterwards. I don't know how he found you. My wolves never go that far off territory."

"So that we don't know you're there..?"

"Somewhat. As I said, part of your pack did seek sanctuary here." Matsi nodded. Baekhyun shook off his soaked foot, gritting his teeth. Still, nothing quite made sense. From what he was saying, Kyungsoo found him off instinct. Something had drove him to stray from the territory, even if he was a stranger then, the Alpha was set on getting him here. Even if the pack didn't necessarily want the Omega, they had to protect him. Baekhyun chuckled at the thought of a man living down here telling a pack of wolves what to do. What kind of man was capable of controlling so much— and why was he called a Stormguard?

Baekhyun shook his head. So he wasn't a savior, or not that they knew of. This Stormguard, whoever he was, just wanted him. As for Chanyeol, his wolf imprinting in him some how tied him into this entire thing.  _ That  _ was madness. Wolves didn't know their mates before meeting them, how could someone living beneath the building know?

Laughter sounded as they neared a small blue light. The walls appeared of stone, glistening with droplets of water.

_ Baekhyun.  _ His ears throbbed.  _ Baekhyun.  _ Covering his ears, the Omega stopped, retreating back a step or two. Unfazed, the wolf-born joined his side, offering him a hand of comfort.

"Ignore it." Baekhyun wanted to snap at him. His name was called again. Internally, he snarled. Following him into the more illuminated room, he glanced up. A wall made of metal bars with equal spacing between separated them from a dark shadow. It was slender, pacing back and forth in the shadows. As he drew closer, the figure's face was lit with a dim, blue-ish glow. Baekhyun squinted, trying to make it out.

The room suddenly lit up, fire engulfing the base of the stone walls. Beside him, the Alpha stiffened. "Baekhyun." The voice was familiar to the one in his head. Minus the chipping at his mind, the voice was calm.

"Who are you?"

He was blatantly ignored. "You're smaller than I would've expected, but you're definitely his, I can see it in your eyes."

"Who's? What are you speaking of?" Baekhyun snarled. He etched closer, but Matsi's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

The Stormguard resumed his pacing. A smile curved his lips. "You don't know." He mused, increasing his pace. The firelight caught the glint in his eyes. Internally, his wolf was screaming for him to leave. "The blood that courses through your veins."

"What do you mean?" Matsi cut in. Shooting him a glance, those gray eyes narrowed.

"He is Rune's son." The wolf-born drew away from Baekhyun. Dumbfounded, the Omega glanced between them both. "You're related to Eden Gold, my friend."

Baekhyun huffed. "I'm Ulric Ebright's son. The Omega that ruined his alpha lineage."

"Ah, is that what they've told you?" He chuckled. "Rune had a son before your filthy leader had Rune killed. You were it." The Stormguard spat, stopping dead in his tracks. "Omega." He tasted the word. Shaking his head, he grabbed one of the bars, running his fingertips over it.

"How do you know this?"

He smiled. "I'm Colin Savage."

"But..."

Colin rolled his eyes, interrupting him. "History has it wrong. Eden kept this pack alive, along with me. Her bloodline was in the wolf Matsi threw away—"

"He chose to leave!"

"—As I was saying, that blood is in you."

"How do you know?" Baekhyun was intrigued, despite his gut telling him to caution the Stormguard.

"Chanyeol." His expression turned sour. "His wolf would imprint on a Gold." The back of his skull was throbbing. "As for Kyungsoo."

Throat dry, he swallowed. "How—?"

"I have  _ slight  _ control over the boy. Which is why he found you and brought you here. If it wasn't for me, you would be dead."

"Am I supposed to say thank you?" Baekhyun snapped. Pushing him back, the old timer walked toward the sorcerer. His voice was hushed, and hardly audible over the roaring wall of flames. Growing hot, Baekhyun stepped toward the middle of the room, focusing his hearing on them. Despite his efforts, an invisible barrier blocked him from hearing the wolf-born's words.

_ Eden Gold is related to you?  _ Chanyeol looked at him, eyebrows raised.  _ That's a bit terrifying.  _ Baekhyun ignored him. Being related to a dead sorcerer had no meaning to him. It wasn't her bloodline that made her special. That was the worst part about it. Colin knew her blood line was relatively useless, so why did the Omega matter?

Pursing his lips, he tried to trace back his memory. Only images of Ulric and Asena came up. If Rune was his father, whoever that was, he was gone from his memory. His mother had to be gone too. Colin hadn't mentioned her, but he couldn't see why Kenward would spare his mother too if he already gave Baekhyun his life.

Both men looked at him. Blood running cold, the youth reminded himself to stand his ground.  _ This doesn't look good.  _ Silently cursing Chanyeol, he took a stride forward. With brute force, the wolf-born drove him away from the cage.

Leaning down, he whispered harshly into his ear. "Stay away from this sorcerer." He grabbed his wrist, pulling him out of the room. Glancing over his shoulder at the sorcerer, he gritted his teeth.

"What'd he say?"

"He wants to use you to destroy your kind." Jaw slacking, he halted. In the dim light, shadows covered majority of his face. 

"He can't." Baekhyun swallowed. "Can he?"

"I don't know." The old timer turned and continued down the hall. Trailing after him, he heard the distinctive laughter at their backs. "The sorcerer is willing to do anything to get back what he lost." Chanyeol was at his side once more, squeezing his hand.

"I understand that..." Baekhyun whispered. The sorcerer would have to help him then. He could feel the giant glaring at him.

_ I know that look.  _ Baekhyun shook his hand free, following quickly after Matsi. Questions weighed heavy in his mind, but whether or not answers would reveal before him, he didn't know.


	50. Chapter 50

_ "What do I do?" Baekhyun whimpered, curling closer to the giant. Grabbing the remote, he pressed the button, muting the tv. There was a moment of silence, broken by his sigh. _

_ "What do you mean, Baek?" He ran his fingers through his dark hair, remembering when it was blonde. The light from the tv danced across the side of the Omega's face, coloring it with light shades of reds, blues and whatever else displayed on the screen. Tucking his head into his chest, he remained silent. Patiently, Chanyeol waited for him to speak. He liked to blame his heat for the onslaught of up-and-down emotions, but he couldn't put the blame on hormones. The Omega always had something on his mind. _

_ "I want to go back. I must." _

_ Chanyeol choked. "No," his hand slipped down his cheek, cupping his face. Gently lifting his chin, he gazed into his brown doe eyes. "What for, Baekhyun? Are you not happy here?" Guilt wrapped it's fingers around the Omega's throat. Voice constricted, Baekhyun turned his head to the side and glanced away. _

_ Time was supposed to heal all wounds. They were deep within him, but if he thought hard enough, he could see them on the surface. Dark bruises littered his flesh, turning his skin an ugly tint of yellow and purple. Here and there, scratches covered his body, creating an endless roadmap of scars. Blinking, Baekhyun glanced down at his hands, turning them. His skin was fair, pale. _

_ "I am happy." _

_ "Then why do you crave going back? They are your tormentors." _

_ Sinking his teeth into his cheek, he exhaled deeply. "Because they deserve to suffer." _

_ "As you did?" Fingertips grabbing his chin, he jerked the Omega's head up. Forcing him to look at him, the Alpha's lips were drawn into a frown. "Just because someone's hurt you doesn't mean you have to hurt them." _

_ "I won't forgive them." Baekhyun snarled, pushing his hand away. _

_ "Then don't." Rubbing his forehead, he shifted against the couch. "But you don't have to return anything. They are tormentors. Put it in the past, nothing will change what they did." A growl crawled up the Omega's throat. _

_ "So you won't train me, you won't take me back?" His silence was answer enough. Standing, he hardly put one foot in front of the other. Chanyeol grabbed him by the hips and pulled him down onto his lap. The Omega stiffened, not fighting the hand that pulled his legs onto the couch, forcing him to practically sit on his lap. _

_ "Stop it." He flicked his forehead. Eyes narrowing, he lowered his head. "I don't wish to see you hurt. If you're not happy here, we can leave, but I don't want you to go back." _

_ Baekhyun planted his palms against his chest and pushed away. The giant didn't budge. Gritting his teeth, he flopped against him, burying his face into his shoulder. When he spoke, his words became incoherent. _

_ A hearty chuckle left his lips. "What was that?" Baekhyun murmured again. "Cas, if you keep talking to my shoulder, I'm never going to know what you're saying." _

_ "Why does everyone hate me?" Baekhyun spit out. "Since the day I was born, my parents despised me. And then school... and Kenward, he hadn't even really known me and he hated me. Why? And why are you the only one that doesn't hate me?" _

_ Tracing his fingers down his back, he drew soothing circles. His eyebrows furrowed, taking his words into thought. Baekhyun laid his head against him, listening to the even thump of his heart. _

_ "I don't know, Baek. I don't know." _

Baekhyun watched the first flakes of snow touch the ground. It was cold enough it would stick, and in a matter of minutes, there'd be a small layer of it. He pictured the white fluff covering the forest floor, blanketing the tree branches. The brisk wind nipped at is imagination, causing him to shiver.

"Think it will snow enough to build a snowman?" The larger Omega chimed. Across from him, Xiumin sat, his eyes zoned in on his phone. He paid little to no attention to the big baby on the floor, whom kicked at his feet for attention. When given none, he sat up, staring at Baekhyun. He sneered. With a frown, Sehun laid back down and gazed at the ceiling.

The front door opened, bringing in a gust of cold air. Shutting the door behind him, the short Alpha scanned the room. Taking off his coat, he shook it as he approached. He tossed it onto an empty chair before taking a seat.

"I want to talk to you." Eyebrows raising, Kyungsoo met his gaze. "You lied. You hadn't been there the entire time. That thing in the basement—"

Kyungsoo growled. "That's enough."

"Thing in the basement?" Xiumin repeated, setting his phone down. "What's in there?" Even the large Omega had perked in interest. Shifting his gaze between them, the Alpha's jaw clenched.

He threw poison at them, causing the Omega to flinch. "Leave." Jumping to his feet, Sehun took a step toward the door. He shot a questioning look at Xiumin.

"Oh, no, I'm not leaving. What's in the basement? A dragon or some shit?"

Kyungsoo wore a smile. Baekhyun noticed the Beta visibly cringe. "Three..." Xiumin stiffened. "Two..." Sehun's eye's widened to the size of golf balls. He took one glance at Xiumin and left the room. Lip curling, Kyungsoo abruptly stood. Leaping to his feet, Xiumin scurried out of the room, his hands up as he sheepishly passed Kyungsoo to the door. Blinking, his face returned to its stoic stare, turning to Baekhyun.

"So there's something they don't know?"

"Hush it." The Alpha warned. "Don't mention Colin unless we are alone or with Matsi."

Baekhyun tilted his head. "Sorry... certain information tends to... slip out." 

"Cut to the chase, Baekhyun." His eyes flickered over the room.

"That sorcerer, Colin, has control over you."

Kyungsoo snorted. "He doesn't have  _ control  _ over me. No one controls  _ me. _ " Advancing forward, he was less than a fox length away, cornering the Omega.

"Then how did you find me?" Opening his mouth, he was a fish out of water, closing it. "Right." Baekhyun huffed. "What is so special about me?"

"What makes you think I know?"

"You seem to know a helluva lot more than anyone else here. Why does Kenward want me, to kill me?" Kyungsoo's mouth twisted. "Why would they have killed my father and lie to my face about it? They hated my guts."

Retreating a step, he cast his gaze sideways. "If you know of your father, you know of your bloodline. Eden Gold is a threat, just as everyone related to her is." He rubbed the back of his neck. "He doesn't want to kill you. Kenward might have wanted you dead before, but after your disappearance with Chanyeol, Matsi sent Embry and Suho to have a chat with him."

Baekhyun sucked in a breath. "About what?"

Kyungsoo glared at him. "Who else? You." Watching the doorways, he sighed. "Once Matsi reminded him of your importance, he wanted you back, and not to kill you. Kenward believed if he broke you down, he would have you under complete control. So he needed Chanyeol dead."  _ But he was going to let Chanyeol kill me.  _ The Omega bit his lip. To his surprise, the Alpha didn't disregard the act. "What?"

"Before I escaped... Chanyeol was going to kill me. He asked to kill me himself, Kenward let him."

"He must have known he wouldn't have." Baekhyun nodded. Staring at him, the color drained from his face. Turning his head, he watched the wall, as though a map of the giant puzzle lay before him. Shaking his head, Kyungsoo walked back over to the couch and sat down.

Baekhyun glanced past him, where Chanyeol stood. Arms folded across his broad chest, one side of his mouth was curved into an arrogant smile.  _ Did he know? Or was he hoping for something else? _

"Be quiet." The Omega whispered, taking a seat. Kyungsoo shot him a glance.


	51. Chapter 51

_ Baekhyun.  _ Clenching his eyes shut, the Omega turned over in his bed.  _ Baekhyun.  _ Fingers scratched at the back of his mind, like nails on a chalkboard. He buried his face into his pillow, gritting his teeth. If he tried hard enough, he could reach sleep before morning came.  _ Baekhyun.  _ Flopping onto his back, he glowered at the ceiling.

"Stop calling my name." He snarled, waiting to hear it again. When it didn't come, Baekhyun relaxed, pulling the covers up. Rolling himself up in the blanket, he picked up the distinct scent of the truck. He could briefly see it, recalling the feel of the leather against his back as he sat in the passenger seat. He wished he had cherished the time he spent on the road with Chanyeol, but he hadn't realized he'd miss it. Leaving was supposed to be easy, as was forgetting. To his disappointment, the Alpha had followed him, along with Jongdae. Failing to let him go, the giant had lost his life.

_ Baekhyun.  _ The side of his head throbbed. Sitting up, he scanned his room. Moonlight was peeking through the glass, seeking out figures within the shadows of the room. The chair bedside of him was empty, leaving him alone. Furrowing his brow, he untangled himself from the blanket and swung his legs to the edge. Standing, he stretched briefly.  _ Baekhyun.  _ Cocking his head, the Omega turned his head toward the door, biting the inside of his cheek. Other than the hammer chipping at his head, there was nothing out of place.

"Hello?" Baekhyun blinked. Cringing at his stupidity, he walked to the door and opened it. Rubbing his forehead, he furrowed his brow at the rocks at his toes. Jerking his head up, Baekhyun looked around frantically. The walls around him had transformed; the river lapping at the shores, where his bed should've been. Sucking in a breath, Baekhyun looked ahead of him, seeing the moon glaring down at him. It illuminated the rocks, outlining a lump along the shore. Chewing his lip, he neared the black spot, squinting.

Within ten strides of it, his foot caught a rock and he tumbled forward. He didn't put his hands up quick enough to catch himself and smacked his chin against the rocky shore, a sting of pain coming from his lip in waves. Blood seeped onto his tongue, blinding his senses with iron. Holding a hand to his mouth, he wiped his lip. A growl caused him to look up. Heart dropping as a stone to the pit of his stomach, the Omega tried to process what he was seeing. Crimson gashes littered the wolf's black mask, claw marks raked down his muzzle and above his eyes. Blood mingled with the drool at the corners of his lips and flew across the rocks when he shook his head. Hackles raised, the midnight wolf snarled down at him, jaws capable of crushing bone inches from his face.

_ Run. _

"What?" His breath was ragged, gaining the strength to push himself away from the midnight wolf. He jumped when it falsely lunged at him. Baekhyun didn't try his luck, abruptly gaining his feet beneath him and bolting for the tree line. Heartbeats behind him, the midnight wolf broke into a slow trot. It was like he was in a dream. The wolf was hardly moving while Baekhyun was already gasping for breath. His legs were slowed by an invisible force; he wasn't gaining any ground. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them, a row of lockers stood in front of him.

"What..." turning on his heels, he retreated five steps, his back meeting the cool lockers. The midnight wolf stood in front of him, the benches between the lockers as high as his elbows. "Chanyeol... what..?"

The wolf's head lowered, stalking forward. Looking it up and down, the Omega tried to focus on anything, but his pounding heart. He couldn't be awake. Rooms didn't just dissolve into forests; river banks didn't turn into school locker rooms.  _ Chanyeol  _ wasn't  _ alive.  _ Pressing against the lockers, his options became limited. He needed to make a decision.

"You wouldn't hurt me." Pausing in his advancement, the wolf stared at him. "You promised me. You would never harm me _. _ " Baekhyun tried to welcome his wolf, but he was denied. Breathing through clenched teeth, he tried again. On impulse, the midnight wolf lunged. Instinctively, Baekhyun ducked, falling into to his knees. Rushing to get out of the way as the wolf crashed into the lockers, he scooted across the floor toward the showers.

Baekhyun wanted to yell at him. Like his wolf, his voice abandoned him. A dull feeling within him warned that he was sleep, it was a dream. It had to be a dream. Fear rushed over him in waves. Nausea ate at his stomach, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. The midnight wolf leapt, well over one hundred pounds punching the raven-haired shifter. Falling back, his head cracked against the tile and his vision blurred. Darkness flashed across his eyelids, and he could hardly make out the wolf above him. Adrenaline flooded through him, pain shooting up his arm. Drawing his knee up, it met the wolf's gut, and a breathy yelp escaped its mouth. It didn't let go.

Again, Baekhyun lifted his knee, swinging his free fist at its head. Both blows met, but the wolf didn't break. "Sh— Chanyeol! Let go!"

_ Baekhyun.  _ Pulsing through his head, his name was called out again. Striking again, he aimed for the gash on the wolf's upper arm. Through blurred eyes, he watched the Alpha release him and stumble back. In a heartbeat, he would attack again. Sitting up, Baekhyun internally cried for his wolf. Relief ran over him as it accepted, and he Changed. A flicker of movement in the corner of his eyes let him know he was in grave danger. Teeth locked onto his scruff before he could blink, driving him into the stone. The wolf was bigger than him, and far more powerful. Kicking his legs out, he struck at his exposed, wound-riddled belly. He twisted like a fish out of water beneath him, desperately clawing and snapping at him, aiming for open wounds.

"Baekhyun!"

Squirming, he angled his head and bit at the larger wolf's face. It was no use. Chanyeol had locked his jaws on his throat; dangling the Omega's life between his set of  _ teeth _ .

The Omega woke up screaming. Hot, fresh tears ran down his cheeks, sweat drenching his body. Throwing off the blankets, he rolled and felt gravity grab him. Crashing onto the floor, he kicked off the last of the blankets, he grasped at his throat. Other than sweat, the skin was still together. Running his hand down his body, he sat up abruptly, looking frantically around the room.

Surrounded by the others, shame soon flooded him. "Are you alright?" Baekhyun glanced to both sides, then at the couch he must have passed out on. Gulping for air, he nodded. "Are you sure? Cas, you're crying—"

Striking his foot out, he hit the area just above the larger Omega's knee. With a sharp yelp, he stumbled and stepped back. Xiumin was quick to his aid, shooting Baekhyun a glare. Disregarding it, he pushed his back against the cushion. "Don't call me that." Embry glanced between him and the two mid ranking wolves.

"What happened?" The she-wolf inquired, fixing her sea-green eyes on him.

"I don't know." His voice was hoarse. "Why am I on the couch?"

"That's your concern?" Xiumin raised an eyebrow.

The she-wolf shushed him. "You don't remember? Kyungsoo and you were talking. After a while, I guess you fell asleep on the couch."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know."

"Was I screaming in my sleep?"

Rubbing his knee, Sehun nodded with a frown. "You woke Suho up. He came and got us."

"Why not Kyungsoo?"

"Couldn't find him." Gritting his teeth, Baekhyun stood up. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling the sweat at his hairline.

"Sorry." Baekhyun shot the Omega a solemn expression.

Sheepishly, he shook his head. "It's fine." Elbowing the Beta beside him, he silenced the wolf's interruption. "Are you alright?" Chanyeol stood behind the Omega. Briefly nodding, he broke his stare and told them he'd head to bed. Baekhyun didn't want to be in their sight much longer, color reaching his face. Walking down the hall, he tried to retrace parts of the dream.

_ Baekhyun.  _ Coming to a halt, he stared at the library toward the end of the hall. He felt eyes on him, but they didn't come from behind. There was a splinter in the doorway, taunting him.  _ Baekhyun. _

_ Don't.  _ Hairs on his neck on end, Baekhyun spun around to meet the giant hovering over him. Chanyeol spoke before he could.  _ It wasn't me, you know that. I wouldn't hurt you. _

Nausea clutched at his stomach. Insides churning, he rushed into his room, going to the bathroom. Pushing the door open, he lifted the toilet lid and emptied his stomach. The she-wolf was entering the bathroom before he could do anything.

"Xiumin! Grab some water for me please!" She ordered over her shoulder. Baekhyun swore, if the house wasn't awake by now, it would be. "That dream must have really shook you." She rubbed his back, making him even more aware of his burning skin. Clenching, his stomach threatened to empty again. Acid burned at the back of his throat, and he gagged.

_ Baekhyun.  _ Groaning, he closed his eyes briefly. Shaking his head, he sat down on the floor, resting his arm on the seat. Laying his head down, he watched the floor. In the doorway, Xiumin's lip curled.

"Gross." The Beta whispered, handing Embry the bottle of water. "What's the matter with him?"

"I'm not sure... Grab Matsi for me, please."

"No." Baekhyun croaked, again pushing her hand away. "Kyungsoo, I want him."

"He's not into you, dude." Xiumin scoffed.

Taking the bottle Embry handed him, he flicked his wrist, chucking it behind him. There was a thump followed by a curse. He smiled.

"We don't know where he went. He could be on patrol for all we know." Xiumin grumbled.

"Then leave me alone. I don't need you two. When he comes home, send him in here, please."

"What, do we look like your damn servants?" Baekhyun rose to his feet, hit with an wave of dizziness.

"I need to talk to him."

"He's not here right now."

"So I've been told!" Baekhyun spat.

_ Baekhyun.  _ The Omega cursed, wrapping an arm around his stomach. Pushing past them, he stumbled toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Xiumin grabbed his arm, jerking him back. Mouth sealing shut, he held back the vomit tickling his throat. Creaking, the door announced the small Alpha's arrival.

"Leave." The she-wolf raised an eyebrow at the harshness in his tone. "I need to talk to him."

Xiumin made a  _ tsk  _ sound. "About what? Your playroom in the basement?"

Embry's jaw dropped. "You can't be doing that while he's sick!" The black-haired Alpha bore holes into the Beta. Face growing hot, Baekhyun looked at his feet.

"And I'll take care of him." Lifting his head, the Omega gawked at him.

Flustered, the she-wolf shifted her feet. "You male wolves are so gross. Always fucking." She curled her nose.

Xiumin retorted. "You would be too if Suho liked you back— oh, wait, he has a mate, so that'll never happen."

"He's sick!"

"No one said I was fucking him while he's sick." Growing bored, Kyungsoo walked over, hooking an arm around the Omega's shoulders and pulling him against him. "I can take care of him from here." Sheepish, Embry left the room. Following shortly after her, the Beta scowled. Left alone, Baekhyun glanced at Kyungsoo. Stepping away from him, he looked at him with a blank stare. "Is it him?"

"Who?" The Alpha didn't respond. Lifting his shoulders, he let them fall. "I don't know... just... I keep hearing someone say my name. Even in my dream."

"What was your dream about?"

"It's all over the place... but it ended with Chanyeol attacking me." Belching, the Omega entered the bathroom, leaning over the toilet. "And now I'm sick." Following him in, he picked up the bottle, offering it to him. Baekhyun took it, opening it with shaking hands. "It doesn't make sense." He took a swig, waiting for the Alpha to say something.

Leaning against the door frame, he folded his arms across his chest. "It was nothing. Just a nightmare." The Alpha cast a glance toward the door. "I'll bring you some food. You should try and get proper sleep."

"But—" Baekhyun cocked his head, but the Alpha was already out the door. Furrowing his brow, he looked at the toilet. He flushed the sticky, yellowish contents. As it swirled, images of Chanyeol's wolf came back.

_ It wasn't me. _

"I know."

_ He's messing with your head.  _ He hated to admit it, but it was true. Baekhyun needed out of the house, off the territory.  _ You know where the truck is.  _ But so did Ulric. They would be stupid to ditch the vehicle, someone had to know he'd go back. It was suicide. With his weakened state, he wouldn't break the border. If Suho told truth, then Kenward had every tracker patrolling his lands when Jongdae wasn't. Either one of them could find him and hunt him down. He wasn't willing to run off another cliff, either.

_ Run. _

Turning, he wiped his mouth. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything." Baekhyun jumped. Setting the tray down, the small Alpha quirked an eyebrow at him. "Unless you weren't talking to me?"

Looking at Chanyeol, he chewed the inside of his lip. "Are you sure it was nothing?"

"Certain. You probably just have a bug." Kyungsoo pinched his nose.

"But..."

"Sleep." The Alpha coaxed. "We'll talk more in the morning." Glancing at Chanyeol, the Omega waited. The door shut behind him.

"You told me to trust them."

Chanyeol frowned.  _ I'm only a fragment of your imagination.  _ He sighed. Running out of options, he sat down by the toiled. Draping his arm over the seat, he rested his head against his forearm. His stomach churned. Everything was out of his control, even his own mind.

_ Baekhyun.  _ Closing his eyes, he clenched his fist. He didn't realize the voice was much different than the one from the basement.


	52. Chapter 52

Kyungsoo walked down the stone tunnel, taking note of the deteriorating blue. Years ago, it shown brightly, washing the tunnel in light, turning the somewhat prison, blue. Time had taken affect, causing the shine to dull. Along with it, the magic holding the sorcerer within. Colin made sure to show it with every visit, showing off with a ring of fire or electricity dancing off his fingertips. Over the past couple days of Baekhyun's stay, they had grown. He no longer just  _ heard  _ the sorcerer's voice in his head, but also  _ felt _ it. Hell, it ran through his body, covering him in shivers.

Colin was growing stronger and everyone knew it. The source of his strength, being the Omega. He wasn't sure how, but he was using him now. Bringing him here was a mistake, but at this point, he didn't know what was worse. Sending Baekhyun back to a pack that ran him off a  _ cliff  _ verse a dangerous, caged, sorcerer was a tough call. He would've thought he was safer here, but if the sorcerer could now enter his thoughts and control his dreams, there was no telling what was next.

"Kyungsoo." Stepping down the stone, he approached the cage. A smile crossed the man's lips. He seemed ageless, stuck somewhere in his mid-twenties and early thirties, but he was several years older than anything the shifter knew. "What is it now?"

Looking sideways, he watched the tunnel's entrance. In a second, it was ignited with fire blocking its way. Lapping at the ceiling, the hungry flames roared with heat. Running a hand through his hair, he glanced at the sorcerer.

"Speak." Colin snapped. Determined jaw locked, the Alpha stared at the stone. There was a clang as Colin pushed against the bars, reaching through and snagging the wolf's collar. Yanking him against the bar, he was inconsiderate of the fact the force would make his head smack against the metal. Sucking in a breath, Kyungsoo winced, tilting his head away. A strict finger poked his chest, awakening the rabbit in his rib cage. "Don't you forget  _ I  _ gave you  _ this. _ Your  _ heart _ beats because of  _ me. _ "

Jerking against him, Kyungsoo gagged, the fabric cutting into the back of his neck. "He had a nightmare." Instantly, he was released. Adjusting his collar, he fought the urge to glower.

"Oh?" He started to pace, stretching out his arms. "Of?"

"You know what." Furrowing his brow, Colin cocked his head at him. "And he heard his name being called. It was you. I waste my breath telling you things you already know." He leapt back when the sorcerer reached through the bars. Soothing his raging heart, he choked on air. Constricted, air became hard to inhale, tickling his dry throat.

"You are breathing because of me, must I remind you." Tucking his hands in his pockets, he leaned against the bars.

Swallowing, he rubbed his throat. "He said it was confusing, but mostly that Chanyeol was attacking him."

"Interesting." A smile flashed across his lips. "Did  _ Chanyeol s _ ay anything to him?"

"Don't know, I told him to forget it." Continuing his pacing, Colin looked at the walls. The blue was overpowered by his firelight, red and orange dancing off the walls.

"Is he seeing Chanyeol?"

"What?" Kyungsoo stared at him. "Chanyeol died."

He shook his head. The fire blazed. "I  _ know _ he's  _ dead _ ." Eyes widening slightly, he looked toward the door. Taking it into thought, Colin stopped in front of the rock. Tracing his finger over it, he marveled at the dry cracks beneath his skin. Soon, the walls would be drained and the metal bars would no longer hold him back. "Watch him. Make sure nothing happens. If he has anymore nightmares, get every detail."

"So it's not you?" Holding his gaze, his eyes slanted, narrowing.

"I wouldn't waste my energy on creating nightmares."

Scratching his neck, he considered his words. Leaving his questions unanswered, he waited for the fire to go out before walking through the doorway.  _ Is he seeing Chanyeol?  _ Kyungsoo could vaguely remember moments where he spoke to himself. But everyone did that every now and then. He kicked himself for being so ignorant. Baekhyun was more than likely scared and confused by his dream, the least the Alpha could have done was lie to him. Even if he told the truth, it seemed he was lying. If Colin wasn't the one causing his dreams, could it have just been a nightmare? What about the voice in the Omega's head? Whether he should ignore it or acknowledge the concerns Baekhyun had, he didn't know.

Pushing the shelf into place, he patted his hands together and went for the door. Exiting the room, he padded toward the Omega's room. The door was open a bit, and creaked as he stepped through. He scanned the room, finding the bed empty. There was a hole in the blankets where he must've been laying.

"Baekhyun?" He heard a gentle snore and turned in its direction. Fighting his smile, he neared the bathroom, walking on his toes. With his arm draped on the seat and his head resting on it, the Omega was soundly asleep. Sighing, he nudged the Omega gently. Groaning, he lifted his head, wiping the saliva from his lips. "That's attractive."

Baekhyun growled at him and grunted. "What do — you..." He bit his lip, looking at the toilet. After a moment, he collected himself. "Want?"

"I'm sorry, Baekhyun. I didn't mean to brush off the nightmare thing. It was startling is all." His chocolate eyes watched him. Grabbing him by his elbows, he gently lifted the shifter slowly up onto his feet. To his luck, the Omega didn't fight him, allowing him to walk him toward the bed. "I had to make sure it wasn't that sorcerer is all."

"And?" Baekhyun pushed him away once they were close enough to belly flop onto the bed. Leaving his side, he crawled into the bed, pulling the covers over himself. The blanket from the truck was beneath the comforters, allowing him to smell the fading scent.

"It's not. The nightmares are normal, I think, since you went through some crappy things the past couple days..." Baekhyun huffed. Kyungsoo side glanced at the tray on the night stand. "You didn't eat."

"I don't want to puke up chicken." Baekhyun sighed. "Why am I here? What are you protecting me from— or not protecting me from?" Grabbing the tray, Kyungsoo sat down, picking at the chicken's skin.

"Matsi says you're part of this pack. Since you meant so much to his son, Chanyeol, we will protect you from all threats. Right now, that's the basement freak and Kenward."

Stirring in his bed, he curled into a ball, hugging himself. "I won't stay." The Alpha looked at him in question. "I have things to finish." Picking more chunks from the chicken, he ate quietly. With no response, silence hung in the air. Baekhyun exhaled, letting darkness take over his vision.

Watching him, he set the tray back on the nightstand. Questioning the Omega's decision would only pressure him. Remaining silent, he allowed Baekhyun to fall asleep. Part of him knew he would be returning to Kenward, as to why, he didn't understand. If Baekhyun had left before, and it cost him everything to return, why would he try again?  _ He had nothing to lose.  _ Sighing, he leaned against the chair's back. It was probably best. The further away he was from the sorcerer, perhaps the weaker Colin would grow. Everyone would be safe then _. _

Standing, he exited the room, walking down the hall. Entering the kitchen, he paused upon seeing Embry throwing grapes into Sehun's awaiting mouth. The Omega noticed him first, a grape bouncing off his cheek before Embry saw him.

"How's Baekhyun doing?" Her expression was sour.

"I wasn't being serious about the fucking thing." Kyungsoo murmured. "There's no play room." Relief visibly washed over her features.

"What?" Sehun picked the grape up from the countertop and ate it. "Play room?"

"Xiumin was just being a dick, there's no play room." Embry glanced at him. He looked disappointed, but nodded. When he caught the Alpha's stare, he smiled sheepishly. Quietly, he excused himself, walking out of the kitchen.

"He's still sick, and talking about going back."

Losing color, her features paled. "To that pack? To Kenward?" She grimaced as the images from when the midnight wolf first found the Omega flashed before her eyes. "Should we tell Matsi?" Opening the fridge, he lifted his shoulders and let them fall.

"Baekhyun will leave eventually. I think he's safer with them."

"They ran him off a cliff." Embry snarled. "And killed Chanyeol." Rummaging through the cupboards, he started setting out containers and bags.

"Did I hear he's going back?" Kyungsoo didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Shutting the fridge, he glanced at the Alpha, his white t-shirt baring a ketchup stain on his left shoulder. His brown gaze shifted between them. "He is. Let me escort him."

Embry nearly choked on a grape. "What—?" Clearing her throat, she shot Kyungsoo a look. "He's not leaving, he's under our protection. You both heard Matsi." Suho took the sandwich Kyungsoo made off the plate. The moment he opened his mouth to take a bite, the smaller Alpha scowled at him, a low growl leaving his lips. Laughing awkwardly, he set it back down.

Kyungsoo grunted. "Don't touch my food." Quirking an eyebrow, Embry held out her hand. With a heartbeat's pause, he picked up the plate and handed it to her.

"Oh, so she can eat it?" The she-wolf shrugged at Suho, thanking the other.

"Why would you escort Baekhyun anywhere?" Kyungsoo started putting the ingredients away, taking a bite of his own sandwich. "Planning to use him to get your mate?"

Sighing harshly, Suho leaned his hip against the counter. "Since he's willing, I don't see why it's an issue." He had a point. There was no stopping Baekhyun, so they might as well get some good out of it. Once Colin figured out the shifter would be leaving, Kyungsoo's world would come crashing down.

"I'll go with you." The color drained from his face. Taking notice, Kyungsoo played a smile. "It's not an issue is it?"

"No." Suho replied with a heartbeat's delay. "Not at all."


	53. Chapter 53

After Kyungsoo left the room, Baekhyun was up and out of bed. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a new t-shirt before topping it with Chanyeol's sweater, the Omega was up and out. Turning the knob, he gently pushed the door out, sliding between the small space between the door and the frame. He shut it behind him, cringing at the  _ click.  _ Glancing down the hall toward the sound of mumbling, he walked toward the library, jogging on his toes to hurry into the cover of the dark room. He peeked out into the hall once more, then shut the door. Scanning the room, he neared the shelf, huffing. Talking to a sorcerer had never made his bucket list. Not that he ever had one.

_ You're desperate.  _ With his shoulder against the dresser, he used all his strength to push it. Slowly, it slid across the floor just wide enough for him to slip through.

"I'm not desperate." Wiping his forehead, he shot a look at the door entering into the hall. Staring into the dim-lit tunnel, he bit the inside of his cheek. Walking through the door, goosebumps spread across his skin. Laughter erupted the moment he set his foot down. Chanyeol halted beside him, observing the tunnel.

_ What does he know, he's insane, clearly. _

"He knew I was your mate."

_ How? He could have easily of just said that.  _ Pursing his lips, he continued. Maybe he did just say it, but he could have also  _ meant  _ it. All in all, everyone knew more than he did at this point. Dim blue light washed over the giant's face, outlining a scratch on the corner of his mouth. Halting, Baekhyun looked toward the end of the tunnel, then at the doorway.

"Chanyeol." The giant hummed. "You have a scratch—" Turning to look at him, the sight awoke goosebumps on his arm. A wicked claw mark raked up the side of his cheek toward the corner of his eye. He could vaguely remember the same wound upon his wolf, but due to the amount of coat on his face, hadn't seen the severity of it. Choking on air, the Omega forced his gaze away and went on down the hall. When he looked back, the gaping wound that showed part of his jaw was gone. His teeth were covered by his layer of skin, his cheek reformed without a touch upon it.

Shaking his head, he walked into the circular room, blues bouncing off the walls. It was like a pulse, the way it moved across the walls, creating light; though it wasn't enough to illuminate the sorcerer's face. "You think that was bad? Look at that." Furrowing his brow, he stepped further into the room before glancing back at Chanyeol. To his utter belief, the Alpha's entire face was distorted. Layers of skin were missing or curled, revealing where claws and teeth had parted the flesh. His nose was crooked and busted, along with his torn lip. The only part of it that wasn't bad were his eyes, where blood dripped into his vision, leaving a streak of red from the scarlet snake across his forehead into his brown gaze.

_ Don't look.  _ But what was the point? The Omega  _ had  _ looked, and it was an image he was sure to never forget. Mouth twisting, he threw his focus to the floor, biting the inside of his cheek.

"That's what they did to him." The sound of his feet on the floor bounced off the walls. "And you want revenge." Dragging his fingers across the bars, the blue electricity snaking through his fingers sparked with the contact. "I can help you with that."

"I don't want your help." He met the sorcerer's gaze, or what he thought was staring back at him. "I only want you to keep  _ them _ from following me."

"They are going to follow you, that's iSehuntable." Sticking his arm through the bars, he turned his hand over. The light from the electricity blanketed his face. He could make out a determined jaw and narrow eyes, clenched and staring back at him. "They can't stop you, however." Baekhyun huffed and turned toward the exit. He took one step before fire erupted beneath his feet. Lunging backward, he lost balance and fell onto his backside, pain shooting up from his rear. Standing, he shot Colin a solid glare. "What is your plan? Surely you know they will catch you. Are you addicted to the pain they cause you, is that it?"

"No." Baekhyun snarled. He already said what he wanted. What was so wrong and confusing about that?

"Do you honestly think you'll just walk in and kill them?" An amused smile crept along his lips. "You'll never get your chance to slaughter Kenward before you're caught."

Rage boiled in the pit of his stomach. "Then what do I do, forgive them?" Standing, he clenched his teeth, the corners of his eyes narrowed to slits. Colin wore a smile, beckoning him closer. Staying grounded, he watched him. "I'm not going near you."

"Then you'll never get what you want." Retrieving his arm, he leaned against the bars. His eyes focused on the electricity dancing in the palm of his hand. "After all they did to Chanyeol... to you... you're going to let them get away." He clicked his tongue. "A shame."

"I said I was going back!" He shot Chanyeol a glance, a wave of relief washing over him at his unmarked face. His mouth was moving, as though he was speaking, but no words came out. Frustrated, the giant stared at him and repeated his words.

_ Don't....him...  _ Furrowing his brow, he shook his head. The sorcerer snapped his fingers. Facing a wall, Baekhyun blinked.

He started to pace, not once breaking his intense stare. "Going back won't keep you alive... from fulfilling your goal." The Omega knew that. Yet, he still wanted to return. If Kenward didn't want him dead, he would slip up eventually, and that's when he would strike. Any amount of pain was worth that. Watching his feet, he could almost hear Chanyeol begging him to change his mind— or at least wait to go with the other two. But Chanyeol was also the one pushing him to go— no, that was a fragment of his imagination. The Omega  _ wanted  _ to hear that, so the giant told him what he wanted to hear. Deep down, he knew the giant would scold him for such thoughts. He hold him and plead that he stayed. 

Stepping forward, he neared the bars, focusing on the pacing man.

Striking like a snake, Colin reached through and seized his throat. Instantly, Baekhyun grabbed at his wrist, a short gasp of breath escaping his throat. The hairs on the back of his neck stood at the electricity licking so dangerously close to his skin. The fierce glow of the fire at his back lit Colin's face. He started to laugh.

Eyes widening, Baekhyun squirmed against his grip, planting his feet. He attempted to pull away, pulling at his wrist to no use. "You're protected." The Omega choked. "I should be frying you right now, wolf." His hand unwrapped his throat. Stumbling backwards, Baekhyun pawed at his neck.

Rage clawed at him. "Protected-? You could just be saying all of this just to say it."

"And you care? You were about to march in on that pack without my help."

"Killing me is your help?" Baekhyun snapped.  _ None of this made sense. _

The sorcerer shrugged. "You're the darkness that ends your kind. This is why you were chosen by Chanyeol."

"They— you — said I was a savior."

"I was mistaken. There were two shifters that Chanyeol fancied. It's only a pity he cared more about you... that they all did." Rumbling in the back of his throat, a chuckle escaped his lips. "Kenward won't be your end. You will be." Baekhyun gawked at him. In a blink, the fire was engulfed by darkness, the still blue hanging dead in the air.

Something reached out, taking his hand. Long fingers entwined with his, locking them together. Relief washed over him.  _ Don't trust a word he says.  _ Baekhyun wanted to tell him he knew, but instead, he only followed the giant back into the hall. Throwing glances toward the room, questions swung loosely on the noose in the back of his mind.

Leaning against the wall, Colin smiled. It was too late, fortunately for him, and Eden knew it. The nightmares Eden caused the Omega and the reappearances of Chanyeol, couldn't keep Baekhyun from returning. She was late, just as Rune was.


	54. Chapter 54

Chanyeol nagged at him,  _ don't return. _

"I swear, you can never make up your mind." Baekhyun groaned, waiting in his doorway for courage to push him to leave. He hadn't quite understood what Colin meant, especially with everyone's voices behind it. Between being a savior, and then his own destruction, what was his destiny? Biting his lip, he turned toward his room, looking toward the window.

_ I am a fragment— _

"Of my imagination, I know." Baekhyun muttered. Backing into his room, he walked to his window and slid it open. Removing the screen, he crawled over the seal and dropped onto the layer of snow outside. He shot a glance at the window before walking alongside the house. Knees bent, he stayed close to the ground, avoiding the chance of someone seeing him from another window. It would be just his luck.

Kyungsoo might have taken him back, but the Omega didn't want him tied into it. This was his fight, it had always been  _ his  _ fight and no one else's. Why they wouldn't leave him be, he didn't know. In his eyes, dying appeared better than hiding from Kenward all his life. Not to mention, he put the other wolves in danger and whether he cared for them or not, they weren't his protectors. There were too many secrets for that to be even half true.

_ What's your plan? _

"I don't have one." Crossing the open into the forest line, the teenager followed the path that had lead him to the pickup.

Chanyeol was one step behind.  _ So you're going back to those that hurt you... and without a plan... Cas...  _ the giant sighed harshly. Sparing him a glance, Baekhyun swallowed the small ting of guilt building in his stomach.  _ Please don't. Just leave it all. Forget about revenge, about Matsi and them. Take the truck and go.  _ Glaring, the Omega continued on. For a moment, it sounded like Chanyeol talking, not his own mind. Surely, he wouldn't be telling himself to turn his back on everything? They might have caused him hurt, but returning was the only way to turn the pain off. To have them suffer, it would end his own. The nightmares would no longer grasp him and the guilt would soon be gone as well. It would no longer be his weight to carry.

_ You actually think that.  _ Glancing at him, he chewed the inside of his cheek.

"I'm not safe here."

_ You're not safe there either. _

"But I'm willing to make that sacrifice to make him pay, all of them."

Grabbing his arm, he jerked the Omega backwards. Spinning on his heels, he met the Alpha's darkened gaze.  _ Revenge is worth nothing! You've lost so much because of your thirst for it. Haven't you learned your lesson? Why can't you see that it's doing no good?  _ Scoffing, he ripped his hand away and continued forward. The voice he heard next was not Chanyeol's. Freezing, he peered through the blanket of darkness.

She couldn't have been more than ten feet from him. Light shown around her, a gentle, orange glow. Like fireflies, the balls of light spread around them, illuminating her features. Her chestnut brown hair cascaded down her shoulders in light curls, and bangs framed her face. Snake-like eyes locked onto him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

"I said run." Baekhyun's mouth was dry. Noticing his struggle, she advanced forward. "Baekhyun, do us all a favor and go far away from here. If you do not, I will be forced to—"

"Kill me?" Baekhyun finished. Fire boiled in his chest, rising up through his throat like bile. Clenching his teeth, the Omega glanced at the ground. The sorcerer didn't have to voice her name. He knew who she was.

Appearing crestfallen, she shook her head. "No. I cannot kill you." Eden stopped in front of him. Tears brimmed her eyes. "I wish I could." Curling his lip, he stepped backwards.

"You're Eden?" Nodding, the light around them dimmed. "But..."

She shook her head. "I spared a few lives." Baekhyun wanted to interrupt and clamped his mouth shut. "My brother had a son, Rune...  _ your  _ father. I couldn't grasp the idea of killing him."

"So you kept him alive? Along with Matsi's pack?"

Eden spoke quietly. "I swore to protect them until Rune's 20th summer."

"Why?"

"Because he met Colin." Eyes narrowing, she continued. "A shifter was born with a heart murmur. Matsi went to Colin in order to heal him." His heart thudded.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Rolling her eyes, she glanced back toward the castle. "Colin knew Rune was related to me when he saw him and cursed him." Her lips twisted into a snarl. "His two sons... depending on who Chanyeol would choose, would be either the end or savior to your kind."

Baekhyun nearly choked. "It's funny how none of this came up during my stay with my make-belief family."

"That's why your father was killed, Baekhyun. When Rune found out about the prophecy, he went to kill you both." Baekhyun blinked. "Before he could, Kyungsoo killed him."

"That's not what I was told."

"What you were told was the same story Kyungsoo told everyone, that Kenward killed Rune in order to take over the pack." Eden shook her head. Hit with nausea, Baekhyun sat down. The snow dampened his clothing, awakening his senses.  _ He had a brother.  _ From what she told him, Kyungsoo  _ saved  _ him. His father was going to kill him over a  _ prophecy. _

"Two sons? That would mean I had a brother....and my brothers are dead, so problem solved, you're welcome." The look on her face made him stand up. "Is he not?"

"Neil and Marus were not your brothers. There were only two of you. Only you were born a shifter. I took your brother and put him with a human family in hopes Chanyeol wouldn't find him. But he found you both." Baekhyun glanced down at his hands. Somehow becoming Chanyeol's mate decided his role in a make-belief game Colin made up.

Kyungsoo finding him was no coincidence. Somehow, the sorcerer knew, and came for him. With their meeting, it was somehow set. They were puppets on a string.

"You tried to stop me." The Omega met her gaze. He smiled. "But you can't."

"He's gone, Baekhyun, and the past is in the past. What they did is unforgivable, but this won't reverse time."

"No, but it'll make me feel better."


	55. Chapter 55

Nausea came at him in waves, showering his body. Rubbing the nape of his neck, he stared up at the building he once called home. It hadn't been his plan to return, his original idea being to march into the main cabin and slit the leader's throat. Yet, there he was.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the Omega approached the front door, looking around the perimeter. Other than the moonlight staring down at him, it was dark. Shadows engulfed corners of the cabin, and formed darker forms. His mind gladly placed those forms into the shape of wolves. Shaking it off, he turned the knob. To his surprise, there wasn't a lock.

_ He knows.  _ Clenching his jaw, he pushed the door open. It was only nights ago that he walked through the door in return from school. His mother and brothers at his side. The memory brought light which poured into the kitchen, where his mother set her keys and wallet. Rushing past her, Marus went to raid the fridge as Neil went through the cupboards. She scowled at them and ushered his brothers from the kitchen to study. Pursing his lips, he left the door open behind him and stepped into the room.

Once his brothers left, he looked back at the glitching memory. "Mom." He whispered.

She hummed, glancing over at him. "Yes?" With a heavy heart, he wrapped his arms around her. Startled, the she-wolf returned the hug with a light embrace. "What is it?" Burying his face into her shoulder, he remained silent. He knew she wasn't there, but prayed for even the slightest scent after rainfall; her distinctive smell.

Sitting on the tip of his tongue, the apology waited to be brought to voice. It never did. Opening his eyes, what he knew, was gone. The kitchen was draped in darkness, dirty dishes piled high in the sink. Chairs were absent of backpacks and no school papers littered the table top. Treading into the living room, his gaze shifted to the staircase. Exhaling through his nose, Baekhyun headed up them, white knuckles gripping the railing. Other than his own footsteps, the house was silent. 

Sweeping his gaze down the hall, he shivered at the sight of his bedroom and his step faltered. The Omega hurried his pace past the vacant room, toward the door at the end. His hands were shaking at he faced the wooden surface, staring at the knob. With his heart in his throat, he contemplated turning back. Turning the knob, he let it creek as it crept across the floor. Stepping through, his gaze fixed on the neatly fixed bed.

Before he could voice his disappointment, a flash of movement in the corner of his eye set off an alarm in his mind. Instinctively, Baekhyun ducked and leapt backwards. He blinked at the growling shadow before him. Standing at full height, Ulric towered over him, predatory gaze staring down at him. The Omega snarled in response, partially confused by the way his wolf acted. It warned him to  _ back down.  _ Flustered, Baekhyun retreated a step, a feeble growl crawling up his throat.

Chuckling, the looming shadow closed the distance between them. "That won't work this time." His hand found his throat, his vice grip restricting his airway. "If it wasn't for your mother, you would have already been dead." Before Baekhyun could reply, let alone register his words, he saw stars. Ulric had released his grasp on his throat, knotting his fingers into his hair. With a swift jerk of his wrist, he smacked the the Omega's head into the wall. Baekhyun couldn't help the sharp cry that escaped his throat as the back of his skull met the hard surface. Within seconds, stars danced across his vision. His hands padded at the chest before him, pushing, but it was an useless effort.

Ulric uncoiled his hands from his hair and gave a quick jab to his ribs, snatching the air out of his lungs. Legs giving beneath him, he shrunk to the floor, leaning back against the wall. The white speckled stars bounced around his blurred vision, decorating the dark room. His wolf cried for him to stay down.  _ Why?  _ He wanted to snarl. He had always been equal with his wolf. It was what made his first change so easy. But at this moment, it was forcing him to fight two battles.

"Do you know how much you've taken from me, Baekhyun?" Ulric's voice was laced with overpowering dominance. Sucking in air, he pressed a gentle hand to his forehead, struggling to regain his natural state. "Everything."

"Good." Baekhyun sputtered. There was a flicker of movement and he had half the sense to throw his arm up. Luckily, the bare foot struck his forearm rather than his head. Another blow came down. Striking his foot out blindly, there was an aggravated snarl in response and nothing more.

Baekhyun felt his wolf shiver. Ulric must have known it too. The shadow no longer hovered over him and after a heartbeat, a hulking stormy gray wolf stood in the room. Moonlight poured through the window, illuminating his deep coloring. Before he could blink, it lunged. Sheer panic washed over him, his limbs flying up to protect his neck and face. This was no time to submit.  _ He refused to die by Ulric.  _ The Alpha retreated and paced momentarily, anticipating. The wolf pounced. Baekhyun threw himself backward and with the momentum of Ulric's hit, the back of his skull connected with the floor. In a rush, the stars returned. A need to vomit and cry overpowered his emotions. He was going to die. What was he thinking?

Throwing his hands up, he clenched onto the coarse fur. He pushed his arms out, holding back the Alpha's head, who's jaws were inches from his nose. Saliva sprung over his face. Muffled cries protested against his closed lips; eyes the size of golf balls.

_ "What if you can't be there?" The Alpha blinked. Laying on his back, he stared up at the ceiling. There had been too many stretched hours of restlessness, but the giant didn't appear annoyed by it. Through Baekhyun's snippy remarks here and there and his need for both comfort and space, Chanyeol was patient. He stayed near like an overprotective mother; having food made and making the Omega eat. There were snacks on the nightstand for the taking and water. Baekhyun had helped himself to Chanyeol's sweats that were too big for him and his t-shirt, which hung off his shoulders. He sometimes resorted to wearing his sweaters too, but with constant heat waves, he would shred his clothes completely and just wander around with  _ maybe  _ a blanket for Jongdae's sake. _

_ "Baek, the giant sighed deeply. Reaching over, he put his arm across his chest, grabbed his side and pulled the Omega against him. A flicker of annoyance came across his face, but otherwise he was satisfied by the closeness. "It is impossible for me to  _ always  _ be there, but I do promise I will try." Tucking his forehead against his broad chest, he inhaled his enticing scent. _

_ "That's all it'll take, you know?" Baekhyun cursed his mind's twisted words. "They could ki—" _

_ Crawling up his throat, a dangerous growl escaped his lips. "No one is killing you." Startled, he looked up at him. "While I will try to protect you, I cannot always be there. But that doesn't matter." _

_ "What?" _

_ "You can perfectly protect yourself, Baekhyun. You just don't know it yet. Our bond— me bonding with you, ensures your safety from now on." _

Screaming filled his ears. Baekhyun thought they were his own, until he felt the ache in his mouth. His teeth were clenched uncomfortably, and he had to clear his mind to unlock his jaw. The scent of smoke and burning flesh filled his nose. Eyes shooting open, he immediately released his grip on the burning wolf above him. The flames erupted across the wolf's coat, engulfing Ulric in its hunger. Propping himself up, Baekhyun's gaze fell to the floor. The carpet was ash against his fingertips, dark splotches if black staining the carpet where the fire caught. Like an outbreak of fleas, the flame spread throughout the room as the burning Shifter stumbled for life. He was a goner, the pain pinning him to his final destination; a spot at the foot of the bed. Squinting, he blinked frantically as the stars dotting his vision began to disperse.

Around him, the fire was growing. And within the flames, another shadow loomed.  _ Get out.  _

 


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words ....

And he booked it. Scrambling across the floor, he pushed off the doorframe into the hallway. His breath was heavy and caught in his throat as he ran, the fire seemingly following him. His instincts forced him to shy from his room as he passed it, stumbling down the stairs. The Omega had half the wits to cling onto the rail to avoid falling down them. He never wanted to do that again.

_ Hurry up, Baekhyun!  _ Squeezing his eyes shut briefly, he forced the voice from his head. It didn't rid from his mind, hammering through his skull and rattling his brain. Breaking through the front door, he all but tumbled out onto the snowy covered earth beyond the patio. He sucked in a gulp of air, turning back to the house. Flames roared, licking toward the heavens as the pit of its stomach grew to the width of the cabin.

_ Calm down.  _ Heart in his throat, he blinked.  _ Baek, it's okay. Relax.  _ Soothing his pumping blood, his voice lullaby his racing heart. He almost caught the scent of the fading fragment of memory, until the hammer banged against his head.

_ They'll kill you!  _ Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a range of wolves racing toward the burning building. Those that spotted him retreated several steps, regardless of rank.

_ It's him,  _ one whispered, hackles going up. Her tail was tucked firmly between her hind legs, swaying.  _ He's a Gold.  _ The male beside her switched his gaze from the cabin to him. His gaze fell lower. Following it, Baekhyun looked down at his feet. The layer of snow had melted away, and a dry patch of charcoaled grass surrounded the perimeter of his feet.  _ Strike now.  _ Baekhyun flinched. 

Three wolves broke from the line, charging at him. Defiantly, he snarled, readying himself to Change, but instead, fire rose up from the earth. The wolves skirted to a halt as the red wall divided them, creating a lethal barrier between him and the wolves. More whispered voices broke out.

_ That's him, that's Rune's son. The...  _ Baekhyun craned his neck, trying his best to hear them over the thunder of his heart. A hand grabbed for his before he could jerk away. Looking, he found Chanyeol staring back at him. The memory of him was glitching, as though being purposely tampered with. Baekhyun fought to hold onto him. Memory or not, Chanyeol was who he wanted. He  _ needed  _ him. The Omega didn't know  _ what  _ he was doing, if it were him. Baekhyun never knew of a wolf to control fire, let alone have magic.

His wolf urged him to run, to go no other direction than the truck. Chanyeol's truck. To stay there and hide from all the deadly glares being shot his way. And that was when it dawned on him what he wanted, truly wanted.

_ Baekhyun, please stop. _

Mind drifting, he curled his nose. "You knew." Chanyeol nodded, grip growing tighter. "Then why?"

The Omega swore his skull would crack from all the pressure.  _ He wanted to change you. Stop you.  _ To his dismay, the Alpha only stared at him. The fire lunged at the pack of wolves. Yanking his hand away, Baekhyun stepped toward them, wondering just what damage he could cause. Judging from the fear radiating from the pack, he assured no one would overpower him this time.  _ He  _ was in  _ control _ . Running toward him, six wolves came around the side of his old pack. In front of them, a wolf of larger size. It was nearly heart stopping how big he actually was. Standing at four feet, Matsi stalked toward him. The fire  _ bent. _

_ This is enough, Baekhyun.  _ The midnight wolf beside him prowled forward, his ears touching shoulder height of the larger shifter. Kyungsoo didn't speak, observing Baekhyun through stoic eyes.  _ Chanyeol didn't want this for you.  _ Baekhyun glanced at the antsy pack pacing his border.

"What a fun surprise." Lifting his head, his gaze shifted toward the pack of wolves. They parted as Kenward came through. He blinked at the fire, searching the group of six arrivals. "What is this?"

_ Don't play dumb.  _ Matsi countered, hackles rising. Switching his gaze back to the Omega, the old leader snorted.

"This is your doing?" Baekhyun shifted on his feet. "What now, little one?" He looked to the burning cabin. "Going to toast us all?"

"I'm thinking about it." The flames flickered toward the pack, forcing them to retreat a step.

Kyungsoo stepped forward, despite, ears flicking.  _ If you follow through, you prove nothing more than the sorcerer's puppet on a string.  _ Curling his nose, he stared at the midnight wolf. It clicked inside him what the hammering voice belonged to. His stomach churned. The sorcerer was making a link somewhere, but where, he didn't know yet.

Baekhyun wanted to fry every last member of the pack, but not while Colin seemed behind it all, controlling him. This was  _ his  _ decision, they would all walk on the tight string of life and death because of  _ him,  _ not a sorcerer. His eyes locked onto Kyungsoo. As though in understanding, the midnight wolf's ears flattened.

"Is he using you to get to me?"

_ Yes.  _ The wolf shifted his weight, standing tall.  _ I'm not sure how. _

_ Don't you dare.  _ He cringed at the command and scrunched his nose in thought. It was his only choice. Baekhyun had to be in control. This was  _ Baekhyun's  _ revenge, not Colin's. He wouldn't be part of the prophecy, but instead give himself a new role.

"I apologize then." There was a hint of confusion, before fire ignited at the Alpha's paws. He leapt up, but didn't dodge the flames that had crawled up his legs, devouring the flesh. Baekhyun shivered, wanting to reverse what he'd done, but couldn't find it in himself to stop the fire. Horrid cries filled the air, as he dropped to the dirt, flailing across the soil in desperation. Embry charged forward, ears pinned against her head. Stepping in front of her, the wolf-born cut her off and stared in horror at the burning wolf. Within moments, burnt flesh wafted in the breeze as the shifter became motionless.

_ Kyungsoo!  _ The ginger she-wolf shoved past Matsi, pacing in a circle around the flames eating away at what was left of the charred corpse. Halting, she faced Baekhyun, hackles raised.  _ How dare you? _

The Omega blinked at her. "He linked me to that sorcerer. I had no other choice." Sehun whimpered, dancing on his paws with anxiety. Xiumin tried his best to soothe the large Omega, but he too, was drowning in stress. They hadn't noticed the white Alpha had stalked off long before anything started.

_ A monster! _

_ An abomination! _

_ He's a psychopath! _

Someone howled, and barreled through the wall of flames. Instinctively, his wolf forced his Change and took his attacker head on. The moment his paws made contact, his opponent cried out. The rest of the wolves surged forward.

"Don't attack!" Came a desperate cry. Some wolves hesitated disobeying a direct order from their  _ leader.  _ Others simply disregarded and pounced. Baekhyun was rather swift on his paws, kicking across the dirt as he flew off the wolf that burst into flames. Each attempted attack resulted in an outbreak of orange and red light, hungry for the taste of flesh.

_ A violinist played in the corner, just a tad louder than the small conversations taking place around them. Rain drizzled outside, cars splashing through puddles; sometimes spraying those walking on the sidewalk. The background noise of chatter and cups clacking together soothed him, but there was something missing. This wasn't a life he deserved, let alone wanted. What Chanyeol was showing him, offering him, he simply could not accept. _

_ Gazing out the window, he recalled standing at that exact corner waiting for his mother. After Ulric had left him there, she was all too eager to pick him up. It didn't matter to her that Baekhyun pissed off his father; the she-wolf had been more angry with Ulric for leaving him. Baekhyun didn't quite understand why it had irritated Ulric when he asked about living in town, further from the forest or why he left him there for punishment. _

_ "If you like it so much, I'll do you a favor and leave you here," didn't answer his dying question. If he had known Ulric wasn't his true father, he might've understood. It might not have hurt the same. Baekhyun was grateful for his mother, her undying love for him. Why she had been put with Ulric or chose him, he simply did not know. _

_ Boots sounded against the tile floor and he turned away from the window, focusing on Chanyeol. "How does it feel?" Baekhyun furrowed his brow. If he remembered the day correctly and his words, that wasn't what he had said. "Baek." _

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ "To kill." Chanyeol passed him his cup of coffee. "I know you've done it before, but this time it's different, isn't it?" Baekhyun glanced around him. Everything from that day remained the same. So why was their conversation off? The Omega could vaguely remember Chanyeol talking about getting further away, finding a place in another state. Where they could stay in solitude, be in peace. _

_ "Why is it different?" Focusing on the Alpha's hands, he watched his fingers tap at the cup. There was an odd rhythm to it, sometimes skipping three heartbeats while other times he drummed his fingers against the glass anxiously. _

_ "Gosh, Baek, why did you have to turn out like he wanted?" Baekhyun bit the inside of his cheek, holding onto his response. The Alpha shook his head. His mouth moved, but no words passed through his lips. Opening his mouth to encourage him to continue, he was interrupted by a crow. Jerking his head up, his eyes darted out the window. The shadowed buildings and gloomy weather made it hard to spot at first, but across the street, perched on a street lamp, sat a midnight Crow. _

A plague of red flames broke out across the forest floor. Those in mid attack were swarmed by the overbearing heat as they engulfed their forms while others rushed further away, some darting into the cover of the forest. Baekhyun stood, flicking his ears at the screams that made his blood pump faster, sending an adrenaline rush through him. Ear piercing yelps filled the air, breaking through the many cries. Turning his head, he focused on the victim that fell to the burning fire. He froze as he watched the familiar stormy shifter collapse, thrashing across the dirt in mad desperation. Xiumin stood nearby the Omega, shouting incoherent words as he scuffed dirt at him. His attempt to tame the fire appeared to make it worse, raging up toward the sky as the shouts became muffled and cracked, dying out under the cackling fire.

Xiumin threw himself toward Baekhyun's direction, chest puffed. Before he could close the distance between them, a blue snake of electricity slithered up his leg; soon spreading throughout his body. Baekhyun retreated back as the Beta dropped like a stone, convulsing on the forest floor. Matsi flattened his ears, standing solid in front of Embry.

An light auburn wolf trotted up to his side, flanked by another Alpha, his coat resembling fresh fallen snow. Brown eyes observing his pack mate, Suho refused to speak, watching in silence. Jongdae turned his focus to Baekhyun.  _ I follow you.  _ Behind the auburn Alpha, Suho ducked his head. Shifting his paws, he felt the charcoal beneath his pads.

Glancing around, he noticed his past leader absent. A raging ball surged through his chest, searching through the chaos until he eyed the man's form that was turned ash-color; lying motionless. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae once more, then returned his gaze to Matsi.

_ From this day forth, these territories are mine. Anyone who has a problem with that may leave, otherwise, they'll be joining this graveyard. _

Embry lashed her tail to and fro, but her spark was quick to fade. Slouching his shoulders, Matsi lowered his head to the Omega and his brother— sparing Suho a mere glance.  _ I have nothing holding me here. Severrannor is yours. _

Baekhyun sat, watching him turn and head toward the forest. Staying back, Embry shot the midnight wolf's corpse a single look before heading after the first wolf born.  _ This is it, Baekhyun.  _ The Omega flicked his ear at Jongdae's voice.  _ Now you have everything you wanted.  _ Turning to him, Baekhyun watched his auburn gaze.  _ Are you happy now? _


	57. Chapter 57

In the middle of a storm, there is no other direction than straight through the smoke. And it reached for the skies, snaking across the dirt; after those that fled to the cover of the forest. It followed their every move, some never finding a way out of the fire. Turning his eyes to the sky, he watched it turn an ugly shade of gray, the stench of burnt flesh reaching his nose. In the ashes of the pack, he watched the last of his anger dwindle. Walking forward, he approached the shadow within the smoke.

The midnight wolf prowled forward, emerging from the hungry fire pit. Staring at him, it dawned on the Omega that the fight wasn't over. Pinning his ears, he looked over his shoulder. Although near, Jongdae appeared miles away, untouchable.

_"Is there a way out?" The crow called. Wincing, he backed into what felt like a wall. A hand came up to cover his mouth, pulling him back into a darkened room. Within it, they plunged into a black abyss._

_Heart jolting, Baekhyun leapt out of the comfort of the coverts. In a moment, the Alpha sat up, watching him with a sleepy expression. "Cas? You alright?" Swallowing the acid in his throat, he retreated backwards. Light flickered over the Alpha's face. The Omega noticed it was the color orange illuminating Chanyeol's face. Turning his attention to the window, he walked toward it. Licking at the bottom of his vision, hungry flames raged. In the midst, a handful of shifters, ranging from children to seniors. Those that escaped the flames were struck from a seemingly invisible force. Looking closely enough, he could see their bodies convulsing from the high voltage hitting them, halting their heart. Above it all, he saw himself and Jongdae and Suho standing._

_Arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a warm embrace. "Why didn't they stop me?"_

_"There was nothing anyone could do. You wanted revenge." Chanyeol chuckled throatily. "It seems to be something every Gold craves... revenge."_

_"If you knew, why didn't you stop me?"_

_"We can't choose who we fall in love with." He peered through the glass, eyes drifting to the little auburn wolf. "And we become blinded by it. Kind of like you did with revenge."_

_"Can I stop it? Is there a way out? I don't want to kill everyone—" sharply yelping, he leapt backwards. When he looked up, Chanyeol's presence was replaced by the sorcerer from Severrannor. Gently running his palm across his chest, he coughed. The heat rising inside him cooled._

_"It's too late to take it back." Eyes burning, Baekhyun turned back to the window. "You made your choice."_

_"I did."_

Control. Baekhyun had gained it, only to have it slip through his fingers. Killing Kyungsoo didn't break the link, if there was any link. In the end, the Omega played through with Colin's sick game. Glancing at Jongdae, he realized why he hadn't attempted to stop him. The Alpha had already lost everything important to him. By helping Baekhyun destroy every last bit of thing he knew, Jongdae hoped he would understand his pain. But he didn't.

The fire raged, and the midnight wolf vanished within it. He would go down in history as the Omega to nearly extinct his own kind. And that, that sounded like everything he wanted. Baekhyun had the strength to not only protect himself now, but strike back at everyone that did him wrong. Anyone that dare face him again would suffer the same fate as everyone else.

Part of him knew it would never make him happy, but he was satisfied. _He was safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the actual end of Baekhyun's story in Power Trip.  
> If only Baekhyun accepted the fact that he could trust Chanyeol and had a happy ending instead. 
> 
> Check out my other works, if you like.  
> Watch for my upcoming DEMON Chanbaek fanfic: INNER ASHES


End file.
